


Eternal Wolves

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Gally, Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, F/M, Father! Thomas, Father-Daughter Relationship, Full Shift Werewolves, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, big brother! Gally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 72
Words: 124,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the grace of the moon, Newt is cured from the flare only to be given a new virus that turns him into werewolf. A mysterious girl named Hope who's fully deaf, appears on the beaches of Paradise one day and Newt realizes that she's his mate. Together they start their lives as a mated wolf couple going through the ups and downs of teenage problems and adult scenarios alike. When a Glader wolf pack is formed and the group is threatened by an unknown enemy, they all have to come together to fight for their lives of not only the pack and their mates, but all of the human Immunes who rely on the protection of the wolves to guide them through the start of a new civilization that will bring peace to the entire human race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eternal Wolves Chapter 1

Eternal Wolves Chapter 1  
Newt's P.O.V.

It's been months since we've arrived in paradise and things are looking up for all of us. 

'Except me'...

Thought Newt bitterly.

Newt was perched on a rocky cliff with his feet dangling over the edge.

He swung his legs back and forth as he gazed out over the ocean waves that were crashing out on the shoreline down on the beach below. 

The act of watching the tumultuous waters churn out fierce waves slamming into the shoreline gave Newt a slight of peace and understanding. 

Newt felt drawn and connected to the waves, as the emotions in his heart crashed and thundered just as the waves below him did.

He sighed as he thought of how the Gladers and the rest of the immunes held no understanding to his feelings bitterness and anger after the events all those months ago when he arrived in paradise.

The events that came to be had turned his so called life upside down and for him it felt like they had shattered any form of a normal life that his future might have held. 

Those events that had ultimately saved his life from the possibility of dying as a crank ridden with disease, also changed his life.

And Newt knew he would never be the same again.

Newt’s thoughts drifted back to the day he arrived in paradise and the events that started it all.

He could still recall every detail of that day, and every painful truth that was revealed.

Flashback  
Thomas crashed through the flat trans with Newt with only seconds to spare before it closed them off from the world that was ridden with sun flares and cranks. 

They were finally safe in the beautiful place that was Paradise. 

Ava Paige had promised them that they would be forever safe in this vast refuge that would now become their home. 

Thomas took a deep breath that ended up coming out in short gasps of air as he lay Newt down on the grassy knoll where the flat trans had been.

Newt was pale and clammy with beads of sweat dropping down his forehead and into his eyes. 

His breathing was labored and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. 

Thomas knelt down next to his best friend thankful that he had managed to avoid giving in to Newt's suicidal last wishes by knocking him out and carrying him all the way to Paradise. 

Thomas had fought so hard to protect and care for his disease ridden friend on the way to Paradise. 

But now as Newt lay unconscious on the dewy grass, he finally got to see how bad of a shape Newt was in. 

Newt seemed to be getting worse by the minute and as time passed Thomas's heart pounded furiously against his insides with fear. 

Thomas shot up off his spot on the ground beside Newt and whirled around trying to find the rest of the Immunes to get help with Newt's worsening condition.

Suddenly, Thomas's gaze fell on his other best friend and leader of the Immunes.

Minho. 

Minho was in the middle of the green field going through what looked like a crate of supplies just like the ones they received in the box in the maze. 

Thomas took one more worried glance down at Newt's sickly figure and called out to his friend. 

Minho was preoccupied with examining the contents of the crate and didn't even glance up as Thomas made his way to Minho's side. 

“Minho fuck I need you over here right now! Newt’s here and he’s going to fucking die if we don’t do something!” 

He screamed as Minho dropped what he was doing and rushed over to where Thomas was kneeling over a deathly ill Newt.  
The color washed away from Minho's face as he took in the blonde’s sickly state.

"Medjacks! 

We need Medjacks right now!

Clint! Jeff! 

Get over now!" 

"Move!" Clint shouted as he kneeled over Newt with Jeff doing the same. 

"His heartbeats erratic and he feels like he has a bad fever.

This isn't looking good guys.

It looks like the flare has entered the final stage of the disease and if we don't find some type of cure, we're going to have one more dead Glader to worry about." 

Minho and Thomas looked at each and then down at Newt as they racked their brains for any type of way that they could save their friend. 

Minho then stilled for a second before jumping up and racing over to the crate in the middle of the field.

"I didn't know what this was for, but now it seems as if the shucking creators finally did something useful."

He called over his shoulder.

He bent down and began chucking the contents of the box to the side as he frantically searched for what they needed.   
"Hurry we're losing him!" 

Jeff shouted as Minho dug deeper into the crate. Minho's fingers finally clasped around a small medical package with a vial of liquid and a syringe sealed inside it. 

Holding it tightly in his grasp he ran back to his friends, flinging the package at Clint and Jeff. 

Clint glanced up at Minho and held his gaze silently asking permission. 

Minho gave a nod as Clint ripped open the package, filled the syringe with the mysterious liquid and jammed the sharp needle into the vein in Newt's neck.

As the syringe emptied its contents, everyone waited with bated breath for something, anything to happen.

Clint pulled the syringe from Newt's neck as they stared down at the dying boy.

Seconds ticked by as they hoped and prayed that this was some type of cure that could save an innocent life from being snuffed out.  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Newt sucked in a deep breath as his eyes opened and he tiredly gazed up at his friends.

Everyone was shocked when they looked at him in the eyes to see that his eyes were back to their familiar chocolate brown and not that of a crazed crank. 

And his skin that only moments before was clammy, sweaty and pale was now full of rosy color and full of health.

"Bloody hell ya shanks, stop buggin staring at me." 

Newt said as his eyes fell on each of his best friends. 

"Oh I'm sorry. It's not like you were dying or anything a minute ago." 

Said Minho with his voice full of sarcasm and a hint of relief. 

Thomas's eyes were wide as saucers as he looked down at Newt. 

"Newt...we almost lost you. 

Don't EVER scare us like that again you frickin slinthead!"

Newt's face twisted into a confused expression as he couldn't remember anything.

Then all of sudden memories flooded his vision as he recalled the maze, the scorch, finding out he had the flare, becoming a crank and even what he thought were his last few moments as he held Thomas's gun to his head.

Then as realization dawned on him he felt his confusion fade away slowly. 

Newt met Thomas's eyes as he shot up into a sitting position; throwing his arms around him tightly.

"Thanks Tommy for not giving up on me...you saved my life." 

Thomas held on to Newt almost as if he were afraid that if he let go, his friend would return to the deathly ill state that he was in just moments before.

"You're welcome."

He said as they pulled away slowly. 

"Well I hate to break up this beautiful and very touching reunion but I think we should talk about what just happened. 

I'm calling a Gathering.

Meet me on the beach in a twenty minutes." 

Minho ordered as he got up brushing himself off and began shouting orders at the rest of the Gladers and Immunes. 

Thomas dismissed Clint and Jeff and helped Newt off the ground. 

Newt turned towards Thomas with a shaken yet slightly cocky smirk.

"Let's go scare the klunk out of the others Tommy. 

I reckon this is gonna be a bloody exciting Gathering."


	2. Eternal Wolves Chapter 2

Eternal Wolves Chapter 2  
Newt's P.O.V.

Newt shook his head back and forth trying to rid himself of the memories of that day and what happened after he woke up. 

Newt could still hear Minho and Thomas's voices when they announced to the Gladers that he was rescued and cured of the flare.

He remembered the sounds of all the reactions of the different Gladers, from Frypan's happy cheering to Gally's screams of protest and accusations. 

But what happened next still to this day haunted him no matter how much he wanted to forget.  
Flashback  
The group quieted down after Minho threatened three nights of no dinner if they didn't settle down. 

Newt stood next to Minho as the rest of the Gladers and Immunes were seated on the ground around a fiery bonfire.

The sun was setting on the horizon and pink, orange and purple lit up the sky. 

When Minho finally broke the silence that had settled, Newt prepared himself to find out the truth of his cure and what side effects he may have.

Newt thought surely since he felt like his old self again that he'd be just fine. 

But Minho's words ended up tearing Newt's whole world apart.

 

"Most of you know that when we arrived here that we found a mysterious crate in the middle of the field.

Upon further inspection, we found that the crate held various supplies and useful items just like back in the glade. 

The box held a note inside it along with the supplies. 

This is what it said.

“Welcome home Immunes. 

You were sent here to rest and find peace as you build a new population of immunes in the hopes that one day, the earth will be wiped of the flare and chaos that it brought.

Every week you will receive a crate such as this one with materials and supplies to build a new life for yourselves.

Also inside this crate holds the cure for any of those that are not Immune. 

This cure will be life changing to those who are injected with it. 

They will be cured of the flare but that cure does come with a price.

The price they pay to be cured from the flare means that instead of the flare virus taking their humanity, another virus will be infused into them that will without being fatal. 

The virus is known as lycanthropy and once infected the person becomes a wolf.

The person can transform at will from their "human" side to a wolf at will.

This cure was only produced in extremely small and limited quantities, therefore use it wisely. 

Be prepared for more instructions to come at a later date.

Signed,

Ava Paige."

The group was eerily silent as everyone tried to process the information that they had just received. 

Newt was frozen as time seemed to stand still while the weight of his fate slowly started to sink in.

Then all of a sudden everyone started speaking at once. 

Some voiced reassurances, but others voiced threats to take matters into their own hands.

Newt stayed silent as if he couldn't hear any of them.

He suddenly felt very alone and isolated as the only one in the group with the devastating virus. 

Minho's voice once again rose over the others as he shouted for them to be quiet. 

Finally when the group was quiet once again, Minho paused as if choosing his words very carefully. 

Then he took a breath and spoke in a stern no nonsense voice.

"My threat still stands.

No one touches Newt. 

If anyone so much as lays a frickin finger on him, I'll find a very painful and creative way to make sure you wished you were never born. 

Newt, you are and always will be a Glader.

Just because you're gonna be all furry and have a shuckin tail doesn’t mean you aren’t.

You will still be my second in command and hold just as much power as I do here."

Those words rang clear in Newt's mind as he sat on the edge of the cliff looking out over everything. 

Never did he think that he would end up with such a fate. 

In his mind he really couldn't see which was worse, dying as a crank or having to live as the only wolf in paradise.

He pondered the answer to that as his gaze drifted from the ocean to along the beach.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Newt thought he saw a glimmer of light down on the far end of the beach below him. 

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as the glimmer turned into a bright light and just as he turned his gaze to the spot that the light was coming from, it disappeared into thin air. 

Being second in command, this sudden change alarmed him and he knew he should go investigate in case there was any trouble amiss.

Newt quickly stood up and allowed the need to transform overtake his body dropping down to the ground on all fours as his body emitted a bright gold light. 

Once he hit the ground, he stretched out like a cat and shook out his auburn red coat. 

Standing once more he took off in a full run heading for the beach below.

Newt couldn't deny that he loved the way his body felt as he ran practically gliding through the air.

 

It felt so good for Newt when he ran like this, almost like he didn't have a care in the world.

But as his paws hit the sand of the beach, he focused back on the task at hand.

Trotting cautiously over in the direction of where he had seen the light, he stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. 

He felt a presence nearby and a scent of roses and sweet honey. 

The smell wafted through his senses as it overtook his entire being. 

The scent made him more than curious and on guard though as it wasn't the scent of any of the other Gladers or immunes. 

And he should know since he memorized every scent that belong to everyone in camp.

As he approached the spot where the scent was the strongest, he was puzzled when he reached the sandy stretch of secluded beach. 

There was no longer any strange shimmer of light, but something he definitely didn't expect to see.

 

There laying on the sand was the small thin body of a girl.

He transformed back into his more human form and crouched down so he could see her better.

Newt found that she was small for a girl, but looked to be about sixteen with platinum blonde hair that went past her shoulders with pink streaks. 

She was very thin, yet had slight curves and was dressed in a white tank top and dark wash skinny jeans with pink sneakers that matched the streaks in her hair.

Newt was surprised that he found the girl quite lovely and was overcome with the urge to protect her and guard her, never to leave her side again.

He didn't know what it was about this girl but he knew once again that his life had changed forever.  
Newt was startled slightly when he saw that the girl was starting to stir, her eyes slowly opening and meeting his. 

Her eyes were easily the most beautiful and majestic ones that Newt had ever remembered seeing in his life. 

Bright pink eyes that looked up at him and slowly widened as she suddenly became fearful and pushed him away. 

She scooted several feet away from him and started to shake as she pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at him with terror evident in her eyes. 

A wave of hurt washed over Newt as he saw her trying to move away from him.

The distance between him made him feel sad and he felt the urge to pick her up and hold her close in his arms so he could calm her and keep her safe.

 

Newt moved very slowly so he was kneeling in front of her and spoke with a softness that he didn't know he even had. 

"It's alright little one, I'm not gonna hurt ya.

No need to be buggin scared of me.

I didn't think I was that bad.”

Newt chuckled but soon stopped when he was met with silence. 

He tilted his head to the side slightly as he wondered why she wasn't saying anything. 

He went to lay a hand on her arm but the girl just scooted farther out of his reach.

As she moved away from him, Newt noticed a small crumpled up slip of paper fall out of her pocket. 

He picked it up and spread it on the ground in front of him as he read its contents.

'Dear Newt, this girl's name is Hope.

She is a wolf like you and I’m sure you’ve realized by now that she’s your mate. 

Please be aware that she is fully deaf and cannot speak verbally. 

When you wish to communicate with her, you can speak to her in your mind.

Both you and Hope are telepathic and you can only speak this way to one another this way because of the mating bond. 

When you fully complete the mating process, it will solidify your bond in every way.

Until then, use this to get to know each other as you are mated for life. 

Best wishes,

Ava Paige.”

Newt for a second time in months was frozen as he slowly lifted his head and met the terrified eyes of Hope. 

He suddenly felt an overwhelming love for the small girl and felt the need to protect her, care for her and love her for the rest of his life. 

He vowed to never let anything scare her or upset her ever again.

For the first time in his life, he found that he truly had something that was HIS. 

She was his mate, and would be the mother of his pups one day. 

And he would see to it that her life would be filled with nothing but joy and happiness for the rest of their long lives.


	3. Eternal Wolves Chapter 3

Eternal Wolves Chapter 3  
Hope's P.O.V.  
Hope stared at the boy hoping that if she stayed still enough that maybe he'd eventually leave her alone.

She had nothing to use as a weapon and she didn’t trust the lusty look in his eyes.

Suddenly a strong but gentle voice floated through her mind.

"Uh hello love, the name's Newt. 

Please forgive me I'm not all that sure at how to do this but I wanted to see if this way you could actually hear me?" 

Hope relaxed quite a bit when she heard his voice. 

It was soothing and gentle yet strong that suggested that he might be an Alpha. 

Hope smiled softly at him. 

"Yes, now I can hear you. 

I like you're accent, it’s kind of quirky. 

My name's Hope and it’s really nice to meet you. 

Can you tell me where I am?"

 

Newt smiled back and held her gaze.

"You're in paradise, love. 

We have no bloody clue where here is, but it's safe and my friends and I have made quite a home here. 

I think they'd really love to meet you.

Don't worry though, you're my mate and I'll make sure no one touches you." 

Hope closed her eyes momentarily as memories of what the word Mate meant.

Memories flooded her vision as she remembered how she was a wolf and how she could transform at will and she also remembered about how wolves have mates that they’re bound to for the rest of their lives.

Hope opened her eyes once more and was met with Newt's chocolate brown ones that showed so much love and adoration for her even though they had just met.

She let her eyes wander over the rest of her mate as she took in his slender and tall frame.

He had golden blonde hair that was slightly shaggy as if it hadn't been cut in forever and his hair fell slightly over one eye making her have the urge to run her fingers through it.

Her gaze continued down as she admired his face.

He looked almost innocent but the slight mischievous glint in his eyes and the hint of a smirk that played at the corner of his lips suggested that he might be much less innocent than he let on. 

The rest of his body was just as enticing as she felt her own body respond to the thoughts of desire that ran through her head.

She mentally shook herself out of her thoughts as her eyes once again met his.

He had a smug look on his face as she realized that he must've caught her blatantly checking him out. 

She blushed a bright shade of pink and turned her head away so she didn't have to look in his eyes. 

He caught her chin gently just as she turned, and brought her face up so close to his own that she could feel his hot breath fanning over her trembling lips.

His eyes studied her intently before he finally spoke with a tone of authority and dominance.

"You don't ever have to be embarrassed with me love. 

I want you just as you want me and feel quite fortunate to have such a beautiful mate.

But right now I think it would be best if we introduce you to the others. 

I'm sure they think I bloody up and disappeared on them, eh? 

Come on up you go. 

I'll be right beside you the whole time.

I'm afraid you're stuck with me for the long haul."

Newt said as he took her hands in his and pulled her onto her feet. 

Keeping hold of her hand he intertwined their hands and pulled her close to his side as he led her away to her new life.

Newt's P.O.V.  
“I have got to be the most bloody lucky guy on the face of the earth.” 

Newt thought as he walked side by side with Hope. 

He stole small glances at her as they walked taking in her smaller, more feminine form.

She was so beautiful and he could finally tell how small she was now that she was standing. 

She was shorter and thinner than any of the other Immune women that he knew in paradise. 

Her head barely came up to his shoulders and Newt smiled at the thought of having such a small mate. 

He still couldn't believe she was his. 

Hope caught him smiling and gave him a smile that made him feel as though she knew exactly how he was feeling. 

As they reached the camp, darkness was falling and everyone was at the mess hall having dinner leaving the camp deserted and silent. 

Newt was hungry but he could wait. 

He wanted to take her home to his hut so he could let her adjust before she was bombarded with questions.

He walked down the middle of the rows of small huts with Hope trailing slightly behind him as she took in the sight of the the vast camp.

The Immunes had come a long way from when they first arrived.

Everyone had come together and worked hard to restore order and rebuild a camp that was almost identical to the glade.  
As they neared his hut, he slowed to a stop in front of the door and opened it as he led them inside.

The interior of the hut was small and lit up as Newt turned on the lights. 

The hut was only one room with wooden floors and a double bed with simple linens. 

On each side next to the bed were two wooden end tables that held a small lamp on each.

On the floor there was a woven rug in shades of red and in one corner of the room there was a wooden desk that had a mess of papers spread out on it.

The desk had a small wooden chair that accompanied it and on the back of the chair hung a spare machete sheathed in its hilt.

The dim light bounced off of the wooden walls giving it a cozy, warm ambience.

Newt stood back as he watched Hope look around and take in every feature of the room. 

"I know it's not much but it's shucking home."

He whispered in her mind quietly. 

Hope turned to him and reaching up on her tip toes and gave him a soft sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I love it."

She said making him smile widely down at her.

Newt pulled her close as he wrapped his arms snuggly around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"Welcome home, love."


	4. Eternal Wolves Chapter 4

Eternal Wolves Chapter 4  
Newt's P.O.V.  
Newt didn't know how long he stood there holding her but it ended much too quickly for his liking as someone knocking on his door, interrupting their calm, intimate moment. 

Newt pulled back and stood in front of Hope protectively as he opened the door. 

Standing on Newt's doorstep was the familiar face of Newt's best friend Thomas.

Thomas's face immediately lit up at the sight of Newt.

"Hey you shank, where've you've been? 

I hadn't seen you all day and then you went and missed dinner. 

Everyone was wondering where you were so I told Minho I'd come look for you."

Newt rolled his eyes at Thomas's words.

"Didn't know ya shanks would go having a bloody coronary the second I wanted to have buggin time to myself."

Thomas scoffed at Newt's sarcasm and leaned up against the doorframe. 

"Right...next time you decide to go missing I'll be the first to suggest to Minho to call off the search parties." 

Newt raised an eyebrow at Thomas and decided to let that one go. 

Thomas may be Newt's best friend, but witty comebacks were not his thing. 

Newt felt Hope's small hands grasping the bottom of his shirt behind him and remembered that he had wanted to tell everyone about her starting with his closest friends. 

This was going to be quite the story to tell and he wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

It's not every day that the only wolf in the camp goes to the beach alone and comes back with his mate that magically appeared out of nowhere.

Thomas leaned over more on the doorframe accidentally sending himself face first into the floor at Newt's feet. 

"Smooth shuck face. Really smooth…"

Newt said as he bent down and helped Thomas off the floor. 

“Yeah well, we can't all be shuckin amazing with wolf reflexes.”

Thomas said as he raised himself back to an upright position. 

Suddenly Thomas stopped and froze staring behind Newt. 

Newt followed Thomas's gaze as it fell on Hope.

“I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company...” 

Thomas stammered as he stood there looking more than a little awkward.

Newt turned to Hope and pulled her against his side giving her a reassuring squeeze to her hip as she blushed and looked curiously at Thomas. 

"Tommy this is Hope. And I think you'd better have a seat because I've got a bloody amazing story to tell you." 

Thomas nodded slowly keeping his eyes trained on her as Newt moved Hope and himself back guiding her to sit on the end of the bed.

Once she was seated, Newt gestured for Thomas to come in as he went to close the door behind him.

Thomas took a seat at the wooden desk never taking his eyes off of the mysterious girl as Newt sat next to his mate on the edge of the bed. 

Wrapping an arm around her waist as his hand came to rest on her hip, Newt told Thomas all the events that happened and how he came to find his mate.

He finished by showing Thomas and Hope the note. 

"I remember the woman who gave me that note."

Hope said quietly in Newt's head.

"That's good love. Do you remember anything else?"

Newt gently replied back.  
Hope nodded.

"Yes, I got back some of my memories about being a wolf and what a mate was when you first mentioned it.

Other than that I just remember the woman who gave me the note and then everything went black before I woke up here." 

Newt nodded back and trailed his fingers slowly up and down her side in a comforting manner.

Turning to Thomas, he noticed that he had a thoughtful expression on his face. 

Thomas met Newt's eyes and spoke in a gentle tone.

"Well I don't see a problem with Hope staying, but you'll definitely want to run it by Minho and call a Gathering to tell the others."

Newt looked down at Hope as he brushed back a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"What do ya say, sweetheart? 

Ya ready to meet the rest of the buggin shanks?"

Hope looked up at Newt and held his gaze confidently. 

"I'm up for anything. Let's do a meet and greet."

Newt flashed her a megawatt smile his eyes dancing with love and humor. 

He loved that she was finding her voice and her sudden burst of fiery confidence was definitely a huge turn on. 

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and turned back to Thomas. 

"Alright then, might as well go find Minho.

Let's get this bloody show on the road." 

Newt said as he gave Thomas a small smile.

Thomas grinned back and headed for the door.

“Good that. Well as much as I'd love to stay, some of us actually worked all day today.”

Newt scowled and gave Thomas a shove towards the door.

“I'm bloody second in command. I can do what I want when I want.”

Hope moved from beside Newt walking up to Thomas.

She smiled and use sign language to sign the word friends to him making Newt smile and Thomas look confused.  
Moments ago she had another memory of her previous life and her ability to sign. 

Thomas scrunched up his face in confusion and looked to Newt for help. 

Newt smiled softly as his eyes lit up in recognition.

He didn't know how he knew, but he knew what that sign meant.

“Looks like I can bloody speak sign language.”

He thought to himself.

Still smiling he turned back to Thomas.

“She just called you a friend, Tommy.”

Thomas looked more than curious but curbed his curiosity for now. 

“Oh uh, right. Good that.”

He gave one last smile to them both before walking off disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Newt looking down at Hope and pulled her into his chest as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. 

Hope rested her head on his chest getting sleepier by the minute.

Newt whispered softly in her mind making her smile at his loving tone. 

“Time for bed love, the world can wait until tomorrow.”

She let out a squeak mentally as Newt scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed where he laid her down and proceeded to wrap her in his arms holding her tightly to him for the rest of the night.


	5. Eternal Wolves Chapter 5

Eternal Wolves Chapter 5

Hope’s P.O.V.

Hope awoke to the warmth of the sunlight shining down onto the bed through the window as she blinked the remnants of sleep out of her eyes.

But attempting to stretch was much harder than she thought because of Newt tightening his hold around her waist protectively in his sleep. 

She smiled and turned to face him; lovingly taking in the face of her sleeping mate. 

His golden hair had fallen over one of his eyes; the rest sticking up every which way.

She reached up and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes and giggled when he instinctively leaned into her touch.

He looked so peaceful letting out little snores and sleepy sounds.

His face had taken on a childlike innocence that she was coming to adore. 

 

Slowly she ran her fingers through his hair. 

She caressed his scalp moving her fingers in slow circles. 

Her touch was gentle and featherlike as to try and not wake him.

She moved closer, resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply, focusing on his comforting scent. 

He had a strong musky scent that smelled like the tall, ancient looking pine trees of a forest with a mix of fresh dewy grass.

His earthy smell was becoming irresistible to her as she nuzzled deeper into his chest trying to completely bury herself in him so she could get lost in his essence. 

She was so completely zoned out that she barely registered him pulling her flush against him; closing any distance that remained between them. 

 

His hot breath tickled her ear sending delicious tingles straight to her core. 

“Comfortable are we, love?” 

He asked, his voice raspy and filled with sleep.

She nuzzled into his chest as he stroked her hair and she realized she felt like she was dreaming. 

This must be heaven. 

Never had she felt so safe and secure and wanted.

She relished in fact that someone wanted her as a warm unfamiliar tingly sensation made its way to her belly making her core become slightly dampened. 

She didn’t know what this feeling was, but she wanted more of it. 

Her whole body hummed and she was most definitely wide awake now.

“As much as I’d love to stay here and continue this, I think we should go find Min so he doesn’t get the shock of his life when he sees two wolves’ running around instead of one.”

He told her as he stretched and gave her a teasing smile.

She nodded slowly and they reluctantly pulled apart to get ready for the day.

 

Newt’s P.O.V.

He was no fool. 

His senses were on overload when he realized he could smell her desire practically rolling off of her in tantalizing waves. 

His arousal was quite evident as well, seeing as how it looked like he had pitched a rather large tent in his pants. 

If Hope had noticed, she didn’t mention it as they started to pull apart.

Newt took one last deep breath fully intending to enjoy the intoxicating scent coming off of his mate one last time before she got up and moved farther away.

There was also a hint of a different scent mixed with her desire that seemed to be overpowering it.

Newt knew that scent well. 

Fear. Nervousness. Anxiety. 

He was slightly confused as to why his mate was feeling this way. 

He could obviously tell her body wanted him, but why then was she giving off the strong scent of fear?

 

Newt pondered that thought for a minute as he stayed where he was on the bed, watching his mate as she attempted to brush out the mess of bedhead that her hair had become. 

Newt wasn’t really experienced in dealing with intimacy, seeing as how he never interacted with girls in the maze or really any other time during the trials.

He couldn’t even remember if in his past life before the maze if he had ever had a girlfriend. 

His nose knew the sweet scent of desire though. 

He could smell it when Thomas looked at Brenda sometimes. 

He never really thought too much of it though because he’d never had anyone that he was even slightly interested in that way.

But now as he studied his mate, he was starting to have thoughts and feelings that he never thought he as capable of before. 

Newt somehow knew about the birds and bees and all of that nonsense.

Especially when Thomas and Minho came over for their annual guy’s night.

The other boys talked freely about their sexual adventures with him and Newt learned a lot from them about sex and the act of pleasing women. 

Newt always wondered how it would be if and when he ever had someone special to share those intimate things with. 

Now that he had his mate, he felt the urge from his inner wolf to mark her and claim her as his own.

He even had a few thoughts as to filling her with his pups and having their own little family. 

He shook his head quickly shaking those thoughts away for now.

It was much too early to be thinking such things but Newt couldn’t help but wonder while looking at his mate if she had been thinking the same things as well.

 

Newt stretched and got up off the bed, moving to stand in front of his slightly frustrated mate. 

Taking her hands out of her hair, he gently spoke into her mind. 

“You look just fine, love. 

But if it makes you feel better we can ask around and see if we could find a brush and other lady items for you.”

She let out an aggravated breath as she blew the hair out of her face.

“How am I going to meet your friends when I look like my hair’s been attacked by a wilder beast?” 

Newt laughed loudly at his mate’s words and brushed her hair gently out of her eyes. 

Crouching down so he could look in her eyes, he gently stroked his fingers along her jawline. 

“Well, love, I have to say I disagree. 

You’re easily the most radiant woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. 

And the fact that you’re mine forever is just the icing on the cake.” 

She blushed at his loving words and was very taken with how sweet he was being.

Newt leaned forward and gently pressed a slow, passionate kiss to her lips. 

 

When his lips touched hers, it was like time and the universe just suddenly stopped. 

It was mind blowing and powerful as their lips danced and molded together in a slow sensual rhythm. 

Newt tilted her head gently to the side as he tried to deepen the kiss but right at that moment though, she pulled away and rested her forehead against his while both of them breathed heavily. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. 

We’ve got our whole lives to do this.

Let’s just take things slow and steady for now.”

She whispered to him as a fierce blush tinted her pale cheeks. 

Newt nodded in understanding and pulled away, giving her a sweet peck on her forehead.

“Right. Back to business then, eh?

Let’s take a walk and go hunt down Minho so we can get the introductions over with and then I think we should go find some food because I’m bloody starving.” 

Newt said as he stood and pulled her gently to her feet.

He made his way to the door and opened it; letting the sunlight and cool morning air hit them. 

He turned in the doorway and smiled as he held out his hand to her. 

She smiled back and took his hand intertwining their fingers together as she moved to stand beside him.

With one more glance, he led them out the door and into the morning sunlight. 

The sunlight was streaming down in bright golden rays hitting them at every angle and Newt let out a pleased rumble when it hit his face just right.

They moved together almost as if they were one, their intertwined hands swinging back and forth in between them as Newt led them through the twists and turns of the roads between the huts. 

 

He then stopped in front of a hut that seemed slightly larger than the rest of them.

He glanced down at Hope before he knocked on the large wooden door.

There were some unintelligible grunts and crashing sounds that sounded from inside the hut as the door swung open. 

There standing in front of them was a disheveled, slightly asleep and not very amused Minho. 

He was dressed in a gray fitted t shirt with gray sweatpants and his hair was sticking out to the side in true bedhead fashion.

His hands were on his hips as he scowled at Newt.

“What could be so shuckin important that you just had to wake me up at 8 a.m.?”

Minho quipped glancing down at his watch with his voice loaded with snarky sarcasm.

“Bloody hell, nice to see you too, shuckface.” 

Newt said giving a slightly annoyed eye roll. 

 

Minho sent a playful glare Newt’s way as he looked down next to Newt and suddenly realized they weren’t alone. 

“Didn’t know you had a new friend, ya shank.

Care to introduce us?”

Newt smirked and glanced down at Hope seeing that she was mirroring his smirk almost identically.

“I think it’s going to take some explaining, and I suggest that you bloody sit down for it.”

Minho eyed them both curiously as he stepped back and gestured for them to come inside. 

Once they were inside Minho closed the door and led them to the corner of the room where a small seating area was laid out. 

Minho took a seat in a comfortable looking chair as Newt and Hope both took a seat across from him on a large matching couch. 

 

Newt sighed and began repeating the same story that they had told Thomas the night before.

Minho listened carefully digesting every single word.

Newt then pulled out the note and explained about mating bonds and how Hope was deaf. 

When Newt was finished explaining he was met with silence as they waited for Minho’s reaction. 

Minho appeared to be in deep thought as he sat quietly looking down with his eyebrows furrowed together.

What felt like an eternity of moments later Minho exhaled deeply and ran a hand through the strands of his messy black hair. 

Minho raised his head and met Newt’s eyes with a thoughtful look.

“Well this was not exactly how I thought my shuckin morning was going to go, but I’m just going to accept the fact that I have no idea how to even remotely go about handling this.

Looks like we’re just going to have to wing it. 

First thing’s first, I think if she’s a friend of yours then she’s a friend of mine.

I don’t get any threatening vibes from her so I think that she’ll do just fine here.

The communication issue is going to be challenging, no doubt but I think that there are way that we can work around that.

Seeing as how you can’t be around her every single second of the day, I think that I’m going to try and locate a notebook and a pencil so we can speak to her and she can speak to us.

Also, just because she’s your mate, doesn’t mean that she can slack off. 

She’ll be expected to work and help out just like anyone else here. 

I think it’s self-explanatory that she’ll live with you. 

I’m going to call a Gathering to explain to the rest of the group what’s happened and then I think we should hold a greenie bonfire just like back in the glade.

Now that she’s one of us, she deserves a proper welcome.” 

 

Newt breathed out a sigh of relief and met Hope’s eyes as he begun to relay everything that Minho had said to her.

Hope visibly relaxed as well, as she turned to Minho and giving him a small but grateful smile. 

Minho smiled back and got to his feet wandering off into his small kitchen.

“Well if were all done here for now, I think you two should head to the kitchen. I bet Fry has begun breakfast already.”

Newt cracked a smile at him and nodded.

“Good that. I’d say you’re bloody taking this as a champ, being all calm and collected like that. Maybe my level headedness is finally rubbing off on you.”

Minho rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and got up as they started making their way to the door.

“Yea, well what with me being the leader and all, can’t exactly freak out when everything’s resting in my hands.”

Newt gave a short laugh before intertwining his fingers with Hope’s and started to move lazily out the door.

Newt paused outside of the door with Hope beside him and took on a momentary serious expression. 

“Thanks though, Min. It means a lot that you’re so understanding.

You really do a bloody amazing job at being the leader.”

Minho smiled softly at his best friend and his new mate.

“I’m just glad to see you finally happy.

We all were really worried these past few months when things were getting rough.”

Newt smiled back and looked down at Hope.

“Yeah well no real reason to be so blue anymore with a gorgeous girl by my side forever.”

He said as she reached up on her tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. 

As they walked away making their way towards the mess hall, Newt threw a glance back over his shoulder and was surprised to see Minho still standing leaning up against his doorway still smiling after them. 

Things were really starting to look up, not just for Newt but for everyone in camp and Newt was ecstatic at the fact that his happily ever after had only just begun.


	6. Eternal Wolves Chapter 6

Eternal Wolves Chapter 6

 

Newt’s P.O.V.

 

They walked at a leisurely pace as Newt led them through the twists and turns of the little village of huts. 

The sky was blue and there wasn’t even a cloud in the sky as the sun shone down lighting up everything in its path. 

The grass had damp, glistening drops of early morning dew on it and the air was just a bit chilly.

Newt looked down at Hope as they walked watching her take in everything.

She looked around in amazement at the beauty of the area.

Her eyes lit up like she’d just been served the world on a silver platter. 

He was relieved that she was taking this so well. 

He was originally nervous that she might have trouble adjusting because of everything being so new and unfamiliar to her, but he found instead that he was proud of how strong and resilient she seemed as she took everything in stride.

She held her head high and walked with an airy confidence that he hadn’t witnessed before from her making his chest fill with love and adoration at how she already was showing signs of being an Alpha mate. 

 

He was so taken with the way her eyes scanned back and forth over her new environment as if taking inventory of every little detail as to not forget it. 

He loved how similar his mate was to him. 

He had a feeling that just like him, she would be a watchful and strong leader looking out for everyone.

He wondered how she would do when she needed to give and receiving instructions when he made decisions. 

He was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard her soft voice echoing through his mind.

“It’s so beautiful here and everything is so organized and peaceful.

How do you manage to keep everything so calm and in order?”

His gaze traveled over the vast village in the grassy stretch of land and then over to the dark pine trees that surrounded the camp. 

The village was slowly starting to awaken as sounds of people and animals starting their day broke out all around them. 

 

His eyes landed back on hers as they continued to walk towards their destination. 

“It took a bloody long time to get this place looking like it is and order didn’t come easily for any of us. 

There were some rough times as we tried to sort out a system for overseeing things.

As for keeping order now, Minho’s the leader and I’m second in command.

Everyone works hard to maintain the place and keep as much normalcy in our lives as possible.” 

 

Hope’s P.O.V.

 

Hope nodded and thought back to when she first met him. 

There always was this sense of power and strength that came with being a leader around him.

Now she knew as she felt it again in the way he spoke with conviction, his voice never once wavering that he was every bit of an Alpha that she had guessed he was. 

She felt a wave of pride wash over her when she watched as his steady gaze scanned the surrounding area with a watchful eye.

She smiled to herself when she noticed he walked with a confidence that made her heart warm knowing that he cared so much for this place and the people that he gave his knowledgeable guidance to. 

She was so lost in thought that she hadn’t realized that they had stopped in front of a large building made of strong logs.

Over the large double wooden doors, there were carvings and intricate decorative details that looked like they had taken forever to make. 

 

Newt held open one of the huge wooden doors for her as she stepped inside to a large open room with rustic décor that looked warm and homey. 

It was bathed in soft golden light from a large chandelier that was hanging overhead that was made from antlers of deer and the room was filled with long tables made out of heavy solid dark wood with matching long wooden benches that accompanied them.

On the surface of each table was what looked like the same type of intricate carvings that had been over the door at the entrance of the building. 

On one side of the room there was another wooden door that led to what she assumed was the kitchen.

A wooden cutout along the wall revealed where food was served. 

She looked around in amazement at how much care and detail went into making this place feel like home. 

 

Newt’s voice broke her out of her spell of wonder as he stepped up beside her. 

“It’s something, isn’t love?

So shuckin better than what we had before we got here. 

The builders have definitely stepped up their game.

They’ve gotten all bloody creative with all the carving and decorations.”

Hope mentally giggled and squeezed his hand. 

“Babe, it’s amazing.

I think those builders need a frickin raise.”

Newt rolled his eyes dramatically and avoided her gaze for a moment. 

“Yea, well you might want to hold off on the employee of the month speech until you bloody meet them. 

They could definitely win the award of being the group that’s all like they have a large stick fucking stick up their asses.” 

 

She shot him a weird look and rolled her eyes back not understanding his problem with people who could be this amazing and artistic when creating something.

She thought that surely they couldn’t be that bad and perhaps they were just a tad misunderstood because of their artistic nature but not bad by any means.

Just as she was going to reply back, she felt her stomach rumble with blatant hunger.

She blushed slightly and looked away not meeting Newt’s concerned eyes. 

Newt squeezed her hand bringing her attention back to him.

“It’s alright love, I’m bloody starving too. 

Come on, let’s go find the infamous Fry. He’s got to have something cooking at this point.”

He turned and gently led her over to the cutout window in the wall where he dropped her hand so he could lean over the counter.

“Oi! Fry where are ya shank? 

We’re going to bloody keel over dead if there’s not food sometime soon.” 

 

Hope looked at him curiously wondering what he was saying as he was speaking out loud to something or someone that she couldn’t see. 

There was a pause before a dark skinned boy with a chef’s apron on came into view.

He glared at Newt and started to say something to him.

She assumed that this was the infamous Fry that everyone spoke of and tried her best to read their lips as they talked.

 

Newt’s P.O.V. 

When Frypan appeared in front of them Newt cracked a big smile as the cook glared at the cheeky blonde.

Since their journey through the trials, everyone who was an original Glader had become extremely close and protective of one another.

Except for a few, Newt looked at his fellow gladers like they were his brothers and sisters.

Fry was no different and when he realized Newt was smiling, he broke out in a goofy grin.

“Glad to see you’re alive, ya shank. Didn’t know if we had to send a search party out to find you.” 

Newt felt his heart warm at his friend’s words. 

He never really thought they were that concerned about him, but now he was realizing that maybe it was he who couldn’t see how much people had really cared about him these past few months. 

 

Newt glanced down at Hope who was curiously eyeing Frypan as they talked. 

He had momentarily forgotten that she couldn’t understand what they were saying and h instantly felt bad and decided to fix it immediately.

Meeting her eyes he spoke into her mind assuring her that everything was fine and that this was Frypan the resident chef at the camp.

He saw her eyes shine with happiness at meeting someone new. 

Frypan was confused when Newt looked away and leaned over the counter slightly only to be instantly greeted with a set of cheerful bright pink eyes looking up him.

He was taken aback for a moment but recovered quickly as he smiled at the girl.

“Well, well, well, Newt who’ve this little purdy lady?

I reckon we’ve not had a chance to get acquainted yet and I surely would’ve known if I saw her around here. 

A girl this purdy would definitely catch my eye.”

Newt turned to Frypan with a smug look on his face. 

“Fry meet Hope.

She’s bloody mine so don’t even think about it.

She’s new around here and we’re going to treat her just like a greenie.

She’s also deaf so she can’t hear you but I’ll tell her what you said.”

 

Frypan looked slightly surprised by Newt’s words.

It was no secret that Newt hadn’t so much as blinked in the direction of any of the other girls in the camp. 

Everyone always thought that he just liked it better being alone.

Newt watched as Frypan’s face morphed from confusion to a look of understanding and he nodded at him while giving a small wave to the young girl who stood in front of him.

She confidently met Frypan’s eyes and gave him a full-fledged megawatt smile as she gave a slight nod towards him.

Frypan nodded to both Newt and Hope as he turned around and grabbed two plates full of French toast and strawberries with whipped cream on top. 

Handing each of them a plate he bid them a polite goodbye and disappeared back into the kitchen to fix the rest of the camp’s breakfast. 

Newt’s unoccupied hand took hold of his mate’s as he led them to one of the tables on the other side of the room. 

He took a seat on the bench and pulled Hope down next to him as they began to enjoy the warm food that had been made just for them.

 

Hope’s P.O.V.

 

Hope was glad to meet someone new and knew that Frypan and she would be good friends. 

She was so unbelievably hungry that she didn’t even realize that she was practically inhaling her food until Newt placed a hand on her arm. 

“Easy there love, don’t want to bloody choke. 

Although I’m very happy to know that I don’t have to worry about my mate picking at her food like most girls.

It’s nice to finally have someone with a wolfish appetite like me.”

Newt smirked and shot her a mischievous look. 

Heeding his words, she slowed to a more civilized pace as she ate but shot him a playful glare all the same. 

 

As they ate, Hope found herself looking around as more people slowly trickled in to the mess hall to get their daily breakfast. 

Everyone looked pretty normal. 

There were women and children, and other young people that looked like they were around the same age as her and Newt. 

As she scanned the hall, her eyes fell on a boy that looked about the same age as them, possibly older. 

He had short dirty blonde hair and was solidly built, his body language alerted her to the fact that he most likely wasn’t the nicest person ever. His face was set in what looked like a permanent scowl. 

His dark green eyes had a hard glint in them that suggested that he was not one to mess with. 

As she studied him, his eyes suddenly met hers and she watched as his eyes widened for a moment but then turned into a cold glare that sent shivers from her head down to her toes.

Even with his fiery expression, she felt like she knew those green eyes from somewhere. 

It puzzled her that he was so angry when clearly the look of recognition in his eyes told a different story.

 

The feeling of dread that she was beginning to feel got worse as she saw that he was strutting over to them and she noticed that Newt had tensed going completely still. 

He had wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her to him protectively and she could feel the hate wafting off of his body. 

When the boy finally stood in front of them he glared down, his eyes never once leaving her.

She felt a wave of nausea as his eyes trailed disgustingly up and down her body making her feel dirty and fearful. 

 

Newt’s P.O.V.

 

Newt felt rage boiling up inside him threatening to explode at the way that Gally was eyeing his mate’s body with lust. 

He tightened his grip on Hope and held her closer to his side. 

Gally moved closer to Hope and crouched right down in front of her so he could meet her eyes.

His lips curled into a sickening smirk as he spoke.

“When were you going to introduce me to your little shuckin girlfriend? 

She looks like a weak little thing. 

Probably would be a decent fuck though.” 

Newt saw red as the words fell from Gally’s mouth. 

He knocked hard into Gally almost sending him toppling over before standing and fixing him with a glare as his eyes flashed a bright red.

“Don’t you ever speak about her that way and so help me God if you ever go near her or bloody lay a finger on her I’ll rip your limbs one by one from your body and leave you out in the woods to rot so the bears can eat your mangy carcass.”

Newt growled as Gally sneered at him before standing.

Newt was now standing protectively in front of Hope as she grasped the bottom of his shirt tightly in her fists. 

 

Gally stood up to his full height as both he and Newt breathed heavily glaring fiercely at one another. 

He stepped up in Newt’s face voice dripping with pure hatred. 

“You better watch your girl, Newt. Cause one day she might not be yours anymore.”

Newt held his gaze until Gally sneered and stormed away, disappearing out the door. 

Newt was fuming and utterly repulsed as Gally’s words echoed fresh in his mind.

He knew Gally didn’t accept people easily, but the way he acted reminded Newt just how unstable and volatile he really was. 

Newt jumped slightly as he felt Hopes small hand rubbing comforting circles on his lower back.

At her touch he took a deep breath and exhaled calming almost immediately.

He was actually thankful that she couldn’t hear what Gally’s exact words were. 

Turning around to face her he bent down and wrapped his arms around her tightly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

He vowed in that moment that he would never let anything harm her or threaten her as long as she lived.

He would make sure she was safe if it was the last thing he did.


	7. Eternal Wolves Chapter 7

Eternal Wolves Chapter 7

 

Hope’s P.O.V.

Hope glared over Newt’s shoulder at the door to the mess hall as if she had mind powers trying to call the rude boy back daring him to say whatever he said again. 

She didn’t know the words that the boy had said but his body language and the way Newt was distraught implied that he had threatened one or both of them. 

Newt who seemed calmer on the outside, but she had an inkling of a feeling that he was anything but on the inside.

“No one messes with what’s mine…” 

That thought echoed throughout her head as she reached up and blithely ran her fingers through Newt’s hair feeling him relax under her soothing touch. 

Hope felt Newt sigh into the crook of her neck and nuzzle her rubbing his nose back and forth from where her neck linked her shoulder and back up to right below her ear. 

 

“No one would be foolish enough to mess with one wolf, let alone two mated wolves who are extremely protective of one another.” 

She growled in her mind.

Newt seemed to echo her fiery sentiments because she felt the power of his wolf undulating off of him in potent waves. 

Newt pulled back and locked his eyes to hers in an impenetrable gaze.

She held his gaze and leaned forward pressing her lips to his in an enflamed, hungry kiss. 

Newt kissed back pulling her close running his fingers through her hair’s long tresses. 

Hope ran her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance that was ferociously granted.

Their tongues moved in a tantalizing rhythm as they both fought for dominance. 

Newt leaned forward and picked her up placing her on the top of the table.

One of his hands was tangled in her hair, and the other was slowly sliding down her body and beginning to find its way underneath her tank top. 

The kiss was getting heated quickly as she felt the evidence of his arousal pressing against her thigh.

It felt like they were the only two in the world in that moment and she didn’t care that the others were probably gawking at them.

Nothing else mattered but becoming one with her mate. 

 

Minho’s P.O.V.

 

Minho had finally gotten himself up and to the mess hall only a few minutes after Newt and Hope left. 

As he opened the door it was suddenly thrown back almost knocking him off his feet.

Out stormed the now retreating but very pissed off form of the notorious Keeper of the Builders.

“Shuckin hell…what the fuck happened now?” 

He thought as he watched Gally shout orders to the other unfortunate builders. 

Shaking his head, he walked into the room actively seeking out Newt and Hope. 

He had managed to find a notebook and pen for Hope and had paid a visit to the supplies building and grabbed some female toiletries and extra clothes leaving them in Newt’s hut for her. 

He figured that she’d probably feel a whole lot more welcome if she was able to get a shower and some clean clothes. 

His eyes scanned the hall and noticed everyone else had stopped talking and was staring at the back corner of the room. 

His eyes followed theirs and landed on the form of Newt bending Hope over the table practically sucking her face off.

He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes while making his way over to them. 

“Better stop them now so we all don’t have front row seats to a peep show.”

He thought as he stood behind them crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Newt’s P.O.V.

 

Newt was thoroughly enjoying his little vixen of a mate when all of sudden he heard someone behind him clear their throat loudly. 

“That sounded a lot like…”

Shit.

Newt quickly pulled back and turned around to come face to face with a very smug looking Minho. 

“So glad to see you’re finally getting some but I’m pretty damn sure you’re gonna thank me for stopping this before everyone gets a peek at your woman’s lady bits.” 

Newt blushed and looked out of the corner of his eye back at Hope and who wore a sheepish look and a full blown blush. 

Newt was the first to recover as he turned back to Minho who raised an eyebrow at him as if asking for confirmation that he was ready to move on. 

He nodded and tried to ignore the fact that his throbbing shaft was straining hard against his boxers.

“Well bloody hell man what’d you expect when I have a gorgeous girl all to myself? 

And just for your information, I would have never gone that far when we’re in public.”

Minho scoffed and rolled his eyes 

“Yeah of course, that’s exactly why it looked like I walked in on a shuckin game of 7 minutes in heaven…” 

 

Newt sent a playful glare in his general direction.

“Was there some imperative reason for why you just ruined the best bloody experience of my life, or were you just gonna stand there?”

Minho smirked and pulled out a small notebook and pen.

“Well I just thought it was time for me to properly introduce myself to your insanely hot girlfriend.” 

The corner of Newt’s mouth turned upwards slightly as Minho sat down at the table next to where Hope was seated and began writing. 

Newt glanced over his shoulder so he could read what he was writing and rolled his eyes at what he saw. 

“Minho’s gonna be a bloody dumbass and introduce himself to you, alright love?”

He deadpanned making Hope giggle as she turned towards Minho. 

 

Hope’s P.O.V.

 

She watched as Minho finished the last of his writing and then handed her the notebook and pen.

She smiled and scanned the words. 

It read “Hiya girly, I’m Minho the extremely sexy and powerful leader.

I thought this was an easier form of communication for us to talk to each other seeing as how the rest of us aren’t cute fluffy little wolves with mind reading abilities.

You can use this notebook anytime you want to know what we’re saying or when we talk to you.

I also was awesome enough to run to the supply building for you and stocked Newt’s hut with lots of girly things for ya. 

Newt can take you so you can at least get a shower and change of clothes before we have the Gathering and introduce you properly to everyone and discuss what job you’ll have while you’re here.” 

At the end of the note, Minho had drawn a winking smiley face. 

She let out a laugh and went to write back. 

Minho and Newt crowded around her as she wrote.

“Well hello, to you too oh mighty and powerful Minho. 

Thanks for the notebook and pen. 

I agree that’s totally going to be easier for me to talk to you guys. 

And who you calling fluffy?!

I like to think of my coat as silky gorgeousness thank you very much.

I’m sure you all will appreciate it when I get all this nasty grime and stink off of me. 

Clean clothes are a must for me if I’m to be staying here for the long haul.

Let me go grab a shower and then you guys can call the Gathering.” 

At the end of her note, she drew a smiley face sticking its tongue out. 

 

She watched as Minho read the note while Newt burst out laughing. 

“I think you just issued a challenge for Minho’s title as Sass Master, love.” 

She winked at them both before rising and taking her place beside Newt.

Newt interlaced their hands together and said something to Minho. 

Minho smiled and nodded at both of them as Newt picked up both their dirty plates from breakfast and led them over to the cutout’s ledge.

He placed both dishes on the counter and turned back to face her. 

“I think you might feel better after a nice hot shower.

Come on, I’ll show you where the bathroom is.”

Hope nodded and Newt led the way out of the mess hall down the street to another large building that wasn’t as decorated as the mess hall but when they entered, she saw a large communal bathroom with stone floors running throughout the entire length of the room.

It had simple sinks that had mirrors hung over each of them and toilet stalls that ran alongside the wall. 

In the back was a large open area for showers with a small curtain for modesty. 

 

Newt’s P.O.V.

Newt turned to her and pointed to the shower while giving her a small smile. 

“Everything you need for your shower should be on the table behind the changing curtain, love. 

Do you want me to join you?”

He watched as a light blush appeared on her face when she shook her head.

“Nope that’s ok.

I think we’ve had enough fun for now.

You can wait outside and guard the door if you want though.”

She sputtered making him smirk at her as he leaned forward and gave her a peck on her forehead. 

“That’s fine love, I’ll just be outside. 

Just let me know if you need anything.”

He said as he turned and walked out the door going to lean against the side of the building.

He could hear the shower going and couldn’t help the dirty thoughts that crossed his mind.

 

It was extremely hard to focus on anything when he knew his lovely mate was naked just behind the door. 

After a few minutes he heard the shower turn off and turned to face towards the door as he patiently waited for his mate.

A few minutes later, his mate came through the door shaking out her damp hair dressed in a sky blue t shirt with a rainbow on it that was slightly low cut showing off her nicely sized cleavage and a pair of light wash denim jeans with rips over the knees and a pair of blue and white sneakers.

He looked at her from top to bottom, eye’s then shamelessly focusing on the subtle bit of cleavage that seemed to peek over the edge of her top.

“My eyes are up here, babe.”

He heard her say as it took him a moment to snap out of the out of the dazed lustful state that he was in. 

“Terribly sorry, love. 

You look bloody beautiful.

I’m going to be beating the other guys off of you with a buggin stick with you dressed like that.” 

 

She giggled and grabbed his hand interlocking their fingers.

She met his eyes and gave a small sigh.

“Shall we go find Minho and the others?”

Newt ran a hand through his shaggy hair and pinned her with a look full of desire.

“Do we really have to? 

I mean you look bloody good enough to eat. 

Can’t we just take a run out to the forest instead?

We could postpone the Gathering until after I finish ravishing you.” 

She shot him a look that obviously said that wasn’t going to happen.

He sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. 

“Or not.

Alright, I guess we could be bloody responsible too and go find the others.” 

 

Newt turned and led them through the village until they reached another sizable building. 

Upon entering Newt realized that they were just a tad late as he looked around the room and saw that everyone was already there. 

Minho smirked at them as they took their seats.

“Nice of you to join us, shuckface. 

Not like we were having a Gathering or anything.” 

 

The Gathering was short and simple. 

Minho and Newt explained about Hope and decided that she should work as second in command alongside Newt.

 

Newt was ecstatic and thought the Gathering couldn’t have gone any better.

The thought of having Hope by his side at all times made him just downright giddy.

As they walked back to their hut he couldn’t get out of his mind how bloody lucky he was to have a mate that was such a perfect fit for him. 

No one had a problem with Hope becoming second in command.

All except Gally and the builders. 

He could tell they were going to be trouble but damn them if they tried to come between him and Hope.

That would be the last thing they ever did if they managed to do such a thing.

Nothing, and he meant nothing would ruin this for them.


	8. Eternal Wolves Chapter 8

Eternal Wolves Chapter 8

 

After the Gathering, Newt and Hope decided to head back to their hut to rest and go through the things that Minho had left. 

 

Hope lay across the bed with all her new things eagerly looking through them.

Her new clothes and toiletries as well as a few new personal items were spread all around her.

Newt sat at the desk going through lists of items and requests that were needed from the next shipment from Wicked. 

Both were enjoying a few moments of comfortable silence before they were needed again.

Newt found himself glancing over at Hope every now and then as he wrote out the requests.

From what he could tell, she seemed very happy and comfortable here in camp living with him. 

She seemed to be taking everything in stride as he himself was freaking out internally. 

He was worried about their future and how Hope would react to him wanting to complete the bonding sooner rather than later. 

 

He knew that Hope knew about them being mates but he wasn’t sure how much she knew about the bonding that would have to take place in order for them to complete the process. 

 

He shook his head, trying to gain some form of control over his emotions and desires that built up anytime he even thought of fully bonding with his mate.

They had just bloody met and they hadn’t even gone on a proper date let alone jump right into having sex.

He thought that maybe over time, Hope would warm up to the idea of completing the process. 

Perhaps, she would even want to do a bonding ritual ceremony which was similar to marriage for their kind.

Newt had been studying some books and records that Wicked had sent up for him to go over when he became a wolf. 

Everything that he needed to know about their kind was in those books.

He wasn’t sure how much Hope remembered exactly of the details of their kind.

He thought about asking, but he thought maybe it would be better to wait until she was fully settled in her new home.

It was only yesterday that he found her on the beach. 

He couldn’t believe that it had really only been yesterday. 

Yesterday he was alone and today, his heart was alight with the fact that he had found his mate. 

 

He was broken out of his thoughts when a knock sounded on their door. 

Putting down his pen, he shared a glance with Hope wondering who could be needing them this early. 

It had only been an hour since the Gathering, and it seemed as though they were going to be able to at least have a little bit of time to themselves before anything major happened.

In fact besides Hope’s arrival, nothing really ever happened except for a few things here and there.

Nothing out of the daily occurrences though. 

Newt sighed and begrudgingly went to open the door. 

As soon as he did, he found himself face to face with Minho, Thomas and Brenda. 

 

Since Teresa’s passing, Thomas had become less social and slightly withdrawn.

But Brenda always stayed by his side and seemed to be the only person that could draw him out of his grief. 

They had gotten quite cozy with one another since they arrived in paradise and now lived in a small hut not too far away from Newt and Hope’s.

Everyone was glad to see that they had gotten together.

Newt really hadn’t understood or taken much notice to how Thomas reacted to Brenda, but since he found his mate he could definitely see things more clearly.

Now that both Newt and Thomas had a significant other, he could see Hope and himself spending more time around them doing things that couples normally did. 

 

Upon inviting the group inside, Minho broke the silence first. 

“Hope we didn’t interrupt or anything, but we found out some new information from some of our teams that have been patrolling the forest surrounding camp that we thought that you might be able to help shed some light on.” 

Newt relayed what Minho had said to Hope and they both sat up eagerly awaiting the new information.

Brenda looked over at them with a serious look.

“We’ve been hearing reports from the patrol teams that they’ve been finding some unusual animal tracks on the edge of the forest heading off to the mountains. 

We’re usually used to seeing the typical forest animals out and about but these looked like they were wolf tracks.

Now we know that you usually keep to the edge of the forest near camp, so we found it unusual seeing a set of tracks heading towards the mountains.

We were wondering if you knew anything about them.”

 

Newt scrunched his face up in a confused look. 

“That is shuckin unusual alright…I haven’t even been towards the mountains before when I go for runs or hunting so it definitely wasn’t me.

And I have yet to take Hope out since she’s arrived so it’s safe to say it wasn’t bloody her either.

I’m really curious to know whose prints it was though, seeing as I didn’t even think there were any wolves in existence in this area.

I’ve never seen or heard anything that showed there were any others besides myself and Hope.

But if there are in fact other wolves in the area, we should bloody go see what they’re doing on our territory so close to camp. 

We don’t need any shuckin packs making trouble for us.” 

Thomas had made a note in Hope’s notebook so she could be a part of the conversation.

She wore an almost identical confused expression as Newt. 

 

“Other wolf packs definitely sounds like a problem to me, babe. 

Wolves are notorious for being extremely territorial. 

If they’re looking to force a claim to our land, then were going to need to be prepared with an effective offense.”

She told Newt as she mulled over the new information and effective solutions for it in her thoughts. 

Newt looked to her and nodded his head in agreement. 

Something definitely needed to be done if other packs were even thinking about moving into their territory. 

They needed to step up and make it known that their land was off limits and warn the other packs that trespassing would not be taken lightly.

Newt turned back to face the group, his eyes flashing a dangerous red. 

“I think I should join the patrols on the edge of the forest from now on seeing as how I can use my heightened senses and abilities if problems arise when we find something.

I think that Hope should remain here in camp though and we’ll brief each other on what we find.” 

 

Everyone agreed with Newt’s plan and decided that Newt would start patrolling tonight along the borders of the forest. 

After everyone had left, Newt turned to Hope drawing her into his arms and rested his head on top of hers. 

Hope’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Why can’t I come with you on patrol? I’m just as capable of helping as you are.”

Newt shook his head and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. 

“Absolutely not. I know you’re more than capable of helping, but I’m definitely not going to put you in danger.

I just found you and I’m not going to let anything hurt you.

It could be very dangerous if we run into trouble and I want you to stay as far away from the edge of the forest as possible, understood?” 

Hope scowled but when she pulled back and looked up at him she saw the worry and stress in his beautiful brown eyes. 

Reluctantly she gave a nod that she understood.

Her mate was stressed enough as it was and she didn’t need to add to his stress by trying to rebel against his wishes.

So they settled in together, trying to not think about him leaving for patrol later that night or what he might face if they found anything.

For now they just waited, relishing in the fact that everything was alright, even if just for the moment.

But they couldn’t help but feel that this was just the calm before the storm.


	9. Eternal Wolves Chapter 9

Eternal Wolves Chapter 9

 

A few hours later, the sun was slowly setting over the horizon producing a colorful display of hazy purples and pinks all over the sky.

Newt and the other boys had just left for the night to patrol around the edges of the forest near the mountains searching for any sign of the mysterious wolf packs.

Hope had spent the past few hours with Newt cuddling and talking about everything they could think of. 

He had left about half an hour earlier telling her that he wouldn’t be home until late that night or even in the early hours of the morning.

He said that she didn’t need to wait up and that he would be there when she woke up.

As soon as he left, Hope started missing him. 

She could feel the distance between her and her mate and the feeling made her heart ache. 

 

But she knew that Newt would want her to stay strong. 

She was also second in command and even in her weak moments, she needed to appear strong in front of the rest of the group.

So that was exactly what she did. 

Shaking off her heart ache, she washed her face and put on her new pajamas that consisted of a pair of light pink and white striped sleep shorts, and a long sleeved pink sleep shirt with a sparkly heart on it.

She brushed her hair and pulled it into a messy bun on top of her head with a few strands hanging down and framing her face and slipped on her new hot pink fuzzy slippers.

She looked in the mirror and loved her new cute sleep outfit. 

She knew that Newt would love it too when he saw it although she was pretty sure he’d love anything that she was wearing, or in some cases not wearing. 

 

She was in the process of locking the door for the night when she felt a knock on the door. 

She rolled her eyes and wondered if this was going to be the last time that they were needed for the night, because if not then they’d surely get zero amounts of sleep.

When she opened the door, she was surprised and a little shocked to see Brenda, Sonya and Harriet standing there along with several other girl Immunes that looked to be about their age.

All of them were holding various amounts of sweets and candy and a notebook each. 

Brenda also held what looked like a small present that was wrapped in colorful rainbow sparkly wrapping paper. 

All of them were wearing their sleep clothes and warm smiles on their faces. 

 

Brenda handed Hope the notebook that she was holding so she could read a note that was written on the first page. 

It read “Hey Hope, I know we saw each other earlier but we didn’t really get to properly meet. 

The girls and I figured that while the guys were out patrolling tonight we’d come over and have a girl’s night with you. 

We brought all kinds of fun snacks and figured we could be lazy and talk about the latest juicy gossip that’s going on around camp.”

Hope smiled when she finished reading the note and motioned for the girls to come inside. 

Once inside, all of the girls piled either on the bed or on the floor all around the room. 

The sweets were spread out all over the place and everyone started digging in. 

Brenda took her notebook back from Hope and started writing another note for her and one she was done she handed the notebook back to Hope and grabbed some brownie bites while leaning next to Hope to read along with her. 

The note read “Thomas told us about how you’re deaf and that you need us to write things down in notebooks to communicate so I thought that we could all carry some small notebooks around so when we want to talk we can just write everything down. 

And the girls and I figured that you might want some proper girly things to write with, so we found a box of gel pens with the office supplies in the supply building and we wrapped them up for you. 

Consider it a welcome to the group present.”

Hope smiled widely at Brenda as she handed her a small box with rainbow sparkly wrapping paper on it.

Upon opening it, she discovered a box of neon glitter gel pens that she immediately fell in love with.

 

She opened the package and spread them all out on the bed and motioned for each girl to take one to use to write with. 

Each girl had a different color gel pen that they used to write in their notebooks with. 

Hope had taken a sparkly neon pink one for herself and Brenda had taken a sparkly neon purple one. 

The other girls had gel pens all colors of the sparkly rainbow. 

Once all the girls were set up with a gel pen and notebook, the party really started. 

Sonya who used a sparkly neon green gel pen to write with, wrote a quick note and then handed her notebook to Hope to read. 

Brenda and Harriet leaned on either side of Hope to read over her shoulder. 

Hope popped a gummy cherry into her mouth chewing as she read. 

“So we heard that you and Newt were busted making out in the mess hall at breakfast.

We all want to know, is Newt as good at kissing as we all dreamed he is?”

They all laughed and Hope winked at Sonya as she used her sparkly neon pink gel pen to write a witty response.

“Well I don’t know what people have said, but his kisses make me lose all my thoughts and blow me into the next century.

His lips are as soft as rose petals and his touch is featherlike and gentle.

I have to say I’m already addicted to him. 

He’s just a dream come true for a mate.” 

 

Once she was finished she handed the notebook back to Sonya so she could read what she wrote. 

Harriet pulled out her notebook and used her sparkly neon blue gel pen to write out a note as well.

Once she was done she quickly handed her notebook to Hope to read as Sonya and Brenda peered over Hope’s shoulders while she read. 

“You’re so fucking lucky to be with Newt. 

Everyone knows he was the camps most eligible bachelor. 

Literally every girl in camp was trying to get with him and he never seemed to notice any of us though. 

We always just thought he was way too busy as second in command.

But now everyone is jealous because you’ve stolen his heart.” 

Hope quirked an eyebrow at her and wrote a response back.

“I had no clue that he was so in demand. 

But yes, I agree with you. 

I count myself extremely lucky to have him as my mate. 

He’s perfect in every way and as for other jealous females, they’ll have to learn pretty quickly that he’s off the market for good.

Otherwise they’ll have to deal with me.”

 

Handing the notebook back to Harriet, Hope popped another gummy cherry into her mouth and watched as Brenda pulled out her notebook again and wrote another message in response.

Once she was done writing, she held out the notebook for Hope to read and then proceeded to reach over and pop a handful of peanut butter M&M’s into her mouth.

 

Hope scanned the note quickly before grabbing her pink gel pen and writing out a response. 

The note had read “I can understand the struggle of having jealous females after your man.

After Thomas’s Ex-girlfriend Teresa died on the journey to get here, nearly every female within a 100 miles wanted to get in on the action with him.

He was hurting for a really long time and I still think there are some days where he struggles with missing her.

But luckily he and I had been friends before we came here, and slowly he started warming up to me. 

Then after a couple of months we got into a relationship and things have been better ever since but I still catch other girls trying to flirt with him or ask him out even though they know that clearly we’re together and have been for months.

Even though I get really jealous, I know Thomas knows that I’m the only girl for him and he barely bats an eye now when other girls try and flirt with him.

It’s best to just trust your man and ignore the jealousy.”

Hope thought for a moment before writing her response to Brenda’s note. 

She was secretly thankful that someone else had been getting similar reactions from other girls in camp and seemed to handle it with poise and confidence. 

She thought Brenda would be a good friend to have to rely on when it came to different situations and she knew that the two of them would most likely become close friends. 

Hope wrote a note back to Brenda handing her back the notebook for her to read. 

Her note read “I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s dealing with the jealously from other females and I think you’re absolutely right.

I may have just met Newt, but can already tell that I can trust him with anything. 

I think we’ll make a solid team together and will be able to work out any issues that may arise.

I’m so glad I can count on you girls as well for extra support.

Cause let’s face it, our guys are great and all but they totally don’t get it when we talk girly.” 

 

Brenda and the other girls laughed and they continued talking about anything and everything from gossip to the latest crazy situations that they had gotten into with the guys for hours and hours until it was extremely late at night. 

When everyone was saying goodnight, Hope pulled Brenda aside and gave her a hug writing a quick note of thanks. 

Her note read “Thank you so much for all this. You girls are the best. 

We’re totally going to have to make this a regular thing. 

I love hearing about everyone’s adventures and I’m sure there will be plenty more gossip milling about once I really get settled here. 

This was the best night I’ve had since I got here and it really means a lot that you guys were willing to put everything on hold and come spend time with me.”

Brenda read the note and smiled softly at Hope giving her another hug and then writing a note back. 

“You’re very welcome and it was our pleasure really. 

We all know how hard it is when your man is out on patrol and you don’t know what’s happening or if he’s alright.

The first night he’s gone is always the hardest too.

Don’t worry though, they know what they’re doing and can defend themselves if necessary. 

Try and get some sleep tonight, even though I know you’ll probably wait up till Newt comes home safe and sound.

Just remember, that not only do you have the support and love of Newt, but you have all of us girls here too that love and support you and will do anything to make sure you’re okay. 

We’re all in this together.”

Hope read Brenda’s note and wiped at a few stray tears that had escaped her eyes. 

She was so unbelievably touched by the compassion in these girls’ hearts and the fact that they understood what she was going through, and were willing to drop everything to be there for her meant everything to her.

Sonya then tapped Hope on the shoulder and gave her notebook to her to read a quick message that she had written out. 

Hope and Brenda laughed loudly at what she had wrote.

It read “Hey so since you’ll probably be up all night, you can keep all the yummy snacks so at least you won’t starve while you’re up. 

We totally need to raid Fry’s candy stash more often!!!” 

Bidding goodbye one more time to all the girls Hope closed the door and settled in for the night as she laid back on the bed fully intending to stay awake until Newt arrived back home, but she ended up nodding off to sleep a few moments later.

Her last thoughts of how lucky she was to have such a great group of friends and a perfect mate. 

Newt returned in the wee hours of the morning to find Hope fast asleep on the bed with all the lights still on and candy and sweets all over the room.

He smiled tiredly and moved everything off the bed, pulling a blanket over himself and Hope. 

Turning off the lights, he kissed her forehead gently, stroking her hair and hugging her close to him erasing the distance that had been between them all night.

His last thoughts were of the small blonde girl who lay nuzzled against his chest as the moonlight shone down on them, keeping them safe and warm all night long.


	10. Eternal Wolves Chapter 10

Eternal Wolves Chapter 10

The next morning, the sun was shining in bright sparkling rays through the window of the hut lighting up everything in its path. 

Newt had woken up a little while earlier, seeing as how he was used to getting up at the crack of dawn for various duties for his job as second in command. 

He lay basking in the sunlight that was streaming from the window onto the bed, casting a beautiful glow over the form of his sleeping mate. 

He lay there watching as she breathed in and out peacefully, the sunlight making her skin glow brightly highlighting all of her delicate features.

Her hair sparkled in the rays of sunlight and her lips looked full and luscious making him yearn to taste their sweetness. 

 

As he watched her, his mind drifted back to being on patrol last night. 

They had searched all over the edge of the forest near the mountains but their search had left them empty handed.

All the boys were extremely frustrated that they had found nothing and everyone was so sure that they would at least find some of the mysterious tracks but they didn’t even see a regular forest animal let alone any sign of an elusive wolf. 

Newt especially had hated being away from his lovely mate for so long. 

The separation had caused him physical pain and he could feel the distance that was between them wanting so badly to be by her side.

He knew she could probably feel it too and had worried the entire time that he was gone if she was okay and was handling being apart better than he had.

 

He hated leaving her alone for so long, especially since they hadn’t been apart even for a moment since he had found her. 

She always was by his side and he enjoyed her company immensely but he knew that this was the way of being a mate to the second in command.

He would often get called away being busied with the inner workings of the camp and making decisions for the whole of the community.

He was the voice of reason between the other boys and he reigned in their overly enthusiastic ways while curbing their craziness to a minimum.

He knew that his mate was strong and that was something that he was very thankful for.

He loved that she was so alike to him in many ways but he knew that her strength and patience would be tested on a daily basis because of the nature of his position.

He just hoped that as time went on she would find herself strong enough to handle anything that came their way. 

 

Reaching up carefully, he stroked his fingers through her hair and brushed a few stray strands out of her eyes.

She was so beautiful and he wondered how he ever got this lucky because he didn’t bloody know. 

Hope began to stir under his gentle touch as she blinked slowly getting rid of the bits of sleep that were leftover from her slumber. 

She suddenly realized that Newt was indeed home safe and sound and quickly threw her arms around his neck burying her face in his chest as she breathed in his musky scent. 

Newt smiled softly and held her close closing any distance that had been between them the night before.

Her voice softly echoed in his mind as they lay wrapped in each other’s loving embrace.

“I missed you so much.

I was so worried about you all night last night and I tried to stay awake till you got home, but I guess I dozed off.

I’m so glad you’re home safe and made it back in one piece. 

I don’t know what I’d have done if you had gotten hurt or worse.”

 

Newt stroked her hair gently and replied in a soft voice as his fingers ran through her long blonde and pink strands. 

“I missed you more and of course I came home in one piece. 

You never need to buggin worry about my safety love.

I’ll always come home to you every time.

I was more worried about how you were faring back her on your own.”

Hope nuzzled deeper into his chest and smiled. 

“I actually did better than I thought I would although I had a lot of help. 

Brenda and the girls surprised me and came over for a girl’s night.

It was really fun and we pigged out on sweets and talked about the latest girly gossip.

It was really nice to be around some girls for a change. 

Don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with you but it’s always nice to have some friends that are girls like me to talk about the girly stuff with.”

 

Newt let out a loud laugh and shook his head.

“I should’ve known that they’d come find you eventually. 

I’m glad you have some bloody gal pals to hang out with, love.

I should’ve known when I found the place covered in candy that you guy’s had some form of a party. 

I’m very thankful though that they managed to tire you out enough that you could get some sleep while I was gone. 

I came home to find you bloody passed out with the lights still on and candy spread out everywhere. 

Just one request though, love.

When we have disagreements, could you girls not all buggin gang up on me? 

The thought of you being upset with me is hard enough, but having to worry about the whole frickin gang of girls in the camp being mad at me is more than a little terrifying.”

Hope laughed and gave him a peck on the lips.

“I will definitely try and remember that for future reference, babe but I think for now though we should think about getting dressed and heading to the mess hall for some breakfast cause I’m starving.”

 

With one last kiss, they both got up and started to get dressed in their outfits for the day.

Newt got dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans and a white tank top with a blue and green plaid flannel shirt over it and wore black beat up converses with his hair styled up in the front.

Hope had gotten dressed in a white crop top with rainbow neon sparkly zebra print on it with the words “Wild” written over it and also wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with lace detailing on the pockets. 

She wore pink sparkly flats that matched her outfit and had her hair up in a curled ponytail with a few strands framing her face. 

Once they were dressed they headed off to breakfast where they met up with the others and chatted about the day’s activities.

 

Once they had finished breakfast, Newt and Hope walked around camp chatting quietly to each other. 

Newt stopped walking suddenly and turned to Hope with a hopeful expression. 

“Hey love, there’s not much work for us to do around camp today.

How would you like to take a run with me? 

I know a place that I discovered the other day that I think that you would really love. Are you up for an adventure?” 

Hope smiled widely at him.

“I’m down for it. Lead the way, babe.”

Newt walked them to the edge of camp leading off into the fields on the east side of the camp and after giving her a kiss on the lips, he then turned and jumped changing midair into a rusty auburn red wolf. 

Hope was taken aback at how beautiful her mate was in wolf form as the warm sunlight reflected onto his coat, reminding her of autumn leaves in the fall. 

 

He sat back on the ground facing her, tilting his head to the side letting his tongue loll out of the side of his mouth in a lopsided wolfish grin. 

Taking the hint, Hope jumped next to the side and landed next to him changing into a pure white wolf with pink streaks running through her coat. 

Plopping herself next to him, she gave him a lick on his ear and rubbed her nose up the length of his furry neck.

He gave her a lick back and then got up and darted down into the direction of the valleys below. 

Hope gave a happy bark and chased after him racing through the tall blades of grass.

Catching up to him, they ran side by side jumping and frolicking through the grass heading further into the valleys away from camp. 

The valleys of tall grass seemed to stretch on forever, with colorful flowers that were every color of the rainbow running rampant in every niche of the valley’s beautiful grassland. 

 

Time just seemed to slip away as they ran together and nothing else mattered in that moment except their love for each other and being together in their true forms. 

After a little more running Newt slowed them to a crawling stance as he looked back at her and gave her a glance that clearly said “Follow me and do what I do”. 

Hope crouched down on her front legs and belly crawled through the tall grass right behind Newt wondering what they were trying to keep hidden from.

Suddenly Newt jumped up and leaped through the air landing somewhere amid the tall grass in front of them.

Following his lead, Hope leaped up and landed next to him finding that all around them there were beautiful multicolored butterflies that had been startled out of their position in the grass and took flight all around them. 

 

The butterflies swirled around them in the air up towards the blue sky as Newt stood next to Hope and nuzzled her neck. 

Hope’s eyes were wide with amazement at the sight of all the butterflies that looked like a rainbow around them and thought that it was the most amazing thing she had ever witnessed. 

And to witness it with Newt made it all the more meaningful. 

Once they watched the last of the butterflies fly off into the sky soaring over them, Newt turned and gave Hope a playful nip at her ear prancing away from her as he threw a look over his shoulder. 

He bent down and leaned on his front legs wagging his tail back and forth issuing a challenge to play with him. 

Hope accepted the challenge and they began to run and frolic, jumping through the grass chasing each other around and around in all different patterns. 

 

After chasing each other for a few moments, Hope pounced on top of Newt pinning him down between the flowers and blades of grass as she barked and nipped at him in victory waiting for him to submit to her. 

Newt playfully whimpered and moved his head to the side exposing his neck to her in submission. 

At the last moment when she thought she had won, Newt jumped up and rolled them over so he pinned her to the ground in an act of powerful dominance.

He barked in victory and nipped at her telling her to submit to him as his mate as Hope realized that she had lost their play fight and moved her head to the side to expose her neck to him in submission.

Newt barked happily and rubbed his nose along the side of her neck in a tender display of affection. 

 

Both changed back to their human forms with Newt still towering over Hope’s small frame as he kissed her lips slowly and then pulled away to leaned on his arms looking down at her with a dazzling smile.

“How’s this for a bloody first date, love?”

Hope laughed and smiled up at him. “This was the best date I’ve ever had.

If I had any doubt that you were a perfect mate for me, I have zero doubts in my mind now. 

You certainly know how to woo your woman, babe.”

Looking down at her thoughtfully, he rubbed the palms of his hands down her sides slowly brushing up under the hem of her crop top.

“You’re the only woman I would ever do this for, love.

This still feels like I’m dreaming. 

When I see you next to me, I still can’t believe that you’re real and here.

I never thought in a million years that I’d be mated to such a lovely girl and I want you to know how much of a blessing you are in my life.

I can promise you many years of many more wonderful dates just like this one.

After all, we have forever.

Every day can be a new adventure for us.”

 

Hope gave him a full megawatt smile and leaned up kissing him gently on the lips. He was so sweet and perfect for her and she couldn’t ever imagine a day loving anyone but him.

He was all she needed and he made her feel love like no else had before.

He loved her completely and made her feel full of confidence and strength whenever he was by her side.

Like him, she dreamed of their future together and could see everything falling more clearly into place.

She could tell that their future was going to be bright and full of life and new experiences and he was right about them having forever together. 

Every day they could use their time learning about each other and spending the days finding fun things to do.

Newt slowly rolled off to the side and lay right down next to her as he threw his arm lazily around her shoulders. 

They lay there quietly, fully content with just being together watching the clouds pass over them.

This was perfect. 

Together they made each other whole. 

Together they complete each other. 

Together they could conquer the world.


	11. Eternal Wolves Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut. Just some smut/fluff between Newt and Hope before he leaves for patrol.

Eternal Wolves Chapter 11

 

Newt and Hope stayed out in the field that they lovingly nicknamed the Butterfly Field for hours until the sun started to dip low in the sky, making the light fade slowly into darkness. 

Once they got back to camp they changed back into their human forms and walked hand in hand to the mess hall to meet up with the others for dinner. 

When they arrived they were greeted by Frypan with big hearty plates of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. 

Scanning the room, they quickly found the others spread out at one of the back tables.

Making their way over, they were greeted by Minho. 

“Where did you two shucks run away to today? 

Not that we missed you or anything.” 

Brenda whacked Minho on the back of the head making him let out an undignified “ow.”

“Of course we missed you. 

Please excuse this numskull.

He has no manners.”

Newt laughed and relayed the messages to Hope who burst out laughing while they took their seats.

Hope sat next to Newt across from Brenda and Thomas with Minho on her right.

Digging into their food, they bantered back and forth about their days and took digs at each other every now and then.

Brenda had taken out her notebook and purple sparkly gel pen writing little notes between bites and telling Hope about her day with Thomas back at camp.

Hope wrote back and told her all about her wonderful first date with Newt making Brenda’s heart melt.

 

Brenda thought that it was so adorable that Newt had managed to go all out and wow her socks off on their first date.

She said she had to give him kudos for it, seeing as how he’d never been on a date with a girl before. 

The girls giggled together going through all the moments of the date and dissecting all of feelings and emotions involved. 

The boys were huddled together talking quietly to one another about the patrols at night and the plans for later that night.

Every now and then, Hope found herself glancing up over to Newt, observing how serious and slightly stressed he looked as he talked over the situation with the rest of the guys. 

 

As she watched him she wondered to herself if there was any way to relieve him of his stress and make him more relaxed before his patrol later that night. 

She decided that she would give it some more thought as the night went on and see what she could come up with.

She figured an idea would pop up in her train of thoughts sooner or later but she knew that she had to do something though, seeing how Newt was getting more stressed as the seconds ticked by.

The group talked and chatted more until they all finished their dinners and cleared off the table; returning their plates back to Frypan.

Newt told Hope that he had to meet up with the rest of the boys to have a meeting to discuss the details of the patrol that night at Minho’s.

Hope nodded and gave him a small hug and a kiss and decided to wander over to the showers to have a nice relaxing shower while she waited for them to be finished. 

 

Hope ended up staying in the shower for about 20 minutes and then pulled her clothes back on, wringing her hair out and tossing it up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

She gathered her things and walked slowly back to their hut where she dried her hair with her hairdryer and then ended up straightening it with her straightening iron. 

Once her hair was sleek and smooth, she lightly put some extra smoothing gel in her hair to make sure it stayed smooth for the rest of the night and then took out another set of new pajamas to get dressed for bed. 

She got dressed in a sexy white crop top with the sparkly word “Dreamer” written across it and a pair of mint green short shorts smiling to herself when she thought of how Newt was going to flip when he saw her. 

 

Just as she finished getting dressed for bed, Newt arrived home and stopped in front of her giving his mate a not so subtle once over.

He made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her flush up against him. 

“Bloody hell woman, I didn’t realize you were going to get dressed up all sexy for me.

What did I do to deserve this?”

Hope laughed and pressed herself up against him and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. 

“I just thought I’d straighten my hair tonight so it wouldn’t look like a birds nest after all our exciting adventures today.

I’m glad you like it though.” 

 

Newt’s eyes took on a mischievous glint. “Like it?

I think you’re quite mistaken, my love.

I don’t just like it, I love it.

You look radiant with your hair that way and those shorts are utterly delectable on you. Of course I love you no matter what way you wear but this look is definitely my favorite right now.

He said as his hands came to rest low on her hips rubbing in small circles.

She leaned into him relishing in his touch as her lips parted with a small moan. 

It was like a drug, so powerful that it completely overtook her senses and left her breathless always wanting more.

Pressing herself hard against his growing erection, she leaned up and gave him a searing kiss on his lips.

She felt him moan into the kiss, tilting his head to the side as she stroked his bottom lip with her tongue requesting entrance. 

 

He eagerly granted her entrance as their tongues battled back and forth trying to gain dominance over one another.

Newt’s hands caressed up and down her sides as he moved he backed her slowly down onto the top of the bed laying her down so his body hovered above her smaller one.

She wanted more. She was needing more as she panted and mewled beneath him.

He obliged and snaked his hands slowly up her body, moving under her top and clasped his large hands onto her bra clad breasts squeezing and kneading them in slow circles. 

She moaned loudly as his hand’s found their target and arched her back off the bed pushing her breasts into the palms of his hands. 

 

Then without breaking the kiss, he raised her shirt up so he could fully take in the sight of her lovely chest.

He pulled back slightly and hungrily moved his eyes up and down and all around, taking in her full breasts sitting in a rainbow cheetah print bra. 

She blushed and looked away from his eyes as she blushed heavily feeling self-conscious under his lusty gaze. 

Newt grasped her chin and pulled her head gently back towards his face so he could look her in the eyes.

“You never have to be embarrassed in front of me, love. 

You’re so bloody gorgeous. 

You’re absolutely hands down the sexiest girl I have ever laid eyes on.” 

 

Smiling he leaned down a planted a kiss on the top of her cleavage. 

Taking a moment to quickly glance up at the clock on the bed side table, he realized that it was getting late and he was going to be late for patrol at this rate. 

Pulling back he pulled her shirt back down over her body and gave her one more kiss on her forehead before getting up and throwing his machete in its sheath over his shoulder. 

Hope pouted and sighed heavily, hating that he had to leave right when things were getting good but she knew that he had a duty as second in command that he had to fulfill.

She wished that for just one night someone else could take his place so they could stay wrapped up in each other’s embrace all night. 

 

Newt looked back at Hope one more time before he left for the night. 

“Don’t wait up tonight, love.

I’ll most likely get back in the early hours of the morning again and I want you to please try and get some sleep while I’m gone. 

And don’t worry your pretty little head over anything.

I’m going to be just fine. 

It’s just a routine patrol, nothing to worry about.”

Hope smiled softly and sat up.

“I promise I’ll try and get some sleep and not worry. 

Just please come back to me safe and sound and in one piece preferably.

I love you and will miss you but I’ll be okay I promise. 

Don’t worry about me, just focus on your patrolling.”

Newt walked over and gave her another kiss on her forehead before nodding and turning away from her as he walked out the door disappearing into the darkness of the night. 

 

Once he was gone, Hope smiled to herself. 

She was giddy with excitement after their intimate moment together. 

They rarely got time alone nowadays with him always being needed with the rest of the boys for patrolling and taking care of the camp. 

She hoped that they would have many more opportunities to spend time getting to know one anothers wants and desires.

Leaning back against the pillows, she reached over and turned out the lights as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep; her last thoughts of romping with Newt in different creative places around the camp.


	12. Eternal Wolves Chapter 12

Eternal Wolves Chapter 12

 

The next morning, Newt and Hope woke together and got up to get ready for breakfast.

Newt pulled on a black t shirt with a red electric guitar on it and a black and red plaid flannel shirt over it with a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and his beat up black converses. 

He spiked his hair up slightly or at least tried to, but it really looked like it was just sticking up every which way.

Hope got dressed in a light pink tulle skirt that came down to her mid-thigh and a white t shirt with a pink sparkly daisy on it with the words “Follow your heart” written on it and a pair of pink wedge sandals.

She braided her hair into a fishtail braid and added a small flower clip in her hair to finish the look. 

 

Once they both finished getting dressed, they headed out to breakfast walking through camp hand in hand as they enjoyed the beautiful morning sunlight that shone down on them. 

When they arrived at the mess hall they were surprised to see that no one else was there. 

Thinking they must’ve overslept a bit, they went and got their food and ate quickly at their regular table in the back of the room. 

Once they finished, Newt remembered what day it was and turned to face Hope.

“Today the shipment from Wicked comes, love. 

We better bloody get a move on to meet the others in the middle of camp before it arrives.” 

Hope nodded in agreement and as soon as they cleaned up their dishes and left the mess hall, they headed quickly in the direction of the middle of camp. 

 

When they reached the center of the camp, they saw everyone standing in a circle quietly chatting to one another while waiting for the shipment to appear.

Newt went off to where Minho was standing to talk about what to expect with this shipment’s arrival while Hope walked over to where Thomas and Brenda were standing talking quietly to each other. 

Upon seeing her arrival, they both waved to her and pulled out Brenda’s notebook and started writing a new message. 

Brenda finished writing the note and handed the notebook over to her before she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and gave the Alpha female a gentle squeeze. 

The note read “Hey girly, how are ya? Right now we’re just waiting for the daily shipment to arrive. 

It comes every month on the same day at the same time every time. 

Once it arrives Minho usually gets us to take an inventory of what’s arrived and then we bring everything to the supply building and sort it out.”

 

Hope smiled at them and pulled out her pink sparkly gel pen to write a response. 

“Hey guys, what’s up? 

I’m very interested to see how this all goes down once the shipment arrives.

I can only imagine that it’s got to be a pretty tedious process going through everything. 

I know I haven’t really officially started working yet, but I’d love to help you guys sort out everything once it arrives.”

She said as her magenta eyes met theirs. 

Thomas read over Brenda’s shoulder and then looked up as he smiled warmly. 

Taking Brenda’s sparkly purple gel pen, he wrote out a quick note.

“That’s great! We definitely could use all the help we can get. 

It’s not too hard to sort everything out once we go through it and Brenda can help teach you what the procedures are for the supply building.

I’ll let Minho know that you want to help when the shipment arrives.” 

 

Handing the notebook back to her, he crossed his arms and waited for her response. 

Hope hadn’t spoken to Thomas much since they first met, but she thought he was really nice guy from what she could tell.

She felt happy to be needed instead of being left out of the loop all the time.

It seemed like all she did every day was be with Newt and then wait for him to come home in the wee hours of the morning.

It would be nice to finally do something else to show everyone that she didn’t just sit and watch the world go by. 

She wrote a quick thank you note to Thomas and told him that it was okay to tell Minho about what they agreed on.

After a few minutes of chatting to Thomas and Brenda, she noticed that everyone stopped talking and turned to the middle of the circle and stood silently waiting for the shipment to appear. 

 

Suddenly a bright shimmering light appeared in the middle of the circle and everyone watched while several crates, boxes and other supplies appeared. 

Then as soon as the shimmering light appeared, it instantly disappeared until all that was left in the middle of the circle was the shipment of supplies. 

Everyone waited for a few seconds to see if anything else was going to appear and when it was clear nothing else would Minho started giving out directions as to what to do next. 

Thomas walked up to Minho and told him what he and Hope had talked about and Minho nodded his approval before speaking up and addressing the entire group.

“Alright now that the shipment has arrived all of us guys are going to go through the supplies and see what we got.

Brenda and Hope, you guys will be given an inventory list of what’s supposed to be in the shipment. 

Go through and check off each item that we received when we pull it out of the crates and then I want the guys to pack up the shipment after everything is accounted for and move it to the supply building. 

I want Brenda and Hope to sort the supplies and put everything in its designated area. 

Once you’re done come find me for further instructions.

Let’s get started!”

 

Brenda wrote a note in the notebook explaining the directions to Hope and once she nodded, Thomas walked over handing both of them an inventory list of everything that was supposed to be in this shipment. 

They studied their lists for a few moments while the guys got to work on opening up the crates and other packages filled with supplies.

Once they got them open, the guys went through each of the items that arrived and Brenda and Hope checked off the items on the list.

Once every item was accounted for the guys lifted up the crates and other supplies and begun walking to the supply building to drop them off. 

 

Brenda and Hope trailed a little ways behind them chatting to one another as Brenda jotted down a note on the notebook and handed it to Hope so she could read it.

It said “It shouldn’t take too long to sort everything because everything is labeled and in designated sections.

I really hope that we got some more new cute clothes and accessories though.

And some more girly supplies wouldn’t hurt either.”

Hope giggled and wrote out a response before passing it back to her.

“I’m really excited to see what we got as well. 

I’m really hoping to have a large wardrobe at my disposal for these warmer months coming up.”

Brenda laughed and wrote back a witty response.

“The guys really are going to have to work on getting the builders to build bigger and better closets for us girls with all the clothes that we’ll probably get for these upcoming months.” 

 

Hope laughed and joked more with Brenda until they reached the door to the supply building where Newt and Thomas came up to stand beside them and give them kisses goodbye before going find Minho to discuss what they got in the shipment today. 

Once they left, they turned and walked inside the building and saw that the guys had placed all the crates and supplies on the floor for them to sort through and put away.

They took one look at each other, as Brenda picked up her gel pen and notebook and wrote a note, then handing it over to Hope to read while they looked around at the supplies. 

It said “I know this is a lot of stuff, but I think we can get it all sorted and put away pretty quickly if we work together.”

Hope scanned the note and nodded in agreement to Brenda as they tried to figure out where to start. 

“Where do you suggest we start? There’s definitely a lot of stuff here.” 

Brenda read the note and pointed at a couple of large crates a few feet away from them. 

Hope moved closer to the crates to see what was inside and laughed when she found that they were filled with lots of new clothes and accessories. 

Brenda and Hope sifted through the clothes picking out a couple new outfits and accessories each while also picking out a couple new outfits and shoes for their guys as well. 

 

Once all the clothes were sorted and put away, they started on the next set of crates that turned out to be full of new food and snacks. 

Each other them sorted everything until they got to the candy and sweets crate and both stopped to pick out a bag of their favorite candy to set aside for later.

Once they finished sorting the food crates, they paused for a little break before going back to sorting. 

Both girls sat on the floor next to the crates facing each other as Hope quirked an eyebrow over at Brenda. 

“So do you think we should share the candy we got today with the guys or should we hide it where they can’t find it for emergencies?”

Brenda read the note quickly and giggled while she wrote out a response to Hope’s question. 

“Well I don’t know about you, but I know anytime I acquire new sweets in my possession I come home and the hut looks like a tornado went through it with how much Thomas tears everything apart when he knows there’s something sweet that I’m hiding from him.

I think I’m going to have to up my game if I don’t want him to find out where I’m hiding this bag of M&M’s.

Hopefully it’ll be awhile before he figures out that they’re somewhere in the hut.” 

 

Hope snorted with laughter and rolled her eyes while brushing a long pink strand of hair out of her face. “That’s crazy!

I never would have pegged him for a guy with a sweet tooth.” 

Brenda rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small smirk.

“He has a bigger sweet tooth than all of the girls in camp combined.

He can’t resist any type of chocolate.

But like me, M&M’s are his ultimate fav.”

Hope laughed loudly while Brenda opened up her bag of M&M’s before popping a handful in her mouth. 

“I don’t know. I think I’m going to share mine with Newt later tonight when we get some free time. 

I hope we get to have a little time together before the guys leave to go on patrol.

If not, I think I’m going to be eating these gummy bears all by my lonesome tonight.”

Hope told Brenda as the girl’s rested for a few more minutes before standing up to get back to work. 

 

It took over an hour to get everything sorted and put in its place and both Brenda and Hope were tired, but eager to find the guys before they met back up for dinner.

Gathering up their new things, they headed out of the supply building and promised to see each other later at dinner before heading their separate ways. 

Hope decided that she would go back to their hut and put her new clothes away before she left to go hunt down her wolfish mate. 

On the walk back to the hut, she wandered down the street between the huts and watched as everyone carried on doing what they had to get done for the day. 

Everyone seemed happier since the supplies arrived and Hope was pretty happy too seeing as how she hadn’t gotten a lot of clothes to begin with when she arrived. 

When she finally reached their hut, she went inside and put everything away and then locked the door before heading off in the direction where she thought she may have spotted Newt a few moments ago.

She hoped that he was free for a bit so they could enjoy each other’s company before he left for the night.

As she walked, she thought of all the things she wanted to do once she saw Newt and got him all to herself. 

Now all she had to do was find him.


	13. Eternal Wolves Chapter 13

Eternal Wolves Chapter 13

 

Hope wandered around camp until she spotted the guys in front of Minho’s hut talking quietly to each other. 

When she approached and stood next to Newt, he smiled and turned to her leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

“How was sorting, love?

Did you have any trouble finding a place for everything?” 

He inquired as he took her hand and interlaced their fingers together.

Hope smiled and squeezed his hand gently. 

“It was okay.

Everything got put in its place and Brenda and I even picked up some new outfits and things for all of us.”

Newt let out a fake groan while dramatically rolling his eyes. 

“Aw bloody hell, love. 

That’s all you girls need is more shuckin clothes. 

At this rate were going to have to build a whole separate hut for just your new wardrobe.” 

 

Hope sent a wink his way and kissed the top of his hand that was interlinked with her fingers.

Newt moved closer and buried his head into the side of her neck as he spoke. 

“Hey love, we’re not really needed here for now.

Why don’t we take a run together out to butterfly field?

We could use some peace and quiet with just the two of us.”

Hope reached up with the hand that he wasn’t hold and ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair before kissing his cheek affectionately. 

“I think that sounds perfect. 

Let me just run back to the hut and grab my messenger bag so I’ll have it in case I need it later.”

Newt smiled into her neck and pressed a kiss to the top of her collarbone. 

“That’s fine, love.

You can just meet me at the spot where we left from yesterday, alright?

I’ll be waiting for you. 

Get whatever you need, and let’s get out of here for a little while.”

Hope nodded in agreement giving him one last kiss before turning and skipping off in the direction of their home.

As she left, she threw a glance over her shoulder at Newt who had turned to watch her leave and when he caught her looking at him he met her eyes and threw a saucy wink in her direction before turning and walking off.

She giggled and smiled to herself as she drew closer to their hut thinking about how much she lucked out with having such an understanding, playful, funny and just downright too hot for his own good mate. 

 

When she got home, she threw open the door and grabbed her pastel baby blue messenger bag and started piling everything she would need for later in it.

Once she gathered everything in her messenger bag, she quickly locked the door and practically sprinted to the spot on the edge of camp where she was meeting Newt.

When she arrived, Newt smiled and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Got everything you need now, love?”

 

She nodded and patted her messenger bag. 

“Good that. 

Now I think we should bloody race each other to butterfly field, and loser has to give the winner a nice back massage tonight before I leave for patrol.” 

Before Hope could even respond, Newt leaped into the air changing into his wolf form and took off like a bat out of hell disappearing into the valleys below. 

 

Shaking her head, she quickly followed suit and changed into her wolf form taking off as fast as she could after him.

When she reached the valleys below she looked around trying to see how much of a lead he had gotten, but it looked as if Newt had just up and disappeared into thin air. 

Being more than a little puzzled at her predicament, she continued running until she reached the butterfly field.

The butterflies were out in full force today as they swirled all around painting the blue sky above her in a multitude of rainbow colors.

Glancing around she noticed she still couldn’t see her mate anywhere in the field. 

Deciding to circle around the field to search for him, she started to walk through the middle of the tall grass. 

But just as she started to walk, a big rusty red furry figure pounced from somewhere in the tall grass in front of her and knocked her off her feet landing on top of her. 

 

Looking up she came face to face with the large wet nose of her mate as he pinned her down onto the ground beneath them. 

Newt gave a short bark and leaned down growling softly, asserting his dominance. 

Hope gave a little whimper and leaned her head to the side exposing her neck as she submitted to her mate. 

Newt gave a happy bark and leaning down as he rubbed his nose back and forth on the side of her neck while gently nipping at her soft fur. 

Hope let her tongue loll to the side as she gave him a wolfish grin. 

Both turned back into their human forms with Newt still straddling her leaning down on his arms that were on the ground beside her head. 

He kissed her neck once more before pulling back slightly to look into her eyes.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get bloody used to you submitting to me, love.

It’s the best feeling in the world having your complete trust in me.” 

Hope smiled and leaned up rubbing her nose to his in a sweet  
Eskimo kiss. 

“I love you Newt. Of course I trust you.” Newt gave her a full blown megawatt smile and rolled off of her to lay down by her side.

Laying on his side facing her he pulled her close and squeezed her gently. 

“I bloody love you too, love and I’m so glad we were able to get away for a bit and just relax.

We have the whole rest of the day before it’s time to go back for me to get ready for patrolling.” 

 

Hope’s face lit up like Christmas as her eyes filled with adoration and love for her mate.

“What do you think we should do since we have all day together?”

Newt’s furrowed his eyebrows in what seemed to be deep thought for a few moments. 

Then he sat up quickly looking around the field as if searching for something as Hope sat up just as quickly looking slightly confused. 

Newt suddenly leapt up off the ground and grabbed her hands pulling her up with him. 

“What’s going on, babe?”

She asked as he started to walk off into the middle of the field with her in tow. 

Newt stayed silent as he walked just a bit further and then pulled her down to the ground plopping them in the middle of a patch of different colored daisies. 

 

She watched as he let go of her hand and started plucking daisies from the ground while weaving them together in what looked like a chain.

“I seem to remember something from my past before we went through the trials about knowing how to bloody do this.” 

He said as he kept plucking more daisies and adding them to the chain.

Then when he stopped, she smiled and laughed loudly when he gently took hold of her braided hair and started weaving the chain in between the sections of hair. 

When he was finished making her braid into a flower braid they both started plucking daisies and other types of flowers that were nearby working on making flower presents for one another. 

 

Soon both she and Newt wore flower necklaces, bracelets and crowns and when they were satisfied with their creations, they lay back in the middle of the flower patch gazing up at the clouds passing by.

They lay there for hours and hours just enjoying each other’s company and letting go of all their reservations. 

When the sun started lowering down from the sky and meeting the horizon, Hope looked over at Newt watching him closely as he watched the sun set.

The brilliant warm glow of the fading sun lit up Newt’s face with beautiful luminosity and his eyes sparkled in the sun as he watched the twilight with candid wonder.

 

When he caught her staring at him he quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

“What is it, love?

You look like you want to say something.”

She smiled shyly and met his warm caramel eyes. 

“I was just thinking that I could get used to this.”

He gave her a smirk and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her up against him.

“Well lucky us, love.

We have all bloody eternity for us to have many, many more days like this. 

The world is our oyster and the possibilities are bloody limitless for us. 

Anything you want, I’ll do my best to make sure it happens.

I will give you the whole shuckin world on a silver platter if it would make you smile. 

Forget that.

You are my whole world, love.”

When he finished, both of them had tears running down their cheeks as they held each other close.

Nothing could penetrate this moment for them. And nothing could stop them now.

They were a team and they would take the world by storm together. 

Forever and always.


	14. Eternal Wolves Chapter 14

Eternal Wolves Chapter 14

Newt and Hope stayed in butterfly field until the sun had completely fallen below the horizon as it threw the whole world into midnight blue darkness.

The stars shone brightly blinking at them as they changed back into wolf form and headed back to camp. 

On the way back, Newt pulled up beside Hope slowing down to a leisurely trot. 

 

“You know love, you lost the bloody race on the way here which means you should get ready to give me the best back massage you’ve ever given before I leave.” 

He said as his brown eyes glanced down at her with a smug look. 

Hope yipped and nipped at his ear as she trotted right next to him. 

“I doubt we even have time for that, babe.

It’s already dark out.

Let’s just hope we’re not going to make you late again like last night.

I’m pretty sure Minho’s going to fuckin skin us alive if we have a repeat performance.” 

 

Newt barked a loud bark right next to her ear and nipped it for good measure.

“Well guess what love?

I guess it’s our bloody lucky night tonight.

I checked my watch before we left and we have a full half an hour before I have to leave for patrol.

And at the rate that we’re going we’ll make it back shuckin early enough for you to pay up your end of the bargain.”

Hope rolled her eyes dramatically and huffed out a loud wolfish sigh. 

“I guess I could spare some time to give you a nice massage seeing as how you won. 

Even if it was really unfair how you pulled a total Houdini on me.” 

Newt’s loud laugh echoed through her mind as they neared the edge of the camp.

Once they reached the rows of huts, they didn’t bother changing back from their wolf forms opting to go au natural all the way back home.

Doing so they received quite a lot of curious and wary looks but neither of them cared enough to notice. 

They strutted proudly keeping pace with one another easily, letting off an air of confidence and power to anyone who dared draw near to them. 

Once they reached the door to their hut they changed back into their human forms and made their way inside.

As soon as Newt closed the door he locked it again and turned to Hope pulling her flush up against him and leaning so close that his breath just barely ghosted over her lips. 

“Now that no one can interrupt us, what do you say about that massage, love?”

Hope giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked up at him through her lashes.

“I think we could arrange that…”

Newt gave her a panty dropping smirk and pressed a light kiss right below her ear. 

“I’m ready when you are, love.”

Hope pulled away and gave him a wink as she sauntered over to the bed. 

“Well we’re tight for time babe. 

If you want one you better strip for me and lay down.” 

 

Newt chuckled and walked over to stand beside her, dropping his flannel shirt onto the floor at their feet.

Then slowly he reached up and pulled his t shirt over his head leaving him bare from the waist up. 

The entire time Hope couldn’t for the life of her keep her eyes off of him.

She just stood frozen watching as his shirts disappeared and left his chest and stomach bare just for her.

She licked her lips slightly and gave him a slow once over looking up and down his body as she took in every single detail and memorized every inch of his beautiful skin. 

Her eyes locked on his toned stomach where a smattering of dirty blonde hair led down into his boxers and then moved up to his toned chest. 

She couldn’t help but thank whatever higher power that matched them together because she was just barely keeping hold of what little self-control she had before she just up and jumped his bones. 

 

The dim lights had illuminated the light sheen of sweat that covered his body from running and all she could consciously think of was that he looked frickin yummy enough to eat. 

She mentally giggled and put that thought aside for a later date seeing as they had all the time in the world to explore each other.

Might as well take it one day at a time, enjoying every special intimate moment they had together.

Once she finally regained somewhat of her composure, she looked up meeting his eyes. 

When her rosy eyes met his milk chocolate ones, she found himself watching her every move with a smug smirk firmly planted on his face. 

“Like what ya see, love? 

I thought I’d have to bloody resuscitate you off the buggin floor if you kept holding your breath any longer.”

 

She rolled her eyes dramatically at him and pointed to the bed.

“Get your sexy body laying down on that frickin bed if you want your massage or else you won’t be getting anything at all, mmkay?”

Newt’s face scrunched up in a playful scowl as he turned and proceeded to do a hilarious belly flop on the bed before folding his arms and laying his head on top of them. 

Hope got on the bed and straddled him as she started rubbing deep circles into his shoulder blades moving slowly down his back.

Newt made an appreciative and really turned on noise as she pressed deeper into his shoulder blades working out all the kinks and knots that had formed.

He silently thanked whatever higher power that put them together because damn it his mate’s little fingers worked magic. 

He really was finding this intimacy much better than anything that they had ever done before. 

He loved how close it brought them and how they put their complete trust in each other. 

 

Newt moaned loudly as she worked out a particularly large knot between his shoulder blades.

“Bloody hell woman, you’re talented. 

Somebody’s going to have to resuscitate me now because I think I’ve bloody died and gone to heaven.”

Hope giggled and began moving towards his lower back as her fingers kneaded and caressed his soft skin.

Newt continued talking in broken sentences between little moans and happy noises. 

“I could….Ungh…bloody….Fuck yes right there….get used to this. 

Maybe…Mmmm…We can have you….Uhhh fuck yes….wait up until I come home every night….God damnit baby YES… and give me one before we go to bed.”

Hope stopped massaging momentarily, giving him a quick slap to his toned ass causing him to flail and wiggle slightly underneath her.

“Yeah because I’m really going to put off my beauty rest just so I can wait up to give you a fuckin back massage.

In your dreams, Hun.”

 

Newt let out a loud sigh and buried his head into his arms.

“Well you couldn’t bloody blame a guy for trying, eh?”

She laughed at his pouting and massaged the tension out of his lower back slowly working her way back up to his shoulders. 

“Perhaps we can call a truce and reach a happy compromise?”

Newt’s head shot back up as he threw a sexy smirk over his shoulder at her.

“Okay so maybe you can just give me a back massage every other day and on days when I’m particularly stressed out?” 

Hope leaned down and held up her pinky finger next to his face.

“Pinky promise it to make it official?”

Newt laughed loudly and joined their pinky fingers together signaling the agreement of the deal that they had made. 

 

Glancing up at the clock on the bedside table, he then realized that if he didn’t move quickly he really would be late again to go on patrol with the guys.

“Shit love, as much as I’d love to continue this, I’m going to have to get a bloody move on if I’m going to make it to patrol on time.”

Hope groaned in frustration and reluctantly moved to get off of him. 

But before she could get off the bed completely, Newt turned over and shot up into a sitting positon as he grabbed her around the waist and tackled her back onto the bed. 

Once he secured her tightly in his arms he started tickling her sides mercilessly.

Hope yelped in surprise and started shrieking with laughter as she tried to turn every which way to attempt to get away from her playful mate.

Newt continued tickling her and tightened his hold around her waist keeping her in place. 

“Nope, bloody nope.

You are not shuckin moving until you tell me I’m the sexiest bloody wolf alive and give me a heartfelt apology for being a naughty girl and catching me completely off guard.”

Hope struggled a little while longer until she realized that he was only tickling her harder. 

With tears streaming down her face and her voice dying, she gave up trying to get away and looked up at her mate.

“Alright, fine.

You’re the sexiest wolf alive and I’m oh so sorry for being naughty and catching you off guard.”

 

Newt gave her a smug smile in hearing her admit to her defeat before he kissed her forehead and pulled away, jumping up off the bed.

In lightning speed, he pulled both of his shirts back on so he was fully clothed and grabbed his machete off the back of the desk chair before turning back to face her.

Hope had yet to move from her position laying on the bed so instead of getting up, she just turned over on her side facing him as she leaned her head against one of her hands.

“Maybe you should take a night off sometime so we could continue what we started for once.

I mean really, is it absolutely necessary to go out on patrol every single night?

Would the whole system of camp really fall completely apart if you didn’t show up just once?”

Newt rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

“Yes it is absolutely necessary!

Who else would protect my sexy mate and all the rest of the good people of camp? 

And really love, have you seen the rest of the guys?

They would completely fall apart without my witty sense of humor and voice of reason. 

Somebody has to keep the idiots on track. 

Could you just imagine what catastrophes would happen if we left Minho and Thomas alone for a few hours?

I think of it as a bloody public service to keep them from burning the whole place down.”

Now it was Hope’s turn to roll her eyes even though she agreed with everything he had said.

Thomas would probably be fine if he was left alone for only a few hours but Minho and Thomas left to their own devices for hours on end could only spell world destruction.

Finally after a few seconds of continuing her internal monologue, she looked up to meet the eyes of her slightly restless looking mate. 

“Alright, you’re right. 

I’m wrong. 

This is going to be a rare occurrence though.

You may have won this discussion, but it is on like donkey kong for the next one so you better bring your frickin A game, babe.” 

Newt gave her a smirk and walked out of the hut, but before he disappeared completely into the darkness, he turned back and blew her a kiss that she instantly pretended to catch as she felt her heart melting into a puddle at her feet. 

This lovable wolf was her mate.

Her Alpha.

And the greatest love of her entire life. 

As she watched him disappear into the darkness, she leaned up against the door frame and prayed that he’d come home soon as the loneliness started to creep up on her. 

“Come home to me soon, Newton.”

She whispered into his mind as she felt him burst with love for her.

Walking back inside, she shut the door and vowed to wait until he came home before she went to bed. 

Because a night when she wasn’t in his arms, made her heart shudder with sadness as she cried for her mate, not knowing that he heard every word as his heart broke while he ran farther and farther away into the dead of the night.


	15. Eternal Wolves Chapter 15

Eternal Wolves Chapter 15

 

The next morning was full of vivid, bright rays of sunshine as Newt and Hope slept wrapped in each other’s tender embrace. 

The sun glittering on Newt’s face woke him first, as he yawned and started stretching out shaking himself out of his previously sleepy state.

It had been to a certain extent, a wild night while he was out on patrol with the guys.

They had found nothing relating to the mysterious wolf pack that they thought was in the area and they hadn’t seen other wildlife while they were in the forest either.

It was just an all-around quiet night pertaining to security.

But since they couldn’t find anything to protect everyone from, they certainly did find other ways of passing the whole night out in the middle of the forest while they were left to their own devices. 

Usually, Newt was the voice of the reason in the group. 

Whenever things started getting off track or out of hand, he was usually the one to settle them back down and remind them of whatever thing they were trying to achieve. 

He always was known as a stickler for the rules.

But last night, that was definitely not the case. 

All of them broke so many rules that it wasn’t even bloody funny.

His face turned into a slight pained expression when he thought of how Hope was going to react when she found out how they had spent the entire night out in the woods instead of patrolling like they were supposed to.

He had spent enough time with her that he knew she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind and knock him down a few pegs when necessary.

He knew she loved him unconditionally though and he knew she loved him in the exact way he loved her. 

Unconditionally, permanently and for all eternity. 

So he just hoped that she remembered how much she loved him when he told her how the boys and him had slacked off and managed to steal some of Gally’s moonshine and spent the entire night getting plastered in the middle of the woods. 

He bit his lower lip nervously as he tried to think of a way to break the news to her so that he wouldn’t be forced to sleep outside for a week. 

They had never had a real disagreement or argument before, so it was safe to say that he was extremely worried as to how she would react.

He didn’t have a clue if she would blow up at him or ban him from sleeping in the bed with her.

He just hoped and prayed to the higher powers that she wouldn’t lose it too bad. 

Just as he finished that thought, he felt his mate move slightly next to him, yawning and opening her eyes to look at him.

He smiled a nervous smile as he reached up and stroked her cheek, trailing down along her jawline in a gentle caress.

She smiled up at him and leaned into his touch.

“Good morning, babe. How was patrolling last night?”

Pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead, he responded.

“Good morning to you too, love.

Patrol was…interesting.

I was actually meaning to tell you this in a better way and I’m hoping that you won’t bloody kill me or hate me after I tell you. 

Might I just start off by saying how bloody beautiful you look this morning and that I love you more than anything in the world?...”

He knew he could never keep anything from her.

The mating bond, although not fully complete, was stronger than he ever felt in his entire life. 

It was so powerful, that he was sure she could tell he was lying even if he tried to hide it.

So instead of trying to beat around the bush, he decided to hell with it.

He was just going to go for broke and take whatever punishment she dished out. 

He grimaced as she raised an eyebrow at him clearly wanting him to elaborate.

“Oh? Please do tell me more. 

I’m now very curious as to what you’ve boys been doing all night.” 

He started off slow, as if bracing for impact while he looked her in the eyes. 

“Well as you know, we haven’t really found anything on patrol since that one night a while back.

So we really didn’t have anything else that we had to do, so we…may or may not have stolen some of Gally’s moonshine while he was sleeping and took it out to the middle of the woods and spent all night getting bloody plastered…”

He closed his eyes tightly as he finished clearly bracing for her to start shouting or something equally as horrible at him.

Or worse. She could cry.

That was worse than bloody death. 

He had no experience on how to handle when a woman cried.

From what Thomas told him, you never knew if you should frickin comfort them or leave them alone and that they would lash out at anything when they were emotionally vulnerable. 

 

He bloody swore if she cried his heart would simply cease and desist. 

He didn’t think he could ever deal with seeing his mate, his one true love, his bloody other half being so broken.

He knew he loved her more than he loved even being alive. 

She was like his oxygen and if she wasn’t there, he couldn’t bear to live anymore.

But as they sat there for a few moments in silence, he was shocked to the core at what she did when she finally made a sound.

Hope let out a loud laugh and started laughing uncontrollably with her whole body shaking and tears streaming down her face. 

Newt slowly opened one eye and then both his eyes flew open as they nearly popped out of his head with surprise at seeing his mate’s joyful state.

Between laughs, Hope’s airy voice echoed through his mind. 

“Are you frickin serious, babe? 

That’s hilarious! 

How the heck did you actually manage to catch Gally so off-guard? 

I didn’t even think that guy could have the ability to sleep, let alone sleep through you guys stealing bottles loudly.” 

 

Newt’s face broke into the widest grin he had ever given his mate as he started to chuckle along with her. 

“Well, believe it or not, Gally sleep’s like he’s frickin dead.

A bloody hurricane could wipe out the existence of camp and he’d probably still sleep through it. 

You’re really okay with this? 

I thought for sure you’d call the other girls and gang up on me.” 

Once Hope settled down enough, her face morphed into a thoughtful expression as she looked at him intently. 

“You really thought I’d go nuts if you guys decided to let loose for a night? 

I really hope I don’t come across as scary as you just made me sound and I really think you don’t give me enough credit.

Its fine with me if every once and awhile you guys do something stupid together.

Just as long as camp stays intact and nobody dies or gets seriously injured I don’t see a problem with it.”

When she finished she leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, letting him know that she was telling the truth. 

Newt kissed back and wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him tightly.

He rocked her back and forth in his arms, cherishing every moment he had with her. 

 

He found himself to be utterly speechless at how understanding and thoughtful his mate had been. 

If it was even possible, he found himself more in love with her than he previously had been. 

Which was definitely saying something because he already knew she was the one he wanted to spend forever with and in his eyes she could already do no wrong.

He placed big wet kisses all down her neck and all over her collarbone to show how much he appreciated and loved her. 

She giggled in response and spoke between giggles.

“Babe, it’s okay. I know you love me. 

I love you just as much if not more back.

So now with that said, can we please go get dressed and find Frypan for something to eat? I’m starving over here.” 

 

Newt was having none of it though.

What he really wanted to do was stay here in bed all day and completely ravish her over and over again until they could barely move.

He felt his blood pounding through his body as he was pulled deeper into a lusty haze solely focused on completing the mating bond with his beautiful mate. 

But when he felt Hope pull back and try and wiggle out of his embrace, he knew he had to put out the raging fire that flamed his insides before he got too carried away.

As much as his inner wolf craved to complete the bond between them, he knew better than to push the matter when she wasn’t in the mood.

Sighing heavily he pulled back letting go of her and rolling over so his face was completely devoured by his pillow. 

He really wondered if she could feel how much she drove him to near insanity just by being her sexy self.

She didn’t even have to bloody try, he thought. 

Even just being near her turned him on enough to make him feel like he’d be going for days. 

 

They really needed to sit down and have a conversation about how far they were really willing to go at this point in their relationship and whether or not she wanted to get on birth control for when they did manage to complete the mating process. 

These were all very real concerns for them and the sooner they talked about it, the better.

He had no clue how he was going to broach that particular subject with her, but it needed to be done.

While he was struggling in bed with his internal monologue, Hope had gotten up and started getting dressed.

Sighing into his pillow, he knew he was starving as well and had better get a move on before his mate left without him.

Slowly rolling over, he got up off the bed and started dressing for the day. 

The inner fire that tried to overtake him moments before had just barely subsided. 

He knew that today was going to be a very long day. 

Once they were both dressed, they grabbed whatever they needed for the day, and headed out in search of breakfast. 

Newt knew though, that as long as Hope was by his side, anything was possible. 

Even if she herself was the cause of slightly unruly internal state. 

But they would do this together, working alongside each other to make every day the best as they possibly could.

Newt was determined to get himself under control, no matter what it would take.


	16. Eternal Wolves Chapter 16

Eternal Wolves Chapter 16

 

Newt and Hope walked hand in hand enjoying a few moments of comfortable silence between them as they wandered through the multitude of small huts in camp. 

Newt took a moment to look down at Hope, admiring her cute outfit of the day. 

She was wearing a white t shirt with a cartoon picture of French fries on it with the words “fries before guys” running across her chest with a purple zip up hoodie over it and a pair of light wash skinny jeans with a matching pair of purple high top converses. 

Her hair was pulled up in a simple twist, with a few strands of hair hanging down framing her face and a hot pink sparkly flower clip decorating her hair. 

On one wrist, she wore a simple silver charm bracelet, with a charm of a heart dangling from it. 

 

Newt was wearing a bright blue t shirt with the superman logo on it, with a navy zip up hoodie over it and a pair of light wash jeans with rips in the knees and a pair of matching bright blue high top converses. 

His hair was gelled slightly to the side, over one of his eyes.

And he wore a leather cuff bracelet with spikes on it on one of his wrists.

He smiled and caught her eye, receiving a sweet smile in return.

As they neared the mess hall, they noticed everyone not going into the mess hall, but walking past it looking like they were headed down to the beach.

Confused, Newt gently pulled Hope by the hand as he saw Brenda and Thomas walking a few feet in front of them heading in the same direction. 

 

Newt placed a hand on Thomas’s shoulder, as both couples stopped to face each other. 

The girls smiled and hugged each other before both turning and watching the boy’s converse.

Newt looked extremely puzzled as he inquired about what was going on.

“Hey, isn’t everyone going to breakfast?

Why does it look like the whole camp’s making their way down to the bloody beach?” 

Thomas and Brenda laughed and shook their heads. 

“Everyone is going to breakfast.

Frypan just decided to make breakfast on the beach for everyone instead of staying inside the mess hall.

We’re all headed down there now if you want to come.” 

 

Newt smirked at Thomas and relayed the message to Hope who wore an almost identical smirk and nodded at them.

“Alright then, what are we bloody waiting for I guess?”

With that they started walking again in the direction of the beach. 

Once they arrived, they saw everyone had formed little clusters of groups who were talking and laughing with each other. 

Frypan was currently directing a group of his chef’s on making breakfast that was cooking over several open fire pits scattered along the far side of the beach.

They spotted Minho standing off to the side by himself looking more than a little hung over from their late night drinking extravaganza last night. 

 

Minho looked up with a slightly unfocused gaze as they approached.

“How’s that bloody hangover treating ya, mate?

You look like you got hit by a fucking truck.” 

Newt said as they all formed a small circle with Newt and Hope standing beside Minho.

Thomas and Brenda were on the other side of Hope as they all focused on making fun of their friend’s unfortunate state. 

“Yeah man, you look like death. What was that you were saying last night about being able to handle your liquor?” 

Thomas quipped at him. 

As they were talking, Newt had gotten fairly good at multitasking when focusing on the conversation he was having out loud and also relaying the entire thing to Hope at the same time. 

 

Hope laughed along with them as they continued to joke and make fun of Minho until Minho had decided that he finally had enough and begrudgingly decided to answer them. 

“Yeah, yeah just make fun of the leader when he’s frickin down. 

That’s exactly how I wanted to start my morning…if you guys could just shut up that’d be great.

I’m going to end up murdering someone unless I get some coffee right now.”

Scowling, he turned and stalked off in search of a decent cup of coffee making Thomas rolled his eyes. 

“Always such a fucking drama queen…” 

Newt shook his head and chuckled. 

“Every fucking time.” 

 

“He’s definitely not as big of a drinker as he was back in the maze. 

I think our fearless leaders finally gone a bit soft.”

Thomas said thoughtfully as Newt nodded in agreement.

Both girls rolled their eyes in fake annoyance as the guys continued carrying on a conversation about who the biggest lightweights in camp were.

The conversation immediately dropped when they noticed a strange sight approaching their circle.

Everyone stared in amazement and slight shock as Harriet was holding hands with and pulling a very reluctant looking Gally towards them. 

The guys suddenly started getting very protective of the girls as they moved to stand in front of them. 

Harriet and Gally stopped in front of them as Harriet said a friendly hello and smiled while Gally looked slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable shifting his weight from one foot to the other while averting his eyes to the ground. 

 

The girls smiled at each other, nudging all guys involved in an effort to get them to say something.

Anything.

There was an awkward pause before Newt quirked an eyebrow in Gally’s direction as he spoke. 

“Do I even want to bloody know how this happened?”

Gally spoke for the first time since his awkward entrance his eyes wandering back and forth between Harriet and everyone else. 

“No…I highly doubt you do.” 

Harriet sent a wink up to Gally as she turned towards the others, her hand still firmly planted in Gally’s. 

“Well it really was quite simple actually.

I had liked Gally ever since we got here and one night we decided to meet and talk behind the supply building, and we just ended up making out the entire night.

Gally’s quite talented in that area, I’ve got to say I was pleasantly surprised.”

Gally choked on air for a moment before turning a bright shade of red as he finally shrugged and looked at them sheepishly nodding. 

 

Newt looked down at Hope seeking some form of help or suggestion on how to proceed after that.

Hope simply squeezed his hand and shrugged. 

“Maybe you should just hear him out, babe.

I mean if Harriet can stand him, I think maybe the rest of us could give him another chance.”

Newt scoffed and rolled his eyes before speaking again. 

“Why do I feel like we really shouldn’t trust you after everything that you’ve done? 

You’ve never shown any remorse or even a hint of caring about anyone other than yourself. 

You better start redeeming yourself if you want my approval.” 

Gally pulled Harriet into his side wrapping an arm around her waist looking down at her. 

“I know I’ve been a complete asshole to all of you and I’m truly sorry. I really am. 

I used to be exactly how you described. 

But since I found Harriet, she’s completely changed how I look at the world.

She truly saved me from a lifetime of misery and I really hope that maybe, with help we could start over if you’ll just give me a chance.” 

He said as he finished turning his eyes to Hope who watched as the same glimmer of recognition that she had seen a few days ago flashed in his eyes. 

 

Newt relayed the message to Hope and after a moment she smiled and let go of his hand and walked right up to Gally so that she was looking directly up at him. 

She didn’t know how they knew each other but she knew that he had meant something to her. 

And because of that, she went with what her heart told her to do. 

She held his gaze as her face broke into a kind, forgiving smile as she started to sign to him.

She signed the words “let’s be friends” to him as he watched her with a childlike wonder.

When she finished signing she smirked and walked back over to Newt grabbing his hand and locking their fingers together once more.

Gally turned his gaze onto Newt as he finally spoke. 

“What did she just say?” 

Newt rolled his eyes playfully and smirked at Gally. 

“She just bloody asked you to be friends. 

You should think about answering her back you know.” 

Gally’s lips turned up into a huge grin as he responded excitedly.

“Teach me how to say yes to her just like she did.” 

Newt smirked letting go of Hope’s hand and positioned himself so he was standing a steps in front of Gally.

“What’s the bloody magic word, Captain Gally?”

Gally sighed heavily but quietly spoke up when Harriet elbowed him in his side. 

“Please…” 

They all laughed as Newt began finger spelling out the word “yes” to Gally. 

Gally watched and then walked up to Hope, copying the signs that Newt had just done. 

 

Hope smiled at him and surprised everyone by pulling him into a tight hug, then stepping back and returning to Newt’s side.

Newt still quite shocked at the affection that his mate had shown their former enemy, spoke first. 

“I think she bloody likes you, mate.”

They all laughed just as they heard Frypan ring the bell for them to all gather round for breakfast. 

Everyone went over to where the chefs were handing out breakfast and collected their plates of food before sitting down in a circle on the sandy beach.

Minho had finally returned with a cup of coffee and joined them as they sat and ate breakfast, talking about anything and everything with their newfound friends.

Everyone enjoyed each other’s company as they got reacquainted with one another and learned about each other’s likes and dislikes.

 

All the couples, plus one finally awake and alert Minho sat on the beach long after they had finished eating; just laughing and conversing until Minho finally declared that there was actual work that they had to get done for the day.

Before everyone separated to go do their individual jobs, they all agreed to meet back at the beach after dinner to take a walk along the beach together.

So far, this looked like it had turned out to be a very unusual, but good day.


	17. Eternal Wolves Chapter 17

Eternal Wolves Chapter 17

 

It had many hours since everyone had enjoyed breakfast together on the beach and Hope found herself working diligently in the garden attempting to pick and gather ripe veggies into a basket as the sun beat down on her.

Newt, Thomas and Minho had left the girls saying that they needed to attend a meeting getting updates on the running of the camp.

The girls had been assigned by Minho to work in the gardens harvesting the fresh veggies for meals. 

Harriet and Brenda had wandered a ways away from Hope in search of more work to do in a separate part of the garden. 

Hope was currently trying to pluck an especially humungous carrot out of the soil, finding it harder than it looked. 

 

She let her mind wander as she worked thinking back to the events that happened earlier in the day. 

She felt like she was floating on a cloud high above in the sky.

She was just so unbelievably happy that everything had worked out so well and everyone seemed to get along perfectly now. 

She smiled to herself as she thought back to how Gally held Harriet so tenderly in his arms and looked at her with such love and adoration. 

She almost felt like they had intruded on a very private moment between the two.

It was so obvious that the both of them had fallen madly in love with each other.

There was no better person to break Gally free from his former angry self than Harriet.

Even though both came into the relationship with tough exteriors and quick tempers, they balanced each other out perfectly; creating a ying and yang type of balance that kept them happy and secure in their relationship. 

But as she thought about the mysterious Builder, she couldn’t help but wonder how they knew each other.

There was no denying that he recognized her even though he tried to hide it. 

She tried hard to remember back before she came to Paradise, but found whenever she tried she just got a massive headache and felt really sick. 

It tore her up inside knowing that Gally and she had known each other somehow but couldn’t figure out what had been lost in whatever mind games Wicked had played in their heads. 

All she could do was stick close to him when he was around and hope and pray to whatever higher power existed that they would be able to remember one day. 

 

As she continued to get lost in her head as she worked, she turned her thoughts towards her excitement with the anticipation of what was going to happen tonight when everyone got reunited when they took a late night walk along the beach. 

She suspected that there was going to be quite a lot of romance going on between the couples. 

She really thought that they were going to need to set up Minho with some lovely girl sooner rather than later. 

Knowing Minho though, she doubted that he’d even interested in an actual relationship.

One night stands seemed to suit him just fine, she thought remembering the stories Newt had shared with her about the other guy’s love lives. 

 

She wondered though what type of girl it would take for him to even remotely consider settling down into a steady relationship.

 

She figured that she wouldn’t need to think about that for quite some time so she reluctantly put that thought on the back burner in her mind. 

For the moment, she switched her thoughts back on to the excitement about later tonight. 

She could just picture it now.

The moon high in the sky, illuminating everything in its path. 

All of the couples pairing off and wandering off into secluded sections of the beach. 

She was pretty sure it was going to amazing. S

He had been thinking about different scenarios and how everything between her and Newt would play out tonight all day today as she worked. 

She was so excited, she could barely focus on the veggies she was supposed to be harvesting.

Right. She was supposed to be working. 

She shook herself out of her dreamy state and went back to attempting to harvest the biggest carrot she had ever seen.

She had been pulling at this particular carrot for at least the past twenty minutes. 

 

She was kind of glad that Newt was off in some other part of the camp so he wouldn’t see her and laugh about how she’s a wolf and yet she couldn’t even harvest a simple frickin carrot.

In her defense, she was no weakling usually but this carrot was really giving her a run for her money. 

Giving up momentarily she sat back and criss crossed her legs; blowing the loose strands that had fallen over her eyes away. 

Just as she was pondering whether or not she should abandon the carrot crisis altogether, Harriet came into her line of vision. 

She signaled to Hope that it was time to stop and head to dinner. 

Taking her hand, Harriet pulled her back onto her feet and they started off in the direction of the mess hall. 

 

While they were walking, Hope stole a glance up towards Harriet, watching her as they neared the mess hall.

Harriet seemed much lighter, smiling widely and had a slight bounce to her step.

Hope smiled as she continued to walk beside her new friend. 

She could tell that Harriet’s happiness was the result of her new love with Gally. 

Both of them seemed to take to one another like fish to water.

They were made for each other. 

As Hope watched Harriet practically skipping through camp, she wondered if this is what she looked like to others when she was around Newt.

This she realized after a long look at Harriet, must be what love looks like. 

No wonder so many people in the world go through horrible trials and tribulations to get just a piece of it.

Love was the highest valued thing in the world and it should be cherished and kept alight through the bond of two people forever and ever. 

 

Just as she finished that thought, she noticed a group of very familiar boys casually standing and leaning up against the side of the mess hall. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she spied Newt leaning with his back up against the wall. 

He was turned slightly to the side with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, talking animatedly to Gally who had his arms crossed as he leaned beside him.

All the guys looked relaxed and at ease as they talked amongst each other as they waited for the girls to arrive. 

Brenda was already in Thomas’s arms as they proceeded to make out with Thomas pressing Brenda up against the wall of the outside of the mess hall. 

Neither of them looked too concerned about whether or not people were getting front row seats to a show. 

 

The conversation between the guys that were waiting on their girls ceased immediately when Newt spotted them nodding his head in their direction as all of them turned to face them. 

Hope and Harriet took one look at each other reaching a silent agreement as they took off at a sprint towards their significant others. 

Newt and Gally’s eyes both widened for a split second before they both broke out into huge grins. 

Hope ran up and tackle hugged Newt almost knocking him completely off his feet if it wasn’t for his really quick wolf reflexes.

He caught her easily and picked her up off the ground as he spun her around and around. 

Hope giggled like a maniac as she spun and held on tight to him. 

He suddenly stopped spinning her and moved his hands down, one under her legs supporting her and one on the back of her head threaded through her hair. 

Bending her down in a romantic sweeping motion he gave her a kiss so passionate that she thought she’d die and go to heaven right then and there. 

After what seemed like eternity, he broke the kiss as both of them came up for air breathing heavily.

Finally opening her eyes, Hope snuck a glance at the other couples and noticed that pretty much everyone was doing something pretty damn similar to what Newt and she had done. 

Smiling she turned back to Newt, and rubbed noses with him giving him a sweet Eskimo kiss.

Newt was the first to break the silence as he continued to hold her close, cradling her small body against his.

“Well good evening to you too, sweetheart. 

I must say, I’d opt for you greeting me like this every bloody time you see me.

I think I’m beginning to love making a scene everywhere we go.”

Hope giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m game. Let’s do it.”

Newt and Hope smiled as they turned towards their friends who were in various acts of romance. 

They both quirked an eyebrow when they saw that Gally had thrown Harriet over his shoulder and was standing there looking quite accomplished. 

 

“Going for bloody caveman style eh, mate?”

Newt laughed as Hope giggled into his shoulder. 

Gally’s face changed into a slow smirk and he threw a look behind him down at Harriet as he answered. 

“Oh totally. What can I say, I’ve got a feisty one on my hands.”

Gally finished by giving a pat to Harriet’s backside and rubbed a hand down her legs while Harriet gave a small smile and friendly wave up at them.

Hope giggled as Newt continued his conversation with Gally. 

“Well I don’t know about you, but I think our bloody gorgeous women deserve to be fed before we take them to the beach and kiss them senseless.

Right Thomas?” 

Everyone turned to where Thomas still had Brenda up against the wall but turned away immediately when they saw that Thomas and Brenda had both lost their shirts and Thomas was one second away from unhooking Brenda’s bra. 

 

Both Newt and Gally turned a bright shade of red as they looked to their girlfriends for any idea of what they should do.

Hope gave Harriet a look that said clearly it was time to abort mission and head to dinner.

Turning to look back up at Newt, she spoke with her voice coming out sounding much more like a plea than anything else. 

“I think we need to make ourselves scarce and get to dinner before we get front row seats to a porno.”

Newt nodded hard and looked over at Gally giving him a look and nodded his head in direction of the mess hall door. 

Gally nodded and both guys headed inside the mess hall for dinner, still carrying their lucky ladies all the way there. 

 

Everyone had a quick dinner, with Thomas and Brenda finally coming back from cloud nine.

Minho had even managed to show up but once he finished his dinner he suddenly caught sight of something on the other side of the room and quickly got up as he practically bolted out the door. 

Everyone just shook their heads and figured that Minho was just being, well Minho.

Once everyone was finished, they decided to start heading over to the beach. 

Newt and Hope were at the front of the pack, making it outside first. 

Newt had his arm wrapped tightly around Hope’s waist resting his hand on her hip. 

Hope was leaning into him as they walked talking quietly to each other. 

Gally and Harriet came next, and were then followed by Brenda and Thomas. 

 

The sun had gone down and the moon was high in the sky, lighting up the paths that went through camp.

Fireflies danced around the group as they made their way past the mess hall slowly walking towards the beach. 

Suddenly right before the group turned to walk around behind the mess hall, Newt quickly stopped in his tracks and backed up back around the corner pulling Hope with him. 

He held out his arm to the rest of the group signaling for them to wait a moment as Newt leaned up against the wall of the mess hall for a moment before closing his eyes and giving his head a quick shake.

Gally and Thomas exchanged a look before Gally turned to quirk an eyebrow at Newt. 

The girls looked on as Newt held up his hand and then put a finger to his lips asking for quiet. 

Then he let go of Hope and silently, being very careful risked a look peeking around the corner before pulling back around to where the group stood.

Thomas was the first to speak up. 

“What the hell, man? What’s wrong?” 

Newt gave Hope a look that clearly stated he really didn’t want to answer that. 

Hope elbowed Newt in his side and pointed to Thomas telling him that he should answer the question.

 

Newt let out a big sigh and turned back to the group to quietly explain.

Speaking just barely over a whisper, he answered the loaded question. 

“Well I think we bloody found Minho. But he seems to be a little…occupied at the moment.”

Everyone looked confused and then sent him a look asking to elaborate. 

Newt rolled his eyes in response and let out an exasperated breath.

“I’m not going to bloody say it. Just look around the corner and see for yourselves.”

With that everyone stepped around the corner only to come face to face with a VERY occupied Minho. 

The real shocker was that he wasn’t alone. 

As they watched, Minho had Sonya pressed flush against the back of the mess hall with one hand tangled in her hair and one hand edging up her shirt. 

Both were doing the lip lock of the century. 

 

With wide eyes, the group looked at each other trying to decide what to do next. 

Thomas smirked and tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. 

“Do you think they notice were here?”

Gally gave a bark of laugh and rolled his eyes. 

“I highly doubt that. You know how long it’s been since Minho’s gotten laid.

He’s like a man that was lost in the desert and found a damn oasis of water. 

And he looks pretty damn thirsty.”

Brenda was beside Thomas looking over at Minho and Sonya with an appreciative look.

“Damn, that’s a nice bra. I’m really going to have to steal that from her sometime for us, babe.” 

Thomas’s eyes widened momentarily but after a moment he gave her a saucy wink. 

 

Harriet was beside Brenda when she spoke up. 

“It really is a nice bra. 

Were so going to have to get the girls together and raid the lingerie section of the supply closet sometime.

Wouldn’t that be nice to have more variety for you, sweetheart?” 

She finished sending Gally a sexy smirk while Gally stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Even in the dark, everyone could see the bright shade of red that had engulfed his face. 

Newt and Hope had retreated to back around the corner, avoiding the whole conversation like the plague.

They really were trying to remember why they were such good friends with these people. 

 

Newt had his arms wrapped around Hope as he held her close while he hid his head in the crook of her neck. 

“And I thought we were bloody sex crazed… They’re downright pervy idiots.”

Hope nodded and kissed the top of his head in agreement. 

“Babe, were surrounded by idiots.

I think we need to go hide away for a while.

Although I was really looking forward to having a mega make out session on the beach.

I think we’re going to have to suck it up and get them to stop sucking face so we can head down to the beach before it gets too late.”

Newt groaned and nuzzled deeper into her neck while tightening his hold around her. 

“Alright, if we must. 

Let’s go stop them before there are little bloody Minho’s running around.” 

With that, Newt who still held on tightly to Hope, strode purposely forward.

Bypassing the rest of the group he led them straight to confront their very horny and occupied friends.


	18. Eternal Wolves Chapter 18

Eternal Wolves Chapter 18

 

The entire group watched as Newt walked forward and stood directly behind Minho, crossing his arms over his chest and quirking an eyebrow while he cleared his throat loudly.

Hope stood next to him in a similar pose waiting for Minho and Sonya to realize that they had been caught red handed.

Minho and Sonya froze immediately as Minho pulled away from Sonya quickly and slowly turned around to face the group. 

Sonya’s face had gone a bright shade of pink while she moved to cower slightly behind Minho.

“Hey…guys. Nice night out tonight, eh?”

He chuckled slightly and gave a sheepish look to Newt.

For the very first time since Newt or Gally or really any of them remembered, Minho seemed embarrassed and completely out of witty and sarcastic remarks.

He just stood there looking more than a little vulnerable as everyone shook their heads and smirked. 

 

Newt cracked a smile and nudged Hope giving her a playful look. 

Looking back up to meet Minho’s eyes, he smiled softly as he spoke. 

“It’s bloody alright, mate. 

We understand.

We’ll try and manage to retain some of your buggin dignity by not asking too many questions.

If I may though, I think we’re all quite curious as to when this happened.” 

Minho gave him a small smile and shrugged. 

“Sonya had been assisting me in daily errands around camp and we just ended up really hitting it off.

Now we’re kind of inseparable.

Where I go, she goes and where she goes I go.” 

When he finished he reached behind him and put his arm around Sonya’s shoulder bringing here gently to stand beside him. 

Sonya leaned into him, placing her head against his chest and smiled happily up at him.

Hope who was still standing beside Newt, moved to stand right in front of Minho and Sonya and begun signing excitedly to them. 

She signed “Welcome to the club guys!!! 

Now everyone in our circle of friends has someone special. 

Now the party can really start!!!” 

 

She finished signing and threw her arms around both Minho and Sonya hugging them tightly. 

Then turning and walking back to Newt she put her arm around Newt’s waist and leaned into him nuzzling his shoulder. 

Minho and Sonya looked to Newt for a translation.

Newt smiled and laughed a little before explaining. 

“She just said welcome to the club and that now the party can start because everyone in our circle has someone special now.” 

Everyone smiled and moved forward to congratulate them. 

Thomas and Newt ran up and pulled Minho into a big group hug speaking quiet words of congratulations and well wishes to him. 

Gally then walked forward and gave Minho a friendly handshake but ended up giving in and giving him a hug as well. 

 

The girls all ran forward to pull Sonya into a lady glader sandwich as they squealed and jumped up and down with loving energy flowing between them. 

Once everyone had settled down, Minho turned to Newt. 

“Hey do you think that maybe, Sonya and I could join you guys when you take your walk on the beach tonight?”

Newt cracked a huge smile and nodded.

“Of course! 

Everyone’s welcome.

We were just headed down to the beach now actually if you want to follow along.” 

When he finished everyone once again began walking towards the stairs that led from the camp down onto the beach. 

Once they arrived, everyone started to split off with their respective other halves and wandered down the beach walking along the creamy white sand. 

 

Everyone walked slow, enjoying being in their own personal bubbles with their lovers. 

Newt walked hand in hand with Hope relishing in the soothing sound of the waves.

 

Both had thrown their shoes off to the side as they walked barefoot through the sand. 

Newt kept his loving gaze locked on Hope as he watched with admiration how the moonlight lit up the tresses of her long hair accenting the pink streak and making them glow in an unearthly way. 

She looked like a bloody angel, he thought to himself as she smiled softly up at him with love and passion sparkling her mauve eyes. 

She led them gently through the water that had washed up onto the sand as they turned their gazes out to the vast dark blue ocean that danced in the moonlight. 

 

Newt gently pulled her away from the water and towards a secluded stretch of sand before plopping down and pulling her into his lap. 

He pulled her into his chest, resting his head on top of hers as stroked a hand through her hair softly. 

Hope nuzzled into his chest and looked up to him with a look full of adoration and complete trust.

Newt looked out over the crashing waves as he spoke softly next to her ear.

“I think we should talk about completing the mating process, love. 

I know it’s only been a week since we met, but I think both of us are going to crazy if we don’t think about completing the process and releasing this pent up need to mark each other.” 

He paused as if trying to find the words letting them sink in as he continued to stroke Hope’s hair with a feather soft touch. 

 

Hope sat up a little so she could look him in the eyes.

“I think you’re right.

We definitely need to discuss what’s going to happen and when. 

I know we both have been feeling the effects of our wolves wanting to be completely mated and marked. 

Although I think that it’s a valid point that we’ve only been together for a week.

I think that we need to take that into consideration and wait for at least a couple more weeks.

I know our relationship is different from human relationships in the way that being wolves are driven to move faster in things that they do but I think we both still need time to become fully comfortable with the idea before we just jump right into bed.”

Newt looked down at Hope and nodded in agreement.

“I agree completely.

I think our inner wolves can wait just a few more weeks so we can take it slow and ease into everything. 

And I just want to mention, love that I would never ever push you into anything that you didn’t want to do or that you weren’t completely ready for. 

If you told me that it would take another three years for you to be completely ready, I would wait for you. 

I would never ever think of hurting you or causing you pain in any way.

I would bloody die before I let anything or anyone lay a hand on you.” 

 

Hope felt tears glistening in her eyes threatening to fall down her cheeks as she saw the serious expression on his face and the raw honesty that his words held.

 

The thought that he would give his life to protect her really struck her hard. 

They had only been mates for a week but he was so willing to give the ultimate sacrifice to protect her from anything that tried to harm her.

She knew, in this moment that this was true love.

She was completely and utterly in love with this wolf.

He had quickly won her heart and had taken up a permanent residence there.

She knew she could never love anyone in the way that she loved him.

It was just them, together for the rest of eternity and no matter what would come their way, they would stand strong and face it with love and understanding. 

 

Newt continued as he searched her eyes deeply.

“Also when we do decide to complete the process, we’re going to have to make sure you’re on some form of birth control ahead of time so we won’t be creating a little family if we’re not completely ready.

That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to have pups with you though, love.

Believe me nothing would make me happier than to have you filled with something that we created out of our love for each other. 

But seeing as how we’re still very young, I think we should keep hold of that dream for at least another year until we’re completely ready to become parents. 

But one thing I will promise you, is when we complete the mating process, it will be the most bloody amazing experience that we will ever have in our lives. 

I promise that I will do everything in my power to make it so special that you will remember it and cherish that memory for all of eternity.

Until then, I think we should focus on having fun and learning more about each other as we wait for the mating ritual. 

Good that, love?” 

 

Tears now fell in a steady stream down Hope’s face as she found herself completely and utterly speechless from her mate’s words.

Her heart exploded as she tried to find words to say back to him, but she couldn’t find the right ones after everything he had said.

So instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a hot searing kiss that spelled out how much she loved and appreciated him and his understanding and willingness to wait and put off his own desires until she was completely ready.

She knew that this was the wolf that would be the father of her pups one day and she wanted nothing more to give him the gift of being a father to her pups. 

She knew that they would be raised in a home full of love and understanding as they grew up. 

 

It was in this moment that she knew where she wanted to be for the rest of her life. 

To spend all eternity with this amazing wolf who fit together with her like a puzzle piece in a puzzle. 

She was meant for him and was forever grateful for the higher powers that had given her to him.

They stayed there on that secluded stretch of beach kissing and holding each other close all through the night and into the wee hours of the morning. 

The others had disappeared off to bed, long ago but Newt and Hope stayed. 

Once Hope had fallen asleep in Newt’s arms, he lifted her off the sand and carried her all the way back to their home.

Laying her down in bed, he crawled in beside her and fell asleep to the steady breathing of the love of his life.


	19. Eternal Wolves Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have some of my old readers on here that were around when I was on Fanfiction.net, and you all already know this but for the newcomers I just wanted to let you know the lengths that I go through to write these stories. Every group game and craft idea in this story has been carefully researched while I sifted the internet for teacher game pages and different craft blogs. So even if it seems boring or silly for me to add these games and extra activities into this story just know I worked really hard to come up with some creative ideas that were completely out of the box. It all goes along with how the Glader couples are getting to know each other and are falling in love the right way. If you have problems with this, too bad.

Eternal Wolves Chapter 19

 

Hope was the first one to wake up the next morning, slowly blinking the sleep out of her eyes. 

She looked down and noticed that Newt must have removed her jeans and shoes along with her hoodie and jewelry, leaving her in just her underwear and t shirt. 

She smiled at the thought of how nice it was of him to do that.

She looked around and saw that the sun was shining brightly through the window and onto the bed.

She figured she must’ve fallen asleep while they were at the beach last night and that Newt carried her back here to sleep in their own bed.

She turned slightly and looked over at her sleeping mate. 

He looked so peaceful, snoring lightly with his hair sticking up in every direction. 

 

She reached up and gently ran her fingers through his messy hair carefully trying not to wake him.

She thought back to their night on the beach and the important conversation that they had that was still fresh in her mind.

As she brushed the hair out of his eyes, she leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead letting him know that she still was so appreciative and grateful for what he had said last night. 

She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed that he was leaning into her touch, slowly waking up to look down at her.

Smiling he caught her hand that was running through his hair and held it up to his lips, giving her a soft kiss on the back of her hand and then turning it over and repeating the process on her open palm. 

Feeling his lips on her skin Hope snapped out of her thoughts and blushed a dark shade of pink as she looked up at him. 

“Good morning babe, I hope I didn’t wake you. 

I know you must be tired from everything last night.” 

 

Newt smiled and shook his head. 

“Good morning to you too love and no you didn’t wake me. 

I was already awake but decided to lay here a little longer while you were giving me some love.

Which by the way, you should never hesitate to touch me, love. 

It’s bloody magical and I’m already so addicted to it. 

I think this is a good sign for things to come later in our relationship.” 

He finished by giving her a wink.

Hope laughed and leaned up giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Well we’ll just have to wait and see now won’t we?”

Newt laughed and leaned in stealing another kiss from his beautiful mate.

“What do you think about getting dressed and heading out to find some breakfast? I’m bloody starving.” 

 

Hope nodded in agreement and they both got up and proceeded to get ready for the day.

Hope got dressed in a white t shirt with Minnie Mouse ears on it that said “He’s mine” with an arrow pointing to where Newt was and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with matching red vans. 

She put her hair in pigtails and wore small white flower stud earrings to add a touch of cuteness. Newt was dressed in an identical shirt to Hope with the only difference being it had Mickey Mouse ears on it and said “She’s mine” with an arrow pointing to where Hope stood. 

He also wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans but with black vans. 

His hair was styled in messy spikes and he once again wore his favorite black leather spiked cuff on one wrist. 

After doing a full once over of each other’s outfits, they linked hands and headed out the door on their way to find breakfast. 

Along the way, they watched as everyone in camp slowly started to wake up and go about their daily activities.

The mood was light in camp and everyone seemed very content with the way things were going for them. 

Once they reached the inside of the mess hall, they both grabbed plates of food and headed off in search of the rest of their group.

They spotted everyone seated at their regular table in the back corner of the room chatting and eating away. 

They walked over and took a seat eating and listening in to the conversation that flowed freely throughout the group.

Newt’s bond with Hope was so strong that whenever there were conversations going on around them, they automatically were transferred through him and reached her telepathically, almost giving the impression that she could hear. 

And they also found that any strong feelings or emotions that were given off by the group, Hope and Newt could immediately pick up on them and sometimes even absorb them if necessary. 

 

Their bond’s strength would increase so dramatically after they were mated and marked that they would become nearly indestructible.

There were even some legends that if the bond was a match that was so perfect and filled with true love, the two wolves and their offspring would receive immortality to live for all of eternity enjoying everything the world would have to offer.

It was extremely rare, only happening once every few hundred years but with the way Newt and Hope’s bond was growing, it was a very strong possibility for them.

For the current moment though, they had all finished eating and were going around the table sharing their to do lists for things that they had to get done around camp. 

Everyone had extensive amounts of work that they needed to get done before the end of the day, but all conversation died off when Minho spoke up in an authoritative tone. 

 

“All of you are going to have your schedules cleared for the day.

You can finish your daily work another day.

Today I promised the parents of the children immunes in camp that we would watch the kids while the parents had the day off to do whatever they like.

All of you will have to be ready and meet me in the middle of camp in 10 minutes.

I’ll see you there okay?

I have to go make sure the kids arrive safely.

All of you have better bring your best child friendly attitudes with you, seeing as how we have around 20 kids that we’ll be in charge of for the day.” 

Before anyone could protest, he got up and walked out the door and off to do his duties as the leader.

Everyone sat there frozen for what seemed like forever until suddenly everyone started shouting and yelling at once.

Every person in their group was freaking out majorly. They all were very upset that they had to clear their entire schedule and look after a bunch of frickin kids all day.

When the group got extremely loud and unruly, Newt took a stand and stood up at the head of the table raising both hands out in the air signaling for quiet. 

Once everyone settled down he started to speak in as much of an authoritative tone as Minho had a few moments before.

 

“Are you all bloody finished?

Honestly, you all sounded like he asked you to go back into the fucking maze and stay there for eternity.

They’re just kids. 

Little harmless innocent people. 

It won’t bloody kill us to spend the day with them. 

In fact, I bet it’ll even be, dare I say it fun.

Another thing, now that we all have significant others, it’d do us all good to practice taking care of small children for whenever we decide to have little families of our own.”

With that he gave a pointed look to everyone that was sitting at the table. 

“Now you have 10 bloody minutes to get your asses up and over to the middle of the camp. 

Time starts now!” 

 

He pointed to the door and all together everyone got up and started moving in that direction. 

Newt hung back until Hope was beside him, interlocking their hands together as they made their way towards the door. 

Hope looked up at him, watching his face morph from one full of power and authority back to a soft sweet expression as he looked down at her. 

“I think this will do us all some good, love. 

It may be a year or so before we start thinking about having our own family, but at least this way we’ll be well prepared for when we do. 

I also am quite fond of children myself.

They’re always so small and cute.

I feel like I would be a good father one day.”

Hope smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“You’ll be an excellent father to our pups, babe. 

And you’re right. 

We do need a lot of practice before we have ours. 

So let’s go find Minho and have some fun today.” 

 

When the group reached the middle of camp, they saw Minho standing in the middle of a large group of small children.

He looked up when they approached looking slightly relieved that the cavalry had arrived. 

Minho had dealt with all kinds of horrendous things and situations all throughout the trials, but dealing with a large group of small children seemed to scare him more than anything he had witnessed before.

Running a hand through his hair anxiously, he beckoned them over to where he was standing.

Newt chuckled as they moved through the group of small children to stand in the middle of the circle with Minho. 

“Easy there, mate.

They’re just little kids. 

You look like you’ve bloody seen a ghost.” 

 

“Yeah well, you try controlling the little army of minions then.”

Minho said with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

Hope looked around at their other friends seeing that they weren’t fairing much better.

Gally stood stock still looking like he was trying very hard to not show how completely terrified he was as two little girls grabbed a fist full of his pants on either side of him jumping up and down as they attempted to get him to pay attention to them. 

Thomas looked around with wide eyes, hiding slightly behind Brenda. 

Newt and the girls were taking it rather well, Hope noticed.

They were the only ones that didn’t seem to be the least bit bothered by the small army of children that was yelling and prancing around them. 

 

Newt put his fingers to his mouth and let out a loud whistle grabbing everyone’s attention.

Every child and adult that was present stopped and looked up at him in stunned silence.

Once he saw that he had gotten everyone’s attention, he began in a raised but gentle playful voice. “

Hello guys, we’re all going to be hanging out together today, so I think we should gather up everyone and go run out to the fields next to camp and play.

What do you say?!”

Every child started jumping and cheering in excitement as Newt grabbed Hope’s hand and begun to lead the way towards the edge of camp. 

Taking the hint from Newt and Hope, the rest of their group followed behind them as the girls herding the flock of children along with them. 

 

Once the entire group had reached the fields next to the camp, Newt gave the okay and everyone scattered around playing various games. 

Newt his mate stood back for a moment as watched as their friends finally were warming up to the kids.

The girls each had a small following of little girls that followed them everywhere imitating everything they did and Thomas was playing catch with several of the young boys with a ball that they had found in camp. 

But it was Gally had surprised them the most.

Gally sat on the ground rolling a ball back and forth between him and the youngest little girl in the group. 

She was a little blonde child with bright blue eyes and was all of about 2 years old bringing smiles to their faces as they watched while he talked to her softly rolling the ball back and forth. 

The little girl giggled as Gally had quickly become her favorite new person ever. 

Thomas suddenly called out to all of them to form a group together in the middle of the field. 

Once they did, he started to explain directions to a game he had apparently remembered before his memories had been wiped. 

Newt and Hope stared at him skeptically as he explained the game to the group. 

“Alright kids, we’re gonna play a game called Ultimate Ninja! 

You start by moving so everybody has some space between them and then we all shout Ultimate Ninja and everyone has to do one ninja move and the goal of the game is to see who can last the longest without hitting anyone else. 

Ready set go!!!” 

 

Everyone spaced themselves out so no one was in anyone else’s space and then all yelled out Ultimate Ninja as they all started doing various ninja moves. 

There were small children yelling, kicking, screaming and punching all over the field as the game continued. 

The girls watched Thomas, Minho, Gally and Newt gave up on waiting until it was time to do the ninja moves and started to show off their made up ninja moves trying to hit one another.

Gally punched Newt in the gut as he received a kick to the groin in return. 

Thomas and Minho were currently trying to punch each other out as the girls and all the kids made a big circle around them, cheering for one or the other to get knocked out. 

 

Suddenly Gally and Newt decided it was an excellent idea to team up against Thomas and Minho, directing all their energy into punching and trying to knock them off their feet.

It ended up with all the guys rolling around on the ground punching and kicking thinking that they were apparently going to have a fuckin royal rumble. 

So far the girls weren’t very concerned seeing as how no one was bleeding.

Yet. 

They just had a hell of a lot of bruises and scratches all over them. 

But first sign of someone drawing blood, they all reached a silent agreement that they’d step in and break it up.

The boys continued to roll around on the ground fighting each other until Hope spotted a dot of blood on the ground near them. 

 

She sent a look to the other girls and nodded towards the group of guys on the ground. 

Quickly they all leaned down and grabbed hold of each of their guys and pulled them up off the ground, putting several feet of distance between each of them. 

Once the guys were pulled away from each other, they seemed to regain their senses and self-control as they looked at each other and their significant others with a sheepish look.

Each girl started looking over their guy for any sign of injury as Brenda let out a groan and rolled her eyes when she spotted that Thomas’s nose was bleeding slightly.

She sighed and turned around looking in the face of every guy that was there. 

“I think that’s enough of acting like idiots for one day, mmkay? 

It’s time to head back to camp. 

It’s getting late and the parents will be back soon to pick up the kids.”

 

None of them had realized that they had spent the whole day playing in the field.

When they looked up to the sky, the sun was dipping low beneath the horizon.

Everyone grabbed whatever they brought with them and a hand of a small child and started heading back to camp.

Once they got back, they spotted the large group of parents standing in the middle of the camp.

Letting go of their hands, the children raced back into the arms of their parents.

With words of thanks spoken all around, the parents turned and left taking their children home for the night as Newt and Hope stood watching them leave along with their other friends. 

“I think I’m going to bloody love being a father, love. 

Now we just have to wait for the right time.”

Newt sighed wistfully looking down at Hope. 

Turning to their other friends they all bid each other goodnight and headed back to their individual homes for a long well deserved sleep.


	20. Eternal Wolves Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game they play called Blue Murder is the Scottish version of Manhunt apparently.

Eternal Wolves Chapter 20

 

The next morning, Hope and Newt woke at the same time as the sun filtered in from the window onto the where they lay on the bed.

As they woke up slowly, they chatted quietly while in each other’s arms.

“I really think after yesterday with the kids, we all need to let off some steam and do something fun with just our group.

I don’t know what we should do though, any ideas?”

She pondered glancing up at her mate. 

Newt looked at her for a moment before nodding in agreement. 

“I think that’s an excellent idea, love.

Now we just need to rack our brains for anything that we could do with an entire group of us that everyone would think is fun.” 

They both thought for a few moments before Newt’s eyes lit up as he got an idea. 

“I’ve got the perfect idea, love!!! 

There’s this fun group game that I remember playing before the trials that I think everyone would enjoy.

We’ve got just the right amount of people to play it too. 

It has to be played really late at night though so we’ll have to ask everyone to meet up later tonight to play. 

I think I’ll make it interesting though and make it a surprise and tell everyone what the game is and how to play once we meet later tonight.

It’ll be bloody amazing, I promise.” 

Hope smiled widely at him as she wondered what game they would be playing that night, but keeping it a secret until they got ready to play sounded like a lot of fun. 

Hope nodded excitedly as they continued to chat. 

“I think that’s a great idea, babe. 

I love how creative you get when we come up with ideas. 

I’m sure everyone’s going to love whatever game we play tonight.

I think we will need to mention to everyone at breakfast that they’ll have to clear their schedules for the entire night and set a time and location for where and when we’re going to play.”

 

Newt smiled and kissed her temple making her close her eyes and let out a little moan.

“I think you’re right, love as always. 

I think we should get up and get dressed so we can make it to breakfast on time to catch the others before everyone leaves to go to work for the day. Sound good?”

Hope nodded and leaned up giving him a sweet peck on the cheek before they both got up out of bed and started the process of getting dressed for the day. 

Hope got dressed in a grey crop top with a pink sparkly kiss mark on it and a pair of light pink shorts with matching light pink converses.

She threw her hair up into a high ponytail and used her curling iron to make it curly while Newt got dressed in a grey t shirt that said “Talk Nerdy to Me” on it and wore a black flannel shirt over it leaving it unbuttoned with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of matching black converses. 

His hair was styled in his usual messy spikes and he wore a black wrist watch on one wrist. 

 

Once both of them were dressed, they headed off to the mess hall to have breakfast and tell their friends about the exciting fun that was going to happen later that night. 

When they reached the mess hall they grabbed some bagels and cream cheese before scanning the room for the rest of their partners in crime. 

They spotted the group at their usual table in the back corner of the room and quickly joined them. 

Gally stopped eating and looked up with an exciting expression.

“So I’ve been kicking around the idea of getting the rest of the builders together and adding extensions and essentially remodeling the inside of everyone’s homes so we all can grow into them as we get older and need more space. 

What do you all think?” 

Newt and Minho immediately spoke up first in response. 

“I think we’d both definitely approve of that.

How big do you plan to make them and what type of remodeling were you thinking of doing to the insides?” 

 

Gally smiled and immediately perked up going into Keeper of the Builder’s Mode. 

“Well I was thinking we could add a couple more rooms to each home and also remodel the insides completely to accommodate everyone’s individual tastes in décor. 

You all could choose exactly how we design the insides of your homes. 

Only thing is we need to have a meeting with each of you and talk over your design ideas and get a definite count of how many people will be living in each residence.”

Sonya and Brenda both squealed excitedly.

“I can’t wait to pick out new furniture and decorate our new homes!!!”

Brenda said as they started discussing the pros and cons of types of furniture and design styles. 

 

Minho and Thomas both exchanged a weary look before turning to their girlfriends.

“That all sounds great, just please don’t make the insides of our houses all pink and girly. 

Have mercy on us dudes, we need to be able to help with picking out the design too. 

Also we all need man caves if we’re all going to be living with you guys.”

Gally and Newt both nodded in agreement. 

Gally piped up fully supporting the idea. 

“Most definitely. 

Man caves are going to be a necessity for us dudes. 

Every man needs a place to hide from their girl when she gets mad.”

All the guys laughed as the girls shot him a look that clearly stated that that wasn’t a necessary comment. 

Newt then gently took Hope’s hand as he turned to her with a thoughtful expression. 

“This will definitely be a good idea to get our home set up for when we have a little family of our own in the future. 

We’ll make sure to have enough room for however many children we want to have.

This way, whenever it does end up happening, we’ll be fully prepared and we won’t have to be panicking because we’re not ready.” 

Hope’s eyes shone brightly with love and happiness as she nodded excitedly in agreement.

“I know this is going to be so perfect.

I’m so excited for when we start our family and have our own pups. 

I just hope that we’ll be good enough parents and raise them right.

I can’t wait to be a mother.

Everything in my heart tells me that’s what I was meant to do with my life. 

It’s my calling.”

 

Newt smiled softly and gently brought her hand up to his lips, giving her a sweet kiss on the back before turning it over and repeating the action on her open palm.

Hope wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling each other as close as possible before giving each other a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of heavy making out, they turned back around and tuning back into the rest of the conversations that their friends had while they ate breakfast. 

Once everyone was finished and getting ready to leave for work, Newt took a stand at the head of the table announcing him and Hope’s idea for spending some quality time together. 

“So we were thinking that after the stressful day we had yesterday with the kids, we thought that maybe it would be a great idea for all of us to clear our schedules completely tonight and meet up to play a fun group game or something.” 

 

Once everyone nodded excitedly in agreement, Newt smiled and continued. 

“Alright good.

Now that we’re all on the same page, I think we should meet at 9 p.m. at the entrance to the forest on the edge of camp. 

Don’t bring flashlights or any form of light. 

This game needs to be bloody played very late at night and in complete darkness. 

If that sounds good, then I guess we’ll see you all later tonight.” 

Everyone said various forms of yes’s and okays as they got up and left to go to work for the day.

 

The day passed by quickly, with everyone getting loads of work done. 

Everyone was excited and anticipating a really fun crazy night that night as they all wondered what game Newt had up his sleeve that required them to run around in the forest in complete darkness without even flashlights or light of any kind.

And everyone was thinking of different ways to get their significant others alone for some late night make out sessions out in the secluded parts of the forest. 

By the time the day ended and 9:00 p.m. came around, the whole group was buzzing with excitement as they made their way to the edge of the forest near camp.

 

When everyone had arrived the group gathered around the one lone flashlight that Newt had brought so they could have a light until they started the game.

Once everyone had settled down, Newt began to explain the game and how it was played. 

“Alright guys, so were going to play a game called Blue Murder. 

The way the game works is were going to split up into two equal teams. 

One team is going to be the hiding team while the other team is going to be the hunters.

The hiding team will have to decide on a secret word that has the same number of letters as the number of people in their group.

Each person on that team will be assigned a letter of the word. 

If you get caught by a hunter, they can force you to tell them your letter.

The game ends when the hunters figure out the secret word of the other team.

Usually when playing you have a time limit but seeing as how we have all night, we’re just going to have an unlimited amount of time. 

So with that said, let’s get ourselves into teams.” 

 

Everyone decided that Brenda, Gally, Hope and Thomas would be on the hiding team while Newt, Sonya, Harriet and Minho were the hunters. 

The group agreed that it would be unfair to the humans if Newt and Hope were on the same team because of them being wolves with superpowers so they had to be on separate teams. 

Newt turned off the flashlight and laid it on the ground by a tree so they could come back for it at the end of the night as everyone got in position to dart off into the forest’s depths as soon as they got the signal.

Newt raised his arm and counted down from 3 to 1 and on 1 he shouted go as everyone disappeared off into the forest.

Newt and Hope jumped into the air and changed into their wolf forms before joining the fun. 

 

Upon entering the forest, Hope was immediately plunged into complete darkness before her night vision and extra senses kicked in.

Once she could see again, she darted through the trees trying to distance herself far enough away that the hunters wouldn’t be able to track her. 

It would be easy to trick the humans into thinking that she disappeared into thin air, but Newt was in a league all his own. 

Being an extremely powerful full grown male wolf, he would almost instantly be able to pick up his mate’s scent and emotions from a mile away. 

The only way that she could even attempt to throw him off her scent would be to distance herself as far as possible away from him and keep moving every few minutes to a new hiding place throughout the night. 

 

Settling into her first hiding place behind a patch of bushes, she waited until she had to move once more.

 

Newt had immediately picked up on his lovely mate’s scent as soon as he stepped foot into the forest. 

He raced through the forest with his nose to the ground, tracking the scent hoping that it would lead straight to her.

His ears pricked up as he stopped momentarily crouching low to the ground upon hearing a noise off to his right. 

He waited silently for a moment before watching Minho run smack into a tree screaming out in pain as his nose collided with the bark. 

Newt mentally face palmed as he watched Minho grab his nose and mutter curses while he stumbled around finally moving out of his sight line. 

 

Making sure the coast was clear, Newt raised himself up off the ground and continued on to search for his misplaced mate. 

 

Hope was on the move again, currently scouring the forest for any place that would be suitable for hiding for at least the next few minutes. 

She sighed as she cursed the fact that she had to be on the move all night because of her mate’s uncanny ability to seek her out no matter where she was.

She knew that his use of that ability would probably come in handy a lot as they got older and had a litter of their own pups. As she moved through the forest, her ears suddenly pricked up as she froze and crouched down onto the ground listening to the sound that had appeared directly in front of her a few feet away. 

 

Hope stayed silent as she watched the scene that was playing out right in front of her. 

Harriet had tackled Gally to the ground, straddling him with his hands raised above his head playfully holding his wrists together.

Gally was smiling up at her in mock defeat pretending that she had really captured him.

Harriet giggled before speaking in a playful demanding voice. 

“Surrender prisoner!!! You’ve been taken hostage by your worst nightmare. 

Tell me your letter and you might be allowed to survive!!!” 

Gally licked his lips and smirked up at her before speaking in a soft sensual tone. 

“I will never surrender to the likes of you, malady. 

But I think we should negotiate the terms of my imprisonment before we get down to business…” 

 

Harriet giggled again and blushed as she leaned forward slightly so her lips hovered just above his. 

“What are your requested terms, prisoner?” 

Gally’s eyes flickered to her lips as he spoke with a determined and confident tone.

“I request a kiss from my lovely captor before I reveal the information that you seek…”

Without waiting for a reply, Gally instantly rolled them over so he was now on top straddling her with her hands above her head, her wrists locked in his firm grip. 

Both moved with lightning speed smashing their lips together in a slow sensual kiss. 

With one hand still holding Harriet’s wrists, his other slowly moved down her body slowly before it trailed up and under her shirt making her let out a loud moan.

 

At that exact moment, Hope decided that it was better to leave them alone to let their private moment play out.

Jumping off the ground and quickly turning, she darted off to the left, running until she came upon a small rocky cave like shelter that was situated inside a grassy knoll in the forest.

Just as she lay down inside the rocky cave, she heard a low growl echoing throughout her consciousness.

Hope froze and scanned the darkness trying to determine which way it was coming from. 

She stilled as her mate’s intoxicating scent filled her nose as he neared closer to her still shrouded in complete darkness.

 

As she tried to seek out the shape of her mate in the darkness she was startled when she was thrown to the ground as a large dark shape with glowing red eyes towered above her small frame. 

Her eyes flashed a bright shimmering pink as she looked up at her slightly intimidating mate.

Newt let out a loud possessive growl asking her to submit to him and knowing that she had lost this round, Hope willingly tilted her head to the side showing him her bare neck to show her submissiveness as his mate. 

Newt gave a loud howl that shook the ground beneath them before leaning down and rubbing his cold wet nose along her furry neck, nipping at her and rubbing his scent all over her.

After a few moments they both changed back to their human forms, with Newt still towering over Hope.

 

Newt’s eyes flashed bright red as he looked down at his loving mate.

“I dare say you’ve been captured, my love.

I suggest you surrender completely to me and let me have my way with you for the rest of the night. 

I won’t be taking no for an answer.” 

Hope watched as his eyes changed back into his beautiful dark brown eyes that looked at her with so much love and desire. 

There was no way that she would ever or could ever say no to those eyes. 

She trusted her mate completely and knew he would never go too far with her until they were both ready.

With her eyes shining back up at him mirroring his love and desire she smiled and quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“What pray tell did you have in mind for what you wanted to do with me tonight?” 

Newt’s eyes glinted mischievously as they suddenly turned bright red again as he moved his mouth down to her neck kissing and sucking at her sweet spot. 

 

Whispering to her between kisses, he spoke in a hushed tone. 

“Well, this is good but I was thinking of raising the stakes just a bit…Like this…” 

She let out a gasp as she watched him pull back and will his wolf fangs to elongate before bend down and nipping at her neck with his fangs between kisses. 

Hope let out a loud moan that tapered off into a low possessive growl as her hands immediately found their way up underneath his shirt while he continued to attack her neck.

His hands moved slowly up and down her body, caressing every single groove and curve as Hope’s hands begun to trail down Newt’s body before finally resting on the button of his jeans, dipping slowly underneath his waistband.

Newt growled loudly that turned into a slightly into a whimper before he pulled away from her neck and reached down pulling her hand away from his jeans as he grasped both her hands in his. 

 

Hope looked at him with a puzzled expression written all over her face as Newt spoke in a soft gentle but firm voice. 

“Sweetheart, as much as I would bloody give anything to go further tonight, we agreed that neither of us were ready yet at this point to complete the mating process.

And as nice as it is out here alone in the forest, I really want to make the experience of our mating to be the most special moment in our entire lives.

I want it to be so romantic and beautiful that I would hate to ruin that by doing this here and now so were going to have to agree to take a rain check on this. 

I love you so much, love and I think that we should start to head back to find the others, as it’s getting quite late. 

What do you say?”

He leaned down and gave her sweet slow kiss that was filled with a promise that the future would be just as he said it would as her lips molded to his in perfect tandem. 

 

“Promise me that you’ll come back for that rain check?”

She whispered into his mind making his breath stutter and his heart pound in his chest. 

“I promise…”

He breathed out before he pulled her up and into his arms holding her close as the cricket’s chirped around them. 

As he clung to his mate, Newt vowed that he would redeem that rain check as soon as bloody possible.


	21. Eternal Wolves Chapter 21

Eternal Wolves Chapter 21

Newt and Hope race side by side through the forest as they made their way back to the entrance of the forest where they figured everyone had gathered to finish the game.

Once they hit the tree line, both simultaneously changed midair back into their human forms and dropped to the ground in a roll before landing back on their feet in front of their exhausted looking friends. 

“That was quite the entrance.”

Minho exclaimed rolling his eyes at the two wolves. 

Thomas scoffed muttering a quiet “Showoffs” under his breath but still loud enough for them to hear. 

Gally and the girls just stared at them in amazement before blinking and nodding in agreement. 

 

Newt slung an arm around Hope’s shoulder pulling her close as they both smirked proudly.

Looking over to Minho, he quirked an eyebrow giving him a curious look. 

“So were we able to find and capture everyone who was hiding?” 

The group nodded tiredly while giving small smiles. 

“Yeah everyone was caught and captured except Hope who we’re just going to basically assume that you found and dealt with yourself.”

Thomas answered while Newt nodded and gestured for them to continue. 

“Yeah the word ended up being “sexy”. 

Not very original if you ask me.”

Minho teased shaking his head back and forth. 

Both Newt’s eyebrows shot up as he turned to Hope giving her a curious look.

“And who might I ask came up with that bloody brilliant idea? 

Not that I’m complaining, mind you.” 

 

He said as his voice echoed through her mind while he also spoke the words allowed so the others could hear.

With that everyone turned to look at Gally quirking a suspicious eyebrow at him. 

Gally held up his hands in mock surrender.

“It wasn’t my fuckin choice. 

Don’t look at me.

It was all Hope’s idea, I just went along with it so she wouldn’t get mad.” 

Thomas looked slightly frightened and nodded hesitantly in agreement. 

Newt’s face broke out into a proud grin as he wrapped his arms around Hope and pulled her into him while leaning down and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. 

“That’s my girl.

You just keep scaring the bloody crap out of everyone. 

Making me more and more proud every day.” 

 

Harriet spoke up after yawning loudly which caused everyone to yawn along with her.

“Well this has been a night to remember, guys but I think it’s time to go home and get some sleep. 

It’s like 2 a.m. and I think we’ll all sleep amazing after all this exercise.” 

Everyone nodded and gave out hugs before turning and walking off into the night to go their separate ways. 

Newt collected his flashlight that he had left there earlier and linked hands with Hope as he led them back home.

Once they got home, both turned off the lights and undressed till they were both only in their shirts and underwear. 

Both collapsed on the bed as they wrapped their arms around each other while talking quietly about the night’s events. 

After laying there chatting about everything, Hope leaned her forehead against Newt’s and spoke softly against his lips.

 

“I’m really glad that you stopped us from going too far tonight, babe. 

It really meant a lot that you are set on us waiting so when we do end up mating, it’ll be an amazing experience for us.”

Newt nodded in understanding before pulling her completely flush against him leaning in to kiss her while speaking between kisses.

“I hope you know it bloody took all of my will power to keep myself from losing all self-control tonight with you.

Don’t you ever think that I didn’t want you while we were alone tonight.

I wanted you so bloody bad that it almost killed me when I had to pull away to keep us from ruining our future plans.

I swear a few more moments alone out there and I would’ve fucking taken you right on the ground inside that cave.”

 

Newt then pulled back slightly so he could kiss her nose while stroking a hand down her jawline and then back up to her lips. 

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun just as long as we don’t end up actually completely mating until 3 weeks is up. 

We can still do this.”

He said as he smashed their lips together kissing her with everything he had to give.

Hope moaned into his mouth as she tilted her head in order to give him better access. 

He immediately complied, plunging his tongue into her mouth engaging hers in a dance for dominance.

He suddenly rolled them over so he straddled her waist as he ran his hands slowly up and down her sides before reaching up and running one hand along the underside of her breast in a loving featherlike caress. 

Hope moaned loudly then tapered off into a low possessive growl.

She reached down pulling on the hem of his shirt demanding that it come off. 

 

He let out a loud possessive growl as he pulled away momentarily so he could pull his shirt over his head and toss it off the side of the bed. 

Hope’s breath quickened as he leaned back down joining them together once again while she took her hands and ran them up and down his bare toned chest.

Hearing her heartbeat pound furiously in a lust fueled rage, Newt pulled his hands from where they were to grasp the hem of her shirt and pulled back while locking eyes with her silently asking for permission.

Hope nodded before lifting her arms so he could easily pull off her shirt and toss it on the floor next to his leaving her completely bare from the waist up. 

 

Now with both of them relishing in complete skin to skin contact, Newt pulled back and paused for a moment just to take in her completely bare chest as he ran a hand down her toned stomach before trailing his hands back up to her breasts.

Gently he ran a finger along the underside of her breasts feeling the smooth silky skin while being able to take her curves in completely for the first time. 

He caressed in between the valley of her breasts before taking both in his hands and squeezing them, massaging in slow circle motions.

He rubbed his fingers along the peaks of her nipples as he tweaked them between his thumbs and pointer fingers.

All the while Hope’s moans began to break off into heavy panting and whimpers completely enthralled by his loving touch.

Newt continued his gentle caresses while he leaned down and captured her lips back into a fiery soul searching kiss. 

 

Growing completely weary with exhaustion, both pull back tiredly, leaning their foreheads together with closed eyes as they panted heavily trying to catch their breathes. 

After a few moments of heated silence, Hope kisses Newt’s cheek before laying her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his bare torso. 

“You just continue to blow my mind every time we do this, babe.

You’re so perfect. 

I just end up getting so completely lost in your touch that I tend to forget my own name.

I’m so in love with you…

If this is how it is when we’re just making out I can barely imagine how mind blowing it’s going to be when we actually have sex.”

She said her voice filled with complete awe and wonder.

Newt smirked tiredly and kissed her forehead while hugging her tightly in his arms as he rocked her back and forth.

“I promise it’ll be the best night of our entire lives, love.

Don’t you worry, the best is yet to come.” 

After a few minutes, both fell asleep completely in love and completely and utterly worn out from the events of their very exciting night.


	22. Eternal Wolves Chapter 22

Eternal Wolves Chapter 22

 

The next morning, Newt had awoken first setting his gaze onto the ceiling above him as he thought back to everything that happened last night. 

He could honestly say that last night was hands down the most eventful night he had experienced since leaving the rest of the world behind and taking up residence in Paradise.

 

It had been truly amazing to enjoy being with all their close friends and especially seeing Hope in her natural element as a wolf. 

He reminded himself of when Hope ran with him as a wolf in the forest and how sexy and powerful she had been.

She truly was his destined mate. 

There was no doubt in his mind now. 

Knowing that he had another wolf, let alone a beautiful girl to be here right now with him and were destined to be together forever blew his mind completely. 

 

He thought back to when he had found Hope in the cave in the secluded part of the forest and how she submitted to him almost automatically.

His breath began to get ragged at the thought of how turned on it made him when he could see how much she wanted and desired him.

These next few weeks would kill him if he didn’t have alone time with her like when they came back home last night. 

That was truly a magical experience; he thought as he remembered how responsive she was to his touch and how he got to see her bare before him for the very first time.

He thanked his lucky stars that he had been blessed with a truly beautiful and perfect mate. 

Everything about her was what he had always dreamed of and desired in a mate and he wanted her so bad that it physically hurt.

It almost ended him right then and there when they had to stop right in the middle of what would have been their mating.

But he knew he did the right thing, even if it had been bloody torture. 

He smiled to himself though when he thought of how romantic and special the night of their actual mating would be with the wonderful things he had planned. 

 

It was then that he realized happily that after they were mated, they would truly get to rediscover who they were as a pair of mated wolves and explore every single aspect of a committed relationship.

Nothing would ever be able to separate them from each other ever again.

Wherever he went, she would follow.

He made a silent promise to her then that he would never leave her behind and always put her first no matter what the situation was. 

Continuing that thought, his mind wandered back into the memory of when Thomas first brought him to Paradise and how close he had been to never waking up again.

His heart had stopped and if it wasn’t for the lycanthropy virus infusing into him, he never would have woken up to meet his beautiful mate. 

 

He was actually very thankful that Hope hadn’t been there to witness that.

He would have never wanted her to feel the heartbreak of losing her mate.

But he smiled when he thought of how nothing like that would ever happen though once they were fully mated.

Thinking back to the legends that he read when he first became a wolf; they had stated that if two wolves were ones that had been destined to be together and showed signs of being mated even before they actually completed the full mating process, there was a great chance that they would be granted immortality to them and their offspring to walk the earth for all of eternity.

He and Hope would always have each other to fall back on no matter what happened and there would be no more death and destruction in their lives. 

Their family that they would create together would be with them always for them to love and cherish staying the exact age that they showed signs of immortality at for a lifetime. 

 

Neither Hope nor Newt would grow old.

They would be forever young and healthy and stronger in their abilities essentially becoming indestructible.

Newt decided at that moment that everything that he had been through, with the trials and becoming a crank and dying was all worth the pain in exchange for the gift of having a life forever with Hope and the children that they would give life to together.

Turning onto his side, he gently looped his arm around Hope’s tiny waist and pulled her as close as humanly possible as he reached up and stroked her cheek before trailing down her jawline. 

He realized truly how lucky he was that he was destined to be Hope’s mate and he dreamt of the day when she blessed him with the gift of the family that he had always wanted. 

 

Finishing that thought he reached up and cradled her head to his chest wrapping his arms around her so tightly that no one would ever be able to pull them apart.

He rested his head on top of hers as he felt his eyes watering with unshed tears as he kissed her hair repeatedly.

When he looked down and realized that his sweet mate was still fast asleep, he willed the tears to fall in small rivers trailing down the sides of his cheeks.

It would be a good life with Hope. 

He swore that he would give her the world and anything she ever dreamed of.

He would never let anything hurt her or make her sad in any way and if something ever did, there would be hell to pay because bloody heads would roll. 

 

Just as he was getting ready to wipe the tearstains off of his cheeks, he felt a small hand reach up between them and wipe away all the remnants of his tears. 

He was startled but leaned into her hand closing his eyes not ready to accept that Hope had seen him crying. 

No one had ever seen him cry before.

Not even his closest friends when they were going through the trials and he never remembered a time that he had shed tears before Wicked had gotten a hold of him. 

He felt embarrassed and extremely exposed, like she could see straight through him; her eyes fixated on his soul.

Hope spoke softly as she grasped her mates chin gently and pulled his head up so he could look her in the eyes. 

 

“Open your eyes, my love.

It’s alright, you’re allowed to cry.

It’s good to sometimes just let it all out.” 

Hearing her soft words of comfort, Newt opened his eyes slowly looking into her eyes with a red watery gaze. 

“There, that’s much better.

Even when they’re filled with tears, your eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown that I have ever seen.

Now let’s talk about why those big beautiful brown eyes are filled with tears. 

What’s upset the love of my life?” 

She cooed softly as Newt sniffled and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Newt spoke barely above a whisper as his voice shook slightly while the tears continued to fall down his pale cheeks.

“I was just thinking about how I’m so fucking lucky to have you and how I don’t ever want to be without you.

I don’t think I’d even survive…I’m so bloody thankful that on the night of our mating we’ll be granted immortality to live forever in any way we choose.

Our pups…the ones that I’ll fill you with...The very first thing they will see coming into this world is us together.

We can make all their dreams and wishes come true and give them the gift of living forever and never aging as we spend all of eternity together as a family.”

 

By the time he finished both of them had tears pouring from their eyes as they held each other close.

Relishing in the fact that they were together and that nothing will ever make them part ever again, they thought about how their love which had humble beginnings, would become timeless as the centuries passed by. 

Their souls would be forever entwined, becoming one and the same. 

Starting this very moment, they watched as their destinies became a solid, impenetrable fortress never to be parted again. 

This was the moment where time stopped as everything had begun to enfold into the lives that they had only dreamed of in their wildest dreams.

This was the beginning of eternity.


	23. Eternal Wolves Chapter 23

Eternal Wolves Chapter 23

Once they had both calmed down enough to get up and start getting ready for the day, both got off the bed and got dressed in new outfits that they had found in the supply building the other day. 

Newt was dressed in a grey t shirt with the words “Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock” on it with a blue and black long sleeved flannel shirt over it leaving it unbuttoned along with a pair of black skinny jeans and black skater shoes.

His hair he had brushed down slightly so it was less messy than before but still hung down over one of his eyes. 

Hope was dressed in a black t shirt with a picture of a chibi ninja on it with the words “I may be cute, but I have mad ninja skills” written on it with a pair of hot pink skinny jeans with glitter studs on the front and back pockets. 

Her hair was brushed and left down with a pink glitter headband and she wore a pair of glittery white high top converses. 

 

Once they had both finished getting dressed and were about to head out the door to breakfast, Newt paused and pulled Hope aside grasping both her hands in his. 

“Hey love, I know we usually spend the day together, but today I have to go to buggin meetings all day with Minho and Thomas so I won’t be able to see you at all today basically. 

The only time we’ll get to see each other is when I get home pretty late tonight. 

I’m so bloody sorry about this, but I think you’ll still have fun today even though we’re not going to be spending it together.

I’m sure you can find some pretty fun things to do in the supply building.

It’s loaded with everything you need to cure any type of boredom.

And before you know it, the day will be over and I’ll be back home.”

 

Hope gave him a tight hug around his waist and pulled him close while giving him a bright smile and a reassuring nod. 

“Don’t worry babe, it’s alright I understand.

We can’t really be together every single moment of the day all the time so I’ll make sure to keep busy and maybe if one of our friends isn’t busy I might go hang out with them for a bit.”

She said as Newt smiled and dropped a kiss on top of her head and intertwined their hands leading them out of the door casually walking the way to breakfast. 

A few minutes later they had both collected their plates of food and sat down at their regular table eating and talking quietly.

Suddenly they felt someone sit down next to them and both raised their heads to look over and spot Gally joining them. 

 

Gally smiled as they all exchanged friendly morning greetings. 

Hope turned to Newt sharing a curious look before Newt turned to Gally. 

“Where are the rest of the girl gang?

I know Minho and Thomas couldn’t make breakfast but I was pretty sure the girls would show up eventually.” 

Gally looked up from his plate of food and shrugged. 

“Harriet told me this morning that they all had gotten behind in some of their work so they weren’t going to be around much today.

Apparently were the only ones that actually managed to get some work done while we had all the events of this week going on.”

Newt and Hope chuckled and rolled their eyes. 

“So bloody reassuring that we have a good work ethic around here…” 

Newt deadpanned as Gally nodded and then turned quickly back to them with an extremely hopeful expression.

 

“Hey so I was wondering, since Hope and I haven’t really gotten to hang out yet one on one if she’d might like to hang out after I finish work today.

I don’t have a lot to do, so I should be finished pretty quickly. 

I’d love some company while we wait to go to dinner and I know you’re not going to around much today, so I promise I’ll take good care of her and look out for her while you’re gone.”

Newt turned to Hope with a knowing smile as she nodded excitedly at both of them.

“I think that’d be great.

Thanks so much for the offer Gally.

I’m sure you guys will have a lot of fun hanging out.

I’m so glad knowing that Hope won’t be alone completely for the entire day. 

Just take really good care of her though, because if I find out one thing happens to her while I’m gone I’ll find some very painful way to make you suffer, mmkay?” 

 

Hope giggled while Gally nodded slowly looking more than a little frightened by Newt’s threat. 

It was definite no no to mess with any of the girls in camp and cause problems. 

But it was the frickin cardinal sin to mess with the second in command’s girlfriend. 

Hope giggled uncontrollably as Gally had moved slightly away from Newt before a slow smirk made its way across his lips. 

Newt shook his head and gave Gally a small pat on the shoulder before his eyes lit up in remembering something. 

“Oh, so I’ve been working with Hope on learning how to read lips and she’s gotten pretty good at it.

You just have to remember to always face her and speak slowly and clearly so she’ll pick up everything that you say. 

I thought that might be a bloody useful skill so we don’t have to continue writing everything down all the time.”

 

Gally smiled widely and gave a proud look over at Hope.

“That’s great! 

It’ll definitely make a difference in the way we talk to each other. 

I’m really looking forward to giving that a test run when we hang out.”

Newt nodded and squeezed Hope’s hand. 

“What time do you think you’ll be finished with everything so I can tell her when to come find you?”

Gally stared ahead his face set in a thoughtful expression before turning back to them. 

“I don’t have much to do, maybe just a couple hours’ worth. 

So maybe she could come find me at my workshop around 5? 

I should be finished by then and then once were done hanging out I can walk her to dinner and make sure she’s okay before you come home. 

Does that sound good?”

 

Newt looked to Hope and when she nodded in agreement he continued his conversation with Gally. 

“Yup that sounds like a plan. 

As much as I’d love to stay and chat more, I have to get to those buggin meetings with the rest of the leaders. 

You know, where we frickin sit around and talk about being the bloody leaders and how we should take better care of the camp and stuff.

Terribly exciting, I know.”

Gally nodded and Newt turned back to face Hope and giving her a quick kiss before he left he spoke softly. 

“This is where I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you, love.

I know you’ll have lots of fun and have a great day even with me not here.

Try and stay out of trouble okay? 

I’ll be home sometime tonight and we can spend a little time together before we head to bed for the night.

Sound good?”

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug before kissing his cheek. 

“Don’t you worry babe, I’m going to be just fine.

I’m going to head over to the supply building as soon as you guys leave and find something fun to keep me busy until I meet up with Gally later tonight. 

Go do your whole leader thing and tell Minho and Thomas I say hi.”

Nodding once more and leaving a sweet kiss on her forehead, Newt pulled away and walked off to meet with the others for the rest of the day.


	24. Eternal Wolves Chapter 24

Eternal Wolves Chapter 24

Once both boys were gone, Hope sat for a moment thinking of what she was wanting to look for in the supply building. 

She figured that if she was going to do this, she better go in with a game plan. 

She thought back to the few memories that she had regained since she had arrived here and sifted through them trying to lock on one thing that she liked doing when she was by herself. 

After a few minutes of deep thought, she smiled as her eyes lit up with pure excitement. 

She remembered that she had really loved anything to do with arts and crafts and how she loved being able to make things and give them as presents to people she loved. 

Quickly she jumped up and returned her plate back in the pile of used dishes before she raced out the door in search of the supply building.

 

She was so excited she was practically skipping through the twists and turns of camp. 

She had finally remembered something that she had liked to do and she knew this could open up a whole world of fun possibilities for her. 

Upon walking into the supply building, she made a beeline towards the hobbies and crafts section of the room and immediately started sifting through everything she could get her hands on. 

She was amazed at how much supplies for arts and crafts and different hobbies they had. 

Walking from shelf to shelf looking through the items, she noticed they had quite an extensive painting and drawing corner with everything from easels to sketchbooks and watercolors.

She smiled and thought of how the other day she had found sketches that Newt had drawn laying on top of his desk. 

Maybe one day when they both had a day off they could spend the day drawing and painting out in butterfly field. 

Moving along she eyed the scrapbooking materials and thought of how fun it would be to take pictures and put together a few scrapbooks with the girls about the activities their group did together. 

 

She walked around eyeing the shelves until she found herself drawn to a shelf of boxes that she couldn’t see inside of. 

Stopping in front of the boxes she lifted several of them down onto the floor and sat down next to them with her legs crossed underneath her while she began to go through everything in them.

Inside the boxes she found beautiful packages of colorful pieces of paper that were labeled origami paper. 

She loved all the colors and designs that she had to choose from and sifted through the boxes until she found several beginners books and started to thumb through the pages of each book completely entranced by the colorful pictures on the pages. 

 

Deciding that this was what she wanted to work on for the day, she gathered some packages of origami paper and a few of the beginners books that she was interested in and set them aside while she picked up the boxes with the rest of the supplies and set them back on the shelf for someone else to enjoy. 

If this went well with her learning how to do origami then she knew she may very well come back and clean them out of all the paper packages. 

Picking her gathered supplies up off the floor she walked back through the shelves and out of the supply building to head home and start the process of learning a new craft.

A few hours later, Hope was lying flat on the bed with the room littered with bunches of crumpled origami paper strewn all around the room. 

She let out a frustrated sigh before tossing the now crumpled piece of origami paper that she was currently working on off into some far part of the room. 

She really thought she had remembered that she was supposed to be good at crafts.

This was definitely not the way she had planned for this day to go. 

 

Flopping back on the bed on top of the sea of massacred papers she closed her eyes tightly trying to calm herself down with taking deep breaths.

Reaching up she rubbed her temples in a circular motion attempting to get rid of the headache that she had acquired after all her so called crafting. 

But the longer she lay there, the more she realized that while she didn’t gain all of her memories back yet she knew in her heart that she definitely was not a quitter. 

When she started something, she always finished it no matter how challenging the task was. 

Learning anything new let alone a new craft, was always challenging in the very beginning. 

But like everything in life worth learning, you had to keep it up and make mistakes in order to get better and learn it completely. 

 

Opening her eyes and sitting up she set a determined look on her face as she moved over to the spot on the bed where she had thrown the current beginners book that she was attempting to work with and flipped through the pages looking for an easy looking origami to make.

While thumbing through the pages she stopped on one page as she ran her fingers gently over the picture and instructions on how to make a Japanese paper crane. 

Smiling to herself she laid the book down in front of her before picking up a piece of paper and carefully and meticulously worked to create the tiny bird.

It took over half an hour but finally the tiny paper bird laid in the palm of her hands as she held it up inspecting it with amusement and tenderness. 

 

She felt over the moon happy that she had finished something and managed to do it well when she put her mind to it.

She smiled widely when she suddenly got an idea. 

With the paper crane still in her hand, she walked over to Newt’s desk where he did all his paperwork and gently laid the bird on top of the papers that covered the top of the desk. 

It was definitely a special little bird, seeing as how it was the very first one she ever made.

She had decided that something so special would have to be a gift to her mate knowing he would come home and find it later that night.

She wondered how he’d react when he found it, but deep down in her heart she knew he’d end up loving it no matter what. 

That’s just the type of person he was. 

Tender and caring no matter what happened. 

Taking one last look at the tiny bird that sat amidst the stacks of papers, she turned and pulled on her shoes and grabbed her messenger bag and filled it with a few things before locking the door and setting off in search of Gally. 

She had a feeling that the party was only just beginning as she walked off towards the setting sun.


	25. Eternal Wolves Chapter 25

Eternal Wolves Chapter 25

While walking through the camp on the way to Gally’s, Hope saw Minho, Thomas, and Newt going around talking to various keepers. 

Once Newt looked up and spotted her, he gave her a smile and a small wave before turning back to his work. 

Smiling and waving back, Hope continued on taking the route that Newt and Gally had said was best to find Gally’s place. 

The sun had set and the darkness was overtaking everything as she reached the entrance to the forest and stepped inside the massive trees letting her eyes adjust to night vision before continuing on to the clearing that Gally had said he had made his home. 

 

After walking for what seemed like forever, she stopped in what looked like a small clearing in the midst of the trees supposedly nearby to where Gally’s place was. 

Looking around she put her hands on her hips definitely thinking she might’ve taken a wrong turn somewhere seeing as how she couldn’t see Gally’s property anywhere.

Suddenly she dropped to her defensive mode as she sensed something approaching her from behind.

Right as it got closer, she whirled around throwing punches at whatever had managed to find her. 

 

Her fist was suddenly caught midair by a large hand and when she looked to the owner of the hand she found that Gally was standing in front of her holding a lantern lighting up the space around them. 

He smirked and let go of her fist as he spoke slowly and clearly. 

“Damn girl, you have a frickin nice right hook there. 

Almost got me.

Thank God for good reflexes.

You would’ve put all the guys back in the glade to shame if you were in the fight circle.

Nonetheless, I figured you might get a little lost out here with it being so dark so I thought I’d come rescue you.”

 

Hope smiled and leaned in giving him a sisterly hug in greeting. 

She shivered slightly as the wind was picking up. It blew through the trees harshly as Gally immediately took notice and shrugged out of his jacket that he was wearing and put it gently around her shoulders.

“You look absolutely freezing. 

Let’s get you back to my place so you won’t turn into a Hope ice cube.”

Hope giggled and nodded as they turned and continued to walk the rest of the way. 

Once they reached the clearing Hope was amazed that the entire clearing was surrounded with lanterns on polls that swayed gently in the wind. 

In the middle there was a small house made out of wood that looked a little like a log cabin with steps leading up to a porch where two wooden rocking chairs sat. 

The large wooden front door had lanterns hanging on either side of the frame lighting up the entrance. 

 

Off to the side of the house there was a small workshop in the same style as the house that had intricate carvings over the door and a small tool shed that sat next to it.

Gally led her up the path until they reached the front door stepping inside. 

She was delighted to see that the inside seemed to fit Gally’s masculine personality perfectly. 

The floors were a light hardwood that ran the whole length of the room and the walls were wooden with small shelves scattered along them with little nick knacks and carvings that he had made.

In the middle of the room there was a large sitting area that had a couple of couches and chairs in a circle around a stone fireplace and off to the side there was a door that she guessed led to the bedroom.

 

Gally gently removed his coat off of her shoulders and hung it on a hook next to the front door. 

Following him to sitting area, he gestured for her to take a seat as he bent down to make a fire.

Taking a seat on a couch directly in front of the fireplace, she noticed she was still a little cold from her trek through the woods and found a small plaid wool blanket that she wound around her shoulders. 

Once the fire was blazing brightly, Gally collapsed back on the coach next to her kicking off his big boots in the process. 

It was quiet for a few minutes as they both watched the fire dance. 

Soon though Gally turned and faced her speaking slowly.

“So how are you really liking it here with us? 

And are you really happy or is because you don’t want to let Newt down?”

Hope leaned down to where she had placed her blue messenger bag and took out her notebook and a navy blue gel pen to write a response. 

 

Furrowing her eyes in concentration she wrote quickly a note and handed the notebook over to him so he could read what she wrote. 

The note had said “I don’t just like living here with all of you, I love it.

It’s so much fun to have a great group of friends to hang out with all the time and I can tell already that as the years pass, we’re all going to be really close.

And as for being happy, I have my moments just like anyone else but for the most part I really am happy here with Newt and you guys. 

You all make it so easy for me to fit in here even though I wasn’t a part of the original gladers.

I’m really grateful for all you guys have done for me since I got here and I don’t know what I’d ever do without all of you.”

 

Gally smiled softly after reading her note, and leaned over to pat her on the head gently. 

“Don’t worry little wolf, we’ll take care of you.

You never need to worry about being alone ever again. 

You’ve got the best of the best watching out for you here.

You’ll always have us to fall back on.” 

Hope smiled and leaned into him giving him another big hug before picking up the notebook and writing. 

 

“Thanks big brother that means a lot. 

Especially since I know you’re not usually one for mushy stuff.”

Gally’s eyes widened at her nickname for him but played it off as if it wasn’t a big deal.  
“Yeah…don’t let it get out that I can do that. I have a reputation to uphold.”

Even though they had a rocky start, Hope and Gally had quickly let bygones be bygones and moved forward into a close friendship. 

Gally had become like the big brother that Hope never had.

And Gally definitely had quite a soft spot in his heart for Hope, thinking of her as his little sister. 

Anywhere they went, he always was the one next to Newt who looked out for her the most and he tended to hover a lot.

 

Sometimes it drove Hope a little crazy but she always remembered that in the end he just cared a lot about her and just wanted her to be happy and safe. 

Sitting there for a few minutes just enjoying each other’s company while they watched the flames dance, Hope realized she had yet to ask about Harriet. 

 

Taking her pen and notebook she wrote out her question quickly and handed the notebook over to Gally as she watched him read.  
The note had said “Oh I almost forgot to ask, how is everything going with you and Harriet? 

Did she finally move in here with you or is she still staying at her own place back in camp?”

 

Gally’s lips turned into a slow lazy smile as he gazed at the fire for a moment before turning back to her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

 

“Everything is going so perfect with us.

She’s everything I ever wanted in a girl. 

Whenever she’s not around, I find myself missing her a lot. 

I know I’m supposed to be the strong tough one, but she literally breaks down all my walls.

She’s everything to me. 

And to answer your question, no she’s still staying at her place.

She said something along the lines of wanting to wait until marriage to move in with me.”

Hope giggled and quirked an eyebrow at him before writing down her response.

Handing over the notebook he read quickly before looking back up at her. 

The note had said “Oh, so do you think there may be a possibility of you proposing sometime in the future?” 

Gally blushed a bright pink before speaking, his voice shaking slightly.

“Well…I definitely see that as a big possibility for us. 

I knew the moment I met her that she was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I couldn’t ever imagine living without her. 

But I know she’s trying to take things slow with us though, so I’ll wait until she’s more ready.

I’ll wait forever if I have to. 

There’s no question in my mind that she’s the one I’ve been looking for.” 

 

Suddenly, Gally’s face morphed into a curious expression as he watched her intently before speaking. 

“What about you? 

With things going so well with Newt would you ever want him to propose to you?”

Hope whole face turned bright red as she looked away slightly before hesitantly picking up her notebook and writing back a response.

Handing it back to Gally once she was finished she watched him read. 

The note had said “Well…we’ve never actually talked about getting married before since we’ve just been focusing all our energy on when we’re going to become fully mated, but if he’s willing I’d love to get married before we start having a family. 

So I guess we’ll just have to see how he feels about everything. 

Only time will tell.” 

 

Gally nodded in understanding and put an arm around her shoulders. “

I know this all has happened so fast with you two and you’re so young to be dealing with the whole wolf thing but I have faith in you guys to make the best of it and handle everything in the way you think is best.

I know it’ll all work out though. 

I wish you could see the way he looks at you when he thinks you’re not paying attention.

I’ve never seen him look at anyone that way in the entire time I’ve known him. 

He really does love you and I know you love him. 

When the time is right and you’re both ready, I’m sure he’ll find a good way to propose.

Don’t worry too much about it though, you’ve got so much time. 

There’s no need to push yourselves just because you see couples who have been together for a long time deciding to take the next step.

Like you said, everything will happen in time. 

Until then just enjoy each day as much as possible and focusing on learning more about each other.” 

Hope smiled brightly nodding before she leaned her head gently on his shoulder. 

She knew she had lucked out when it came to having the best big brother ever.

He always seemed to know just what to say to make everything better. 

Next to Newt, he was the one that she knew she could trust with anything and she could only imagine at how much closer they all would become as they grew up and the years went by.

The evening passed quickly as they sat watching the fire die slowly as they talked about anything and everything with each other.

The whole time, Hope couldn’t help but think that this was just a sign of many good things to come with a bright future ahead of them.


	26. Eternal Wolves Chapter 26

Eternal Wolves Chapter 26

Gally and Hope picked up their plates of food and stopped in the middle of the mess hall scanning the room for anyone from their group. 

Gally smirks widely and pats Hope’s shoulder gently pointing to their regular table where it seems that Brenda has spotted them and is determined to cause a scene jumping and hollering and squealing around from the excitement of seeing them for the first time today.

Hope locked eyes with Gally smirking. 

Both of their eyes danced with laughter as they made their way through the crowded tables of the mess hall over to where Brenda and the rest of the girls were seated.

When they arrived at the table Brenda pulled Hope into a fierce bear hug rocking her back and forth excitedly. 

Harriet waited until Gally had set his plate down next to her and then jumped into his open arms.

She giggled like a little schoolgirl while he spun her around, before dipping her and kissing her senseless. 

 

The girls cooed at their display of affection before everyone finally settled down to continue eating.

After a few minutes of filling everyone in on their various day’s activities, Hope looked around and noticed that Newt and the rest of the guys hadn’t shown up for dinner.

Their group always ate together at the end of the day and it felt really strange when it was just the girls and Gally.

She started feeling a little bit sad knowing that Newt was still busy and was probably going to be busy the rest of the night.

She turned to Brenda and pulled out her notebook writing out a question that had floated into her train of thoughts. 

When she was done she handed it to Brenda to read while Sonya read over her shoulder. 

She had said “Have you seen Newt or the other guys all day?

I thought at least we’d get to see them at dinner.”

Brenda smiled and nodded in understanding. 

“I think we saw Newt come in here a few minutes ago grabbing some dinner and then rushing back out the door. 

I guess they’re really busy today.” 

Hope’s smile faltered at the mention of Newt being here but her not being able to see him. 

Sonya rubbed her arm comfortingly as she spoke softly. 

“I know how you feel. 

I’ve been missing Minho like crazy today. 

It’s pretty weird being by yourself when you’re so used to them being with you all the time.

Sadly we can’t be around them 24/7 but once they come home it’ll be the greatest feeling in the world.”

Brenda wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a side hug.

“I know it’s hard but this is the only downside to your other half being one of the only leaders of everything. 

Someone has to keep everyone under control and if not, we’d have the thing that our guys hate the most. 

Chaos. 

And we can’t have that, so it’s either we let them go do their leader duties or everything around here falls apart.”

Hope nodded and smiled tiredly as everyone continued on talking until it was time to go home for the night. 

 

Newt had been working tirelessly with Minho and Thomas all day today and he was completely worn out from all the meetings and going around camp to talk to all the keepers. 

Currently he was sitting in one of the final meetings for the day over at Minho’s. 

Minho and Thomas were currently debating whether or not they should continue patrolling the forest at night searching for the mysterious wolf that made the foot prints that one night a couple of weeks ago. 

He was so tired of listening to Thomas and Minho arguing over whether or not it was even a wolf to begin with. 

Thomas was looking at the situation with complete scientific logic while Minho was flying off the handle letting his emotions get the best of him. 

 

He sighed heavily as he let his mind wander away from the meeting and onto the one thing that had kept him going all day. 

He wondered how Hope had done today without him and if Gally had managed to keep her out of trouble and take care of her while he was busy. 

Newt had always been at odds with Gally for years, but recently since he had integrated his way into their circle of friends he quickly proved himself to be worthy by acting as a big brother to Hope. 

He was forever grateful for Gally’s change of heart with his mate because he didn’t know what he’d do without him nowadays. 

Hope responded better to Gally even more than Newt sometimes and Newt understood that it was because Gally was like family and they often confided in each other things that they felt like they couldn’t tell anyone else. 

He was completely okay with that too. 

Gally was definitely not a threat to him and Hope had never shown any other type of love but sisterly love to Gally and the same went for Gally. 

Leaning his head on the back of the couch he closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples trying to rid himself of the headache that his stress had caused today.

All he could think about today was how much he missed Hope and wondering how she had managed without him.

The need to be back with his mate was starting to become physically painful as he pressed down more on his temples trying to deal with the pain for just a bit longer until it was time for the meeting to be over. 

Whenever he was away from Hope for more than a couple of hours, the bond often made him feel weak and uneasy with pounding headaches.

It was becoming painfully clear that Newt was never going to be on his own again. 

There were stories in the books on lycanthropy that stated that if two mates that had not fully mated were separated for too long that there was a great chance of one or both becoming ill if not reunited with their other half immediately. 

Figuring that it would only be a little while longer before he got to go home, he lifted his head off the couch and tuned back into listening to what his friends were arguing about. 

“Damn it Thomas you were there when we all frickin went out the next night and saw the tracks.

Don’t tell me that there’s no wolf out there. 

Just because it didn’t show its self yet to us doesn’t mean it’s not there.” 

Minho shouted as Thomas stood up and put his hands on his hips glaring at him.

“And Newt was there and sniffed all around it and found no trace of this so called wolf.

I say it’s a waste of time trying to locate something that might not even exist. 

It could’ve been another type of animal out there. 

Wild wolves in this area is unheard of an extremely unlikely.

You’re not using your brain you frickin slinthead!!”

At the mention of his name, Newt quickly stepped in the middle of his two angry friends and pushed them back away from each other while wearing an extremely tired and very bored expression.

“Are you all bloody done?

Honestly I’m surrounded by idiots…if there had been another wolf pack out there then we’d probably have seen them by now.

Wild wolves are notorious for staking claim on land that they come across. 

If there were any wolves anywhere close to camp, Hope and I would’ve been alerted automatically by their scent. 

I agree with Thomas. 

It’s a complete waste of time to go out looking for something that’s most likely not there at all. 

Now if were all done here, I’m bloody tired and need to go home to my mate. 

I should’ve never left her alone for this long. 

You two sort your shit out and only talk to me when you have something of actual importance to discuss.” 

With that Newt walked briskly out of the door slamming it behind him leaving his completely stunned friends behind him.


	27. Eternal Wolves Chapter 27

Eternal Wolves Chapter 27

As Newt walked through the darkness heading for home, he only had one thing on his mind. 

Or rather someone. 

He had had it with being away from Hope for so long and he was absolutely fed up with not having her by his side throughout the day. 

He couldn’t wait a moment longer to get home and see her smiling face and hoped that she wouldn’t be too peeved at him for being away for the entire day and through the night.

But if he knew his mate, she’d just be so glad to see him that he leaving would all be forgotten. 

As he neared home he turned over some ideas in his head for a way that he could make it up to her and for them to get to spend some time together tonight with just the two of them. 

Suddenly Newt’s face lit up with the perfect idea. 

Taking off in a sprint he almost ran straight into their front door as he stopped to unlock it and throw it open. 

 

Once he stepped inside he was plunged into darkness, his eyes glowing while his night vision kicked in. 

Everything was pitch black except for the stream of pale moonlight that lit up the top of their bed.

Curled up in the middle of the bed hugging her knees to her chest and shivering as she tried to keep warm was his sweet little mate.

From what he could tell from her heartbeat she was fast asleep with her hair spread out all around her glowing in the moonlight making her have an unearthly halo.

She was so small and pale. 

Sometimes he nearly forgot just how little she really was. 

She looked to be absolutely freezing and he really wondered why she hadn’t managed to get under the covers instead of falling asleep on top of them. 

Like the speed of light, he instantly was lying next to her on the bed as he pulled her against his chest while running his fingers through her hair gently. 

He decided that the plans that he thought of could wait. 

He pulled a small blanket that was laying on the end of the bed up over them, wrapping it around them as he made their own cocoon.

She snuggled into him burying her face into his chest while he rested his head on top of her small one giving a sleepy sigh of relief. 

Newt lay there with her for what seemed like hours just holding her close as she slept peacefully in his arms. 

Upon storming out of the meeting, he had decided almost instantly that he was going to take off and spend the whole day with Hope tomorrow.

Slowly, he felt his eyes grow heavy as the stress of the day vanished as his dreams took over until the break of dawn.

 

The next morning Hope woke up to the feeling of her mate tossing and turning next to her in bed. 

She was surprised when she turned over to look at him that sweat was pouring down his forehead onto his face and his whole body was also soaked in sweat. 

He was shaking and flailing apparently having a horrendous nightmare as Hope quickly jumped on top of Newt grabbing his arms so he wouldn’t hurt himself or her and straddled him to keep him from moving. 

He struggled for a few minutes before calming down breathing in ragged, heavy breaths. 

When it seemed like he was more aware of his surroundings, she let go of his arms and leaned down brushing his hair off of his sweaty forehead gently.

Newt gasped and his eyes flew open as his gaze shot around the room frantically before finally landing back on his mate.

 

Still breathing heavily, he reached up and rubbed his eyes trying to clear away the remnants of the nightmares that had plagued him all night.

Hope waited for a moment as she allowed him to adjust to being awake before she spoke softly.

“Babe…I’ve never seen you have a nightmare before…are you okay?

I was really worried when I saw you so scared.

I think you just about ripped my heart out of my chest. 

I’ve never seen you in pain before…Do you want to talk about it? 

I remember hearing from somewhere that talking about it can make you feel better.”

Newt’s gaze was still unfocused as he barely registered the words that came from his concerned mate. 

But when he did finally process them, he shook his head hard knowing he hadn’t told her in detail what they all went through in the trials and how many times he had to watch his friends die along the way. 

In his mind, he thought it’d be best to hold off on telling her the gory details until they’ve been fully mated.

 

So he did what he always did when someone asked about his nightmares.

He plastered on a fake smile and told her what she wanted to hear. 

“I’m alright, love. Just some bad dreams.

No worries, I’ll be okay.

Just threw me for a loop is all.

I’ve made sure that both of us have the entire day off and I’m in the mood for surprises, so I think we should get dressed and head to breakfast and that’ll give me enough time to come up with something bloody amazing. 

Sound good my lovely?”

It made his heart hurt to have to lie to her but it’d do no good to have her hovering over him trying to fix something that couldn’t bloody be fixed. 

It was time to move on as best as he could and try to spoil his mate as much as possible today. 

 

Hope nodded and smiled but her smile didn’t quite meet her eyes as she could tell instantly that their bond was alerting her to the fact that Newt had just lied to her.

There was something that he wasn’t telling her and it made her sick with worry. 

Whatever was scaring him bad enough to make him like this, she didn’t want him to have to face it alone.

After all, no one should have to fear the depths of their own mind. 

She knew her mate well enough by now to know that her revelations were best kept quiet.

Even though it hurt her that he had lied, she was certain there was a pretty good reason for not telling her.

Mustering all the courage and fake happiness she could, she followed Newt out of bed and went to start a very long, hard day.


	28. Eternal Wolves Chapter 28

Eternal Wolves Chapter 28

 

Hope followed Newt in getting off the bed and starting to get dressed for the day apparently ignoring the very big elephant in the room.

She knew when he was ready, he would talk about whatever had him so upset. 

And she knew that when he did talk about it, she would be there ready to pick up the pieces if necessary.

After all, what was a mate for? 

That was in the fine print of the definition of the word Mate. 

So instead of thinking about it too much, she got dressed in a rainbow maxi dress with pink gladiator sandals and threw her hair up in a messy bun. 

Looking over to where Newt stood getting dressed she noticed he had gotten dressed in a pink t shirt that said “Tough guys wear pink” and a pair of light wash denim jeans with high top converses with his hair left down hanging down over one of his big honey brown eyes. 

 

Once they were both dressed, Hope started for the door but Newt pulled her back and held her close wrapping his arms around her before burying his face into the side of her neck. 

She was startled by this seeing as how he hadn’t been exactly in the mood for cuddling a few minutes ago.

But when he started to whisper softly in her thoughts, she stilled and just listened.

“I made a bloody horrible mistake lying to you a few minutes ago and I know you could tell the moment I said it that I was lying.

I could feel your hurt when it was radiating off you. 

I’m so bloody sorry, sweetheart. 

I swear I will tell you what’s going on but right now’s just not the right time and when I’m ready I’ll tell you everything you’re wanting to know. 

But for now, I just ask that you please trust me, love. 

And I’m sorry I’m not the bloody perfect mate that you want me to be, but I hope that you’ll still love me even though I’m such a fucking mess.” 

 

Hope was stunned that Newt thought so little of himself when it came to being her mate.

Everything about him was a perfect match to her. 

Even though she knew that sometimes they wouldn’t see eye to eye or that there would be some hurt, she knew would always love him unconditionally because really, he could do no wrong in her eyes.

Speaking softly, but confidently her voice rang out through his mind.

“Babe, it did hurt when you lied, but I know you have a good reason for not telling me what’s bothering you right now. 

I will always forgive you, even when we say things we don’t mean or get angry. 

And as for trusting you, I trust you with my life.

There will never be any need to worry that I don’t trust you. 

Were in this together, forever. 

I understand that you will explain everything when you’re ready.

And the beauty of our relationship is that when one of us falls, the other will always be there to catch them.

We will always land on our feet.

And you are the most wonderful, perfect mate that I could have ever been destined to be with, you just don’t see it yet but I swear one day you’ll see it and believe it just like I do.”

 

Newt barely let her finish as he grasped the back of her head gently, smashing their lips together hungrily letting their bodies meld together in an iron embrace.

Biting and nipping at her bottom lip, he ran his tongue back and forth asking for permission to enter.

Hope gasped automatically granting permission as he tilted her head gently to the side so he could have easy access.

Hope felt herself shiver as goosebumps appeared all along her body as their tongues moved together in a deep sensual rhythm. 

The way Newt was kissing her made her body feel like it was going to explode as she felt her control slipping, losing herself to the sparks that she felt coming from his lips. 

 

Her hands flew to the back of his head grasping the fine hairs there as Newt’s hands slowly trailed down her body, rubbing up and down her sides as one of his hands clutched her behind squeezing and rubbing giving gentle caresses to her full curves. 

Hope moaned but it was quickly swallowed by Newt’s eager mouth not letting her break the kiss. 

The kiss grew more and more heated until finally both had to break away to come up for air.

Newt leaned his forehead against Hope’s as they both gasped trying to force air into their tired lungs.

Dropping her head heavily down onto Newt’s chest, she grasped his shirt in her fists trying to regain some sort of composure before they left the safety of their home. 

 

Hope was the first to start breathing normally as she looked up locking her eyes with Newt’s. 

“Woah…I think that was the best kiss you ever gave me, babe. 

I vote for more of where that came from.”

Newt chuckled and moved a few stray pieces of hair out of her eyes before smirking mischievously.

“I bloody vote for doing that again but with you completely naked. 

That way we could do that and then I’ll just completely take you right then and there.” 

He said as his hands dropped back down to her backside squeezing and kneading her curves.

Just before he was about to lean in again and take her lips hostage for another half hour, Hope held a finger up to his lips and pulled away to look him in the eyes. 

“I think that would be a great idea, babe…the night that we mate.

Until then you’re just going to have to suck it up and take what you can get. 

Mmkay, my sexy mate?”

 

Newt groaned and opened his eyes only to roll them dramatically. 

Hope put her hands on her hips and gave him a no nonsense look.

“It’s only a week and a half more before that night, so chillax Mr. Alpha Butthead.”

With that, her mate gave a heavy sigh before giving her the biggest puppy eyed look she had ever seen. 

“But...But…love…bloody hell you can’t just be all sexy with me and expect me not to want to ravish every inch of you…that’s just not fair.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed before intertwining their hands and pulling him out the door while he dragged his feet slightly for dramatic effect.

“Come on you big puppy, what’s not going to be fair is when you make us late for breakfast and we have to wait all day until lunch.”

After a few minutes of fussing, they headed off in the direction of the mess hall to eat before receiving any surprises that might happen that day.


	29. Eternal Wolves Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has breakfast. The guys talk of the future. Minho gives everyone the day off but himself. And apparently Sonya, Harriet and Gally too which doesn't make much sense but just go with it okay?

Eternal Wolves Chapter 29

Hope and Newt walked hand in hand to breakfast, arriving just as Frypan was ready to begin serving the food. 

Both of them grabbed their plates full of eggs benedict and started scouting out a place to sit at their usual table. 

Upon arriving at the table they noticed that Gally was there with all of the rest of the girls but Thomas and Minho were nowhere to be found. 

Newt silently sent a prayer up to whatever higher powers existed that they weren’t avoiding him too much because of his dramatic exit from their gathering. 

Sitting down at the table Hope was immediately pulled into several different hugs and greetings by the girls as Newt smiled watching them. 

 

The girls immediately jump straight into a conversation about how it’s been way too long since they’ve last had a girl’s day.

All of them had come up with some great ideas for them to do together and also a few exciting activities that they could all do on a group date with the guys.

Hope laughed and nodded excitedly as Brenda led the discussion with Sonya and Harriet close on her heels. 

Newt watched Hope with a watchful eye making sure that everything was okay before turning back to his food.

Gally who had been silent after the first exchange of greetings, looked up at Newt and leaned in quietly speaking so none of the girls would hear what he said.

 

“So I know it may not be my place to ask, but since this all might risk affecting Hope and the rest of the girls I figured I’d see what I could do.

What happened the other night at the gathering?

Minho and Thomas have been very upset and in turn the girls are being stressed out and I’m sure it’s had an effect on Hope as well so I think we should talk about it.” 

He said as he shot Newt a meaningful look. 

Newt paled and seemed to feel like losing what little breakfast he had managed to keep down as he stilled before pushing his plate of food away to keep from getting sick. 

Hanging his head in shame, he spoke barely above a whisper. 

“I had no idea that I had fucked everything up so much.

I have noticed a change in Hope, which I’m sure is because I’ve been upset as well. 

The gathering went horribly. 

We all ended up bloody fighting and shouting at each other and finally I blew the fuck up and stormed out leaving them to deal with their shit.

I would definitely apologize if I thought they’d hear me out but I’m thinking that’s not an option on the table right now…” 

 

When Newt finally lifted his head to look Gally in the eyes he was surprised to find that Gally was not looking at him but right behind him with a small smile on his face and his eyes lit up with amusement. 

“I think you may get that chance sooner rather than later.” 

Newt’s face scrunched up into a confused look right before a powerful voice sounded off directly behind him. 

Newt froze and squeezed his eyes shut trying to reign in the waves of emotions that threatened to spill out of his consciousness when he heard Minho’s familiar tone. 

“Well I guess we all know now what happens when you piss off Paradise’s frickin Alpha wolf. 

If you ask me I definitely don’t want to be on the receiving end on that type of bloodlust and rage again. 

So maybe you could do us all a fucking favor and tone that shit down a few notches?”

Thomas piped up right at that moment letting his slight terrified state show. 

“Yeah that’d be greatly appreciated seeing as how we all would rather not get ripped to shreds with your frickin sharp ass fangs…” 

 

Newt immediately whirled around as his face sliding into a huge mischievous smirk. 

He relaxed completely along with everyone at the table. 

“Aw are Min and Tommy scared of the big bad wolf? 

Cause that night was only a little taste of what happens when people piss me off. 

It only happens occasionally though, except if someone puts hands on my mate. 

Then I will promise you all fucking hell can and will break lose. 

And I make no guarantee there’ll be any survivors if that happens.” 

He finished with sending a wink at them but his eyes held a darker promise that they had never seen before but had come to expect with his transition from the frail deathly ill boy that they had saved to the powerful Alpha wolf that would give anything to protect his mate at all costs.

 

With a nod of understanding, Thomas and Minho looked at each before shooting Newt a nervous but curious look. 

Newt quirked an eyebrow at them both in question and deadpanned his answer. 

“You look like you want to bloody say something. 

So just come out with it already.”

Thomas gulped before asking with a shaky voice.

“If you’re this bad when you get pissed, how bad is Hope going to be if we end up really pissing her off? 

She looks all sweet and innocent now, but you’re a perfect match to each other so we can’t help but be wanting to prepare for the start of world war III if she gets mad at one of us.”

Newt cracked a smile before his eyes fell back on his little mate with a loving and proud look.

He spoke with his voice soft and light but with a tone full of confidence.

“Well as you’ve noticed she’s pretty calm even when she’s stressed out a lot.

I doubt she’ll ever lose her cool enough to seriously wolf out on any of us, but one day when she’s pregnant with pups she’ll be very overprotective and will probably attack anything that comes within five miles of her.

She’ll be in wolf form for the majority of her pregnancy because of the overdose of hormones in her system so I can’t guarantee exactly how she’ll react to anything so we’ll just proceed with the utmost caution I suppose.”

 

Gally who had been listening to the entire conversation finally decided to speak up upon hearing them talking about Hope’s future. 

His voice was stern and serious but quiet enough that it wouldn’t draw the attention of the girls.

 

“We won’t need to be worrying about that for quite some time as she’s still very young to be getting pregnant, which you will be very careful to not let happen until she’s ready and willing. 

But when that time does come, we will be just as overprotective of her as she will be if not more so. 

And I promise you that she’ll be the most pampered little wolf that ever existed and we will make sure that she’s always comfortable and safe with one of us with her at all times.

She will definitely be scared and unsure of what’s going on when she is in her wolf form for most of her pregnancy so we will have to reassure her and be on guard for any negative side effects that this may have on her until she’s ready to give birth. 

And even then we’ll have pitch in to make sure everything goes as smoothly and as comfortable as possible for her.”

 

Gally and Newt both locked eyes and a silent promise was spoken between them as they turned their gazes back upon Hope who was laughing and writing notes to the girls with happy vigor.

Both continued to watch her until she looked over and noticed both of them with their gazes locked on her. 

Smiling she scooted over right next to Gally and leaned in. 

Burying her head in his shoulder, she wrapping her arms around his torso. 

Gally smiled softly and wrapped a protective arm around her waist stroking her hair gently before dropping a sweet brotherly kiss on top of her head. 

Hope looked up and locked eyes with Newt as she gave him a smile before winking at him playfully. 

Newt chuckled lightly and shook his head while rolling his eyes before blowing her a kiss as she pretended to catch it and place it on her cheek. 

 

Minho voice broke through the haze of strong emotions that were floating from one person to the next as he crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his other foot.

“Well now that were all peachy keen with everyone again why don’t you and Hope take the day off and spend some quality time together.

I know all this stuff after the gathering must have had some type of negative effect on Hope.

I think you should definitely try and remedy that by giving her lots of cuddles and love today.

Thomas, I think you and Brenda should spend the day with Newt and Hope making sure they’re all right. 

Both of you have the day off as well and we’ll all meet up back here for dinner later tonight.

Maybe we could talk the girls into eating dinner while watching the sun set on the cliffs by the beach.

You all behave yourselves and try not to have too much frickin fun without me.” 

Newt and Thomas smiled widely and nodded in agreement before going over to their respective girlfriends and letting them know the plans for the day as they got up and ran off to see what kind of fun they could get into today without breaking too many rules. 

This day was just going to get better and better, Newt thought as he walked hand in hand with Hope off to their next adventure.


	30. Eternal Wolves Chapter 30

Eternal Wolves Chapter 30

The sun shone brightly down onto the camp as Newt and Hope along with Thomas and Brenda walked aimlessly between the dirt streets bouncing ideas and suggestions for what they should do today off each other. 

 

The guy’s suggestions mainly consisted of raiding the kitchen when Frypan wasn’t looking and feasting on junk food and sweets.

The girls were quick to put them in their place, shutting down all ideas of messing with Frypan’s carefully organized pantry.

 

Brenda then spoke up quickly getting tired of walking around in circles with no one deciding on an activity as of yet. 

“Why don’t we go run out to the fields below camp and spend the day lying about and talking about stuff?” 

Thomas shook his head and laughed before squeezing her hand and pulling her into his side. 

“Sweetheart, you and I were just out there late last night making love under the stars.

We even slept the whole night there and had to take the walk of shame back into camp early this morning. 

I think I’ve had enough of sex in the fields for a while. 

Let’s get a change of scenery okay?”

 

Brenda rolled her eyes before scoffing and looking silently out across the camp. 

Hope turned to Newt looking up into his big honey brown eyes. 

“I think we really need to think outside the box on this one. 

We tend to stay close to where our comfort zones are every time we do something.

I think Thomas is right. 

We definitely need a change of scenery.” 

Newt nodded and stopped walking giving off energy that showed he was deep in thought. 

It was a few moments before Hope felt a surge of excited energy flow between the two of them through their bond. 

When she looked back up at her sweet mate, she noticed that his whole face had lit up as if he’d had the most brilliant idea ever.

Everyone stopped walking and crowded around Newt as they quirked their eyebrows at him in question. 

Newt smirked and finally gave a voice to the idea that had apparently taken over his mind. 

“There’s a spot in the woods that’s a little ways away from here that I doubt the girls have ever been to before. 

I say we go on a woodsy hike and hang out there for a few hours.” 

 

Everyone looked confused before Newt shot a playful look at Thomas as Thomas’s face suddenly lit up in recognition.

Thomas looked over at Brenda who was chatting with Hope for a long moment before nodding with a small sigh. 

“I think I know where you’re thinking of going.

We’ve walked past that place so many times when were on patrol at night.

It’s a bit far out in the forest but I think we could make it there before it gets too late if we get a move on now.”

 

Hope and Brenda looked from each of their boyfriends to each other before confronting each of their lovers.

Hope looked into Newt’s eyes searching for any idea of what’s going on but came up empty as he was keeping any clues to where they were going a complete secret.

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him but the only answer that she received was her mate leaning over and giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead. 

“You’ll find out when we bloody get there love.

Let Thomas and I surprise you lovelies.

Just sit back, relax and go with the flow. 

I have a feeling you’ll love this little hideaway, just you wait and see.” 

Hope nodded and stood on her tippy toes to place a small peck on his lips to which he smiled against her lips and kissed back gently.

Once they both pulled back with one of Newt’s arms still wrapped protectively around her waist, they noticed that Thomas and Brenda seemed to be in the middle of an intense staring contest where they seemed to be arguing silently with one another about the plans for the day. 

Hope looked up at Newt and shook her head chuckling, knowing that Brenda and Thomas were an even match when it came to being hard headed and extremely stubborn. 

 

Finally after a couple of minutes of arguing, Brenda huffed out a big breath of air and nodded reluctantly at Thomas before taking her place beside him and intertwining their hands.

Thomas smirked cheekily and leaned down dropping a kiss on top of her head and pulling her into his side before nodding back at Newt and taking the lead in the trek over to the forest entrance on the other side of camp.

Hope and Newt took the hint and intertwined their hands as well and followed closely behind Thomas and Brenda. 

Once they reached the edge of the tree lined forest, everyone crowded around Thomas as he explained the location of the mysterious spot in vague detail. 

“Alright so if I remember correctly, this place is far out in the western part of the woods, so be prepared to hike a little while. Once you get there, it’ll be worth it though. 

It’s kind of abandoned but it’ll do for our purposes.

If everyone’s good with that then let’s roll out.” 

 

Newt jumped into the air and changed into his wolf form landing with a loud thud next to Thomas.

Hope followed suit and leapt next to him changing into her snowy white and pink wolf’s form. 

Sitting back on her haunches, Hope watched as Thomas stepped closer to Newt and reached up scratching behind his big wolfy ears and down around his big scruffy neck. 

Newt leaned into Thomas’s touch and let out a low satisfied rumble deep in his chest poking his damp nose into Thomas’s side making Thomas laugh as Newt found his ticklish spot.

With one final scratch behind Newt’s ear, Thomas patted Newt’s head before reaching behind him and grabbing Brenda’s hand before disappearing off in search of the woodsy hideaway.

 

Hope cocked her head to the side smiling a wolfish grin at Newt.

“Aw, you two are so cute when you actually let your soft sides out, babe. 

It’s nice to see your bromance show. 

I wish you’d let it out more often.”

Newt scoffed and got into position getting ready to take off into the forest while sending his mate a meaningful look. 

“Contrary to popular belief, Tommy and I have always been as thick as thieves when it comes down to it.

He bloody saved my life when we arrived here, and for that I would easily take out anyone who tried to mess with him. 

He’s not just my best friend love, he’s my brother.” 

Hope’s eyes gleamed with pure happiness at her mate’s declaration of love and support for his best friend. 

Walking over to him, she nuzzled into his furry neck.

“Yes, I dare say he is, isn’t he.

Looks like we have quite the extended family that we’ve built, haven’t we babe?”

Newt let his tongue loll out to the side and grinned widely. 

“Oh yeah! Now let’s get our furry butt’s over to this place before it gets late. 

I’ll race you. Ready set go!”

Newt took off at warp speed pace, flying through the trees with Hope close behind him. 

Dodging trees left and right, they bounded through the forest off in search of their next adventure.

The sun trickled only in tiny drops of sunshine through the small openings in the forest’s canopy. 

As they ran deeper in search of the far western area, the light faded as they were plunged into darkness. 

Hope and Newt were now side by side, running together in a powerful rhythm of ancient wolf magic. 

Together they ruled the forest, as birds and woodland animals moved away from them allowing them to have total control over their kingdom of the forest. 

Newt slowed down to a trot as they weaved between the large dark trees. 

Nearing the western woods, the excitement flowed freely between the two mates in anticipation to their next escapade.


	31. Eternal Wolves Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Brief mention of Miscarriage.

Eternal Wolves Chapter 31

After about half an hour of trekking through the winding rows of trees, Newt slowed down to a leisurely trot as they neared what looked like a small break in the tree line. 

Throwing one last look over his shoulder at Hope, he disappeared behind the trees and off into what seemed to be a large clearing.

Hope followed suit quickly behind him and stepped into a large clearing that was surrounded by trees but had an open canopy above them that let strong rays of sunshine twinkle through the trees illuminating everything in its path.

When she got fully into the clearing she was surprised to see that the clearing was actually what looked like a giant wooden playground for small children complete with every type of play equipment that you could imagine.

It was complete with a tire swing, jungle gym, monkey bars, seesaws, a large sandbox, twisty slides, hidden forts, and a large matted play area for lots of outside play. 

 

She also spied a small wooden swing that hung from one of the larger pine trees off in the far corner of the playground. 

Changing back into her human form she giggled while smirking at Newt. 

“Yup now it has been confirmed that my mate is really just one gigantic puppy who is just masquerading around as an Alpha wolf. Good to know I suppose.”

Newt poked his nose into the ticklish spot between her ribs making her swat at him giggling uncontrollably.

Changing back into his human form he came to stand right in front of her leaning down to place a sweet kiss on her forehead while brushing some of the stray hairs out of her eyes. 

“You know love, that skill will be bloody useful one day when we have our own litter of pups.” 

Hope nodded happily and looked around the big playground in search of Brenda and Thomas.

She finally saw that Thomas was sitting on the ground with his back leaning up against a large pine tree out of the sun with Brenda in between his legs with her back pressed up against his chest.

 

Newt who was standing beside Hope knotted their hands before tenderly leading her over to where their friends sat and took a seat down facing them in the same exact position that Thomas and Brenda were currently in.

Once they were all settled, Hope looked up at Newt asking the million dollar question. 

“Babe, why is there a playground out in the middle of the forest?” 

Newt’s eyes slid over to rest on Thomas and Brenda who seemed to be deep in thought with glazed over eyes as they looked around at the playground. 

Then looking back down at Hope he seemed to choose his words carefully as he explained.

 

“Gally had built this playground in preparation for the couples of paradise when they repopulate and creating young families.” 

Hope looked around at the playground curiously and then back up at Newt. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen many young families back at camp. 

Come to think of it I’ve never seen a baby around camp either. 

All the children in camp are seem to be older with the exception of one or two who are older toddlers.”

Newt set his eyes back onto Thomas and Brenda as he whispered gently in her mind. 

“It’s been…harder than we’ve thought for a lot of the couples to conceive.

And the few that have conceived have ended up losing the babies at early stages in the pregnancy. 

This playground has since gone unused because there’s been no births as of yet since we arrived here. 

And you’re correct.

All the children in camp are older and have no interest in playing in a playground that was meant for smaller children.”

 

Hope followed Newt’s gaze as she glanced over at Brenda and Thomas when her eyes widened as realization quickly dawned on her.

Her eyes shot back up to Newt’s as her voice shook with a deep sadness. 

“Were Brenda and Thomas one of the couples who had gotten pregnant but lost their pregnancy?”

Newt nodded sadly before speaking. 

“Yeah a couple of months ago Brenda found out she was pregnant but ended up losing the baby a few weeks into the pregnancy and the med jacks still have yet to figure out why. 

Thomas and Brenda used to come here all the time while she was pregnant to sit and talk about what it was going to be like when the baby arrived.

They were so excited to be parents. 

But since the miscarriage, this is the first time since then that they’ve come back out here. 

I think it’s still quite painful for them remembering what could’ve been if they hadn’t lost the baby.”

 

Hope turned her gaze back over to Brenda as she noticed that she looked very depressed and seemed to be fighting fits of silent agony as she looked around the playground lost deep in the painful memories with tears glistening in her eyes.

Thomas then tore his gaze away from Brenda momentarily to lock eyes with Newt as he tightened his arms around Brenda resting his head on top of her smaller one holding her close as they both grieved. 

Newt wrapped his arms around Hope and leaned his head on her shoulder as they waited for the memories to subside. 

 

After a few minutes everyone heard Thomas sigh heavily before adjusting Brenda in his arms and hooking his finger underneath her chin pulling her head gently up to look him in the eyes. 

“Baby we can’t let sadness from these memories overtake the joy of making new memories in this place. 

We have to try and move on as best as we can even though part of us will always be grieving.

I promise you one day we’ll have a baby to love as our own and we won’t stop trying until that day comes. 

But for now, let’s just enjoy time with our friends and hang out like we always do.

Cause remember it’s not just you and me.

We all have each other and were going to get through this one day at a time, okay?”

Brenda looked away for a moment before bringing her eyes back up to look at Thomas’s compassionate loving chocolate eyes and reluctantly nodding in agreement. 

 

Thomas smiles softly before leaning in and giving her a slow passionate kiss on the lips wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. 

Newt leans down and gives Hope a small peck on the lips as they reveled in how truly strong their two friends are and how much they can learn from each other about life and all the bumps in the road that come along with it.

Once both couples finally pull away, the atmosphere seems to become heaps lighter as Thomas shoots a playful look over to Hope and Newt. 

“Last one over to the tire swing has the unlucky job of pushing the rest of us!!!”

With that he jumped up and grabbed Brenda’s hands pulling her to her feet and running hand and hand over to the tire swing before jumping on it holding tightly to the metal chains. 

Giving a loud laugh, Hope shot up off the ground and raced over to where the tire swing hung and jumped in between Thomas and Brenda claiming her spot and confirming that Newt had been too slow and now had the pleasure of pushing everyone else. 

 

Getting up off the ground slowly Newt chuckled and rolled his eyes walking over to the tire swing and begun to pull it back and push it hard up into the air swinging it back and forth. 

“You’re all bloody lucky that you’re incredibly light because of the fact that I have super strength or else you wouldn’t be pushed very far.”

The girls squealed and giggled as the tire swung up towards the sky and then spiraled down in dizzying circles.

Thomas threw his head back as it spun laughing hard until tears were coming out of his eyes. 

Newt continued to push the group until they were forced to get off in order to not get sick all over the place.

Next the girls ran off to the sandbox to attempt to build sandcastles and other little forts and shapes in the bright sunny spot. 

Newt and Thomas climbed up onto the very top of the monkey bars and sat side by side looking out over the entire area.

It was quiet for a moment between them as they listened to the girls laughing echoing through the clearing. 

Thomas was the first to break the silence as he looked over at Newt thoughtfully. 

“I think it was a good idea coming out here today. 

It’s been really hard for Brenda and I ever since we miscarried but it was good to face those memories finally and come to terms with the fact that we need to make new memories in this place.

It really is a nice place and I can’t wait until there are finally little ones running around here so we can come out here as a group and let our kids play with each other.” 

 

Newt nodded as both of their gazes landed on the girls who had since given up on their plans of making sand castles and ended up starting an all-out sand throwing war chucking handful of sand at each other, getting it all over themselves and tons of it in their hair. 

Both guys smiled when they saw how much fun their other halves were having being completely ridiculous and silly. 

“It really will be quite nice when all of us have little families running around. 

This place is just begging to have new life breathed into it.

It’s felt so cold and dead here for so long that I can’t wait to see what havoc all the little ones will wreak on it.”

 

Thomas nodded in agreement with his gaze still focused on the girls.

“I know it’s been hard for us all to conceive but we just have to keep trying until we make it happen I guess.”

Newt tore his gaze away from his mate and tilted his head to the side with a wistful expression. 

“I really wonder how long it’s going to take for all of us to be ready to have our own families.

I know you and Brenda are currently trying, and Hope and I have decided to wait quite a bit longer under threats from Gally to have my head separated from my body if I ever get her pregnant before she’s older and more ready. 

Minho and Sonya haven’t really been together all that long, and Gally and Harriet I know would die to have little ones of their own but I know Harriet’s making him wait until after they get married.”

 

Thomas nodded and sat for a moment before answering. 

“I think it’ll definitely take a while with all the problems we’ve all been having with conceiving but once it happens I think it’ll be like a game of dominos. 

One will get pregnant and the rest will follow.

There’s no telling when it’ll all start happening though. 

Hopefully not for a little while though. 

I think all of us are enjoying our freedom being young and carefree for the moment.

There won’t be a lot of time to hang out with just us adults after the little ones arrive. 

We’re going to have to enlist some help from some willing participants for a parents night out evening every once in a while.”

Newt chuckled before turning his eyes back onto his mate who looked to be on the losing side of the sand war. 

“I think we might want to go break up the Great Sand War of the Playground before your girl takes out my little mate. 

She looks like she’s going to be bloody murdered with how much sand is covering her.”

Thomas grinned proudly before nodding and both jumped straight off the side of the monkey bars and marched over to the sandbox to intervene before things got too heated. 

Once both guys had scooped up their sandy girlfriends into their arms they looked up to notice that the sun had dipped low in the sky and was slowly disappearing down under the horizon. 

“I think we’ve had enough fun out here for one day.

We’ll definitely come back sometime soon.

I think we should start heading back to camp so you two lovely ladies can take showers and change clothes before we meet up with the others for dinner.” 

Once everyone nodded in agreement, the guys set off through the trees carrying their tired and messy girlfriends back to camp.


	32. Eternal Wolves Chapter 32

Eternal Wolves Chapter 32

A few hours later, both girls had washed all the sand out of their hair and donned sweatpants and t shirts with flip flops and were now waiting in line at the mess hall with everyone else chattering on about their days and how things went.

Gally stood with his arms around Harriet as they conversed. 

“So how did you guys end up spending your day off without the rest of us?”

Harriet smirked and looked up at Gally before setting her eyes on Newt and Hope. 

“Did you guys actually do something or did you all just find some fantastic new hideaways where you had wild and crazy sex?”

Gally scowled and shot her a look that clearly said that wasn’t what happened. 

 

Minho joined in with his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Oh that’d be great…I send you off to spend quality time while the rest of us slaved away and you end up having sex all over the place…that just makes me feel so inclined to give you more time off…”

Sonya scoffed at his words before sending a fiery look up at him.

“Yeah because it’s not like you and I would totally not be doing that if we both had the day off, right babe?” 

Minho turned a bright shade of pink while everyone chuckled and shook their heads. 

Just then Hope tugged on Newt’s hand and nodded excitedly at the rest of their friends.

Newt swooped down and planted a kiss on her cheek before turning to everyone else. 

“What we really did was end up at the old playground in the western woods. It was very relaxing.”

Everyone immediately froze at his words and set their gaze anywhere but on Brenda and Thomas knowing what had happened a few months earlier. 

Brenda then stepped away from Thomas’s arms when he gave her a reassuring smile and smiled softly to her friends that surrounded her. 

“Actually what he said was true. 

We did manage to face the majority of our demons that were stopping us from enjoying the place.

We were able to make peace with it and now we’re just looking at moving forward.

It really was quite fun to hang out with Hope and Newt all day. 

That place will definitely be a lot of fun in the future.

I look forward to when all of us as a group get some time off so we can go out there and show the rest of you what it’s like.” 

 

Before the last word had left Brenda’s mouth, Hope had grabbed onto everyone and pulled them all into a group hug surrounding Brenda and Thomas as if to reassure them that they always had everyone’s love and support no matter what happened. 

When they finally pulled away, Minho patted Thomas on the shoulder in a tone so soft that even Newt and Hope could barely hear. 

“I’m really relieved that everything turned out okay.

I’m proud of you both and admire your courage to go back out there and face everything that happened to you and be able to come to terms with it.

I definitely look forward to giving all of us some time off so we can all go out there and see what it’s like.

I’m happy that were going to be making tons of new memories there in the future.” 

 

Thomas smiled and nodded in appreciation before they were alerted to the fact that the line had moved up several places and Frypan was ready to serve them.

Everyone grabbed plates of dinner which was fried chicken with macaroni and cheese and mason jars full of peach sweet tea before gathering near the door of the mess hall to decide on where to eat.

Gathering in a circle around Minho, they waited for him to come up with a plan.

“I don’t know about you guys, but it’s a really nice night out tonight and I was thinking we could all go out to the cliffs overlooking the beach and eat while we watch the sun set and stay out there for a few hours just chilling. 

All the guys turned to the girls to gauge their reactions and waited for them to give the final say. 

The girls nodded excitedly as they each paired off with their boyfriends and headed out the door walking along the path that lead to the cliffs.

 

Minho and Sonya were the first to reach the grassy top of the cliffs as the group followed their lead and took a seat in a circle down on the ground with the guys on the outside and the girls in the middle of the circle with everyone facing the setting sun. 

The sun had dipped lower and lower as vibrant pinks and purples shot out across the sky leaving rays of bright red sunlight cascading through the darkened sky.

The group was quietly murmuring small chatters of conversation to their significant others as they ate while everyone admired the beautiful display of colors.

Gally was the first to break the silence and speak to the entire group. 

“So I thought that tomorrow would be a great day for me to meet individually with each of the couples and for us to discuss what designs and style of homes you all want so we can get a move on the construction timeline if that’s okay with you guys.” 

 

All of the girls instantaneously burst into excited babbles going on about the excitement of having their new homes go into construction so soon. 

Newt looked deep in thought before turning to Gally with a quizzical look plastered on his face. 

“When the construction is going on, where do you suggest we stay since we won’t be able to live in our homes while they’re being renovated?”

Minho rapidly jumped into action before Newt even got his complete sentence out. 

“We could totally build a mini camp out in the woods and rough it like we used to back in the maze. 

It’d be so cool! We could all sleep out under the stars every night and stuff and cook food on an open fire and convince the girls that it’s cold outside so we can get extra snuggling time.” 

 

Sonya hurriedly jumped out of the girl’s conversation to put a stop to that train of thought real quick. 

“Uh how about let’s not and say we did, babe?

We girls spent enough time roughing it throughout the trials. 

There will be no more roughing it for as long as we live.

Camping in tents out in the fields close to camp is one thing but purposely going out in the woods to lay on the ground with no shelter from the bugs and weather is a deal breaker for us. 

We will most definitely need a nice quiet place to sleep that’s indoors while the construction is going on.” 

Gally quickly stepped in before it turned into a full blown argument between the two.

“I’ve already taken care of the arrangements for all of us while our houses are being sorted out. 

I’ve discussed with Frypan and have agreed that the mess hall will be where we’ll set up home base and live while everything is being rebuilt.

It’ll be nice and safe and cozy while we stay there and should not lead to any problems for us at all.” 

 

Everyone acquiesced eagerly in approval at the idea before Minho once again piped up unnecessarily.

“This will be so awesome with how it’s going to be just us and our girls all alone in one big cozy space with all the time in the world to make love whenever we want.”

The girls had fallen back into their conversation where they had left off leaving Newt, Gally and Thomas to shoot daggers at Minho before responding in a deadly calm tone. 

“There will certainly not be any time that I would make love to my sweetheart out in the bloody open with us in the same room. Want to rephrase that statement?” 

Thomas and Gally nodded sharply in agreement to Newt’s threatening words. 

Just then, Harriet who had been multitasking in paying attention to both conversations spoke up as she sent a fiery look up to Gally before looking each of the other guys in the eyes. 

 

“I’m sure that we’ll all get very creative in getting each other alone to find places where we can continue our devilish sexcapades in new exciting places.”

Gally sent an equally heated look down at her as he matched her sensual lilt. 

“I’m sure we’ll all be on the lookout for new exciting places here in camp and elsewhere. 

You and I could start searching tonight if you wish…”

Harriet smirked and smashed her lips to his in a smoldering kiss that Newt and Hope could actually feel their desire and lust wafting off of them in waves much like tantalizing flames.

Gally swept Harriet off her feet and carried her bridal style off into the night to continue their love fest elsewhere away from prying eyes without a second look back at their amused friends faces.

 

Everyone who was left in the circle giggled like little schoolgirls at their friends lightning fast exit. 

After everyone got semi back under control, Newt voiced what everyone left was thinking.

“Bloody hell, well I guess that leaves the rest of us to just sit here and try and keep our minds off of whatever the fuck they’re doing right now. 

I guess if everyone’s cool with it we’ll just spend the rest of our time just chilling until we get bored or want to go to sleep.

As of right now I declare this party started.” 

With that everyone laughed and spent the next couple of hours just lazily laying around chatting and joking until everyone grew tired enough to trudge off to bed. 

Tiredly Newt and Hope got home and straightaway peeled off their clothes and Hope changed into one of Newt’s giant graphic t shirts and both jumped into bed snuggling into one another as the night sky drifted languidly on above them.


	33. Eternal Wolves Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew guys I hope ya’ll are ready cause it’s about to get hot up in here… It’s getting closer to their mating and emotions and hormones are at an all-time high. Buckle yourselves in cause it’s gonna be the start of a wild ride. *fans self*

Eternal Wolves Chapter 33

 

The night had passed by smoothly except now it was a little before 3 a.m. and Newt was wide awake.

Gazing up at the ceiling he groaned and flipped over burying his face in his pillow while Hope slept soundly beside him. 

For the love of all things good, he just couldn’t for the life of him get back to sleep. 

The past few day’s events along with thinking of their meeting with Gally and the builders bright and early in the morning was really bloody overwhelming and not to forget that him mating with Hope was fast approaching and his hormones were raging out of control every second of the day.

If they didn’t have a little time alone sometime soon he thought he’d spontaneously combust. 

That was when it hit him.

They were alone right now.

In their own home away from prying eyes. 

Looking over at his sleeping mate, he formed a plan of naughty fun in his mind before sliding over next to Hope ready to put his plan into motion.

 

Once he was next to her he got slowly on top of her turning her slightly so he was straddling her hips as he leaned down and started peppering her face and jawline with hot open mouth kisses.

Hope’s face scrunched up as she tries to swat at him but Newt grasped her wrists gently and held them together over her head as he continued kissing lower down onto her neck.

Hope’s eyes shot open as she looked up at him in a sleepy daze before her face morphed into one of confusion and slight annoyance. 

“What on earth are you doing, babe? 

Its 3 a.m. why are you still awake?

Did you have another nightmare?

Is something wrong?”

Newt shushed her by cutting her words off with a swift passionate kiss before returning back down to her neck where he continued searching for her sweet spot. 

 

“Nothing’s bloody wrong, love I just feel like we’ve not had enough time alone to figure out what we both like so we’re ready for when we have sex. 

Now’s a great time seeing as how we have a couple of hours where we’ll not be interrupted and we can fully enjoy ourselves and let off steam from a hard week. 

Just relax, let me love you, little wolf.” 

He said as he paused for a moment locking eyes with her and smirking before his eyes flashed red as he his fangs began to appear.

Hope moaned at the sight of her mate’s natural state and her eyes flashed a brilliant pink in response to his desires.

Leaning back down to her neck, he nipped and sucked until he hit her sweet spot right above her collarbone leaving a bright purple mark that surely screamed that she was all his for everyone to see. 

 

After leaving a nice sized hickey, he continued down lower along her collarbone until he stopped at the tops of her breasts running his fangs delicately along the soft skin there teasing her by dipping every so often below in the valley between her breasts. 

Hope gasped feeling the sharp pinches from his fangs as he continued dragging them back and forth in a sensual rhythm before he lifted his head once more keeping his heated gaze on her and reaching down with both hands pulling her sleep shirt up and over her head leaving her bare before him in just her white lacey panties.

Newt growled deep in his chest in a feral tone of approval before he trailed down her body stopping at her right breast taking her nipples rosy bud into his mouth and wrapping his tongue around its peak until it stood at attention while he sucked and nips lightly pulling and making figure eights while she writhed beneath him. 

 

“N-Newt…”

His name fell from her lips in loud moans as she arched her back off of the bed bucking her hips up to grind against his evident arousal between his legs.

Newt moaned around her nipple as he grinded against her dampened panty clad core. 

Letting go of her right nipple with a loud pop he moved over to her left breast and repeated the process all over again.

Hope had lost all trains of coherent thoughts as the only thing that was on her mind was how she could get even closer to her mate as she felt like there was still room between their sweaty bodies.

Once he finished making love to her breasts he trailed down her body kissing every inch of her right down to her toned stomach before stopping on the edge of her panty line. 

 

“Were going to try something new love, and it’s going to feel really good I promise. 

We’re not going to have actual sex yet until the mating night but there are plenty of other ways I can give you pleasure and make you cum without having to have intercourse. 

Just let me know if you start to feel uncomfortable and I’ll stop, okay love?”

Hope nodded excitedly sending him a lusty look before he bent and kissed the top of her panty line one more time before reaching down and hooking his finger through her panties and pulling them slowly down her legs letting them drop to the floor.

Hope blushed hard as she tried to close her legs feeling completely exposed and slightly embarrassed. 

 

Newt rubbed up and down her thighs while giving her a look of complete understanding. 

“I know this is different and very new to you. 

I can smell that you’re a virgin and that’s good because I want to be the first and only person to every do these things with you. 

You bloody mean the world to me, love.

If I’m making you too uncomfortable please tell me so we can do something else.”

Hope looked up at Newt and no longer saw lust but love that made her heart swell with happiness knowing that he would do anything to make her comfortable and happy even if it meant waiting to go further than they had before.

But Hope also knew that tonight was the night that she craved to go further. 

And she was so curious to see what type of pleasure he could give her body without actually having sex.

So she held his gaze giving a confident fiery answer. 

“I’m ready, Newt. It’s okay.”

With that Newt smiled a megawatt smile down at her before pulling her to the end of the bed and propping her lower half up with a pillow underneath her tilting her pelvis in the air with her legs spread as far as they could go. Newt leaned down and kiss her inner thigh before locking eyes with her and reaching down taking two fingers and ghosting over her soaked lower lips. 

 

Swiping some of her fluids up off of her lower lips, he raised his two fingers and stuck them in his mouth sucking them clean before smirking at her mischievously. 

“You taste bloody amazing, sweetheart. 

I can’t wait until I get to lick you clean sometime.” 

Hope blushed at his dirty words and writhed underneath him as he reached his fingers back down and with one hand he took two fingers and dipped them into her core pumping them gently in and out without breaking the evidence of her virginity quite yet. 

The other hand reached up on her mound and found the swollen bundle of nerves that were hidden amongst her curls and rubbed carefully in figure eights in time with his fingers that were pumping in and out of her. 

Hope writhed and moaned getting louder and louder as his thrusts went a tiny bit deeper and his fingers scissored inside of her, hitting against her wet clenched walls. 

Finally when her breath came out in gasping pants and her insides clenched with heated anticipation spiraling into oblivion, he spoke in a soft but firm tone letting his dominance as her mate shine through.

“Come for me love. Let me feel you come for me.”

Instantly as he commanded, her walls clenched hard as she screamed riding out the waves of her intense first orgasm. 

Newt continued to pump in and out of her gently until she stopped writhing completely and only pulled out when she collapsed back on the bed breathing in deep breathes looking fully and thoroughly worn out. 

 

There were no words to describe how amazing Hope felt in that moment knowing that her first orgasm was because of her loving mate’s gentle touches. 

She only felt love and adoration as she looked up into his honey brown eyes with his hair sweaty and splayed across his forehead.

If that was how it felt before intercourse she could only imagine what type of ecstasy that they’d feel when they actually did end up mating.

Newt collapsed on the bed next to her leaning over and wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head into the crook of her neck giving a few gentle kisses. 

“How was that for a first time orgasm, love? 

Did I do okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

Hope wrapped an arm around his sweaty back and ran her fingers tiredly through his messy golden hair holding him to her as close as possible. 

“It was absolutely amazing, Newt.

Thank you for showing me how great it can be. 

I can only imagine how amazing it will feel when we actually mate. 

I’m so excited now about it that I dare say that will be all I think about until it happens.

And no I’m a little sore but nothing too major.

Even if it did end up hurting a little bit I’d still want to continue it because I know that after the first few times it’ll really really feel good once we get the hang of what we’re doing.” 

Newt nodded tiredly before giving one last kiss to the crook of her neck before pulling her close as both their eyes grew heavy with exhaustion and their dreams turned into memories of the special moment they had shared in the dead of the night.


	34. Eternal Wolves Chapter 34

Eternal Wolves Chapter 34 

Later that morning, the sun trickled down in glittering rays onto the sleeping figures of Newt and Hope who were fast asleep in a tangle of sweaty limbs. 

Hope was the first to awaken as she opened her eyes slowly yawning before turning to face her still sleeping mate.

Upon starting to move, she grimaced and winced slightly as she felt a shot of discomfort shoot up her body from their late night activities.

She knew that never having done any type of sexual activities before that she’d been in pain for a little while until her body got used to it and just hoped that Newt wouldn’t be too worried when he noticed. 

 

She spoke too soon though because as soon as Newt had heard her wince in pain he eyes flew open and he immediately sat up scanning her body up and down trying to figure out why she was in pain. 

Meeting her eyes with a worried expression, he spoke with sleep still evident in his voice. 

“Where does it hurt, love? And on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad are you hurting right now?” 

Hope winced again as she tried to move her legs slightly trying to get rid of the throbbing between them. 

“I’m just a little sore from last night, babe. And I’d say the pain is about a 5 on a scale of 1 to 10. I’ll be okay don’t fuss too much over me.” 

Newt’s eyes shown with worry as he spread her legs gently before leaning down and examining her body for any signs of injury. 

Upon finding no signs of injury he rubbed up and down her thighs in a soothing caress. 

 

“Well, I don’t see any signs of rips or tears so I think it’s safe to say you’re just sore from it being your first experience doing that last night.

I would say the pain is going to get better, but I’m afraid it’s going to get much worse as we continue to experiment and on the night of our mating it’s going to be really bad.

But the only thing I know to do really is to keep working on getting your body used to the feeling,and spending our time alone finding ways to make it easier for you before we do end up having sex.

I’m so bloody sorry for hurting you but it’s only to be expected since you’re a virgin, little wolf.” 

Hope managed to weakly nod in agreement. 

“I’ll be okay. Don’t worry too much about it. We’ll just keep working on it in the days leading up to that night.” 

 

Newt nodded and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. 

“It will probably take a few tries before the pain starts to subside.

We’ll just try and work on it whenever we get a couple hours free. 

Until then I think I might have something to help with the pain so you can at least go to work and the meeting today.”

With that he reached over to the bedside table pulling out the drawer and grabbing a small pill bottle out of it before placing it in her hands. 

“This is some pain meds that Clint gave me a while back for the headaches I tend to get.

You can take two every few hours to numb some of the pain. 

Hopefully that’ll make going about the day a bit easier for you, love.”

Hope sat up slowly and kissed his cheek before taking two of the pills before placing the bottle back onto the bedside table. 

“I think we should start getting ready to go meet Gally soon. 

There’s a lot of things we need to talk about for the new house.”

With Newt’s eyes following her, she carefully tried to stand up off of the bed but immediately whimpered in pain which cause Newt to take action and like the speed of light, he put his arms around her steadying her against his chest.

His eyes were filled with concern and worry as he grasped her gently.

“Sweetheart, are you sure you’re going to be alright?

We can always push the meeting back until a later date if you’re really not feeling well.

I don’t want you pushing yourself any more than you have to today. It breaks my bloody heart seeing you like this.” 

Hope took a deep breath before shaking her head lightly and meeting his eyes. 

“No, I’ll be fine Newt I promise. 

Gally’s counting on us to give him details about the design of the house so we can start construction on time with everyone else. 

I’m just a little sore, really. The pain meds will kick in soon I’m sure.”

A staring contest ensued for a few moments before Newt finally backed down with a heavy sigh. 

“Alright, if you’re sure…But promise me if for any reason you feel like it’s getting worse tell someone to come get me so I can take you home and make sure you’re okay.”

Hope smiled lightly before wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a slow fervent kiss. 

 

When they both finally pulled away, they separated to get dressed for the day. 

Hope got dressed in a bat man mini dress that hugged her curves and was slightly low cut giving a small peek at the top of her cleavage with a pair of black peep toe wedges and her hair spiraling down her shoulders in curly ringlets with a black headband. 

Newt was dressed in a dark blue starry night Van Gogh style iron man t shirt with black skinny jeans and black vans and his hair was gelled into spikes that messily went in every direction.

Once they were both dressed, they linked their hands and headed off in the direction of the mess hall where the meetings were being held. 

 

Upon arriving inside the mess hall, they quickly took note of how at each table couples sat with a builder guiding them through the designs and preferences for their new homes. 

Breakfast trays and light snacks were scattered along the tables and everyone was chattering excitedly. 

Newt scanned the room before setting eyes on Gally who was stationed in the back of the room at their regular table. 

He had a mess of blue prints and papers scattered in front of him and looked to be deep in thought over the construction plans.

Newt led Hope gently over to Gally who looked up instantaneously when he heard them approached.

Good mornings and hellos were exchanged before Gally quirked an eyebrow at Hope while scanning her outfit that she had chosen. 

 

“Could that dress be any shorter?

It doesn’t leave very much to the imagination. 

I have to say it bothers me that my baby sister is prancing around in such sexy clothing. 

Really Newt, this doesn’t bother you at all?” 

Hope rolled her eyes as Newt came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his hands on her stomach while he rested his head on top of her own. 

“I rather like having her looking so bloody gorgeous. 

I get to show her off to everyone and be able to tell them that she’s all bloody mine.

Besides, none of the guys in camp would ever dare try anything. 

They would have to have a fucking death wish seeing as how you and I are the scary badasses around here.” 

Gally sighed and scowled at Newt before reaching his arms out to Hope. 

“Little wolf, you’re going to be the death of me, I swear. 

I can’t help but feel so overprotective of you.

You’re so sweet and gentle.

I just don’t want to risk having someone try and get any funny ideas or try anything if were not right here with you. 

You’re my baby sister after all, and it’s my job as your big brother to protect you more than anyone else.” 

 

Hope giggled and nodded before squeezing him in a tight hug and kissing his cheek one more time before hurrying back over to Newt’s waiting arms. 

Gally’s scowl quickly melted as he chuckled and shook his head at the two wolves. 

Then suddenly remembering what they were actually there for he beckoned for them to sit down and take a look at the blue prints that were spread out all over the table. 

Pointing out each room, he spoke about the plans that he had come up with. 

“So this is not the final draft, but this is what I’ve kind of thought you might like in a house. 

I’ve made it pretty big with seven rooms spread out between and upstairs and a downstairs. 

Including but not limited to, three bedrooms, a bathroom, Newt’s man cave, a large living room and a fully equipped kitchen. 

Now is that okay or were you thinking of something different?” 

Hope and Newt eyed the blue prints happily before looking up to meet Gally’s eyes.

“It’s bloody gorgeous!!! You’re really outdoing yourself on this one. What do you think Hope?”

Hope turned and smiled before squeezing his hand. 

“I really love it. I think it’s going to be the perfect dream home for us. 

It’s big enough for us to spread out and it will be amazing for when we start our own little family.” 

 

Newt relayed Hope’s reaction to Gally as they all smiled brightly at the thought of the new dream home. 

They ended up staying for over three hours going over every little detail of the house. 

From the outside to the inside and everything in between. 

Paint colors were chosen and the floors were decided as well as the furniture and fixtures of every room. 

Once they had all decided on the final version of the blue prints, they thanked Gally before they paused outside of the mess hall to say goodbye before going off to work for the day. 

Hope kissed Newt gently and wrapped her arms around him for a sweet embrace before separating promising that she’d be okay and that she would meet him back here later for dinner that night with the rest of their friends. 

Newt watched her go, praying to the higher powers above that she’d get through the day without too much pain and that his worry would let up more as the day went on. 

Walking on his way to work, he thought about how it was only a few more days before the night of their mating and how it would only be a little bit longer before the start of their forever.


	35. Eternal Wolves Chapter 35

Eternal Wolves Chapter 35

A few hours later, Hope found herself near the blood houses painting a fresh coat of paint on the door to the hen house. 

The pain had subsided into a dull throb now and as long as she moved slowly and carefully it didn’t bother her too much. 

She wasn’t going to lie, she was not very excited for more pain when they continued their late night activities but was very much still looking forward to feeling that type of pleasure again sometime soon. 

Even as she just thought about the idea of experimenting more with Newt she felt her panties dampen in heated anticipation of things to come. 

This was going to be much harder than she thought seeing as how now that she’s had a taste of love making, it was all that was on her mind. 

 

Changing positions slightly to reach the far corners of the door, she painted with excited enthusiasm thinking of if she worked faster the sooner she would get home to spend time with her mate.

Hope was talented at a lot of things in life but painting buildings seemed to not be her strong suit. 

Overdoing the amount of paint that she put on the door, droplets of dripped down into her hair and onto her outfit making her have more of a polka dotted look than anything.

One particular drop landed on the tip of her nose making her sneeze and drop the paintbrush onto the landing of the hen house. 

Rolling her eyes she knew she was never going to hear the end of it from the Keeper of the Slicers seeing as how now they were going to have to find someone to get the paint off of it.

 

Groaning in dramatic despair she put the finishing touches onto the door before setting the paint brush and the bucket of paint aside before getting up and stretching as she backed away off of the landing. 

Unfortunately, her wolf balance and reflexes didn’t always shine through in her human form and in this case ended up tripping her and landing on her rear almost flatting a rather angry chicken like a pancake.

Feathers now decorated her ringlets and messy curls along with the white paint as she sat in the middle of the chicken pen with a riot of angry chickens all around her. 

‘I really hope Newt is having a better day than I am…’ she thought as she carefully got up off the ground rubbing her sore behind.

Strutting over to the fence, she climbed over so she could head to the showers before dinner. 

 

Half an hour later, she stood in the changing station of the camp’s showers drying off wiping the last bit of evidence of her romp with the chickens. 

Looking in the mirror that hung on the wall, she noticed that her backside was littered with dark black and purple bruises from her nasty fall. 

Rolling her eyes she knew that this was just going to make Newt hover more if he saw these. 

Which he would if they ever got a moment alone tonight.

Changing into a strapless floral summer dress and a pair of sky blue flip flops she threw her hair up into a high ponytail before making her way over to the mess hall to meet up with her friends. 

Upon arriving inside she saw that all evidence of the meetings this morning had been cleared away and that the hall was packed with everybody from camp waiting on dinner to be served. 

 

Walking through the crowd she arrived at the usual table with minutes to spare before dinner started. 

Brenda and Thomas were seated next to each other on one side of the table with Minho and Sonya on the other.

Choosing to sit beside Thomas and Brenda, she slid into the seat beside Thomas nodding to the many greetings of her friends before Thomas leaned over and gave her a friendly side hug and Brenda waved happily.

Minho and Sonya seemed to be having some type of lovers spat as they argued animatedly at each other while Brenda and Thomas looked to be in a laid back mood.

Hope pulled out her notepad and started writing a quick note to Thomas before pushing it over in front of him so he could scan the page. 

 

The note had asked what Minho and Sonya were fighting about seeing as how upset Sonya looked. 

Thomas glanced over to the couple in question and shrugged before turning back to answer. 

“Eh, I think they’re just getting used to the idea that if they’re going to be living in the same house, they need to learn to compromise more often. 

Besides you and Newt, they’re the newest of the couples to get together. 

I don’t think they’ve mastered the skill of talking things out calmly yet. 

It can make things awfully difficult until they do though.”

Hope nodded in understanding before taking the notepad back to keep the conversation flowing. 

“I really hope they learn to work it out. They’re so good together most of the time. I’d hate to see them not work out over communication issues.” 

Thomas studied her intently before tilting his head to the side. 

“I don’t think they’ll ever break up. Minho’s in love with her. 

That’s the first girl right there that’s ever been able to reign him in and keep him in line. 

She makes him so much of a better person that I think it’d kill him if she left him. 

The good news is that she loves him just as much if not more. 

I think there will definitely be a bright and happy future in store for those two.” 

 

Before she could pick up the notepad to respond, she felt a powerful wave of dominance behind her as Newt wrapped his arms around her and leaned down kissing her in the crook of her neck. 

“I think you missed a spot, love.”

He said as he tilted her head to the side.

He sent her a mental image of a small drop of paint that she hadn’t washed off on the side of her neck. 

Hope pulled away and swatted his shoulder before breaking out into giggles. 

“Ow, bloody hell woman you hit hard. Remind me not to get on your bad side for the rest of our lives. I think you injured my shoulder…”

Hope rolled her eyes before swatting him again. 

“Grow some balls, Alpha wolf.

I barely touched you. Now sit your rear down next to me so we can cuddle before dinner.” 

Newt whined like a small child before Hope reached up and grabbed him pulling him down onto the bench next to her while everyone else at the table laughed loudly at Newt’s display of weakness.

Once everyone was seated the conversation flowed freely as the day’s events were hashed over. 

The bell rang for dinner and everyone proceeded to make their way to the line to get served dinner as the evening passed by lazily.


	36. Eternal Wolves Chapter 36

Eternal Wolves Chapter 36

Walking home together after dinner, Newt was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Hope lean into him as they walked and reached up planting a kiss right where his neck disappeared underneath his shirt.

He jolted when he felt a surge of strong energy when her lips made contact with his skin. 

Tingles of shivers ghosted over his body as he tightened his grip on her waist pulling her even closer. 

After a few minutes of agonizing torture trying to shake off the feeling of desire until they got home, he finally lost control completely stopping them in their tracks and swooping down to lift his little mate up off the ground and carry her bridal style the rest of the way home. 

 

Hope let out a girlish shriek before falling into a giggle fit as he strode off holding her tightly in his arms.

“Eager are we, babe?”

She said between giggles as one of his hands found its way up under her dress and began to massage her upper thighs.

Newt just smirked down at her before adjusting her in his arms bringing her as close as possible while he walked.

“You have no bloody idea, love. I’ve been waiting all day to get you all to myself. I love that we have the whole night to play together. It’s going to be a blast I just know it.”

Hope smiled and nuzzled into his chest hugging him to her as she inhaled his earthy scent. 

Chuckling happily, Newt leaned down and nuzzled his nose into her hair that had come loose from her ponytail as they neared their little home. 

 

When they got home Newt balanced Hope up against the door frame while he unlocked the door and opened it revealing the pitch black darkness that encased the room. 

Setting Hope down onto her feet for a few moments, Newt hurried around to the bedside tables switching on the lights that emitted a warm glow throughout the space.

Hope blushed profusely as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other in an awkward stance. 

“Babe, do we really have to have the lights on? I think I liked it better when it was dark last night…” 

Newt stopped for a moment before nodding in understanding. 

“You know, you don’t have to be embarrassed to show me your body, love.

You’re so sexy and beautiful when you’re naked. 

And I’m not going anywhere in the future. 

It’s just going to be me who you get to be naked for. 

You’re my mate, little wolf. 

You needn’t be worried about if I’m going to judge you. 

I would never do that. 

I love everything about you, whether you’re clothed or not clothed.” 

 

Hope blushed hard before hesitantly walking over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Newt dropped a kiss on top of her head before pulling away and discarding his shirt, shoes and jeans. 

Running his hands up and down her sides comfortingly he slowly backed her onto the bed and laid her in the middle before climbing up to hover over her small frame with his forearms resting on either side of her head. 

“Are you ready for some fun, love? I picked up some fun things over at the supply building to spice it up a bit.”

Hope’s eyes widened before she pulled him down to smash her lips to his in a frenzied kiss. 

Newt took the hint and kissed back before pulling away and sitting up while taking her hands and pulling her into a sitting position in front of him. 

“Now I don’t know but I think my sexy mate is wearing way too many clothes right now.

I think it’s time to bloody rid you of every piece of clothing on your body starting with this.”

Reaching down he grasped the bottom of her dress lifting it up and over her head, throwing it off into the far corner of the room. 

His eyes traced over her curves as he admired the view of her almost bare body.

“I really really love lingerie set, love. Lacey underwear is definitely my favorite on you so far.” 

 

Moving to kneel behind her he ran his arms gently across her shoulders peppering the back of her neck with light feather touch kisses before gently moving down to the clasp of her bra and nimbly unhooking it letting it drop into his hands as he took it off and threw it off the bed. 

Letting his fangs appear, he leaned down to the crook of her neck and nipped and sucked from the bottom of her neck up behind her ear as his hands reached around to her front and took both of her full breasts into his hands.

He massaged and tweaked her already hard nipples reveling in the way that Hope was a moaning mess arching her back up so her breasts were pushed directly into his open palms. 

Newt pulled away momentarily to return to his position hovering over her as he met her eyes with an intense expression.

 

“Before we go any further love, I want to take a look and see if you’re still having any pain, okay?”

Hope nodded laying back onto the bed while he grabbed one of the pillows behind her and lifted up her backside sliding it underneath so she was tilted at an upwards angle.

Locking eyes with her he gently slid her matching red lace panties off of her and threw them onto the floor before bending down and inserting a finger into her soaking entrance.

Moving back and forth against her walls, he spoke softly.

“Does anything hurt love, or are you alright for now?”

Hope looked down and watched as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her lower body.

“I’m fine, babe. No pain for now. Oh God please don’t stop what you’re doing.” 

 

Newt smirked as his eyes took on a hungry look.

“Then I think it’s time I show you what I picked up for us to play with at the supply building earlier today.”

Pulling away he quickly got up off the bed and rummaged through one of the bedside tables drawers until he pulled out a small red box and placed it into her hands. 

“There’s a lot of fun things we can use after your first time, but for now I thought this would be a lot of fun to use for now.” 

Hope’s breath quickened as she opened up the box to find a small neon pink finger length object turning it over in her hands curiously. 

Looking up at her mate for an explanation he quickly smiled and took the object from her and held it up for her to see. 

“This love, is a mini vibrator. 

I figured we’d try a small size until after our mating seeing as how we’re not going to deflower you quite yet.” 

 

Hope cocked her head to the side with a puzzled expression.

“So how does it work?” 

Newt smiled before taking her hand and pressing the tip of the vibrator against her open palm before pressing a small hidden button to turn it on.

Instantly she felt a ticklish pulsing sensation as it vibrated against her hand. 

Newt pulled away before spreading her legs wider and bending down to position it over the small bundle of nerves that would send pleasurable shock waves through her.

“You ready love?” 

He asked pausing as if asking for permission. 

She nodded excitedly before watching as he pressed the button and held it to her as she immediately jerked in surprise before moaning loudly his name echoing around the room. 

It was almost too much as he moved it back and forth from her clit to down along her opening. 

 

Taking a finger and dipping into her soaked core, he spread her moisture around preparing her for entrance. 

When she was fully wet and ready, He moved the vibrator and plunged the very tip a small ways into her before moving in and out in an enticing rhythm. 

As he moved she found herself thrusting her hips upward to meet him in time with his movements inside of her.

Both were careful to not stray too far from the beginnings of her opening as to not break through her virgin barrier so soon. 

Hope’s moans were soon swallowed by Newt’s mouth as he leaned in and captured her lips with his while running the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance.4

Opening her mouth her tongue met his as they danced in sensual movements both trying to assert their dominance. 

They continued in the throes of passion well into the wee hours of the morning until both reached their highs and collapsed fully exhausted and ready to sleep away the rest of the night. 

Neither moved nor woke until the sun was shining brightly chasing away the darkness and enveloping them in a sea of light.


	37. Eternal Wolves Chapter 37

Eternal Wolves Chapter 37

 

The next morning, Hope and Newt were curled up together underneath the covers deep in sleep with snores sounding out through the room. 

The peace and quiet was shattered when a couple of loud bangs sounded from their front door. 

A low rumbling growl rose through the air from under the covers as Newt stumbled out of bed and pulled on his jeans before sleepily stalking over to open the door.

Hope peeked out from under the covers before quickly hiding deeper into the blankets putting hers and Newt’s pillows over her head. 

Upon opening the door, Newt was surprised to find that Brenda was standing on their doorstep looking very amused at Newt’s current unkempt state. 

 

Newt quirked an eyebrow and smiled sleepily.  
Reaching over, he gave her a friendly hug and said hello before gesturing for her to come inside. 

Brenda took a seat in the desk chair while Newt laid beside Hope stroking her back soothingly as she whimpered from under the covers. 

“What brings you to visit us so early this morning? We rarely get visitors.

Not that we’re not happy to see you or anything. You’ll have to excuse us, we just woke up. Hope’s hasn’t quite joined the land of the living yet.” 

Brenda simply smiled and nodding in understanding looking between Newt and a hidden Hope. 

“Well the girls and I thought that since it’s been forever since we’ve had a girl’s day and were thinking about taking your mate hostage for the day and spend it doing what we girls do best.”

 

Newt’s face broke out into a wide grin as he looked down at his sleepy mate. 

“I think that’s a really good idea. She needs to be around you all more often. 

I think it’d be good for her to have some girl time. I’m very guilty of keeping her all to myself all the time.

I suppose I need to learn to bloody share, eh?” 

Brenda laughed and nodded as they both set their eyes on Hope who was doing her best to hide from whatever situation was outside the warm blankets. 

Newt peeked under the covers and pulled the pillows off of his sleeping mates head while stroking her hair gently. 

Relaying the conversation to her, he watched as she slowly groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes before squinting at Brenda.

 

Newt gave her a soft kiss on the forehead while brushing away the stray hairs that had fallen in her eyes as he nodded in the direction of Brenda. 

“I really was wanting to sleep some more babe…we fooled around all night last night. I’m so frickin tired right now…” 

Newt smiled sympathetically before giving her a meaningful look. 

“I know love, but you haven’t seen the rest of the girls for some girl time since the first night I left for patrol. 

I think it’d be good for you to spend some time with them. They miss you and I know for a bloody fact that you miss them.

I’ll even go find Minho, Thomas and Gally to hang out for a bit so we’ll both be doing something. We can meet up later after we get our fill of relaxing with our friends.” 

 

Hope sighed looking over at Brenda who wore an anxious hopeful expression before nodding and smiling a megawatt smile at both of them as she gave Newt a look and a message to tell Brenda.

Newt nodded in understanding and turned back to the waiting brunette.

“She says she’ll go but that she needs a few minutes to get dressed and collect her things.

Can she meet you outside in about fifteen minutes?”

Brenda squealed loudly before getting up and dancing around excitedly.

“Yes!!!! We’re going to have so much fun!!! Tell her I’ll be right out when she’s ready. We’ll meet the other girls over at my place and see what adventures we can get ourselves into today.” 

 

Giving one last wave to them, Brenda skipped out the door and into the sunshine shutting the door behind her. 

Newt turned to Hope and wrapped his arms around her squeezing her in a tight hug as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Laying back on the bed he studied his mate’s soft features while running a hand through her messy bed hair. 

“I think you’ll have a lot of fun today, love. I’m a little jealous to be honest.

The girls are way more fun to hang out with than the boring guys. 

All we do is sit around drinking Gally’s moonshine and complain about life.

I can only imagine what the girls have come up with for you guys to do today.”

Hope giggled and shook her head while dropping the covers that kept her naked body hidden.

Walking over to their dresser, she rummaged around for the perfect outfit to wear. 

“Maybe you guys should think about doing something more active.

Like taking a Frisbee out to the fields below camp or go on a run together. 

You guys are too sedentary nowadays. You could do with some more exercise.” 

 

Newt scowled at the ceiling putting his hands behind his head. 

“We are bloody active, we work all day and for goodness sake love, I’m a frickin Alpha wolf. 

I don’t need to exercise. 

My bodies in peak condition at all times. 

Although the same can’t be said about Gally. Have you seen him lately? 

I’d bet my dinner on the fact that Harriet’s probably sneaking him snacks and treats out of the kitchen late at night when no one’s around.

I’m surprised those two didn’t turn into bloody sugar plum fairies with how much sweets and sugar they consume.” 

Hope shook her head lightly as she got dressed listening to him babble on about how fit he was and how all the other guys could lose some weight.

When she finished getting dressed she looked in the mirror smoothing down her outfit for the day and put the finishing touches on her hair.

She was dressed in a blue clouds print chiffon blouse with a white uniform pleated mini skirt with a pair of blue keds and her hair was up in a braided crown up do to finish off the look. 

When she was completely satisfied with how she looked she continued to listen halfheartedly as Newt continued talking while she gathered her notepad and a few others items into her blue messenger bag before turning to her mate and stopping him mid-sentence. 

“Babe, as much as I’d love to stay here and talk more, I have to run and go find Brenda and the other girls before they break down the door and drag me away.

I love you and do try and keep out of trouble while I’m gone. 

Don’t get too plastered and don’t let the other idiots do anything stupid like burn down the forest or something else okay?” 

Newt rolled his eyes and held out his arms to her as she walked over and wrapped her in an all-encompassing hug.

“I’ll bloody try my best, love. Try to come back to me in one piece, okay? I know how crazy Brenda and the others can get when provoked.” 

 

Hope giggled and nodded before kissing him one last time on the lips before walking towards the door.

Standing in the doorway, she stopped and turned around glancing back at her loving mate. 

“I’ll miss you.”

Newt’s eyes softened as he gave her a tired smile. 

“I’ll miss you more, love.”

And with one final wave, she ran out the door off in search of her friends for some much needed R&R.


	38. Eternal Wolves Chapter 38

Eternal Wolves Chapter 38

Half an hour later, Hope found herself sprawled on the bed with her head on Brenda’s legs as she laid across the bed hanging upside down off the bed chattering away with Sonya.

It had been a lazy get together so far.

All of the girls were in the midst of relaxing and lounging everywhere and anywhere they could in the room. 

Hope was drifting off to sleep slightly not paying attention to anything around her.

Moving into a more comfortable position, Hope winced in pain realizing she had forgotten to take any pain meds for the after effects of her and Newt’s love making. 

Brenda immediately sat up scanning Hope for any signs of injury.

“What’s wrong, Hope? Are you okay? You don’t look too good.” 

Hope grimaced as Harriet and Sonya crowded around her on the bed as well.

Picking up her notepad she wrote out a quick response with a pained expression crossing over her features. 

“I’m just a little sore…from late night activities with Newt.

I guess I forgot to take some pain meds this morning since we were in such a rush. 

I’ll be okay, I guess I just better take it easy…” 

The other girls all exchanged a look before Brenda rubbed her arm soothingly giving her a motherly look. 

“Did you two mate last night or were you just fooling around?” 

Hope looked away shyly before meeting her friend’s supportive gazes. 

“We didn’t go all the way. Were just experimenting trying to get me more ready for when we do have sex.” 

 

Brenda and the other girls nodded giving her sympathetic knowing looks. 

Brenda was the first to take action giving out directions to the others while holding onto Hope gently. 

“Sonya, grab the box of heat pads that I use when I’m cramping.  
Harriet, get my fuzzy blanket out from the trunk in front of the bed.”

Turning to Hope she stroked her hair just like she was a wounded little bird. 

“Don’t worry hun, we’ll take good care of you. We all have been there. Each and every one of us. We’ll just take it easy today until the pain subsides a little bit. Sound good?” 

Hope nodded and winced again as Brenda laid her back onto the bed propping her up with lots of pillows as Sonya took out a packet with a heat pad in it and handed it to her to put on her lower abdomen. 

 

Once the heat pad was in place, Harriet came over to sit beside her as she put Brenda’s fuzzy pink blanket around her shoulders. 

The other girls lay around her giving her soothing touches as they steered the conversation to keep her mind off of the pain. 

“So Gally showed me the final blue prints for your new home last night and it looks like it’s going to be a really beautiful house. 

Gally’s really been working hard on it. 

He wants yours to be special for you so he’s really taking his time on figuring out the fine details.

I had to hide the key to his workshop today so he’d finally go out and hang out with the guys and socialize instead of being cooped up the entire day in there.” 

 

Hope smiled as her eyes shone with happiness.

Harriet handed her the notepad and they all watched as she wrote out a quick response. 

“He’ll never know exactly how much it means to me and to Newt that he’s taking so much time and putting so much thought into this. We really don’t know how we can ever repay him for everything…” 

Harriet shook her head and patted her leg. 

“Just keep being your happy sweet self and enjoy making new memories in your new home. 

And give Gally a big hug next time you see him. 

That’s all you need to do to repay him really.” 

Hope nodded grabbing Harriet’s hand and squeezing it lightly before turning back to her notepad and writing a question handing it over to Sonya.

 

“I know we’ve never really spent time one on one before but I wanted to ask and see how you and Minho are faring.

He doesn’t seem the type to show his emotions very much but he seems like he really has taken to you.”

Sonya smiled shyly tucking a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear. 

“We’re good. It’s been kind of stressful dealing with the whole preparing to move in together thing. 

We haven’t been together that long but we know that we’re going to stay together for the rest of our lives. 

We both want this so bad.

I guess we’re still in the process of working out the kinks in our relationship before we live together 24/7. 

He may not seem like the touchy feely emotional type of guy but when we’re alone he’s a completely different person. 

He’s actually really sweet and kind of romantic when he really puts his mind to it. I really think I’ve really fallen hard for him…” 

All the girls let out squeals and giggled excitedly.

“That’s so romantic!!! I never would’ve thought Minho would be the type to settle down but it definitely looks like you’ve taken him off the market for good.”

Harriet said grabbing Sonya and pulling her into a bear hug. 

Hope laughed along with her friends as the pain began to subside slowly.

Brenda’s face slid into a slow smirk as she clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. 

“I’ve got a fun girly idea! Why don’t we send someone over to the supply building to get nail polish and nail pens so we can do our nails? I need a mani so bad it ain’t even funny ladies.” 

Everyone agreed that Harriet would run over to the supply building and pick up all the supplies that they’d need. 

 

A few minutes later, she was back with a box filled with everything to do all kinds of fun things with your nails.

Everyone sifted through the gigantic selection of nail polish and nail art supplies and chattering about color choices and different styles of the supplies. 

“Mmm what do you think, sparkly royal blue or electric hot pink? I was thinking I could do metallic stripes with the nail art pens and add a sticker or two.”

Brenda tilted her head to the side before facing Sonya. 

“I really think the hot pink would look pretty with maybe some fun polka dots with the nail art pens and maybe a flower sticker. 

Since spring’s started I think it’ll go with the theme of the warmer weather.” 

 

Hope was currently feeling much better and was laying on her stomach kicking her feet in the air while she painted her nails in a pastel rainbow ombre style.

Once they were dry she added sparkly crystal stickers on a few of her nails.

Holding up her hand she admired her work before tapping Harriet on the shoulder showing off her masterpiece. 

The girls each held out a hand for the other to see as they ohhed and ahhed over their new manicures. 

For the rest of the day, the girls talked and chatted about everything under the sun. 

The time just seemed to fly by as they grew closer, easily becoming best friends. 

When it time to go find the guys for dinner, everyone was sad to have to leave. 

Giving out lots of hugs promising to do it again sometime soon they made their way over to the mess hall to start the rest of their evenings.


	39. Eternal Wolves Chapter 39

Eternal Wolves Chapter 39

Later that night, Hope and Newt were taking a stroll around the camp admiring the beautiful night sky.

It was a warm night with lots of fireflies dancing around their feet with the moon and stars shining brightly down onto everything that the eyes could see.

Newt walked with his hands in his pockets while Hope had one arm linked through one of Newt’s. 

Sounds of crickets filled the air as they weaved through the rows of houses. 

Lights shone through the windows lighting up the shadows.

So far they had walked in a comfortable silence before Newt turned to Hope with a curious expression.

“So how was girl time today, love? I noticed you all did your nails. They look lovely.

I love how colorful they are. They match your bubbly personality.” 

 

Hope smiled and squeezed his arm leaning into him. 

“It went very well. Brenda really was a fabulous host and all the girls and I just loved spending time with each other without having you guys around to distract us.

I do admit that I wasn’t feeling very good all day though because I forgot to take pain meds before leaving this morning.

But Brenda and the others fixed me up and took very good care of me all day. 

They really are lifesavers. I’m so blessed to have them as my best friends.”

Newt stopped walking and wrapped his arms around her waist while looking down at her with concern shining in his eyes.

“Oh no, love. I had no idea. Why didn’t you send one of the girls to come get me? 

I would’ve come and checked on you if I had known. 

I feel awful that I didn’t know and you were in pain all day. This makes me feel like a really bad mate…” 

 

Hope smiled apologetically up at him wrapping her arms around his neck stroking her fingers through his hair gently. 

“It’s okay, babe. Trust me I’m doing much better now. 

I’m just a little tired from everything since it was a long day.

I’ll be ready to head back home soon and just relax in bed for a while before we go to sleep. 

The girl’s really did a wonderful job at nursing me back to health today so there wasn’t a need to go get you. 

You know that if something was terribly wrong with me, they would’ve come and found you guys immediately.

But everything turned out just fine and it ended up being really fun just hanging out and doing girl stuff.

Please don’t worry too much about this. Maybe we can take a break tonight and just hang out for a while.”

 

Newt stood still studying her eyes intently for any signs of distress before reluctantly nodding as he pulled her close in a loving cuddle. 

“Well I’m glad that they were able to take such good care of you while I was gone. 

I still wish someone would’ve come and gotten me so I could check on you.

I missed you terribly while I was stuck with the bloody idiots all day. 

Let’s head back home and change into some comfy clothes and lay around talking until we fall asleep. 

I’m bloody exhausted from today and am ready to just relax for the night.”

Hope nodded and kissed his cheek as she linked her arm through his and walking the rest of the way back home.

Once they arrived, both proceeded to change into more comfy clothes before crawling into bed. 

Newt had changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants with a grey sweatshirt and Hope had changed into a pair of white pajama shorts with pink hearts all over them and a light pink racer back tee with matching fuzzy pink slippers.

Brushing her hair out, it hung cascading down her shoulders. 

 

Newt was laying under the covers on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow while Hope crawled in beside him curling into his side. 

Reaching under his sweatshirt she ran her nails up and down his bare back in a soothing motion.

A shiver went through Newt as he reached out and draped an arm around her waist tiredly.

Turning his head to face her a lazy smile played on his lips.

“Why don’t we play a game until we fall asleep love?”

Hope raised an eyebrow at him before nodding hesitantly. 

“All we have to do is ask each other random questions about our likes and dislikes so we can learn more about each other, okay? I’ll go first.”

Staring off into space for a moment in deep thought he blinked before turning back to her. 

“What’s your favorite color? It seems like the whole rainbow is your favorite color seeing as you wear so many bloody rainbow things all the time.” 

 

Hope blinked at him before scrunching up her face in deep thought as her answer came to her. 

“It’s true. Guilty as charged. I love anything to do with rainbows and bright neon colors. 

But if I had to absolutely pick one fav color it would definitely be blue. 

I love it because it reminds me of the ocean waves at the beach. What’s your fav babe?”

Newt’s face scrunched up in confusion for a few moments as he tried to remember if he even had a favorite color.

It wasn’t like they really bloody sat down and talked like this back during the trials. 

They were too busy running from things that tried to kill them to have a nice chit chat about favorite colors and such. 

“Hmm…I think it’d have to be black. Yeah…it’s definitely black. 

That’s a nice safe manly color choice. 

Plus it’s much more badass to go around in all black than for a guy like me to wear girly colors.” 

 

Hope raised her eyebrows before poking him in his side making him jump and squeak when she hit his ticklish spot. 

“I know for a fact that you have a pink shirt that you wore the other day that you had told me was one of your favorites. 

And just fyi babe, there’s no such thing as girl colors or boy colors.

If you like a color, you can just like it no matter what anyone says. 

It doesn’t mean you’re any less of a person because you like a color that’s stereotyped as the other genders color. 

Besides, I think you look sexy in pink. 

Much more of a manly color than black.

Black is boring. Pink is a sexy bright color.”

Newt laughed a full blown laugh and shook his head. 

“Bloody hell, I’ve never really thought about it like that.

I guess you’re right. I definitely like the color pink now. 

It’s much happier than black. I’ll have to wear that shirt more often.” 

Hope leaned him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek before asking her own question.

“Okay so it’s my turn now. What’s your favorite thing to do when you’re not working around camp?

It can be anything and it doesn’t necessarily have to be something that you do with me either.”

Newt pondered that thought for a few moments before glancing over at his desk where his sketchbook and pencils lay. 

“Well I really love to draw and paint and stuff like that but I haven’t honestly had a lot of time for it since we got together.

I used to do it all the time though before you came. 

Maybe once after all this mating stuff is completed I could get back into it again.”

 

Hope looked sad for a moment before perking up and taking his hand in hers squeezing it gently. 

“Babe…why didn’t you tell me? 

I know I saw your sketchbook on the desk for a long time and wondered why you hadn’t.

Please don’t let me being here take away from something you enjoy to do on your own. 

Just because we’re together doesn’t mean we can’t have time to ourselves or separate interests. 

If you really enjoy you should do it.

I’ll support you in whatever you want to do.

Just let me know when you want to have time to yourself and I’ll just go find something to keep me busy or hang out with the girls.

You never need to worry about me being mad because you don’t spend every single second with me.” 

 

Newt smiled happily as he reached over and took her into his arms and cuddled her close.

“Thank you love. That makes me so happy that you understand me so well.

You really are the perfect girl for me… Most girls would probably get mad or jealous that I wasn’t spending all my time with them. But you’re different.

You understand me more than I understand myself sometimes. 

Tell you what, sometime I’m going to take you out to butterfly field and I’m going to sketch you so you can see for yourself how truly beautiful you really are.

That way you won’t ever feel insecure about your body ever again.” 

Hope snuggled into his chest closing her eyes and yawned a huge yawn.

Newt rocked her back and forth soothing her to sleep as he asked the next question.

“Someday, when we get married, what would your dream wedding dress look like?” 

 

Hope opened her eyes and looked up into his sparkling yet sleepy brown eyes. 

“We’ve never talked about getting married before. I was starting to think that you didn’t want to. So I just let it go…” 

Newt’s expression turned serious as he looked down at her with an intense look.

“Love, of course I’m going to ask you to marry me one day. I would love nothing more than to have you be my wife. 

I know it may seem like we’re living the married life right now because we’re mates but I’d really love to do it the right way and have a big wedding to make it official for everyone to see. 

Plus I really can’t wait to see you in a beautiful wedding dress walking down the aisle to say our vows together.

It’s been one of my dreams for a while now.” 

Little sparkles of tears moistened Hope’s eyes as happiness exploded throughout her heart.

Pausing for a moment to regain control over her emotions, she put some thought into her answer. 

“That’s so sweet love. I can’t wait either. 

I think if I had to choose a dream wedding dress it would have to be something that wasn’t white. I just don’t think white suits my personality very much.

I love having a more carefree attitude about life so I’d have to say something really colorful and unique. I wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t necessarily made to be a wedding dress, but just a beautiful dress that was sparkly and different. 

As for the wedding I don’t think we should do the whole traditional thing either. We’re such a unique couple that I think we could pull off a really fun crazy shindig.” 

 

Newt nodded excitedly while his eyes shone with love and adoration. 

“I think that sounds like a plan, love. You definitely don’t strike me as the type of girl who wants everything white and traditional. 

We need to find you a dress that’s as colorful and bubbly as your personality. 

And as for the wedding, I agreed completely. We aren’t a traditional type of couple. 

We need something really out there and different where all our friends and us can turn it into a huge party.” 

Hope giggled and nodded along with his words as she threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly in a huge hug.

“I can’t wait, babe. It’s going to be so much fun!!! We’re going to have the most awesome wedding ever!!!”

Newt smiled widely before leaning down and kissing her thoroughly before yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

“Well as much as I’m excited love, I think the day has finally caught up to me. I vote we get some much needed sleep and then think of something fun to do once we wake up tomorrow, mmkay love?”

Hope immediately yawned as she nodded while Newt reached over and turned off the lights before snuggling down under the covers with her wrapped in his arms.

Everything was working out well and they fell asleep dreaming of someday when they would start their life as a quirky but loving married couple.


	40. Eternal Wolves Chapter 40

Eternal Wolves Chapter 40

Morning came quickly as Newt’s eyes blinked open gazing sleepily around the room. 

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he watched as his little mate stretched yawning as she woke from a long restful sleep.

Newt brushed the long locks of her hair out of her eyes as she blinked regaining focus. 

“Good morning, sweetheart. 

You look well rested.

Ready to have another exciting day today?” 

Hope smiled sleepily as she meet his loving brown eyes. 

“Good morning to you too, babe. 

That was definitely the best sleep I think we both had in quite some time.

I’m almost ready to get up and start the day. 

I wonder what adventures we’ll find ourselves in today.”

Newt leaned in giving a sweet kiss to her forehead before glancing over at the clock on the bedside table. 

 

“Well love, looks like we’re in luck. 

I just remembered that we have to get going soon because we’re meeting everyone over at the mess hall for breakfast and then Frypan asked if we all could stop by. 

He said he needed some work done that we could help him with today. 

Knowing Fry, it’s going to be something really fun that we all can do together.” 

Hope’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. 

“That sounds great babe! Let’s hurry up and get going. 

I’m really curious to see what Frypan’s plans are for us today.” 

Starting to get off the bed, she was a little surprised when she was pulled back into Newt’s arms sitting in his lap. 

Newt smirked mischievously before leaning down and peppering kisses all along her jawline and down to the crook of her neck where he stopped at her sweet spot to give some early morning affection.

Letting his fangs out he nipped and sucked lightly as his voice took on a sensual lilt. 

“I think I need some morning cuddles before we take off for the day. 

There’s only so long I can go without some love, my little wolf.” 

 

Hope giggled and squirmed in his arms attempting to get away.

“Babe if you keep doing that, we’re not going anywhere anytime soon.” 

Newt’s nips intensified as he tightened his grip on her letting out a low possessive growl in response. 

“The others can bloody wait.

I haven’t had a chance to have you all to myself in a while.

I’m going bloody mad trying to hold on until we have time alone.

Can’t we just stay here for a few more minutes, love?”

Hope blushed but then regained her composure shooting him a no nonsense look. 

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later. 

Right now we need to get a move on so we’re not late.

You know how rare it is for Frypan to ask for help outside of his team.” 

 

Reluctantly, Newt pulled away letting her get up off of the bed to get dressed and followed suit after a few seconds of sulking. 

“You’re right as always. Let’s get some clothes on and go find our favorite Keeper of the Cooks.”

Hope smiled as she turned and rummaged through the dresser drawers for an outfit. 

She ended up getting dressed in a neon yellow lacey bralette crop top showing off her toned stomach with a matching neon yellow lacey midi skirt and a pair of turquoise flip flops.

Her hair was straightened and left down loosely hanging off her shoulders. 

Newt had gotten dressed in a bright purple fitted t shirt with a pair of light wash denim jeans with rips in them and a pair of tan flip flops. 

His hair was left shaggy hanging down over one of his eyes. 

Once they were both dressed, Newt stopped and grabbed Hope’s hand twirling her around in a circle admiring her outfit of the day. 

Letting out a low whistle he scanned her body up and down hungrily.

“Damn I really am a lucky wolf. I couldn’t have gotten a sexier mate. You look absolutely stunning, love.” 

 

Hope’s cheeks turned a rosy red as she blushed furiously at his words. 

Standing up on her tip toes she gave him a slow, passionate kiss on the lips. 

Newt kissed back while they took a few moments to just enjoy each other before they both glanced at the clock deciding it was time to go.

Linking hands, they took off in direction of the mess hall to meet everyone for breakfast. 

A little while later, Newt and Hope and all their friends stood in a circle in the back of the kitchen listening to Frypan explain what needed to be done today. 

“Alright ya’ll I was thinking that we could have a fish fry night down at the beach tonight. 

The only problem is I’m swamped in the kitchen today so I need all of you to go down to the beach and spend the day catching fish and bringing them back up here for me to wash and prepare them to take down to the beach tonight.

I reckon it’s gonna be a nice night to light up the bonfires and cook over the open flames. 

If it’s not too much trouble, I was gonna ask if you could head down there now.

I’ll need some time to prepare everything before everything starts happening tonight.”

 

Everyone murmured in agreement that they’d do it while Frypan gathered some things for them to take to the beach.

He laid out a couple of fishing poles and a tackle box with bait and a cooler full of ice and a couple of metal buckets to help them with their fishing. 

Gally rubbed his hands together excitedly while eyeing the fishing poles. 

“What type of fish do you want us to bring home? And how much do you need?” 

Frypan looked up from where he was arranging the supplies and met Gally’s eyes. 

“Well I was thinking that ya’ll could catch some crayfish and crabs in the rocky pools along the beach and also just bring home anything that’s edible that you manage to catch. 

We’re going to need a whole lot to feed this hungry bunch. 

Just do the best that you can and bring it back up here when you’re done.”

 

Minho smirked and nodded at the cooler. 

“This is gonna be a frickin piece of cake.

We’ll get all the fish and get them back to ya in no time. 

Fishing’s like the easiest thing ever. I bet you I’ll catch the most fish before we have to head back.” 

Everyone scowled at him while Newt raised an eyebrow. 

“And where did you bloody learn to fish?

It’s not like we had any bodies of water around us during the trials.

I’d bet my dinner that you never even have seen a bloody fishing pole before this.” 

Minho scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“You just wait. I’ll be fishing like a pro while the rest of you are left in the dust.

There’s nothing that I’m not good at. I’m a jack of all trades.” 

Now it was everyone else’s turn to roll their eyes before shaking their heads having to remind themselves why they were friends with him. 

“Well good luck to ya. I’ll be waiting back here when you return. 

Have fun and try not to injure each other. I would really hate to see Clint and Jeff pulling a fish hook out of one of ya’lls hands.”

Everyone shuddered before saying goodbye and carrying off the supplies down the path leading to the sandy beach below. 

Newt turned to Hope and smirked.

“Get ready babe. Time to go bloody fishing.”


	41. Eternal Wolves Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter is Surfboard by Cody Simpson.

Eternal Wolves Chapter 41

Once they reached the beach, everyone began laying the supplies out on the sand and sifting through it to find the perfect poles and bait that they needed. 

Minho immediately jumped into leader mode as he instructed everyone to grab the fishing poles and bait first.

They decided that they would start with the shallow water sea fishing before they headed over to the rocky tidal pools a little ways down the beach. 

Standing next to Minho, Newt smirked while pointing to himself and Hope.

“I don’t think we’ll need bloody fishing poles for us. 

It’ll be quicker and easier when we’re wolves to catch fish. 

Besides I could use a little practice in hunting prey.” 

 

Thomas looked over at them having come into the conversation at exactly the wrong moment giving Newt and Hope a wide eyed deer in headlights look for a split second before relaxing. 

“Having two gigantic wolves hunting for prey right beside us. Yeah that sounds real reassuring.”

Newt let a slow smile spread across his lips as he allowed his fangs to lengthen while eyeing Thomas.

“I don’t know about Hope, but I don’t think you’d bloody taste very good if we were to eat you, Tommy.”

Hope giggled as she stepped up beside Newt and let her fangs lengthen while shooting Thomas a little wink. 

Thomas eyeballed them suspiciously before rolling his eyes and shaking his head turning back to the fishing pole he was currently trying to bait.

“Whatever. Just remember, fish are food, we humans are friends.” 

As Thomas walked away, Gally made his way over to where Hope stood and stroked her hair gently leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“You may look big and scary to everyone else, but to me you’re still my sweet baby sister.”

Hope hugged his torso as she stood up on her tip toes placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Dropping down on all fours, she changed into her wolf form as Gally petted her softly.

Scratching behind her ears lovingly, he chuckled as Newt trotted over to them dropping down to sit beside her. 

Hope yipped happily before giving him a lick across his furry face. 

Letting out a low satisfied rumble from his chest, Newt nipped at the tip of her ear before looking up at Gally with his tongue lolled out of his mouth in a dopey expression.

Gally turned to walk away but not before he sent a playful wink over his shoulder at them. 

Once nearly everyone had gotten ready, the other couples headed out into the shallow waters near the shoreline to start throwing their lines out.

 

Newt led Hope down to a secluded part of the beach a little ways away from the others before wadding out into the shallow water and sending her a mental wink.

He submerged his whole head underwater for a few moments before coming back up with a wiggling fish hanging out of his wolfish jaws. 

Running back down the beach to where the icy cooler lay he nudged the top off before laying the fish inside and picking up the lid placing it back on top sealing the fish inside.

Flying down the sand back to where Hope was waiting in the shallow water, he barked once before dropping his head back under water to repeat the whole process over a couple more times. 

Hope studied him for a few moments before catching on and also dropping her head beneath the surf searching for a fish and snapping it up between her fangs. 

Continuing on, they managed to catch twice as many fish as the humans managed to with their fishing poles. 

After half an hour of hunting fish, Newt led a very tired Hope back up onto the beach. 

Laying down in the sand, they watched the others attempting to bring in fish of their own. 

 

They watched as Minho had managed to get himself tangled up completely in his fishing line and was struggling to free himself while shouting various colorful curses at everyone. 

Thomas laughed loudly as he wadded out of the water and back up onto the beach setting aside his fishing gear and leaned down attempting to free Minho from the knots of fishing line that covered his body. 

Gally sauntered over to the cooler that held the fish and examined its contents before turning to face the rest of the group. 

“Well I think we’ve caught enough large fish to feed everyone but now I think we should try our hand at catching some shrimp and crab to go along with it. 

There’s some tidal pools over near the rocks on the far side of the beach. 

I suggest we split up so we can cover more ground.

Minho and Sonya can stay here though.

I have a feeling they’re going to be busy for the rest of our time here undoing those nasty knots that Min managed to create. 

Thomas and Brenda can go to the other side of the beach and work there while Harriet and I and Newt and Hope will go to the pools over this way. 

We’ll meet back here in an hour.

Let’s go everyone.”

 

Newt and Hope changed back into their human forms before linking hands and following Gally and Harriet down the beach towards the rocky shoreline in the distance. 

Newt regarded Hope for a minute as he looked down at her in concern.

“These tidal pools are situated right between the rocks. 

We need to be very careful not to slip and fall. 

It would be far too easy to get submerged under the waves and dragged out to sea. 

I need you to stay with me at all times and not go where I can’t see you. 

It would be way too easy for you to be swept out with a passing wave. 

I’m not losing you.

Not now, not ever.”

Hope nodded nervously as Newt tightened his grasp on her hand when they near the sharp rocks.

Gally stopped for a moment assessing the waves before leading them to a shallower section of rocks that looked to be safer than going out any further. 

 

Gally turned to Harriet and Hope with a serious expression. 

“Both of you girls need to promise me that you’ll not stray far from where Newt and I are going to be. 

This is still a very dangerous area and we have to watch for if the tide is rising too quickly. 

If that happens, we’re going to abandon the mission and get the hell out of here. 

Absolutely no one’s going to be drowning on our watch, am I understood?”

Both girls glanced at each other before nodding in affirmative.

The guys grabbed their girlfriends hands as they stepped up and around the rocks perching themselves carefully on the sides of the pools of murky water. 

The waves were kept at bay for the most part now as the tide had lowered into subtle crashes, emptying and filling the pools every now and then. 

 

Gally crouched down and motioned for them to come closer as he reached down into the water digging into the sand between the rocks and came up with a small crab holding its pinchers at a safe distance away from him. 

Taking the small bucket that they had brought with them, he plopped the crab down into it before repeating the process a few more times. 

Newt showed Hope how to carefully check the holes hidden between the rocks for any signs of danger before reaching in and capturing the shrimp that hid inside.

They worked together hunting and gathering a number of small types of fish before Gally noticed the tide rising steadily reaching knee level. 

“Alright, guys I think we’re going to call it a day and get out of here. 

The tides coming in and its best not to stay around and find out how high it’s going to get.

I reckon a storms brewing for later tonight.

Let’s head back and find the others.”

 

Everyone quickly gathered the bucket and linked hands as the guys helped the girls keep steady while leading them out of the rocky shoreline.

Once they all made it safely back onto the sandy beach, they walked along the sand until they met back up with the others recapping how many fish they managed to catch before checking through all the supplies and take inventory of everything in the coolers and buckets. 

Newt nodded as they finished counting all the fish and turned to face everyone as they stood in a small circle together on the sand. 

“I think we definitely have enough bloody fish for Fry to cook up something special tonight.” 

Looking up at the clouds forming along the horizon, he pulled Hope into his arms shielding her from the wind that tore around them. 

“I think it’s time to get back inside. 

It looks like it’s going to storm any minute. 

We’ll regroup with Frypan once we get back to the mess hall. 

We’re going to have to go with a plan B since it seems that the rain is going to nix any chances of having an open fire tonight.” 

 

Everyone nodded quickly in agreement before racing to collect all the supplies and coolers. They took off towards the shelter of the mess hall as rain started pouring down while lightening flashed across the sky. 

Looking back over her shoulder, Hope watched as the sky grew dark and the waves crashed dangerously swelling and falling onto the shore. 

Grabbing Newt’s hand and squeezing it tightly, they reached the mess hall in record time as they piled into the kitchen and watched as the rain came down showing no mercy on the camp of former Gladers.


	42. Eternal Wolves Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love all the fluffiness with Newt and Hope. I've realized that this is a very very fluffy story and I'm okay with that. There are so many stories out there where the whole story is full of angst and death. I've never been a writer of angst really. I've dabbled in it with a few other stories I've written but too much angst is never a good thing. The happier the better I say. *throws sparkles and rainbow confetti to you all*

Eternal Wolves Chapter 42

Half an hour later, Newt and Hope found themselves wrapped in heavy blankets sitting around the wood stove trying to shake off the cold from getting caught in the storm earlier. 

The rain continued to beat down on the roof of the mess hall as everyone huddled together in comfortable silence while they listened to the crackling of the flames and the drops of rain pouring down from the skies.

Newt had Hope wrapped in an oversized plaid blanket made out of wool as she stayed curled up in a ball in his lap with her head resting on his wet chest. 

Underneath the blankets hidden from the view of the others he ran his fingers up her top running them up and down the length of her bare back in a soothing caress. 

 

Hope had managed to doze off sleeping lightly safe in his arms. 

He tightened his grip on her pulling her as close into his body as possible.

He was definitely concerned that she would absolutely freeze if he didn’t manage to get her dry soon. 

She was already shivering and chattering from where she lay tucked into his chest. 

He stole a glance at the others as he noticed all of the guys held the other girls and they seemed to be in the same condition as Hope. 

Newt longed to just carry her back home to their bed where he could rid her of all her wet clothes and dry her hair before working to heat up her body from the chill of the night. 

 

But there was nothing he could do at the moment seeing as how they were stuck at the mess hall until the storm let up a bit more.

“Right now it looks like a bloody hurricane out there.”

Newt thought as he rubbed up and down his shivering mate’s body attempting to transfer some type of warmth through her bones until he could take her home where they could be alone. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when one of Frypan’s cooks came into the room with a large tray that held a spread of cheese and crackers and steaming mugs of hot cocoa. 

Setting the tray down, he turned and disappeared back into the kitchen as everyone moved towards the food. 

 

Newt felt Hope sit up and blink the sleep out of her eyes looking around at them in a daze. 

He brushed her dripping wet hair out of her face before nodding towards the food. 

“Had a nice rest, love? Frypan just sent in some food and drinks for all of us to warm up with. Can I get you anything?” 

Hope eyed the tray of food and drinks before nodding as a shiver rocked her body once more. 

“That’d be great babe thanks. I think I’ll take some hot chocolate for now. 

Maybe that’ll get me out of ice cube mode until we get back home.” 

Newt smiled softly as he set her down onto the floor in front of the stove wrapping the blanket tightly around her small body.

He reached over and took two hot chocolates from the tray before plopping back down beside his chilled mate.

Placing the mug in her hands, he took a small sip of his own as he watched her closely.

The hot chocolate sent a shock wave of heat through his body as he sighed in relief.

Yup, this was definitely what they needed.

Thank the higher powers for Frypan saving the day. 

Glancing down at Hope, he took in her slightly improved state. 

As she nursed the mug of hot chocolate, he noticed that the color was returning to her face as her lips no longer were the ashen blue that they were just moments before.

Her eyes seemed tired, but still brighter.

He smiled knowing that she would at least be okay until they got home and could dry off more. 

He felt like a good wolf when he was able to take care of his mate when she was unwell. 

It eased his fears of how he would be down the road when they were married and had a family of their own. 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Minho’s voice pierce through the silence that had overtaken the room. 

“So we did all that frickin work but how the hell are we gonna have a fish fry when it’s a fucking disaster zone out there?” 

Everyone watched through the small window on the other side of the room as the wind roared and the rain continued to pound down against the glass.

They all looked to be in deep thought before Gally spoke up with a thoughtful expression. 

“Well obviously we’re not going to be having it outside tonight because of the weather but I’m sure Frypan’s got some sort of a plan B for holding it indoors.” 

 

Just as he finished speaking a voice was heard from the doorway catching everyone by surprise. 

“Right ya are, Captain. I would’ve loved to cook on the open flames tonight but instead we’re gonna be having a nice southern style shindig right here in the mess hall. 

Thank ya’ll for going and catching us all dinner for tonight.

But now I’m going to have to ask that when you’ve warmed up enough if you’ll kindly migrate back into the dining room so my cooks and I can get to work frying up some good eats for everyone.” 

They all nodded and thanked him politely for the tray of snacks and letting them rest but he simply nodded and wandered back into the kitchen. 

“Leave it to Fry to come up with a bloody great solution. I think I’d have pitched a right fit if I didn’t get to have some fried shrimp tonight.” 

Newt murmured making everyone snort with laughter. 

 

Everyone murmured various forms of agreement before getting up leaving their empty mugs on the tray and strolling back into the main dining room. 

Newt took a seat beside Hope wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Leaning down and leaving a sweet kiss on her forehead, he spoke quietly in her mind. 

“I don’t know about you love, but after we eat I’m rather eager to get home and have some of our own fun.”

Hope looked up at him beneath her long eyelashes with a sultry gaze. 

“Maybe tonight you’ll let me give you some love instead of me being on the receiving end all the time. 

I think it’s about time we find out what you like as well.”

Newt blushed a million shades of red before matching her heated stare and tightening his grip on her.

Leaning down he moved so his lips just ghosted over hers speaking in a sexy lilt. 

“I think that can be arranged, my little mate.” 

Before she could respond he smashed his lips to her in a hungry display of affection and dominance while time seemed to freeze around them. 

No longer could they hear the words and chatter amongst their friends. 

They were encompassed by their own little bubble of fiery romance. 

 

Newt’s words held a weighted promise beneath them that sent a wave of heated sensation all the way down her body sending a shock to her already wet core. 

She felt herself becoming damp and ready as she rubbed her legs together trying to hold off the throbbing ache that had suddenly appeared between them. 

She didn’t know how long this dinner would last but she was sure hoping that it would be over quick so she could have all the loving attention from her sexy mate in the safe privacy of their home. 

All too soon they both had to pull away as they gasped for breath desperately trying to fill their lungs with much needed air. 

Meeting each other’s eyes, they reached a silent agreement to finish dinner with their friends before taking off for home where they would give each other pleasure well into the wee hours of the night. 

Turning back to the conversations that their friends were having, neither could concentrate while they longed for the time to come when they could be alone and join together in a passionate sweltering embrace.


	43. Eternal Wolves Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the thrills of young werewolf love making.... *sighs with happiness* They'll only get friskier as the night of their mating draws near.

Eternal Wolves Chapter 43

Once dinner had been served and the rain had let up enough for everyone to walk home, the sexual tension in the air between Newt and his mate was stifling.

Saying a quick goodnight to their friends they dashed out into the light rain making their way back to the privacy of their home.

Hope laughed hard as she forced Newt to slow to a walk. 

Her eyes sparkling under the moonlit sky as she took in his eager nervous energy. 

“Babe, I know you’re all ready to jump my frickin bones as soon as we walk through the door, but I really think a few minutes of walking and maybe enjoying the thrill of a kiss in the rain wouldn’t kill you.”

A low rumble of a growl came from the Alpha wolf in question as he reluctantly slowed to an uneasy walk beside her. 

 

“It’s bloody raining outside, sweetheart. Normal people usually want to get out of the rain, not make out in it.”

Raising an eyebrow at him she scowled and shook her head. 

“Hate to break it to you, Hun but we’re not normal people.

We’re frickin wolves for crying out loud.

We love all that kind of mushy romantic stuff. 

I’d have thought you would’ve jumped at the chance to P.D.A. out in the moonlight for everyone to see.”

Newt stopped abruptly turning to look down at her with a playful smirk threatening to appear on the corner of his lips. 

“Alright, bloody hell calm down woman. If you wanted me to give a show at how much I love you, you should’ve just said so.” 

 

Taking his mate by surprise, he quickly swooped down and picked her up in his tight hold.

One of his hands quickly slid down and up underneath her skirt finding its place between her legs as he captured her lips in a kiss so intense that Hope swore she could’ve seen steam coming off of their sexy carnal embrace.

Hope moaned only for it to be swallowed completely by Newt’s mouth lost in the dance of their tongues fighting for power. 

Energy hummed around them as they could feel their life energy dancing through their bodies as it brushing against one another begging for completion of their bond. 

 

Both pulled away breathing heavily in short pants as Newt leaned his forehead against hers with closed eyes.

“How’s that for bloody romance, little wolf? 

Sweetheart, I’m afraid if we continue for much longer out here everyone’s going to get a firsthand lesson on wolf mating rituals. 

Let’s get back home quickly so I can enrapture you completely without prying eyes watching everything we do.” 

Still trying to catch her breath Hope nodded weakly as her mate adjusted her in his arms now carrying her bridal style off in search of their warm waiting bed.

A few minutes later they had reached home without any trouble and Newt didn’t even finish closing and locking the door before he took her roseate luscious lips hostage once more.

His hands glided over her body eager to rid her of the barriers that kept him from her naked skin. 

 

Finally managing to multitask, he locked the door and stumbled clumsily over to the bed laying her down onto the spread of waiting silky sheets.

Breaking the kiss momentarily, Newt pulled her up into a sitting position before crawling onto the bed and kneeling behind her nimbly unclasping her top and chucking it off somewhere in the darkness.

Laying her down back onto the bed and propping up her lower half with a pillow beneath her he moved down her body to unzip and throw her skirt and lacey pink boy shorts off. 

His eyes flashed a glowing red as his fangs began to appear while he took in his divine mate’s pale curvaceous figure. 

Leaning down to nip and suck along her collarbone he spoke softly yet full of power.

“You’re looking radiant tonight, little wolf.

You manage to take my breath away every single time I see you bare before me.

I don’t think it’ll ever get old seeing you like this all needy and wanting for me.” 

Hope moaned at his words as she took the bottom of his shirt in her fists signaling for him to take it off. 

Newt let out a low chuckle before obliging to her wishes. 

Reaching down and pulling his shirt up and over his head, he flung it out into the darkness just like the rest of their clothes. 

Running her hands up and down her mate’s toned body Hope kissed her mate with a ferocity that screamed with primal lust.

Trailing her hands down lingering at the button to his jeans she started the process of stripping him down to just his boxer briefs.

Newt moaned loudly as she unzipped his jeans pulling them down so he could kick them away with the rest of their forgotten clothes. 

Hope felt a shiver go down her body as she glanced down and noticed his large erection standing at attention just for her. 

Reaching between them she placed her fingers around his throbbing member before sliding them up and down from the tip to the base at a slow sensual pace. 

Newt’s moaned tampered off into a needy whimper as his eyes squeezed shut while he bucked his hips in time with her movements. 

Finally opening his eyes with a lusty gaze locked on his mate, he leaned down placing his mouth around one of her perky breasts before pulling and teasing her erect nipple making her mewl with pleasure. 

 

Taking her pleasure one step further, he reached down spreading her legs wide while slipping two fingers inside of her soaking lower lips thrusting in time with her hand that was stroking him towards his imminent release. 

Their pace sped up as sweat soaked their heated bodies before Newt’s large shaft gave a jerk as his eyes grew wide and his breath became a panting mess as his salty seed burst dripping down from her small hands onto the bed sheets below.

Coming down from his high, he quickened his pace inside of his mate’s slick walls as he felt her clench around his fingers.

Her fluids leaking out of her damp core as she clutched at the sheets beneath them for dear life.

Suddenly Hope’s body jerked as she came violently screaming his name into the night before she collapsed into her mates waiting arms. 

Once he had made sure she came down from her high, he pulled his fingers out and up into his mouth closing his lips around them sucking them clean before looking down at her with a satisfied expression.

“You taste sweeter than candy, love. 

You’re the best dessert ever and it’s all for me.”

Hope’s breath came out in ragged pants as she opened her eyes finally meeting her mate’s honey brown ones.

“That was completely fucking mind blowing, babe…I vote for another round of that after we take a short break.”

Newt laughed loudly and sent her a heated look. 

“I vote we do this all night until neither of us can move again until the morning.

This is the most fun we’ve had ever.” 

Hope matched his heated look before winking and pulling him close capturing his lips once again.

“You better bring your A game babe cause I’m ready for round 2.”

The two wolves disappeared back beneath the covers continuing their late night romp until the first light of morning peeked through the darkened sky.


	44. Eternal Wolves Chapter 44

Eternal Wolves Chapter 44

Fast asleep under the covers, neither Hope nor Newt noticed that the dark sky was ready to give way to brilliant sunlight as they stayed cozy in each other’s arms.

Newt’s head rested on top of Hope’s while she was curled into his side. 

Light snores and sleepy sounds filled the room before the silence was shattered by a quiet knock on the door.

Newt’s enhanced hearing picked up the sound immediately as he groaned and stretched his arms above his head.

He groggily rolled to the side and got up quickly seeking out his jeans and throwing them on before answering the door. 

Running a hand through his messy golden locks he smirked sleepily when he noticed Gally and all of their other friends standing around all dressed casually holding a picnic basket and several thermos patiently waiting for his response. 

 

Gally peered over Newt’s shoulder into the darkened room instantly spotting the blanket covered form of his sleepy baby sister. 

Meeting Newt’s gaze once again he spoke softly trying not wake Hope just yet.

“Good morning. I hope we’re not interrupting anything but we were all going to head out to the meadows below camp and watch the sunrise together and we were wondering if you two would like to join us.”

Newt grinned widely before looking back at his still sleeping mate. 

“Ditto. That would be lovely. Let me just wake up sleeping beauty over there and we’ll meet you outside in about ten minutes.” 

 

Nodding Gally turned and walked back over to where the rest of the group was waiting while Newt closed the door quietly and walked over to where his mate was fast asleep hidden beneath the covers. 

Slowly getting on top of the bed, he carefully pulled back the blankets to turn her over gently taking one of his knees and opening her legs to hover right above her naked core.

Leaning down, he gave her slow open mouth wet kisses down her jawline trailing down her body until he reached her collarbone where he nipped and sucked making the start of a nice sized bruise. 

Hope moaned sleepily before her eyes flew open looking up at him in a lusty daze. 

“Good morning to you too, babe. That’s one hell of a way to wake someone up. What’d I do to deserve such a loving wakeup call?”

Newt smirked before looking up at her from where he continued his loving ministrations sending her a playful look. 

“Well love, I had to wake you up quickly seeing as how your big brother and the others are currently standing around outside waiting for us to go watch the sunrise with them in the lower meadows.

So I suggest we get up and get ready before they barge in here and get to see more than they bargained for.

After a few minutes he pulled away sending her a saucy wink before getting up off the bed heading to the dresser to pick out an outfit for the day.

Hope groaned and dropped her head back onto the pillows before sitting up and throwing a pillow at his head which he managed to dodge quickly raising an eyebrow at her before turning back to continue digging through the dresser drawers. 

“Violent are we today, eh love? Might I ask what I did to spark such a fury in your heart?” 

Hope scowled at him as she got up off the bed and strode over to him. 

“Did you really have to go through the trouble of turning me on and then not finishing what you started? 

That’s cruel and unusual punishment babe. Now I’m going to sexually frustrated all frickin day thanks to you. 

I hope you’re planning on continuing this when we get home tonight for all our sakes.”

Newt momentarily paused in digging for a shirt and turned to her reaching a hand up and stroking his thumb down her cheek before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the nose making her face scrunch up in a cute expression as she went into a giggling fit. 

 

“I’m terribly sorry for that love. I didn’t mean any harm. 

I just knew you’d wake up really fast if I teased you a bit. Of course I’m planning on finishing what we started tonight.

I promise you’ll love what I have planned. I already have a few ideas of what we can do to spice things up a bit.

It’s only two more days until our mating night by the way. I hope you’re ready to be swept off your feet and pampered in a way no has done to before.

I swear it’ll be the best night of our lives, just you wait and see.” 

Hope felt herself getting emotional when he mentioned their mating night knowing all too well how soon it was going to be before they became one.

Leaning up and giving him a slow passionate kiss on the lips she spoke with her voice full of promise and love. 

“Really babe, you can do no wrong in my eyes. I’m so excited I can barely function through everyday life as I’m waiting for that night. 

I’m putting my complete trust in you that you’ll do your very best to make everything as special and memorable as possible.

For now though let’s just try and get by the best we can and enjoy our time with each other and our friends. 

I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of a wild and crazy adventure for us all.” 

 

After managing to get lost in each other for a few moments, both pulled away to get ready for the day.

Newt got dressed in a black Star Wars logo tank top with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black low top converses with his hair gelled over to one side. 

Hope got dressed in a long sleeved red off the shoulder lace top with a long black steampunk skirt with a leather lace up corset circling around her hips and a pair of black knee length combat boots with her hair up in a high ponytail and a few pieces of hair hanging down to frame her face. 

Once they were both satisfied with their outfits, Newt held out his arm to his mate which she took as they wandered out to greet their friends. 

 

Once they were all together everyone made their way to the lower meadows below camp where they spread out a couple of large blankets and sat passing around some mugs of coffee from the thermos and nibbling on bagels and other breakfast treats.

Newt, Hope, Brenda and Thomas all sat on one blanket while Gally, Harriet, Minho and Sonya sat on the other as they conversed together watching the sun slowly make its way up and over the horizon.

Thomas had his arm draped around Brenda’s shoulder while she leaned her head against his chest nibbling on a blueberry muffin while he talked casually with Newt and Hope.

Newt’s head rested in Hope’s lap as she stroked her fingers through his golden blonde locks listening to the conversation. 

The conversation was currently about the two wolves mating night and how they were feeling about the whole thing and what their plans were afterwards.

“So how are you feeling about your mating only being two days away? Are you more excited or nervous about the fact that there’s no going back after that?” 

Thomas asked as leaned his head on top of Brenda’s while looking towards the bright red and yellow rays of sunlight that was now shooting through the sky. 

 

Newt answered softly with his eyes closed as Hope looked down at him curious as to if he was feeling the same way she was about everything. 

“Honestly Tommy I think I couldn’t be more thrilled about the fact that Hope and I will be bonded forever and have the possibility of becoming immortal. 

I knew the moment I saw her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. 

In two days we’ll complete the process but I think that’s just only going to be the beginning of everything for us. 

One of these days after everything slows down a bit to a more casual pace I’d like to do things right and ask Hope to marry me so we can make it official in the human sense too. 

I think though it’ll be a while before that happens as she’s expressed that she wants to wait and try and have as normal of a life as possible after we’ve gotten done mating.” 

Thomas nodded while glancing over at the two wolves.

“I can understand that completely. You guys have been so stressed with this whole mating thing that I think it will be a good idea to just kinda live comfortably for a while without having to worry about taking the next step.

I think it’ll be nice for you two to just enjoy being a couple with just the two of you before things start to get more serious with the prospect of marriage and children. 

Brenda and I haven’t even gotten married yet and we’ve been together for three times as long as you two have.

After the mating is completed just try and slow down and enjoy life for a while. 

There’s no need to rush.

If you do end up becoming immortal than there really won’t be a need to rush things seeing as how you’ll have centuries to live together and move at a nice slow pace through life.”

 

Hope nodded before locking eyes with Newt agreeing with Thomas’s wise words. 

“I think he’s right babe. It will be wonderful when we mate but I’m really going to be glad when things settle the fuck down.

All we’ve really been worrying about is the whole mating process and I’m really going to be happy when we can just enjoy being together without the stress that comes with everything being so serious.

Plus it’ll definitely be an added perk that we’ll finally be able to have sex anytime we want since we won’t need to worry about me being a frickin virgin anymore.”

Newt’s eyes opened as he sent her an amused expression while smirking up at her. 

“Oh absolutely love. I couldn’t agree more. 

It’s going to be lovely just to have some down time where we can enjoy being with each other and all of our friends as well. 

There definitely will not be a need to rush around so much anymore. 

We’re going to quite literally have all the time in the world to build our life together.

Why rush when we can just focus on being a sappy in love young couple who’s crazy about each other?” 

 

With the conversation taking on a more lighter and carefree tone they continued to enjoy each other’s company while laughing and cracking jokes without all the serious that would one day come. 

In that moment, all of them truly did just sound like lovesick teenagers who wanted nothing more to have a life full of ease and hope with no more stress or heartache. 

Gone were the days where death and terrifying experiences ruled their world. 

From here on out, they could enjoy the rest of their days knowing that they were safe and peaceful in this place that was rightfully named Paradise.

And as they grew together, they were right to assume that this was only the beginning.


	45. Eternal Wolves Chapter 45

Eternal Wolves Chapter 45

 

Later that afternoon everyone had split off to go about their own business in camp after having their wonderful early morning get together.

Hope had decided to tag along with Gally for the day while taking inventory of building materials for the house renovations.

Everyone else either worked small jobs around camp or took some time to themselves to relax seeing as how there was very little that wasn’t already done for today.

Minho and Newt had been very productive leading teams in camp to get most of the chores and jobs done early so everyone could be more relaxed for the rest of the day. 

Since everything had gone smoothly, Minho and Newt decided that when they were finished they would both take some time off to enjoy the rest of the afternoon doing whatever they wanted with their free time. 

So that was how Newt currently found himself laying in the middle of butterfly field with his sketchbook and art supplies sketching away the rest of the afternoon. 

 

Currently he was sketching the various colorful butterflies that floated up around him landing on the vast rainbow of flowers that littered the field. 

Random thoughts filled his head as he started adding a butterfly’s wing to his sketch. 

Everything had been going great in camp. 

Minho and he had managed to get a lot done with the help of the Keepers.

All work was pretty much done for the day and it was really nice to have some time to himself for a while. 

Finishing off the last details of his current sketch he stopped for a moment as he idly looked around the field.

His thoughts drifted to his mating night that was fast approaching and how nervous he was to make everything go as smoothly as possible. 

He wanted so badly for everything to be perfect and as enjoyable as he could make it for Hope seeing as how it would be the very first time for her. 

He really was hoping that her pain would be minimal and that it would be something for them both to remember for the rest of their lives. 

 

He had decided against mating her in their own home seeing as how that was where they had spent all their time on a daily basis. 

He was left frantically searching for somewhere that would be comfortable and private but would feel special to make new memories in. 

Newt had recently put up a barrier to ward off against Hope reading into his emotions and feelings for now seeing as how he was wracked with nerves and could barely manage to be around her without breaking into a light sweat. 

Different scenarios of how everything would go wrong flashed through his mind every time he tried to plan out the remaining details. 

He had worked long and hard trying to plan for any turn of events that would possibly occur and yet he still felt like he was majorly unprepared. 

He even went so far as to swearing the other guys into secrecy as he confided in his nervous feelings and worried anticipation. 

All of them sympathized at how they too were nervous their first time and how many of them later laughed about how ridiculous they had been after figuring it all out. 

The main piece of advice that they had stressed to him was how he always had to make sure his mate felt loved and special and completely comfortable at every moment when they mated. 

They said it was crucial for her to be able to put her full trust in him and anything that they did together.

And above all else, just try and enjoy the moment because there was only one chance for a first time and they both would remember it for the rest of their lives together. 

 

Taking a couple of deep breaths, he tried to calm himself as his nerves had momentarily taken center stage. 

Reaching for his sketchbook, he turned the page to a very special drawing that he had been working on for a couple of days.

The drawing was of Hope when she was fast asleep early in the morning with her hair surrounding her giving her an angelic and innocent demure.

He smiled softly looking at her serene face that had been illuminated by the drops of moonlight that had filtered in through their bedroom window. 

She was perfect, so perfect. 

Everything about her filled him with a joy and love that he never knew he could feel. 

He knew in his heart that everything would work out just the way it was supposed to and that they would make memories that would last them a lifetime.

He sighed as he looked up glancing at the clouds passing slowly overhead.

In that moment, he thanked whatever higher powers were in play for giving him the gift of a mate who not only loved him but saved him and gave him the gift of life. 

 

Leaning back he closed his eyes as he drifted through thoughts and memories that he and Hope had already made together and thoughts of the future and the things that were yet to come. 

Suddenly his wolf hearing caught what sounded like small footsteps making their way through the tall blades of grass behind him.

Keeping still he kept his eyes closed listening and pin pointed that they were in fact footsteps and that they had most definitely reached him at this point.

A moment passed before he felt small hands clamp over his closed eyes making him smile when his mate’s intoxicating scent filling his nose. 

Giggling a certain white wolf with pink streaks in her fur spoke playfully into his mind. 

 

“Guess who, Mr. Alpha Wolf?”

Newt chuckled deeply as he answered the corners of his mouth turning up into a sexy smirk.

“Hmm, could it be a little white wolf whose eyes sparkle as bright as the stars and is by far the sexiest little vixen in all the land?” 

Hope giggled some more before managing to squeak out a small answer between breaths. 

“I think that would definitely be a strong possibility. 

She may or may not have been given some time off because she was allegedly bugging her big brother too much and he couldn’t seem to get any work done. 

So she decided to come look for her big strong Alpha mate instead and seemed to have caught him in the middle of a cat nap.”

Newt reached up and pulled her small hands away from his eyes as he eagerly met the brilliant pink eyes of his little mate. 

“I was just bloody relaxing love. It’s very quiet here when no one’s around.

Did you really bug Gally so much that he sent you to find me? 

 

I’d imagine it’d take a lot for him to want to send you off. 

He’s the only other person who’s as attached to you as I am.” 

 

Hope’s eyes sparkled as she laughed. 

“Yeah I may or may not have been talking in too much detail about what you did this morning to me. 

Who knew that all you need to repel Gally is talking about things you do when you’re naked.” 

Newt sat up into a sitting position turning to face her taking both of her hands in his rubbing small circles on the backs of them. 

“Well duh, love. He’s your big brother. 

I highly doubt it amuses him that his baby sister is off getting naughty with a guy who’s going to take her bloody virginity two days from now. 

I think he’d rather take a screwdriver to the eye instead of listening to the details of our sex life.”

Laughing together until their stomach’s hurt, they finally settled down as Newt pulled her into his lap as the sky started to darken once again. 

 

It was quiet for a few minutes while they watched the sun dip low sinking quickly below the horizon. 

Hope was the first to break the silence holding tight to him as she nuzzled into his chest. 

“I’m really nervous about what’s going to happen, Newt. 

I think I’m even a little bit scared if I’m going to be honest.”

Newt looked down as he tightened his arms around her pulling her as close as possible as he rocked them back and forth gently. 

Leaning down and rubbing his nose through her hair that had come loose, he spoke barely above a whisper into her mind.

“Honestly love, I am too. I’m bloody terrified about it really.

I’ve tried so hard to try and plan for anything and everything that might go wrong but I’m just so scared that I’ll end up hurting you or doing something wrong so that you will be afraid of me or won’t ever want to be with me again. 

I don’t know what else I can do to make it better. I’m just as clueless as you are here.”

 

Hope clung to him taking bits of his shirt into her fists as if holding on for dear life. 

“I’m so scared that I won’t be good enough for you and that you’ll think I’m horrible at sex and you’ll leave to find some other girl who can do it better…” 

Newt was stunned at her honest words hooking a finger under her chin and bringing her face up out of his chest looking into her fearful eyes. 

“Hope you are more than good enough for me. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me in life and I would NEVER leave you no matter what you do.

Nothing you can do would ever make me think you’re horrible at anything and there will never be another girl in my life.

From the moment I laid eyes on you, that was it. That was when I knew. 

Any other girl that I’d even see in my life paled in comparison to you. I swear to you that I will never as much as look in another girl’s direction if it would make you feel better. 

There is no one else but you. And as for having sex, we’re both going into this blind. 

We’re just going to have to rely on each other and make it the best experience possible for both of us.

Fuck, it may not be the most wonderful sex we’ve ever had because we’re so new at it but Hope let me tell you we will practice and practice until it’s the best experience we share together. 

Please, for me don’t ever say that you think you’re not good enough for me because I’m just so bloody lucky to even have as special a girl as you are in the first place. 

Whatever we do in life from this moment on, we do it together.

Whatever challenges come our way, we will always have each other to fall back on at the end of the day.

I swear to you that our love will be so great that it will go down in history forever for everyone to remember. Our love, it’s eternal.” 

 

By the end of his heartfelt words, both of them had tears streaming down their faces as they held each other tight the darkness of the night keeping any prying eyes away from their private and very special moment alone. 

Hope leaned up and ghosted her lips over Newt’s as she spoke whispering into his mind. 

“Promise everything will be okay Newt.”

Newt locked eyes with her for a few moments before capturing her lips pouring all of his feelings and emotions into it as their mouths molded together as one. 

“Everything will be okay, my dear little wolf. I promise.”


	46. Eternal Wolves Chapter 46

Eternal Wolves Chapter 46

After their heartfelt moment out in butterfly field and just pure exhaustion after a long day the two wolves decided that they’d head back to camp to take quick showers and get into comfy clothes before deciding what to do next. 

Newt was currently leading Hope through the tall blades of grass with her arm linked through his carefully making sure she didn’t trip and fall in the darkness. 

Both were still thinking of the conversation they had and how much closer it brought them.

As they walked Newt hummed a tune that had come into his head, humming it to his mate through the wave lengths of their bond.

Hope leaned into him as they walked as they both enjoyed the darkness of the night and the steady pace as they made their way back to the soft glow of the lanterns on the edges of camp. 

 

When they reached the showers both headed into separate stalls where their clothes were already laid out along with their toiletries.

Hope found herself chucking off the clothes that she wore today already exhausted and sweaty from following Gally around camp all day to pick up building materials. 

She scowled as she turned on the water switching it to a warm rain that fell over her slim figure. 

She thought about how Gally made her carry most of the building materials saying that she may be little but she was his sister so she definitely was strong enough to carry her own load. 

She sighed thinking of how heavy everything he had her carry was. 

She may be Gally’s baby sister, but she was definitely no builder.

As she was shampooing her hair she heard her mate’s voice break out through the endless amounts of thoughts that were floating around her head. 

“Love, I can hear you making all kinds of little noises over there.

Do you need me to come on over and keep you company?” 

Hope giggled and sent the mental image of her rolling her eyes at him.

“Babe, the whole point of a shower is to get clean.

If you came over then I’d just be getting dirty.

I think we can save shower escapades for after our mating. 

Besides, I’m feeling a little tired tonight. 

It’s been a long day today and after stressing so much I think I’d rather just have a quiet night together doing something easy.” 

She could practically hear the gears turning in her mate’s mind before he mentally nodded and sent the image of shaking out his wet shaggy hair much like a dog would making her chuckle at his silly behavior. 

“You know love, I’m really tired too to be honest. 

A quiet night sounds lovely.

I think I know just the place to relax for a few hours before we head to bed. 

I’ll run over to the supply closet in a minute and grab what we’ll need.” 

 

Hope rinsed out her hair before spreading conditioner through it mentally sending him a curious look. 

The only response she got was silence though as she heard the water turn off in the stall next to her and could sense her mate getting dried off and changing into his comfy clothes. 

Shrugging to herself she focused back on getting clean before turning off the water to get dry and comfy as well.

She sensed her mate’s presence in the distance heading towards the supply building as she got dressed. 

Pulling out some clean clothes she put on a lavender tank top with matching lavender pajama shorts with glittery stars all over them and wore a pair of cute sparkly flip flops that matched. 

Her slightly damp hair was pulled up into a messy bun as she threw her dirty clothes and wet towel into the dirty linens bin in the shower stall she was currently in. 

Laundry was always done by the Sloppers every few days. 

Everything would be delivered nice and clean back to their home in a day or two. 

Checking her outfit in the mirror she turned and went to wait outside for Newt to come back and join her in a new adventure. 

 

Newt was making his way back to where Hope was waiting at the entrance to the showers with the picnic blanket and a large fuzzy wool blanket that would keep them warm tonight.

He looked down at his clothes that he was wearing and hoped that they were going to be warm enough seeing as how it was a tad chilly out that evening.

He had managed to find a black tank top with black jack skellington nightmare before Christmas pajama pants and a black zip up hoodie to wear while they were out and about. 

His hair was still slightly wet giving him a shaggy and slightly unkempt appearance. 

When he spotted his little mate he smiled and shook his head before stopping in front of her.

“Isn’t it a little chilly outside to be in shorts and a tank top with nothing over it tonight?

I felt like I was bloody freezing to death in the showers tonight.” 

 

Hope smiled and shrugged eyeing the blankets that he held in one arm. 

“I think I should be okay for now. 

I’m curious to find out where you’re taking me tonight. 

I’m guessing it involves being outside.” 

Newt smiled back cheekily before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her nose. 

“How very clever you are love. 

Yes, indeed we are going to be outside tonight.

I was thinking we could lay out in butterfly field and gaze at the stars while we cuddle and talk about anything and everything. 

It’s a perfect evening for stargazing seeing as it’s so clear and bright tonight. What do you think? Shall we go?”

Hope nodded and leaned up giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before linking her arm through his and taking off a leisurely pace towards the edge of town. 

 

As they walked through the blades of tall grass, Newt pulled Hope close keeping her safe from the wind that blew around them. 

The stars are glittering up in the cloudless sky when the reach the field as Newt momentarily let go of Hope to spread out the picnic blanket before reaching out to his little mate and enveloping her in his arms wrapping the cozy wool blanket that he had brought around both of them making them disappear in their very own wolf burrito. 

Shivers went through Hope’s body as she clung tightly to her mate. 

“Bloody hell love, you’re freezing. 

I told you it was too cold for shorts and no jacket tonight…Come here darling.”

Unzipping his hoodie, he pulled his ice cube of a mate flush against him letting her bury her nose in his toned chest as he wrapped his arms and legs around her transferring warm body heat to her. 

Hope gave a sigh of relief as warmth now radiated through her body. 

Reaching up under his hoodie and tank top she rubbed her nails in soothing circles up and down his bare back as she enjoyed the closeness between them. 

Newt gave a low satisfied rumble deep in his chest as he leaned down and dropped a kiss on top of her head running his fingers through her hair lovingly.

Looking up at the brilliant night sky, he spoke softly as his eyes scanned the stars.

“I know I never told you what happened about going through the trials and how so many of us had died.

I don’t think I’m going to rehash everything that happened, seeing as how we’re all trying so bloody hard to forget it and move forward. 

But it’s on nights like this that when I look up at the stars, I often wonder if my friends and loved ones who died and sacrificed their lives so the rest of us could live are up there with the stars shining like beacons of light down onto all of us who survived lighting the way towards a brighter tomorrow.” 

 

Hope stilled for a moment as she waited to see if he would continue.

She knew he nor any of their other friends really talked about what had happened before they came to Paradise. 

It all seemed too painful for them to relive those horrifying memories of the events that had taken so many of their loved ones lives. 

Silence overtook them as she sensed his heartbeat pound in his chest almost as if he was still running for his life.

Gally had sat down one night and had told her most of the events of what had happened, making her promise to never ask or bring up the maze and the trials unless one of them did first. 

He said it was painful like getting your heart ripped out of your chest to remember the feelings and the terror of that rocked them every day in their previous lives.

So now when she was here with Newt laying among the stars, she did the only thing she could do.

She wrapped her arms around her grieving mate and held him letting him know that even though he had lost so many, he would never lose her.

She vowed right then and there that no matter what it took, she would see him through this grief and help him and their friends live the happiest safest life that they could ever live. 

 

As Newt lay there with his mate in his arms, he knew he had already cried enough tears for a lifetime over the loss of his friends and a family he never knew. 

He missed them every day and craved their company as he had new experiences and how he felt the heartbreak over the fact that they’d never meet Hope or get to see him and the others grow up and have their own little families. 

All he could do is keep the memories and hearts of his lost friends and loved ones alive by living the best life he could and carrying on with moving forward for the sake of himself and the others who had survived. 

Looking down at the small figure of Hope clinging to him as if afraid to let go, he smiled softly knowing that she was doing what she did best. 

Loving him completely and comforting him. 

Her support and love was what kept him going.

Gone were the days of banishments, running the maze, suicide attempts, death, destruction, disease, a war torn world.

Now all that was left was happiness, excitement for the future, true love, friendship, and making memories that would last for centuries to come. 

Sending a wink up to the stars, he could’ve sworn that every star in the sky had winked back letting him know his friends were never far away from him. 

Leaning down he captured Hope’s lips and pulled her close as they started a new chapter of memories under the starlit sky.


	47. Eternal Wolves Chapter 47

Eternal Wolves Chapter 47

Early the next morning, Hope and Newt had both woken up at the same time as they snuggled together quietly chit chatting while basking in the early morning rays of sunlight. 

From their window, they could see the puffy white clouds idly moving across the bright blue sky while the sun gave off a warm inviting glow beckoning them to come outside and enjoy the weather.

While they chatted, Newt looked down at Hope and the up towards the window with a curious look. 

Taking notice she quirked an eyebrow at him sending him an inquiring look of her own. 

“You’ve got that look again.

That right there my love, is the face you make when you’ve got an idea bouncing around your brain. 

Time to spill the beans. What have you thought up for us to do today?” 

 

Newt’s eyes twinkled as he answered excitedly. 

“You know you and I haven’t ever been on an early morning run before in just our human forms. 

I thought it’d be kinda cool if we just took off on a morning run around camp and through the forest before we come back and take showers to get ready for the day’s work. 

What do you say, dearest? Care for a run?”

Hope nodded enthusiastically. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you always having ideas and things ready for us to do on a daily basis because I think at this point babe it’s a frickin talent.” 

Newt pretended to tip an imaginary top hat before smiling widely and taking her hands in his pulling her up and out of bed so they both could get dressed in the proper clothes for exercising. 

 

Both rummaged through the drawers until they found perfect outfits for their run. 

Hope changed into a pink sports bra and a pair of black skin tight athletic shorts that showed off her toned figure and braided her hair into a loose fishtail braid before lacing up her pink workout sneakers.

Newt had found a grey fitted t shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts that fit perfectly. 

Running a hand through his shaggy hair he deemed it okay for leaving it messy as he ran while lacing up his black running sneakers.

Once they were both ready, Newt opened the door both of them stepping out into the bright sunlight before locking it behind them. 

While fiddling with the key and the lock on the door, he went over the plan. 

“So I was thinking we could take a run through camp and then head over to the forest and maybe run until we take a break somewhere in there before heading back to shower and join the rest of the camp for the work day. Sound good?” 

 

Hope leaned down and tied one of her shoelaces that had come undone before looking up at him and nodding. 

“Sounds good to me. You almost ready babe?”

Newt stuck the key in one of the pockets of his shorts before stretching to the side a little.

“Yup just say the word and we’re off.”

Hope smirked before quickly jumping up and sending him a wink over her shoulder as she took off into a sprint disappearing in between the houses. 

“You better get a move on. Catch me if you can!!!”

Newt let out a playful growl before taking off after her following her scent. 

“Oy, so that’s how were playing the game, eh? Alright as you wish love. 

Be prepared to be caught momentarily because here I come!!!!” 

They weaved between the houses until Newt spotted Hope only a few feet away from him coming up on the last row of houses before she came to the forest entrance.

Looking around, he made sure that no one could see them before speeding up and hiding behind the last house on the end. 

 

Crouching down he waited until right when she was passing by to jump out and tackle her to the ground, landing on top of her holding both of her arms above her head as they both breathed heavily together. 

Newt’s eyes flashed bright red in a show of dominance before he cocked his head to the side and gave her a lopsided grin. 

“Now I suggest love that we work on you bloody running faster because I dare say you can consider yourself caught.” 

Hope’s face turned into a pout as she stuck out her bottom lip at him letting out a small whimper. 

“Even though it’s totally not fair that you’re bigger and much faster than I am…no matter what I do I’m always going to lose to you.” 

Newt leaned down and nipped at her pouting bottom lip with his fangs pulling and tugging lightly until she kissed him back. 

 

“You might always lose in a bloody race against me, but you’ll always be #1 in my eyes, gorgeous.”

Hope threw her arms around the back of his neck pulling him closer as he let her hands go free before giving him a sweet Eskimo kiss on the nose. 

“You’re so cheesy, sweetheart. But I have definitely fallen for every one of your romantic pickup lines.”

Newt cracked an even bigger smile before he wrapped his arms around her letting his eyes wander over her sexy workout outfit.

Rubbing his hands up and down her bare sides his hand worked its way slowly up and under her sports bra tweaking her nipple before leaning down and pulling her sports bra up completely on one side letting free one of her breasts as he took her rosy bud into his mouth sucking lightly on it. 

 

Hope pulled him closer to her as she let out a small mewl of pleasure grasping the fine hairs at the back of his hair holding him to her as he continued to make love to her.

“Oh God, Newt please don’t stop-ungh...”

Newt let go of her one breast with a loud pop before recovering it and lifting up the other side letting her left breast free. 

Leaning down her swirled his tongue around her already erect nipple before taking it into his mouth sucking on it in a tantalizing rhythm. 

It was very early in the morning and Newt was careful to choose a secluded section on the edge of town where the trees hung low keeping them in the shadows as he slid one of his hands down pulling her shorts to the side as he slipped his hand into her underwear grasping her backside and squeezing before moving down to her soaked core and inserting two fingers pumping them in and out to the rhythm of his sucking on her breast. 

Hope leaned up and bit into his shoulder with her fangs leaving little droplets of blood and piercing holes in his grey t shirt as he continued to make love to her.

Newt winced slightly as he felt her fangs pierce his skin but it instantly turned into a moan as he let his fangs out to nip at her exposed breast before running his tongue along the bite marks soothing the sting of the bite. 

 

He could feel his mate’s walls clenching as she quickly came around his fingers.

Pumping into her slowly letting her ride out her high he only pulled back when she was completely spent catching her and cradling her in his arms.

Hope lazily looked around in a daze before her eyes widened locking with his.

“Oh my God Newt, what if someone saw us?! We’re out in the frickin open.

That’s going to be incredibly embarrassing if someone saw and told everyone…”

Newt looked down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes before darkening momentarily.

“No worries, little wolf. We’re in the shadows enough and far enough away that no one would find us. 

I’ve been listening in case anyone did manage to drop by. 

And even if someone did find us, they wouldn’t dare say anything to anyone. 

I’m bloody second in command. I could call a Gathering for anyone who tried to embarrass us.

Plus being the only two wolves in camp, we’re pretty scary to most people so I doubt anyone would even try and mess with us.” 

 

Hope smiled and nodded, relieved that her clever mate had seemed to have thought of everything. 

She loved how well prepared he was for any situation that might arise. 

He always was so calm and collected when giving out directions or figuring out what to do whenever a scenario came about that needed a leader. 

She felt overjoyed to have been lucky enough to have her mate be one of the strong leaders of Paradise.

He truly did let his Alpha nature out at the best of times. 

Leaning up she gave him a slow meaningful kiss before pulling away, her eyes sparkling with a happy glow. 

“So about that run in the forest…” 

Newt paused a moment before smirking down at her catching her drift. 

“Yes, well it’s still plenty early for us to take a jog around. If you’re still feeling up to it, I did see the perfect hideaway at the edge of the eastern woods that might appeal to you for perhaps a round 2.” 

Hope giggled before sending him a heated look and wiggling beneath him pressing her already soaked core against his apparent hard on. 

“I love how you think, hun. Let’s make wild love out in the frickin forest. I’m ready when you are.” 

Newt’s only response was a playful smirk before pulling her up back onto her feet and taking her hand in his leading her off for a wild romp on the forest floor.


	48. Eternal Wolves Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little plot twist for ya.

Eternal Wolves Chapter 48

An hour and a half later, Newt lead Hope out of the forest and towards the showers to get ready for the rest of the day. 

Sending her a smirk while they walked he squeezed her hand pulling her to him as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. 

“I think that was the most fun we’ve had in a while, don’t you think love? Who knew a morning run could be so pleasurable?” 

Hope laughed and kissed back squeezing his waist. 

“That was definitely a unique run. Now we’ve got to wash off all that dirtiness and get focused for our jobs today.”

Newt nodded with a thoughtful expression.

“Yeah, I have you working in the kitchen with Frypan today. 

After breakfast is over, you’ll be with him for the rest of the day until I come and get you later tonight. 

Only thing I ask is please don’t burn the mess hall down. 

There’s only so many times we can replace a building.” 

 

Hope nodded nervously. 

“I can’t promise anything, babe…I don’t remember if I’ve ever cooked before so I’m just going to assume the answer’s a no. 

Hopefully Frypan will be patient and teach me a few things so I can cook when we have our new home.”

Newt smiled softly down at her giving her hand another loving squeeze while rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on the back.

“Everything will be fine I’m sure. All of us have at least burnt one dish while working with Frypan.

Eventually you’ll catch on. Even I’m not the greatest cook ever. 

When I first was in tryouts at the Glade, I managed to almost take out the whole kitchen because I tried to make a grilled cheese sandwich.

Moral of the story, listen to Frypan. 

The rest of us might not have a bloody clue when it comes to cooking, but he’s the best there is. 

He’ll show you what you need to know.” 

 

Hope nodded and let out a relieved sigh as her thoughts wandered to all the different things that she’d be able to cook after a little help from the resident cook. 

Luckily, Frypan seemed to take a liking to her so it might not be as hard as they thought to convince him to help her learn to cook. 

They chatted for a few more minutes before they arrived at the bathrooms. 

Walking in, they separated into shower stalls that were private enough to keep them separated but close enough that they could still feel each other’s presence. 

Sitting down on the bench underneath the falling water, Newt washed himself clean before bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head on top of them. 

 

He could hear Hope washing herself under the water a few stalls away.

Closing his eyes he sighed and took a deep breath just letting the water wash away all his worries.

He concentrated on the tendrils of their bond letting himself take in and feel his mate’s emotions. 

Breathing in, he was met with the feeling of happiness as she thought about learning to cook and other little tidbits that she was excited about in the work day to come. 

He also felt the sense of worry as she thought about their mating night that was tomorrow. 

Reaching out to her through their bond, he took another deep breath as he attempted to suck all the worried feelings out of her mind and into him, giving her the gift of peace. 

Instantly he felt the worries creep into his mind and soul as his mind now raced and his heartbeat thudded in a pounding rhythm inside his chest.

 

He had never tried to undertake sucking an emotion or feeling out of his mate’s aura before but now he was slightly regretting doing it as his breath quickened with the beginnings of a panic attack. 

Hope who was in the shower a few stalls down felt his pain and panic and immediately found herself turning off the shower and pulling her towel around her to race into the stall that held her mate captive. 

She was shocked to find Newt pale and looking more vulnerable than she had ever seen him. 

His naked body glistened with the water that had since turned cold but the temperature change didn’t seem to faze him as he cowered on the bench.

She could feel his terror as his breath caught in his throat while it tightened as she neared him. 

 

Immediately shutting off the water she grabbed the towel that was laid out for him and wrapped it around him snuggly while she took him in her arms. 

Her eyes glistened with tears as she felt the drops of his tears falling into the crook of her neck as she held him. 

Rocking them back and forth Hope ran her fingers through his hair trying to sooth him out of his panic.

“Newt. Babe, please calm down. You’re going to pass out if you don’t calm your breathing. I’m right here I promise. Just please calm down.”

Newt’s eyes were dilated as he tried to catch his breath but his throat constricted more until he passed out and became limp in her arms. 

“NEWT!!!” 

Hope screamed as she began to sob uncontrollably while she tried to call for help. 

When no one came to her, she stood shakily laying Newt down on the bench while she covered him with both towels before quickly running to her stall and throwing on her clothes. 

Taking off in a dead run, she ran out of the bathroom in search of anyone who could help. 

Thomas was walking on his way to breakfast when he spotted Hope running full speed calling for help while tears poured down her cheeks. 

Knowing something was terribly wrong, he ran to her stopping her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. 

“Hope, what’s wrong? Where’s Newt? Are you okay?” 

Hope cried as she glanced over her shoulder back towards the showers before turning to him with tearstained eyes.

 

Thomas followed her gaze before speaking firmly and clearly. 

“Something’s wrong I can tell. I’ll grab the med jacks and you show us where he is.” 

Hope sniffled and nodded while Thomas motioned for her to stay where she was while he ran into the med jack hut soon followed out by Clint and Jeff carrying a stretcher. 

“Alright Hope show us where he is. We’ll take care of him. He’s gonna be okay.”

Hope grabbed Thomas’s hand and raced back to the shower stall where Newt lay motionless all color drained from his body. 

Thomas’s breath caught in his throat when he saw his friend and immediately motioned for Clint and Jeff to take action. 

Gathering Hope in his arms, he watched as the med jacks checked Newt’s pulse and told them that he was alive but seemed to have passed out. 

Hope nodded and signed as best as she could what had happened as Thomas and the others watched carefully. 

Clint’s eyes widened before he nodded frantically in understanding.

“Hope did Newt have a panic attack?”

Hope nodded back and started to cry again. 

Thomas held her stroking her hair gently rocking her back and forth trying to calm the frightened young girl. 

 

Hooking a finger under her chin his eyes took on a soft expression as he looked down at Hope. 

“He’s going to be okay. It was just a panic attack.

Did something happen between you two that you can remember that would make him upset or did he just get worked up all by himself?” 

Hope’s expression turned sad as she shook her head and shrugged before her eyes rested back on Newt’s limp figure. 

Clint stood up and made his way over to them as his expression turned thoughtful.

“Well, he’s definitely going to be okay. We’ll just keep him quiet and make him stay in bed today.

If anything changes I’ll be sure to let one of you know. 

Otherwise, I think we’re just going to take him back to the med jack hut and keep an eye on him until he wakes up. 

That sound good to you two?”

Thomas looked down at Hope and waited for her consent before responding. 

Hope nodded in understanding giving Clint a small weak smile before hiding her face back into Thomas’s chest. 

Thomas smiled softly and continued to hold her tight as he gave his final instructions to the med jacks.

“Yeah, that sounds good to us. I’m gonna be really curious to know what happened to upset him so much. I guess we’ll just all have to wait and find out.”

Clint nodded before taking one end of the stretcher and Jeff took the other lifting up their newest patient and carrying him off to be looked after for the day. 

Thomas looked down at Hope and pulled her chin gently up to face him. 

“Let’s let him rest for now. Clint and Jeff know what they’re doing. 

I’m sure he’ll wake up around lunch or early evening. 

We’ll figure out the details of everything as we find them out. 

For now, I think you should go back home and get ready for the day and then head off to work.

Word on the street is that you’re with Frypan today. I’m sure that’ll be lots of fun right?” 

Hope nodded, still numb from watching her mate collapse. 

Thomas engulfed her in a tight hug before resting his hands on her shoulder and speaking slowly and clearly. 

“He’ll be okay. Just do the best you can today to not worry and try and get some work done, alright?”

With one more nod he turned and left her to gather her things before she followed him out the door and into the bright sunlight taking off towards home.


	49. Eternal Wolves Chapter 49

Eternal Wolves Chapter 49

A few minutes later Hope found herself struggling to get dressed while her stomach churned with worry.

The feeling of helplessness that she had when she saw her strong mate pass out had continued to dissolve what strength and willpower she had left. 

Barely managing to find an outfit, she pulled it on quickly looking in the mirror that hung on the wall beside the dresser. 

She had found an orange and hot purple striped tube top dress and a pair of braided rainbow sandals to wear. 

She decided that she’d do her hair simple and sat down at the vanity to straighten her hair and leave it down flowing down her shoulders. 

Taking a seat at the desk she fiddled with the machete that was hanging in its sheath on the back of the chair. 

The absence of her mate made her heart clench in despair as she looked around their home that was now empty except for her. 

 

She was suddenly startled from her thoughts when the door opened to reveal a concerned Gally carrying a tray full of all kinds of breakfast food. 

Upon seeing her older brother, Hope immediately jumped up and almost knocked the tray right out of his hand because she   
flung herself at him so hard.

 

Gally’s grip on the tray held steady while he set it down on the bedside table before taking his baby sister in his arms and holding her tightly to his chest.

New tears sprung from Hope’s eyes as she let it all go.

She let all of the emotions and fear that she felt out in the safety of her brother’s arms. 

Pulling back gently, Gally’s expression softened as he spoke slowly and clearly.

“Thomas came and got me and told me about what happened in the showers.

I wanted to come and make sure you were okay and see if there was anything I could do.”

Hope nodded into his chest before pulling away momentarily to grab her notepad that was on the other bedside table to write a quick note. 

 

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Hope patted the spot next to her signaling for Gally to sit. 

Once both were seated she told him about what had happened. 

“Newt and I went on an early morning run and it was really fun and then we came back to take quick showers before heading off to breakfast. He was fine when we left to go to separate stalls, but when I was washing my hair I felt a strange feeling through our bond and I realized it was coming from him.

I could feel how terrified he was and how the panic attack had taken over his body

. I tried everything, Gally. 

I felt so helpless just watching him pass out like that. 

I don’t think I’ll ever get the image of his limp cold body out of my head for as long as I live…” 

 

Gally looked to be deep in thought before turning to her with a questioning look. 

“Did you feel anything else through the bond that might explain what’s going on?” 

Hope’s brow furrowed as she stared hard at a spot on the floor before looking up and writing out an answer.

“Newt and I have the gift to read emotions and even take them away from each other through our bond but as far as I know we’ve never really tried anything like that.

Newt had said it was best not to before we were mated because we wouldn’t be able to control it with our life energy being so unstable. 

What exactly are you getting at?” 

Gally’s eyes lit up in recognition before he took her hands in his rubbing soothing circles on the back much like Newt did when he noticed she was stressed. 

“I think that maybe Newt was trying to take away a certain feeling or emotion from you when he was in shower. 

Can you remember what exactly you were feeling or thinking about then?” 

 

Hope looked away but then her eyes shot up to his widening at the sudden realization. 

Frantically reaching for the notepad, her handwriting was barely legible as she scribbled out a quick answer and all but threw it in his hands.

“I remember I was feeling happy because of the run we had together and how much fun we had. 

But I think I might have also been feeling really nervous about tomorrow night and how it’s going to be.

I think maybe Newt tried to drain the worry and panic from me and ended up causing himself to have a panic attack.”

Putting her head in her hands she pulled at her long platinum and pink strands completely torn and upset from the realization that it was her that had caused her mate’s pain. 

 

Gally took her hands and forced her to let go as he took her in his arms wrapping her completely in a loving embrace.

He rocked her back and forth while stroking a hand through her hair soothingly.

Her tears feel freely once more as she struggled to contain all of her feelings and worry.

Her breath quickened as she felt herself start to lose a grip on everything in general.

Hot tear drops stained Gally’s long sleeved plaid shirt as he held her close and let her get everything out while he waited patiently. 

After a few moments, her crying slowed to hiccups and her hiccups finally dissolved into occasional sniffling as she regained her composure slowly.

Gally took the cuff of his shirt gently dabbing at her swollen blotchy eyes wiping the last remnants of tears away from her pale face.

After wiping every tear away he pulled away and tilted her chin up towards him looking in her eyes as he spoke with a kindness very few knew he had.

“There now you’ve had a good cry.

I bet you feel much better now.

See you just needed to let it all out. 

Now that that’s over let me start off by saying I know that look you had. 

You had the look that said you thought you were the guilty one here and caused him to have the panic attack. 

That is definitely not true.

Both of you can’t control your emotions or powers of your bond right now and it was risky and dangerous for him to even try that whether he did it consciously or unconsciously.

Let me tell you, we are going to take care of it as soon as he wakes up.

I suspect we’re going to figure out a way for both of you to be more comfortable until after the mating ritual tomorrow night. 

I’m going to go over there and check that things are going well right after I get you settled. 

Right now, there’s nothing more you can do sweetheart.

You need to eat.

I figured you would be too upset to eat.

So I had Frypan fix the best of everything so I could bring it to you. 

After you eat, I don’t want you going to sit with Newt right now because he needs to rest.

He’s probably exhausted as hell.

I want you to try for me and for Newt to have the best day possible and go to work with Frypan. 

Fry already knows what happened and I told him if at any point you need to leave to go home and rest that he will let you go.

Newt wouldn’t want you to sit by him and mope. 

He would want you to be out and about with our friends helping around camp.

If you need me, you know where I am. 

If Newt’s not awake by tonight, I’ll come check on you until he is. 

Now are you going to be alright now if I go to check up on Newt or do you need me to stay a bit longer?”

 

Hope sighed but nodded and gave him one more hug and a kiss on the cheek before gesturing that he could go. 

Gally’s expression softened as he got up to leave but at the last moment bent down and dropped a small kiss on the top of her head before heading out the door in search of Clint to find out the condition of the Alpha wolf of camp.

A few minutes later, Gally found himself sitting in a chair at Newt’s bedside in the med jack building watching as Clint changed Newt’s IV bag.

The med jacks had come a long way since the days of the trials and the Glade. 

More advanced medical equipment and medicines were now included in the daily shipment and notes and guides on how to use them had made the med jacks fully equipped to handle any type of medical situation that came their way. 

 

Gally watched as Newt’s chest rose and fell with a rhythm of deep sleep.

Running a hand through his short yet slightly shaggy hair he turned to Clint with a questioning look.

“How long do you think it’ll take for him to wake up?” 

Clint continued making his rounds and doing his medical duties while he spoke in a thoughtful tone. 

“I think it could be either a short time or a long time honestly. 

It all depends on how bad the panic attack was. 

And from what I can tell, it was a very serious one. 

His body needs time to recover from it.

I doubt he’ll be waking up by this evening or even sometime tonight. 

I’d say it’ll be more like sometime during the day tomorrow.

I suggest you have someone stay with Hope since she seemed to be very stressed about everything. 

I wouldn’t think she would be stable enough to be by herself as of right now.

Also, do you have any idea of what happened to cause this?

Newt seems very level headed most of the time.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen him even have anxiety at any time much less now.” 

 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Gally met Clint’s eyes.

“It seems as though he tried to take away Hope’s stress through their bond but ended up not being able to control it and it caused the panic attack with his system in overload. 

I don’t think either of them saw it coming, nor could it have been prevented. 

I think we’re just going to have to keep a watch on both of them. 

Even after they mate, it’ll still be unstable for a while since they’ve never had to control it before. 

We’re going to have to come together and think of ways that we can protect them and not have something like this happen again.” 

Clint nodded in understanding before his eye’s shone at the thought of an idea. 

“Well, I don’t know about the rest of us, but there’s one person who knows about anything and everything having to do with the Creators and procedure on how to handle things like this. 

I think we need to call a Gathering.”

With that he shot a meaningful look to Gally who groaned frustrated before nodding.

“I really was hoping to avoid that but it seems there’s no avoiding it now. 

If something serious like this happens again we need to make sure we can handle this better than we did. 

I guess I’ll go find Thomas after this and see what we all can come up with. 

And when Newt wakes up I think we’ll be having a chat with Hope and him about all of this. 

Even if immortality is a possibility with them mating, it’s just that.

A possibility.

If it doesn’t happen then we’re in serious trouble if something happens to either of them. 

We need to know that we can protect them at all times. 

No one else is going to die on our watch.”

Clint nodded as they both turned to look at Newt’s still form silently coming to an agreement that no one else would suffer the way they had suffered through the trials. 

It was time to talk to the one Creator they knew the best. 

Thomas.


	50. Eternal Wolves Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoooo another chapter full of plot twists!!! What do you think about the things revealed in Hope and Newt's past? Gally and Hope really are siblings now. Sound off in the comments below and let me know what you think.

Eternal Wolves Chapter 50

An hour later, all of the original gladers except for Jeff since he was looking after Newt, were all seated in a circle at Thomas and Brenda’s having a Gathering.

Thomas was seated at his desk that was made of dark wood with a wooden chair accompanying it.

He was currently sifting through papers that were all spread out on his desk. 

Minho looked at Thomas with a look full of suspicion as he spoke the words the whole group wanted to say after Thomas had dropped the biggest bomb of information on them a few moments ago.

“So what you’re saying is that Ava Paige sent up a box that was filled with all of your old records and lab notes with all the blueprints to the experiments that you were in charge of at Wicked?

When exactly were you planning on telling us? 

I feel that was a fucking slinthead move if we’re all gonna be honest now.” 

 

Thomas shot an annoyed look over at Minho before going back to reading the lab folder that he was currently occupied with. 

“The box appeared one day in our house when I came back from patrol. 

The note inside said that these were everything I needed from my days of being a Creator. 

Now that I’ve read everything, all that has been happening has made sense.

I know you’re all pissed off but I didn’t even look through this stuff for the longest time because it always reminds me how much I hate the fact that I was the one that caused all of this. 

So if you don’t mind I’d like it you’d all lay the fuck off while I try and figure out what’s going on.” 

Gally glared at Thomas before standing up and walking over to the front of the desk making Thomas look up and quirk an eyebrow at him. 

“Thomas you kept vital information to yourself that could explain what happened to us and all the hell we went through. 

Not to forget that now this is way more personal seeing as how my baby sister and her mate who’s your best friend by the way, is suffering because we haven’t had a clue how to make it better for them.

I suggest you start talking and be as honest as fucking possible with all of us.

No more secrets. No more lies. It’s time for the truth.”

Thomas held Gally’s gaze for a moment before sighing and reaching into his desk pulling out two vanilla lab folders that had the name’s Newt and Hope printed on them. 

“Then I guess we should go over these first.

This is everything we know about Newt and Hope. 

Where they came from. Who they were before this. How the virus was planned for both of them. 

How everything that has happened has almost gone perfectly according to the plan. 

I suggest that you all hold on to your seats because this is going to be a long story.” 

 

“We’ll start with Newt.

Newt was born in London on September 23rd. 

The exact year is unknown but we’ve estimated he’s about 17 years old. 

He was born with the name Elliot James Gallagher III and had an identical twin sister by the name of Rosalind Eva Gallagher. 

Their parents both fell victim to The Flare virus right after the sun flares hit the earth. 

Neither lived a long life. 

Both Newt and his sister Rosalind were taken as subjects into Wicked and both were introduced as variables with the injection of The Flare virus during the trials. 

Rosalind died in the maze in a failed control group that happened before Group A and Group B were formed. 

As I remember, Newt and Rosalind were very close and Newt was devastated when she died. 

He was in the control room with me when she died and that memory didn’t leave him until he received the swipe.

Newt was actually planned to die during the final stages of the trials when The Flare had worked its way through his system and we had enough of the blueprints of his kill zone intact. 

When I saved him, he was released as a subject when Wicked fell as we all were and Ava Paige sent the lycanthropy virus for him to be cured.

Now the only mission for us all is to reproduce and repopulate filling the world with immunes. 

Newt and Hope reproducing many offspring is vital to this mission because both have the cure infused in their systems and will breed a more powerful supernatural race of wolves that will ensure that no disease will ever affect the earth like it did The Flare.”

 

Everyone was quiet for a moment letting the vast amount of information on their friend and second in command sink in. 

Minho spoke once more with a slight shake to his voice. 

“Yeah well, if you have records on all of us about who we were before the trials I definitely don’t want to fucking know.

We all made a life as who we are now. I don’t think we need to delve into the past and open the closets of skeletons.”

All of them nodded in agreement as Gally narrowed his eyes at Thomas. 

“Alright so we now know about Newt, but what about Hope? 

How does she fit into all of this?”

Thomas looked at him intently for a few moments before closing Newt’s folder and opening Hope’s as he began to go over the information. 

“Well Gally, I’ve got some good news for you.

Hope is actually you’re baby sister. 

She’s three years younger than you. 

You were the oldest child of your family and you always were very protective of her. 

Your name before the trial was Austin Michael Booker and Hope’s name is Bethany Eliza Booker. 

You both were born in Tennessee in America before the sun flares wrecked everything.

You’re 18 and Hope’s 16. 

Your birthday is on February 14th and Hope’s birthday is on June 2nd.

Both your parents succumbed to The Flare very early on. 

But both of you were born as immunes.

When you found yourself orphaned with having to take care of Hope, you took Hope and yourself to Wicked to work towards a better life.

You thought you would be taken care of and you were for a while but only to find out that both you and Hope would be used as test subjects.

You were both separated as you were sent into the trials and Hope was held at Wicked to be used to test experimental cures. 

When they created the lycanthropy virus and Hope was infected with it we saw that it made her a wolf. 

She was the very first wolf created by Wicked. 

She’s extremely powerful and she’ll become more powerful when she is mated and Newt in turn will be the strongest Alpha to ever walk the earth.

They’re going to be quite the power couple I think.”

 

Gally put his head in his hands as his breathing turned ragged with his voice shaking from his warring emotions. 

“You took me away from my baby sister and stuck her with needles until you turned her into a wolf? 

She was just a kid.

How could you do that when she had no one else but me? 

Everything is coming back now about how she relied on me for a better life and I failed her by taking her to you fucking Creators.”

Letting out a long heavy breath, he stood once again and walked over to where Thomas sat at the desk as his eyes bore into Thomas’s skull. 

“Not a word gets out about this.

No one in here should say anything to them until I get a chance to talk with my sister.

I’m the one that’s going to make this right with her.

I have to.

I was the one who caused her to suffer so I’m going to be the one to make sure her and Newt are taken care of for the rest of their lives.” 

 

Everyone nodded in agreement as Thomas nodded slowly before looking around the room and meeting each of their eyes. 

“Now onto the main problem of the day. 

How can we help Newt and Hope control their powers before and after they mate until they can control it themselves.

That is where this particular folder comes in handy. 

This folder is filled with all the lab notes having to do with the lycanthropy and how to handle any malfunctions that may occur after one is injected with it.”

Minho looked less than thrilled at the prospect of delving more into the minds of the Creators that had made their life a frickin hell but still managed to deadpan out an answer. 

“Great… let’s get this over with. 

I’ve just about fucking had it with talk of the frickin Creators for one day. 

How are we gonna keep the furballs safe and sound until they can control their little wolfy magic?” 

Thomas blinked as the corner of his mouth twitched into an almost smirk.

“The key to the power of the bond and keeping it stable is having each of them connected with someone that can act as a rock to keep them steady and let the magic flow infuse into their soul and keep them grounded from the currents that run through their mating bond. 

So long story short we’ll need two volunteers to be infected with the virus so the energy will have more conductors spreading it out evenly between the four wolves essentially creating the beginnings of a pack. 

Newt will then be able to stabilize his mating bond with Hope by his Alpha status coming into play as he leads the others.

My advice is for each of you to go home and think about whether or not you want to be the one to be infected. 

The infection comes with great power but there are consequences and hardships that come into play as well.

In the end, we need two people to make the commitment by tomorrow night when the full moon will unleash its power over all wolves in the vicinity. 

It will be the best time to complete the transformation without incident. 

Until then, we should all be prepared for everything to go to hell until the two step up and bring stability as a wolf pack. 

We’ll all meet back here for a Gathering tomorrow afternoon before the sun sets to complete the transformation. 

If there’s nothing else, I think I’ll say this Gathering is over.” 

Everyone was stunned and shell shocked into silence as each other them cast their eyes downward thinking of how the biggest change to Glader history had yet to happen.

And it was all going to have to go down before the full moon tomorrow night.

All they knew for sure was that tomorrow night the power of the wolf pack would be forged and a new journey was about to unfold.


	51. Eternal Wolves Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally and his baby sister are reunited once again.

Eternal Wolves Chapter 51

Immediately after the startling Gathering, Gally walked quickly through camp on his way to the mess hall in search of his little sister.

There was so much that he needed to tell her about their past and their family and how sorry he was for taking her to the place that ultimately changed her life forever. 

He wanted her to know how much he missed her going through the trials even though he couldn’t remember exactly who she was.

He knew that when he was going through the trials that he had a baby sister. 

But it was just a feeling.

He never could remember what she looked like or how she acted or any of the memories they had shared before the trials. 

Until now.

Now with his memory fully restored, he remember every single detail about his family, his home, his life before the trials but especially his sweet little sister who he swore to protect with his life and was determined to take care of her after their parents died.

He knew he had failed her and he hoped that maybe someday she could forgive him for that. 

 

As he was walking he nearly jumped out of his skin when he was felt a hand on his arm stopping him in his tracks. 

Looking down he was met with the concerned eyes of his girlfriend Harriet. 

They were silent for a moment before Gally wrapped his arms around her tightly burying his face in her neck. 

Harriet held him tightly to her as she waited for the waves of emotions to subside in both of them.

Gally was the first to speak as his voice shook with unshed tears. 

“I did this to her, Harriet.

I’m her big brother and I swore after mom and dad died that I’d take care of her and make sure she would stay with me always.

I failed her…how is she ever going to forgive me for that? 

I was the one who took her to Wicked thinking she’d be safe. 

But instead all they did was take her away and inject her with poison until they were satisfied with their experiments.

I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at her, Thomas, or Newt the same way ever again.

I wouldn’t blame her if she ended up hating me for the rest of our lives. 

I think I would even want that. 

I fucking deserve it.

She was supposed to be safe…

She could’ve died and I never would’ve known it because of the swipe. 

How am I going to tell her that it was my fault, Harriet? 

I don’t even know where to start…” 

 

Feeling Gally’s hot tears pour down drenching her shirt she held him tighter as if to say she’d never let go. 

Speaking softly she murmured into his shoulder. 

“Gally, you did what you thought was best.

You never could’ve known that they were going to take her away from you and turn her into a lab rat. 

This is not your fault.

It’s the Creators fault for turning us all into subjects for their whacked out science experiments for a cure that they only managed to find in the form of being a wolf.

And now you’ve got your memories back and sooner or later she will too.

Just be gentle with her. 

She’s going to probably take it either hard or very well. 

It really depends on how you tell her I suppose. 

Stop beating yourself up about something that was in the past and can no longer be changed.

It’s time for you to be here for her now and take care of her the best you can for the rest of your lives.

No one will ever take her away from you ever again. 

She’s your little sister, Gally and she’s here to stay.   
No one will hurt her anymore and you can protect her like you weren’t able to back then.

Now go find your sister and make things right. 

I’m going to head over to the med jack building to check on Newt and see if Jeff needs a break. 

Then I’m going to go back to run over to Newt and Hope’s place and grab a couple pairs of clothes and other little homey things and bring them back to our place and make a bed for her to stay with us until Newt’s back to himself. 

We’re all going to get through this, Hun. It’ll just take time.” 

 

Gally breathed in a couple deep breaths regaining his composure before lifting his head and stroking his thumb down Harriet’s jawline gently. 

“God I don’t know what I’d ever do without you…it’s like you were made to complete me.

I love you so much, baby.

Thanks for keeping me sane.

I’d be lost without your guiding words.”

Leaning in he gave her a slow passionate kiss rubbing his hands up and down her sides before giving her one more squeeze and pulling away. 

Harriet smiled knowingly up at him as she leaned up and gave him a sweet peck on his cheek. 

“That’s what I’m here for.

You just remember those words one day when I walk down the aisle to marry you.

I think they’ll definitely come in handy.”

Gally laughed before blushing a light shade of pink. 

“I really will make you my wife someday soon. 

Be on the lookout for when I pop the question with a lovely ring. 

Until then, perhaps I could get some loving late late tonight when Hope’s fast asleep in the other room?

It’s been a week since we last made love.

I’m practically dying over here…”

Harriet walked away but threw a wink over her shoulder at him while swaying her hips in a sexy rhythm.

“We’ll see lover boy.

Go get your sister and take care of her.

I won’t expect you two home until a lot later. 

I’ll be waiting to welcome you both home.” 

 

Gally’s blush turned several shades darker as he rubbed his hands over his face trying to erase the color and warmth that had taken over his features. 

Turning on his heel he shook his head as he reached the mess hall and went off in search of his lost little sister.

When he reached the door the kitchen and walked through, he was surprised to find that the kitchen was empty and nothing was on the stove cooking.

Glancing in either direction he walked to the hall leading to the back private rooms following what he thought sounded like the murmur of Frypan’s voice in the room with the wood stove. 

When he walked into the room his eyes went blind for a few moments before adjusting to the dimness of the room with the only source of light coming from the wood stove burning in the middle of the room. 

Seated on the rug in front of the flames Frypan and Hope sat talking quietly. 

Spread out all around them were crumpled up used pieces of notebook paper that made it look like Hope had done a whole lot of talking while she was here. 

 

Frypan noticed Gally come in out of the corner of his eye and tapped Hope’s shoulder letting her know that he was there. 

Gally smiled and waved as Hope gave a small barely visible smile.

Frypan got up off the floor and went to stand next to Gally whispering quietly while glancing over his shoulder at Hope. 

“Well, we tried to cook but that wasn’t really working so I brought her here to talk and she told me everything and the little thing is just all torn up about Newt being under the weather so I figured I’d just keep her here until you came.” 

Gally nodded and glanced over at Hope with a concerned expression.

“Are you going to tell her what happened at the Gathering because I’m not really sure she’d be able to stomach it right now… 

She seems really faint so I’ve been trying to get her to drink some hot cocoa to see if she’d perk up a bit.” 

Switching his gaze back onto Frypan, Gally’s expression turned dark for a moment before going back to his carefully schooled expression. 

“She needs to know. I need to have my sister back. 

She needs her brother to take care of her like he should’ve.

It’s time for things to be made right. 

Thank you for looking after her for a few. 

Do you mind giving us some space so we can chat in private?”

 

Frypan nodded in understanding before saying goodbye and walking back out of the door shutting it finally leaving the two lost siblings alone. 

Gally watched as Hope’s shoulders shook with sadness as tears fell from her eyes while the flames danced in front of them. 

Taking a seat on the rug next to his sister, Gally reached out and took her in his arms pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her holding her tight against him. 

Immediately, she nuzzled her nose into his chest as her sobs increased while he rested his head on top of hers waiting patiently until the worst had passed. 

Hope went to reach for the notepad that was sitting on the floor beside them but Gally grabbed her hand and laid it back in her lap as he positioned her so she was sitting up and his hands were free. 

Taking a shaky breath he locked eyes with her as he began to sign just like he had taught her when she was little. 

Signing slowly so she could see clearly he signed the words 

“Bethy please don’t cry. It makes big brother sad to see you hurt…”

When he finished he waited anxiously as he could see the gears turning in his sister’s head. 

 

Suddenly, Hope’s head fell into her hands as she was instantly taken over by flashbacks and all of her memories completely coming back to her as her head pounded in protest. 

Tears sprung to her eyes once more as she remembered her brother. 

The one who took care of her after their parents died.

And how he had taken her to Wicked in search of a better life for the both of them.

The pain and feelings of being poked and prodded and being torn away from her only family made the tears turn into rivers cascading down her face. 

She remembered when Gally was sent in the maze with Newt and the others and Thomas took her under his wing and protected her as much as he could.

He kept the tests to a minimum so she could lead as normal of a life as possible. 

She remembered how Thomas told her that she was a wolf and how he spent hours with her training her on her powers and told her how she would have a mate but didn’t yet know the identity of her love.

He was there when Gally got stung in the maze and watched as the memories flashed on the screen of her as a little girl and how Gally would cry at night in frustration because he couldn’t recognize her face. 

She remembered how Thomas would hold her in his lap as she cried along with him as she missed the only family that she had ever known. 

 

When the memories found their permanent home inside her mind she was able to see again as she came back to the present where she looked up to find her older brother, his eyes swimming with tears. 

“Aus…” 

She signed as he looked on, the tears finally falling from his eyes. 

Taking her face in his hands he stroked his thumb down her cheeks wiping away all the tears that had soaked her features. 

“Bethy I’m sorry…so so sorry…I swear I didn’t know what was going to happen. 

I never expected it to be like this.

I thought I was giving us a better life away from the cranks.

I never thought that they’d torture you and make it so I couldn’t even remember your sweet face…Please forgive me I beg you…” 

Hope smiled softly through her tears and signed back.

“Aus, there was no way you could’ve known what was going to happen.

All I can say is thank you for trying to make it better for us. 

I know it has always been a huge burden on you being left with a little sister who’s deaf to take care after we were left on our own.

The trials are over. Wicked is over.

I had some help from Thomas at Wicked when I was there.

He protected me, Aus. 

When you got stung, he was the one who held me as I cried. 

And it was on his final order before being sent into the trials that I’d be sent to Paradise with the rest of you so we could all be reunited again. 

Please don’t blame yourself or Thomas, big brother. 

Thomas may have been a Creator, but he was kind. 

He loved me just like you did and took care of me until it was time for him to go find you in the maze and lead you all home. 

What matters now is that we’re together again and we won’t ever leave each other. 

No one can separate us ever again.

Life is the way it’s supposed to be now and if it weren’t for the lycanthropy virus, Newt and I never would’ve been mates. 

They essentially gave me the gift of forever with him and for that I will be forever grateful. 

To me this is worth all the pain and heartbreak. 

To live forever with all of you and have families and get to watch the world go by as the years go on.” 

 

Gally nodded weakly before taking her in his arms again rocking her back and forth like he used to when she was a baby. 

Looking down at her he spoke slowly his voice so soft that it barely made a sound. 

“You know growing up I always used to hold you like this…after mom and dad died you cried a lot and had nightmares.

So we always slept together. 

Tonight after saying goodnight to Newt I’m bringing you home with me and Harriet to stay until Newt’s back on his feet.

I can even hold you like I used to if you wanted. I’ll keep you safe I promise.” 

Hope smirked up at him and held onto him tight before reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“I think that’d be just the thing I need right now. 

Let’s go find the others at dinner and then head back home, okay big brother?”

Nodding Gally smiled down at her before scooping her up in his arms and cradling her to his chest as he dropped a kiss on her forehead and set her back down onto the floor.

Grabbing her hand and leading her out into the mess hall to see their friends for the first time as brother and sister.


	52. Eternal Wolves Chapter 52

Eternal Wolves Chapter 52

All of the gladers were waiting for them when they made their way into the dining room.

Everyone waited anxiously until they spotted the happy smiles on both Gally and Hope’s faces. 

Brenda and Sonya raced over to Hope and enveloped her into a lady Glader sandwich while Minho went over and patted Gally on the shoulder murmuring words of congratulations before joining the lady Glader sandwich with everyone. 

Thomas was the only one who stood off to the back shifting his weight from one foot to the other while kicking his converse clad foot into the floor absently. 

Everyone watched as a dark shadow crossed over Gally’s features when he locked eyes upon the former Creator but softened almost instantly when Hope tugged on his hand leading him over to where Thomas stood.

Letting go of Gally’s hand she ran at Thomas and pulled him into a tight hug catching him off guard and almost knocking him over in the process. 

 

Thomas’s face shone with surprise before morphing into one of love and adoration as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small frame leaning his head on top of hers.

Pulling away he gazed at her intently before a familiar but foreign voice entered the valleys of Hope’s consciousness. 

“I missed you too, little one. I take it everything worked out alright with you and your brother?”

Hope jumped in surprise as she looked around before her eyes widened at Thomas who simply smiled in return. 

“Yes it’s me. It seems I can still talk to you this way after all these years. 

I think this will come in handy very soon after we tell you about the plan for tomorrow. 

Let’s go sit down and have something to eat, okay?

I think we can have this conversation over dinner.”

Hope nodded her eyes still wide in wonder as she grabbed both Gally and Thomas’s hands and all but dragged them towards the back of the room where their table was as they waited for dinner to be served. 

 

Sitting down sandwiched in between Gally and Thomas, Hope leaned into Gally’s shoulder starting to feel the exhaustion from the long day that she had. 

Gally wrapped an arm around her shoulder while Thomas watched them closely. 

Turning to Thomas he spoke with his voice slightly strained. 

“So I take it you can do the mind reading thing with Beth like you did with Teresa back during the trials.” 

Thomas’s eyes flashed with a sudden sadness at the mention of his fallen lover but quickly changed into a schooled neutral expression. 

“I thought it’d be useful to her while she was at Wicked in case she needed me. 

I think it’ll still be helpful to have once she’s completed her mating with Newt.

I should be able to communicate with any of the wolves in the wolf pack once it’s formed.” 

 

Gally looked back and forth between Thomas and Hope before setting his gaze onto the former Creator. 

“So what she said was true. You took care of her while she was at Wicked?

Is that the reason she reacts to you much like she does with me?

I didn’t think a Creator would take an interest personally in one of their subjects. 

I thought the whole point was to keep us as isolated as possible before going into trials.” 

Thomas’s expression turned thoughtful before he glanced down at Hope with a small smile playing at his lips. 

“Yeah it’s true. She was just so little when she came to us and she was always weaker than the other girl subjects. 

When we had to send you into the maze with the others she took it incredibly hard. 

She refused to eat and ended up in the hospital wing multiple times. 

I always felt a need to protect her like a small child.

She quickly took a liking to me much to Teresa’s dismay. 

Teresa was always a stickler for the rules and I used to be too. 

Until little Bethany came along. 

She was the reason I decided I wanted children in the first place. 

If it’s okay with you I would prefer to maintain the bond that I share with her. 

She brings so much light to my life…I think we could work together with Newt and give her an amazing life.” 

 

Gally stilled for a moment tightening his arm around Hope’s shoulder before nodding and smiling in his direction.

“I think that sounds like a plan. 

Thank you for taking care of her when I was gone. 

I think we should tell her about what we have planned for tomorrow.

Then I think I’m going to get her home so she can get some much needed rest.” 

Thomas nodded and sent him a knowing look.

“I think before you take her home you should swing by the med jack building and let her see Newt. 

The separation is probably not doing wonders for their moods right now.

I’ll prepare tonight everything for tomorrow and see if we can build a pack for the wolves of Paradise.”

Gally nodded in agreement before the dinner bell rang and everyone made their way to collect their plates of food.

As they ate, Gally and Thomas explained everything that had happened during the Gathering earlier to Hope and got her on the same page as everyone else in preparation for tomorrow. 

After dinner, Gally and Hope bid everyone goodnight before heading off along the dirt road towards the med jack building to finally reunite the two wolves. 

 

A little while later Hope found herself sitting with Gally beside Newt’s bed where he still lay fast asleep.

She noticed that warmth and color had returned to his skin and that Clint or Jeff must’ve dressed him in comfortable clothes. 

An IV ran from his arm to a bag that dispensed fluids to help keep him hydrated while he recovered.

She watched as his chest rose and fell with his steady breathing. 

Reaching up she wiped carefully at his forehead erasing the remnants of sweat and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

She really did miss his big honey brown eyes that knew her better than anyone she had ever met.

Even her own brother and Thomas didn’t know some of the things she had revealed to him when they talked in each other’s arms when they were alone behind closed doors. 

 

Gally watched her every move as he grew more and more concerned about her wellbeing. 

His sister was fragile to begin with but now it seemed as she really was completely lost without the other half of her soul.

He hated to see her so sad and really wished Newt would wake up soon so he could see her smile again. 

Feeling like he should give the two their privacy for a few minutes before they left for home, he got his sister’s attention and signed that he’d give them a few moments alone.

 

She nodded weakly and waited until he was gone before getting on the bed and curling into her mate’s side.

If only he knew how much her heart broke seeing him look so lifeless in the showers this morning.

 

And how she would give anything to have him back holding her and telling her how much he loved her once again. 

She knew from what Gally and Clint said that he would be waking up very soon and Jeff had even said that his vital signs were strong and that his breathing showed that he was right on the edge of consciousness. 

 

Running her fingers lightly over his lips she pulled them back and kissed them and touched them to her mate’s lips silently telling him goodnight and that she loved him more than anything.

She promised him that she’d be back tomorrow when he woke up and that they’d have the best night ever.

Just as she stood up, Gally and Clint entered the room wearing identical sympathetic looks.

Gally immediately went to her and wrapped her in his arms before nodding at Clint and leading her out of the room back to the safety of his home.

Unknowingly to everyone else, Newt had heard and felt everything that had happened around him while he was asleep. 

He chucked it up to his being an Alpha wolf that he could sense things even when he wasn’t conscious. 

He felt the gentle touch of his mate and how she cried when he lost the ability to see when he was plunged into the darkness of sleep. 

He knew she was there though.

She always was with him.

Even when they weren’t in the same room. 

He still could feel her through their bond and felt the love that poured from her and their friends.

He had heard Clint and Jeff discussing what happened at the Gathering and how they had found out their true identities by gaining back his memories. 

Little did they know, Newt had regained his memories as soon as he came to Paradise.

The lycanthropy virus had given him back what was long forgotten. 

He knew that they’d think he had no clue about his sister Rosie or how he was Thomas’s best friend even after they had infected him with The Flare. 

He was glad that he could reassure them when he woke up which would be any time now that he already knew what they knew and that he was glad to have his mate back in his arms and how excited he was for when he got to mate with her tomorrow night. 

And how he was happy that Gally and Hope remembered that they were family and that he would work with Gally and Thomas to give Hope the world.

But for now, he rested drifting off into sleep as he thought of the exciting day tomorrow where he would have his mate in a way that he never had experienced before when becoming one and step up to be the leader of the wolf pack of Paradise.


	53. Eternal Wolves Chapter 53

Eternal Wolves Chapter 53

The next day a little after breakfast; Clint, Jeff, Hope, Gally and Thomas sat around Newt’s bedside anxiously waiting for him to wake up. 

Hope lay curled into her sleeping mate’s side while she ran her hands down his toned stomach underneath his clothes hidden from the view of watching eyes. 

“Babe, please wake up now. 

We have so much we need to fill you in on and I need you awake so we can mate tonight after we build the wolf pack. 

Please if you can hear me, wake up.” 

Jumping in surprise she watched as Newt’s arms weakly wrapped around her as he turned on his side hovering slightly above her while looking down at her with his sleepy honey brown eyes.

“Your wish is my command, love. 

How long was I out for? 

It feels like forever since I’ve seen your beautiful face.”

Hope reached up with a shaky hand running it down his face and down his body with a featherlike touch checking to see if he really was there and awake.

“Newt…” 

Letting a lazy smirk slide across his lips, the slightly dazed Alpha wolf leaned down and gave her a slow meaningful kiss. 

“I’m here. Don’t worry I never left you.

I could hear and feel everything that happened while I was asleep and I promise not even the darkness of sleep can take me away from you, my love.” 

 

Losing themselves in each other’s arms they had almost forgotten that the others were standing all around them watching everything that was happening.

 

Clint cleared his throat loudly which made everyone turn and look as he stood there awkwardly with a light blush spreading over his cheeks. 

“Um, welcome back. Can I please check your vitals and then take out your IV so you can go and make out somewhere other than here?” 

Newt growled lowly in a menacing tone as he narrowed his eyes at the now frightened med jack. 

“I have been awake all of three minutes and I have just gotten reunited with my lovely little mate which by the way I will be mating with tonight and you want me to stop and let you take my fucking vitals right now? 

Could I just please get a few bloody minutes alone with her so I can give her love properly before I’m poked and prodded more?” 

Gally scoffed while Thomas chuckled as Clint rolled his eyes and nodded begrudgingly while everyone moved towards the door leaving the two wolves alone. 

 

Once satisfied that everyone had gone, Newt got on top of Hope straddling her before leaning down and capturing her lips once more running his tongue along the bottom of her lip letting his fangs out so he could nip it lightly. 

“Now where were we, little wolf? Ah, that’s right. Right here.” 

Hope gasped giving him easy access to allow him to deepen the kiss as his tongue stroked hers back and forth making her moan with pleasure.

Newt growled deeply claiming her moans making them lost in their kiss. 

Newt kissed her over and over again while running his hands up and down her body making sure no curve or crevice was left untouched. 

“It has bloody been far too long since I’ve made love to you. 

I’m almost tempted to mate you right here and now seeing as how my last bit of willpower to wait is slipping away rapidly, darling. 

I could fucking care less that everyone is standing outside listening to everything we do. I need you now.” 

 

“N-Newt…”

Hope moaned as all rational thoughts flew out of her head and emptied her mind allowing it to fill with lust, love and fiery desire of wanting her mate.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Thomas walked in purposely striding over to the bed with his arms cross and his eyebrow quirked at the two wolves.

“Alright you two. As much as I know you’re hormones are running crazy with the full moon and your mating being tonight I’m going to have to break up this reunion sex because we’ve got to go have a Gathering about everything you’ve missed out on while you were out and also tell you about the procedure about creating the wolf pack that you will be in charge of after tonight.

So please make yourselves slightly presentable and let Clint take out your IV and whatnot and meet me at my place in 15 minutes, got it?” 

 

Hope’s brain immediately snapped back to the task at hand as she blushed furiously, embarrassed that the man that had acted like an adopted father to her all these years had just caught her about to be deflowered.

“Sorry…we’ll be right there I promise. 

Just let me get Newt ready to go and we’ll be there as soon as possible.”

Thomas nodded and smirked before turning to Newt with an amused expression as his voice filled the Alpha wolf’s mind. “Nice to see you back with us.

We all missed you a hell of a lot. I’ll see you two at the Gathering.

And please for the love of all things great and wonderful, try and not deflower the little wolf before tonight. 

We do have some things to get done before then and I’ll need both of you paying attention.”

Newt quirked an eyebrow at Thomas before looking between him and his blushing mate. 

“Do I even want to know why we all can talk to each other telepathically or am I just going to find out later?”

Thomas and Hope laughed while Newt sat there with a look of complete confusion on his face. 

“Just get ready. I’ll see you two in a few minutes.”

With that, Thomas strode out the door and off to prepare things for the Gathering leaving the two wolves alone to get ready.

Clint came in instantly and took Newt’s vitals while he shot dirty looks at the still slightly terrified med jack and was soon taking Hope’s hand and leading out the door and into the bright sunlight walking towards the Gathering that would decide who would join them in the wolf pack of Paradise.


	54. Eternal Wolves Chapter 54

Eternal Wolves Chapter 54

Fifteen minutes later, all the gladers were seated once again around in a circle at Thomas and Brenda’s going over the procedure for injecting the virus and what would happen later that night.

Hope was situated on Newt’s lap as he held her protectively in his arms resting his head on her shoulder while they listened to what was being said.

Thomas had called a start to the Gathering moments ago and now the two wolves that would join them as Beta’s would step forward.

“Alright so right now is when we’re going to figure out who the two volunteers will be that will join the wolf pack as Newt and Hope’s Beta’s.

Will the two volunteers please step inside the circle.” 

Minho said as they waited for the two to step forward. 

A few moments went by as they waited to see who was going to make the first move.

Suddenly there was movement off to the side of Hope as Gally stood and stepped into the middle of the circle. 

Everyone gasped as Hope stood quickly and stepped up to meet the eyes of her older brother who look down at her with a look full of love and understanding. 

“Aus, what are you doing? I didn’t think that you would have wanted this…it could be dangerous…” 

 

Gally smiled softly while signing to her. 

“It’s alright Bethy. I want this.

I want to be stronger and live forever to protect you always. 

This is how I’m going to make things right again and I know it’s dangerous but I know it’ll be worth it in the end. 

What better way to spend eternity than to be with my baby sister?” 

Hope’s eyes glistened with unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly as if he’d disappear if she let go. 

Minho looked to Thomas who had prepared a syringe of the virus as he walked towards the two siblings waiting until Gally pulled back and sat down on a chair that had been brought in the middle of the circle. 

Hope took her brother’s other hand while Thomas swabbed Gally’s arm with alcohol before looking up at him waiting for him to be ready.

Gally nodded and squeezed his sister’s hand as Thomas plunged the needle into Gally’s arm and emptied the virus into his veins. 

 

When all of the contents of the syringe had been emptied Gally slumped back into his chair his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Thomas pulled the syringe out of arm. 

Gally’s veins had turned a bright blue as a dark black light glowed around his body. 

Suddenly his eyes shot open as everyone watched as they turned a bright turquoise blue while he looked around as if seeing the world for the very first time.

A deep rumble echoed through the room as he growled lowly. 

Thomas nodded to Newt who stood up and flashed his bright red eyes demanding that the new wolf submit to him as a Beta.

Gally’s growl immediately quieted down as he dropped onto all fours a ripple going through his body as the dark black glow engulfed him before fading away to reveal a huge black wolf with glowing blue eyes. 

The wolf bowed its head and tilted his neck to the side before rolling over on his back showing the ultimate submission to his new Alpha. 

 

Newt smirked before he nodded allowing the big black wolf to turn back over and rise to his feet as he reached his hand out and scratched behind its massive furry ear. 

Turning to Hope he took her hand in his and guided her hand over the soft black fur of the newest wolf letting her feel the coat of their new Beta. 

The black wolf met her eyes as he sat back on the floor and gave her lopsided wolfish grin as they continued to pet him. 

Hope giggled and reached out to the wolf’s mind with a loving tone.

“Aus, are you doing okay? You know you can change back now right? You don’t have to stay in wolf form all the time.” 

The huge wolf let out a deep but playful yip as he answered his new Alpha’s mate. 

“This is awesome, Bethy. 

I’m rather comfy as a wolf right now.

I think I might go lay down over next to Harriet for a while and watch the other wolf transform.”

Newt and Thomas smirked and let out a little chuckle as they watched the interactions of the two wolf siblings. 

Newt nodded his head over to where Harriet was sitting on the couch with a curious expression signaling for Gally to make his way over there and let them continue the process.

 

Padding over to where his lady love was seated, Gally jumped onto the couch and lay his head in Harriet’s lap while she stroked his massive black furry body. 

Newt and Thomas locked eyes as they shared a silent conversation that no one else could hear. 

Hope figured that they had blocked her out for a few moments while they had a private conversation without the rest of them. 

They stood there having a staring contest for a few moments before Newt reluctantly nodded and stepped aside while Thomas took out another syringe filled with the virus. 

When no one stepped forward, everyone looked confused.

But at the last minute when they thought no one else was going to transform, Thomas himself stepped into the middle of the circle and took a seat in the lone chair in front of the group. 

Brenda’s eyes lit up with realization before she stepped into the circle as well and stood next to her love. 

Newt spoke to the whole group as his voice emitted the power of the impending full moon.

“Thomas has decided that he will be the other Beta wolf in our pack.

He feels that this way, he can keep an eye on the situation and help with anything that might go wrong.”

Newt then turned to Hope and spoke softly to her.

“He also said that he wanted this so he could be here for you as the years go by, love.

He’s vowed that he’ll love you just as much as Gally and I and that you will always be protected with the three of us by your side.” 

 

Hope smiled and leaned down placing a sweet kiss on Thomas’s cheek before stepping away back to where her mate stood on the edge of the circle. 

Thomas took a deep breath before leaning up and giving a passionate kiss to Brenda as he then nodded at the syringe that was now in her hands.

The former Creator sat back and waited for the prick of the needle that would change his life forever. 

 

“You ready, babe?”

She asked as she swabbed his arm with alcohol.

Nodding he stared straight ahead.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Without hesitation she plunged the needle into his veins as she began to empty the contents of the syringe into him. 

When the syringe was completely empty they watched as Thomas shook and slumped back into the chair as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Brenda pulled the syringe out of Thomas’s arm as they waited anxiously for the virus to take effect. 

After a few moments Thomas’s body started to shake once more as he lifted himself into a sitting position, his eyes glowing a dark blue before he dropped to the ground on all four’s the same blue light engulfing him completely until it faded revealing a large white wolf with black flecks that ran throughout his pure white fur. 

They watched as his eyes glowed more while he let out a deep rumbling growl. 

Hope nodded to Newt as he stepped into the circle, once again flashing his bright red eyes asking his newest Beta to submit to him. 

 

The big dapple wolf bowed his head dropping to the ground and rolled over exposing his belly to his new Alpha and tilting his head to the side showing his neck in the ultimate act of submission. 

Newt nodded the okay for him to rise and greet his new pack as the Beta immediately rose to his feet and sat back onto the ground waiting patiently for the next direction from his Alpha. 

Newt stepped forward and reached a hand out stroking the dapple wolf’s fur before reaching out mentally speaking with a voice full of power but a softness that all the wolves responded best to. 

“You doing alright there, Tommy? 

How’s it feel to become one of the things you created?

I think this is a rather nice look for you. 

I’m digging the black polka dots.”

Thomas scowled at him before jumping into the air and transforming back into his human self. 

“They’re not frickin polka dots…they’re just black spots… polka dots aren’t bad ass.

I’m a wolf now. 

As your Beta I have to be powerful to help you.”

Newt quirked an eyebrow at him before flashing his red eyes again staring down his newly transformed Beta. 

“You may be my best friend, Tommy but I still have the right to knock you on your ass if you get out of hand. 

I’m your Alpha now and the only one you will be answering to. 

I can guarantee you’re going to lose if you try to challenge me.” 

Everyone watched as Thomas’s eyes widened momentarily before setting his face into an amused grin.

“Whatever you say, Alpha. Your wish is my command.”

Newt cracked a huge smile as he patted Thomas’s shoulder before looking around the room and meeting everyone’s curious expressions. 

“Well now what? We’ve completed your transformation. So what’s the next step in the process?” 

Thomas grinned wider as he stepped up beside Newt and Hope answering his new Alpha’s question. 

“Well actually the transformation is not all the way done. 

Just like you and Hope, Gally and I have mates as well. 

I’ll give you three guesses as to who they could be…” 

He said as he sent a meaningful look to Brenda and Harriet.

Newt’s face scrunched up in confused before realization hit him. 

“So let me get this straight…you and Gally will have to mate with Harriet and Brenda to complete the process? 

 

How is that going to work if they’re not even wolves themselves?” 

 

Thomas’s face turned several shades of red while he shuffled uncomfortably under the questioning gaze of his Alpha. 

“Well…you see when we have sex, it’s transferred to them through body fluids…so…yes they’ll be wolves by tomorrow if all goes according to plan…”

Now it was Harriet and Brenda’s turn to go bright red as they watched the conversation between the two.

Newt started to crack up soon full out laughing while everyone looked majorly uncomfortable. 

“Wait…so you’re saying that the virus is like a supernatural STD?? 

Bloody hell…that’s hilarious. Who came up with that anyways?” 

Brenda rolled her eyes and pointed to a blushing Thomas who had his eyes fixed on a spot on the wooden floor. 

Still chuckling, Newt shook his head and cocked it to the side sending his best friend and new Beta a playful look.

“Well that was very…creative of you, Tommy. 

I can only imagine how that went over with the rest of the Wicked crew.”

Brenda muttered under her breath while her gaze stayed on her embarrassed mate. 

“Oh yeah…they were so thrilled to know their prodigy of the entire organization was thinking totally with his other head when he created the virus…” 

 

Newt and Thomas continued to chat while unnoticed by everyone else, Minho and Sonya had been speaking quietly to one another in the back corner of the room. 

Taking a stand Minho walked hesitantly into the middle of the circle making everyone stop and stare curiously at him. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, he eyed the Alpha and Beta carefully. 

Both quirked an eyebrow at him slightly shocked at the new turn of events.

“Don’t look at me like that. Everyone else is going to be furballs so Sonya and I decided we want an invite to the party too.”

Thomas looked to Newt having a silent conversation before Newt shrugged and nodded his consent. 

Thomas walked back over to his desk and reached inside pulling out another vial of the virus and a new syringe before filling it and walking back over to where Minho had taken a seat in the chair.

Thomas spoke quietly to him as Brenda swabbed his arm with alcohol preparing the injection site. 

“Well looks like all of us are in this together now. Here goes nothing.” 

 

Plunging the needle into Minho’s waiting veins he released the virus into his bloodstream before pulling the empty syringe out of his arm and waiting patiently for the transformation to take effect. 

Minho slumped back in the chair as his eyes rolled back into his head just like the others had before him, his body glowing with a bright green aura. 

Slowly he opened his eyes flashing them the bright forest green of his Beta status before dropping to the floor disappearing into the light that surrounded him before it faded revealing a large grey wolf small white flecks running throughout his coat.

Laying down onto the ground he let out a yip before rolling over and immediately submitting to his Alpha. 

Newt chuckled before flashing his eyes and nodding for him to   
rise to his feet to join the rest of the pack. 

 

The grey wolf rose to his feet as Newt approached him and ran a hand over his soft fur as the Beta closed his eyes and let out a happy rumble deep in his chest. 

 

Newt continued to pet the newly transformed wolf while he reached out into his mind checking on the status of his new Beta. 

“How goes life, Min? You seem to be pleased with everything so far. 

I expect you’ll be taking the process easier than the others. 

Nothing ever really fazes you. I’m glad for all of you to join us in our pack. I think the party is just starting.”

Turning to look into the eyes of every wolf in the room he spoke with authority and purpose. 

“Now that we have all the male Beta’s for now, I think it’s time for Hope and I to leave you to having some time to prepare for your mating rituals tonight with your mates. 

I think we all need a well-deserved rest for a couple of hours, don’t you think?”

Everyone nodded in agreement before Newt wrapped an arm around Hope’s waist and lead her out of the room and back to their own home for a few hours of relaxation before things really got started later tonight.


	55. Eternal Wolves Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Hope's mating chapter.

Eternal Wolves Chapter 55

The sun had fallen out of the sky as the stars shone through the blackened darkness of the night.

All the wolves had gone to pair off and mate with their loved ones as the moon glittered down across the land. 

Hope found herself anxiously waiting for Newt to return back home to take her to the place where they would make love for the first time and become one as the Alpha’s of the pack. 

Taking a deep breath, she thought about how Newt had left half an hour ago going to the site of their mating and making the final preparations before he lead her away to take away the final bits of her innocence. 

Looking around the room, she memorized every detail as she realized that the next time she came home she would be a mated wolf. 

The Alpha female that was the final puzzle piece to the strength of her Alpha mate.

Together they would rule over the land and lead their pack through the centuries that were to come sharing all of eternity together as a family. 

 

The door opened just then to reveal her mate standing there looking more than a little nervous.

Smiling and walking over to join him she spoke softly while meeting his big brown eyes. 

“Everything ready, babe? I’m all set when you are.”

Newt wrapped his arms around her and fiddled with the bottom of her shirt while he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“Yup, everything is ready for your arrival my love.

I think we can head over there now if you wish.” 

Hope giggled while his hand slipped up her shirt tickling her sides playfully. 

“As you wish, little wolf.”

Taking her hand he guided her through the darkness of the night down the dirt road and stopping right at the top of the steps leading down to the beach below. 

Hope looked up at him curiously. 

“We’re going to have sex on the beach?”

Newt nodded and smirked with a lusty look in his eyes. 

“Oh yeah, I thought where better to mate you than the very spot where I first found you?”

Hope blushed as he lead her down the steps walking across the sand until they reached the secluded stretch of beach that she first awakened to in Paradise. 

 

There on the sand, was a large camping tent that twinkled in the darkness from the lights within. 

Leading her over and unzipping the tent he revealed that the tent was full of pillows and blankets covering every inch of the floor and small strings of white twinkling Christmas lights made it seem like it was touched by the magic of fairies. 

Crawling inside, Newt went in behind her zipping up the tent and kneeling on his knees in front of her before both of her hands in his gauging her reaction. 

“H-How is it, love? Is this alright..? I swear if it’s not perfect I’ll just-“

Leaning up Hope pulled him down for a fiery kiss filled with all the love and want that she felt in that very moment.

Newt reacted immediately running his hands down her body until he found the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head revealing her white lacey bra that showed off her curves in the dim light. 

 

Taking both of her bra clad breasts in his hands he squeezed and palmed them until he felt her rosy nipples stand erect and firm in his hands. 

Hope moaned as he reached around and unclasped her bra revealing her milky white skin bare before him.

Moving his hands to her sides he lay her back onto the mounds of pillows and propped her lower half up with a pillow before reaching down and taking off her sandals and unbuttoning her shorts pulling them slowly down her legs and throwing them off to the side. 

Eyeing the lacey white panties that covered her already soaked core he glanced up at her with a look full of love and promise before he reached down and hooked a finger through her panties gently pulling them down her body and discarding them with the rest of the lost clothing pile. 

 

Spreading her legs as wide as they could go he bent her knees back as he reached down and ran two fingers along her wet slit before bringing the fingers up into his mouth sucking them clean as a slow lazy smirk appeared on his face. 

“You’re always so sweet and delicious, little wolf.

Tonight’s the night that you’re in for a treat.

Just you wait and see.”

Hope blushed and mewled with pleasure as a hungry predatory look flashed in his eyes.

Newt pulled back momentarily to rid himself of his sweatshirt and t shirt throwing them to the side before reaching down and unbuttoning his jeans while throwing off his shoes.

Locking eyes with her he pulled his jeans off and moved between her legs pressing his boxer clad erection up against her wet core. 

“No more waiting, my love. Tonight you’re all mine.

I’m going to make you my mate in every way possible.

I’ll be the first and only wolf to take your innocence and claim your body as mine. 

Are you ready for some fun, my sweet mate?”

Hope met his gaze moaning and nodding as he reached down and slid his boxers off letting his large hard erection free as it bounced up against his stomach. 

Hope blushed as she took in the sight of her completely naked mate for the second time ever.

This time she stopped to memorize every detail of every inch of him as he waited patiently for her to give a sign of approval. 

A low feral possessive growl slipped from her lips as she licked them in anticipation. 

 

Leaning down he placed a passionate kiss on her lips as he positioned himself over her soaked entrance meeting her eyes with a look full of passion and raw honesty. 

“This is going to hurt a lot love. I’m so sorry but I promise it’ll feel better in a few minutes.”

Without hesitation, he gave one solid thrust into her as she cried out.

Tears sprung from her eyes as he stilled letting her adjust to his large size. 

Holding her close, their bodies began to emit a bright golden light as they felt the ancient magic run through them joining them together for eternity. 

They closed their eyes as the souls of their wolves danced around them before swirling together creating the bond of immortality.

Newt threw his head back and howled a howl so loud that it shook the earth as he celebrated their newly formed unity.

As his howl tapered off they both heard and felt the responding howls of their pack members raising their voices to the moon in triumph. 

 

Within their joined bodies Newt started to move in a slow, passionate rhythm hitting her deep inside making her scream and howl in pleasure. 

His name fell from her lips over and over again as he picked up speed now pounding into her without any signs of slowing. 

Newt’s eyes flashed as he felt his mate’s walls clench around his twitching shaft as she responded with a howl of her own, her eyes shining a vibrant pink.

Both speeding up matching each other thrust for thrust as they climbed together until Hope screamed a feral scream as her orgasm spiraled down sending her crashing into oblivion. 

Newt’s member jerked before his seed shot out and filled his mate completely leaving her full and satisfied.

Newt’s fangs extended as he leaned down and at the height of his orgasm he bit down hard into her collarbone marking her as his own while Hope followed suit and bit down into his chest piercing two bright red marks into his flesh claiming him as her Alpha and mate. 

Pouring all of their love for each other into their markings, the bites glowed bright red before healing over only leaving two sets of permanent fang marks in their place. 

 

Finally pulling back, Newt pulled out of his exhausted mate as they both fell back into a sweaty heap on the piles of pillows. 

Both breathing heavily, Newt took Hope into his arms and held her close as he pulled a light blanket over their naked bodies whispering sweet nothings and gently caressing her until they both fell into a deep satisfied sleep. 

The moon seemed to shine brighter with more life as the exhausted wolf pack slept.

The transformations were now fully complete.

A new day would start when the sun rose tomorrow and a new life and new journey would be waiting for them as they rose and joined each other in celebration of life, love and the magic of the moon.


	56. Eternal Wolves Chapter 56

Eternal Wolves Chapter 56

The next morning Newt woke first to the sun shining through the walls of the tent as he looked down and saw that his little mate was still fast asleep.

Covering her with the blanket, he carefully laid her down onto the pillows trying not wake her as he quietly pulled on his boxers and jeans and unzipped the tent padding onto the beach dropping down to sit on the sand as he watched the waves crash along the shoreline. 

He sighed happily as the feeling of strength and renewal flowed through his body as he thought back to the wonderful events of last night.

He smiled softly as his eyes scanned the sea green ocean watching as the sun made the water sparkle with a sense of life that he never had seen before. 

 

His heart was only filled with love and passion as he looked at the world with brand new eyes. 

He now could see the thoughts and dreams that his mate was having back in their bed of pillows tucked away under the covers. 

He chuckled and smiled a cheeky smirk to himself as he watched his dream self make love to her over and over again in a million different ways and locations. 

He quirked an eyebrow as he watched them get into a very interesting positon that he noted to tuck away in his mind to pull out later next time they were alone.

He loved being able to feel what his mate felt and see what she saw and was there in every thought that she had. 

There were no longer any boundaries that separated them as they had officially became one and the same. 

He sensed that she was waking up as he listened carefully for her to make a sound.

A loud groan that turned into a whimper was heard from inside the tent as he was instantly inside the tent leaning over his little mate checking her over for any signs of injury. 

“N-Newt…it hurts…it hurts so bad right now…”

Newt watched as her face turned into a pained expression as he spread her legs and propped her up once more on top of a pillow.

Looking over her he noticed that there were no rips or tears but she was covered in blood from their mating last night. Suddenly he stilled as he heard movement outside of their tent before something was set right outside the zipper and footsteps took off away down the sandy beach.

Newt sensed that it was Brenda and guessed that she came to check up on them. 

 

Holding up a finger he signaled for Hope to wait for a moment as he unzipped the tent and saw that a bowl filled with warm water and a washcloth with a towel and a pair of new panties lay outside.

A note attached from Brenda said that she figured this might be helpful after last night and that the pack would see them at breakfast. 

Newt smiled sending a mental thank you to Brenda for her understanding. 

Taking the bowl and the rest of the items back inside the tent he rezipped it back up before laying the bowl down as he knelt between his mate’s legs and dipped the washcloth into the water before cleaning off his mate with gentle hands.

Hope winced when the washcloth made contact and Newt sent her an apologetic look before talking softly to keep her distracted.

“That was just Brenda, love. She sent some things to help us this morning.

She said the rest of the pack will be waiting for us at breakfast so we all can eat together.

Since you’re a wolf and now are joined to me I think we’ll find that you’ll heal quickly.

Probably by the time breakfast is over actually. 

Then I think I’ll gather the pack and see how everyone is doing and we’ll just go from there. 

That sound okay to you, little wolf?”

Hope smiled and nodded weakly as she winced again as he finished up and put the bowl and wash cloth aside while sliding the new panties onto her before taking his place lying beside her as he wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face into her neck. 

 

“So I saw you had some lovely dreams about us while you were asleep.

Anything you think you want to try next time we’re alone?” 

Hope blushed and hit his shoulder lightly making him fake hurt.

“Oh so now we can see into each other’s heads completely? 

Guess there’s no more keeping secrets from each other…” 

Newt chuckled and moved down until his lips brushed lightly over her mating mark on her collarbone as he nipped and sucked it gently making her moan loudly.

“Welcome to the life of being a mated wolf, darling. 

We’re now both completely open books to each other.

It’s not just me who can do it. You can as well, love. 

If you wanted, you could know every thought and every dream and feeling that I ever had for the rest of our lives. 

We are now one and the same. 

We’re essentially one wolf in two bodies.” 

Hope pulled back and looked deep into his brown eyes as she reached up and stroked her thumb down his jawline and onto his chest stopping right over his mating mark that she had given him last night. 

“I think that this is going to be perfect, Newt. 

I wish we had done it sooner. 

I never knew how much it would change us and bring us to a whole new level of closeness...” 

Newt smiled softly down at her before leaning down and giving her a slow and sensual kiss.

“My sweet Hope, I just can’t believe that I get to spend all of eternity giving you love and having you love me in return…It’s like a fairytale and you’re my Queen…” 

Hope’s eyes shone with wonder as she looked at her mate in a new light.

“And that makes you my King. Together we’ll rule the land until the end of time…My dear Newt…thank you for giving me the gift of life and love and the beginning of our own fairytale together.” 

 

And for the first time since their mating night, they made love right there surrounded by the sand and the open sea.

The crashing waves sounded all around them as they got lost in each other’s embrace relishing in the moment that they realized the beginning of love for all of eternity. 

Together they stayed in each other’s arms until the sun shone high in the sky signaling the start of late morning where they finally pulled away basking in the perfect afterglow of love and happiness.


	57. Eternal Wolves Chapter 57

Eternal Wolves Chapter 57

A little while later Newt and Hope left the comfort of their secluded tent on the beach to walk back home so they could change into fresh clothes before setting off together to join the rest of their pack to eat breakfast.

Hope got dressed in a white capped sleeve lace top with a teal and white chevron maxi skirt and a pair of black ballet flats while Newt had braided her hair into a pretty fishtail braid. 

Newt was dressed in a blue long sleeve pocket tee with a pair of khaki cargo pants and a pair of tan sandals with his hair still slightly messed up from their early morning romp between the sheets. 

Walking hand in hand they made their way to the mess hall where breakfast was going to be served soon. 

 

A few minutes later they both were seated at their regular table with plates of food in front of them surrounded by the new members of their wolf pack. 

Everyone positively glowed with happiness and the energy hummed all around them as they chatted and laughed happily together. 

After everyone finished eating Newt got everyone’s attention as he spoke as their Alpha for the first time. 

“Good morning everyone. 

First off, let me start by saying how happy it has made Hope and me that you were all able to join us in a pack.

Second, I was thinking that we could set some ground rules for all of you to abide by.

First rule, is always respect the Alpha’s.

Our word is final on everything to do with the pack.

Minho, you may be the leader of the humans but in this pack I am the one that you come to when something needs to be decided on, alright? 

Second rule is always treat every member of the pack with love and kindness at all times. 

We will not stand for any mean spirited negativity within this pack.

No exceptions.

Third rule, always stick together. 

As a pack our powers are stronger when we’re in a group. 

We’ll be having regular meetings to discuss the goings on of the pack and resolving any issues that may arise within the pack. 

If you cannot attend, please tell me or Hope as soon as possible so we can fill you in on a later date. 

Fourth rule, if you ever find yourself or your mates in a dangerous situation always send out a message to all members of the pack starting with the Alpha’s so we can come find you and help you.

And that’s it with the rules.

Anyone have a problem or are we good?” 

 

No one said a word in protest against any of the rules but just nodded in agreement as they waited to be dismissed to go about their work for the day.

Newt smiled and looked down at Hope who beamed brightly at all of them before Newt nodded to the door.

“Alright well I guess that’s it for now. 

We’ll let you know when and where we decide to hold the pack meetings after we discuss it a bit. 

I’m sure you’re all a bit tired from last night so please don’t stress yourselves or do anything too strenuous today while you work.

Hope and I will be working together today wherever we’re assigned so if you need us, please don’t hesitate to come find us. 

Have a good day and I guess this meeting is over.” 

 

With that, everyone stood up and left to go to work for the day. 

Everyone left except for Gally and Thomas who remained seated at the table in front of Newt and Hope.

Thomas smirked and leaned forward whispering in a conspiring tone to Newt. 

“Good job on your first act of being the badass Alpha, dude. 

You get major props for being a fair and honest leader. 

Just don’t let it get to your head too much.”

Newt laughed leaning forward speaking in the same tone while shifting his gaze playfully around the room. 

“Thanks Tommy, that means a lot. 

I’m really trying as best as I can here. 

This is bloody hard being the leader of everyone.

I’m used to working in the background as second in command not leading my own pack full of my friends and loved ones. 

I just don’t want to fuck it all up, you know?” 

 

Thomas shook his head and chuckled sending him a look of complete understanding. 

“You’re doing great. Don’t start worrying now. You can do this. 

You both can. 

We’re gonna make sure we all work together to have fun and work hard for the good of the camp.

It’s now our job to look after the human immunes and make sure the camp runs like a well-oiled machine.

I think Minho’s actually secretly relieved that some of the weight of being the leader is taken off his shoulders.

I think it’s good to spread out the responsibility so neither of you get too stressed out over everything.”

Newt smiled nervously as they continued to chat quietly enjoying time as best friends while Hope visited with Gally. 

Gally had immediately jumped up and took a seat next to Hope wrapping his strong arms around her and squeezing her tight in a loving hug. 

“Hey Bethy, how are you? Did everything go okay last night?

I know it was your first time and I was really worried that it’d be too much for you but you look like you’re okay…You aren’t in too much pain are you? 

Because we can tell Newt and Minho that you need to rest for the day if you want.

I’ll even stay with you if Newt has to go work.” 

Hope giggled and rested her head on her big brother’s chest before reassuring him that she had never been better.

“I’m fine Aus…He was really gentle and it was definitely the best moment of my life so fae.

I was a little sore this morning but I think I’ve healed by now. 

Newt said I’d probably heal really quickly because I’m a wolf and Newt can heal me through our bond. 

How was everything for you?

Are both Harriet and Brenda wolves now?”

Gally blushed before nodding looking anywhere but his sister’s watchful gaze.

“Yeah…everything went fine. 

They’re both wolves now. 

And I’m pretty sure we’re all immortal. 

So I guess we’ll just have to get used to being around each other for the rest of eternity now that none of us can die anymore.” 

 

Hope giggled as her eyes danced with laughter.

“It’s definitely going to be a riot with all of us together as one big happy family. 

Just imagine when we all have kids who will be immortal and forever stuck in whatever age they show signs of immortality at.

We’re all going to have our hands full sometime in the future that’s for sure.” 

Gally’s eyes widened before he looked at her with a look of complete shock. 

“I had forgotten all about how our kids will be immortal too. 

Oh my God that’s going to be fucking insane. 

What if one of my kids is stuck as a newborn forever?

Can you imagine how much sleep Harriet and I are going to lose???

I can just see it now…we’re going to be napping for our whole lives…”

Hope laughed a loud laugh as she patted his shoulder in comfort. 

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad, but you never know.

It’s going to be offspring coming from you after all, Aus. 

I wouldn’t doubt that they’re going to a bit of trouble seeing how you were when we were kids.” 

 

She watched as her brother’s eyes got as wide as humanly possible before he shut them and frantically opened them as if he was seeing a flash of a bad dream in front of him. 

Both of them jumped when they heard Newt’s voice flow through them. 

“Well now that you’ve got that settled I think I’m going to ask if my mate and I can be left alone for a few minutes of privacy before we go to work. 

Oh and Gally, that’s a nice dream you just had there.

Let’s hope it comes true.” 

With that he sent a wink in his direction before nodding to both of them as they stood getting ready to leave.

Gally blushed so bad that he looked like he was turning purple as he dropped a kiss on Hope’s forehead before leaving for work with Thomas following quietly behind him. 

 

Hope looked up at her mate with a look full of curiosity. 

“Dare I ask what happened in that dream he just had?”

Newt chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his hands low on her hips and pulling her close while he rested his head in the crook of her neck. 

“Somehow I think if I showed you, it would bloody scar you for life, love.

Let’s just say some things are better left to the imagination.”

Hope’s face scrunched up with disgust before she buried her bright red face in his shoulder. 

“Oh my God, it was a sex dream wasn’t it?

I don’t think anything can erase what I just pictured…” 

Newt continued to chuckle as he slid his hands down to cup her backside giving it a squeeze as he pulled her flush against him and he raised his head to look down at her with a look full of heated wanting. 

“I don’t know but I think I might have a few ways to take your mind off it. 

There was that very interesting looking position you dreamed of us doing this morning.

I say we take it for a test drive later tonight after work. 

You up for it love?” 

 

Hope tightened her grip on him and reached up planting a kiss on his cheek and trailing small kisses down his jawline until she reached his chest where she pulled back his shirt a bit so she could lay a gentle kiss on his mating mark. 

“I think that sounds like a plan, babe.”

Newt growled lowly eventually letting out a small whimper as he tried to reign in his need to lay his mate across the table and have her right there in the mess hall dining room. 

“Ugh, love if you keep that up we’ll never get to work on time. 

I asked Thomas and Minho to schedule us to work in the gardens today. 

The Keeper is expecting us any minute now.” 

Hope’s eyes opened as she pulled away and stood up grabbing both of his hands pulling him onto his feet and walking quickly towards the door. 

“Then why aren’t we moving faster?? We’re going to be so late!

We’re going to get in so much trouble…”

Newt smirked and slowed their walk to a lazy casual pace. 

“Love, not only am I the Alpha, but I’m also bloody second in command to the humans.

We no longer can get in trouble.

I’m the King of the land remember?

My loyal subjects would do well to obey my every command.” 

Hope rolled her eyes and slapped his chest lightly making him flinch muttering a dramatic Ow. 

“Yeah yeah King Furbutt. 

You’re preaching to the choir.

Now hurry up and let’s get to work.”

Newt chuckled and followed his mate as they neared the garden getting to work for the day. 

Life was good. 

He could only hope and pray that it stayed that way.


	58. Eternal Wolves Chapter 58

Eternal Wolves Chapter 58

After working in the gardens for a few hours, Hope and Newt were able to get off work early to take showers.

On their way to the showers they decided to send out a message to the other wolves in their pack to see if they wanted to go swimming down at the beach for the rest of the day and then eat dinner around a fire at sunset.

Hope and Newt were currently in the middle of taking a shower together as they washed away the dirt and grime from working in the gardens. 

Both were finally enjoying being able to shower together instead of in separate stalls. 

Newt currently was sitting behind Hope on the back of the bench with his back against the wall while his little mate was seated between his legs as he washed her hair gently. 

Hope was making little happy noises as he massaged the shampoo into her hair while Newt talked quietly to her. 

“So I take it you healed just like I said this morning, my love? 

I think we should definitely hold off on more sex till you’ve had some time to rest your body completely.

Hell I know I’m pretty exhausted after weeks of worrying about us mating. 

Now that it’s finally done I’m just going to be glad to have some down time with just relaxing with you and our friends.” 

 

Hope murmured an agreement while he rinsed her hair out letting the warm water flow freely through her platinum and pink locks. 

“I totally agree babe…I’m all worn out from everything. 

I think now it’s just time to kick back and enjoy life for a while.

I don’t want to think about problems or issues for the next millennium…” 

Newt chuckled and leaned forward wrapping his arms around her while placing a small kiss between her shoulder blades. 

“Well we do kinda have to run the whole wolf pack thing. 

But I think for now we can just relax and not worry about stuff.

I brought a bikini for you to wear when we’re at the beach today with everyone.

I think it’ll be fun to spend the day at the beach and just hang out.

I’m sure you girls will find a nice spot in the sun to lay out and get a nice tan.” 

 

Hope smiled as she sighed with happiness. 

“Ugh I’ve been wanting a tan so bad since I got here.

It’s always been in the back of my mind that I wanted to just go to beach and lay out in the sun for a while.

I’m so pasty white nowadays I look like a frickin ghost.”

Newt laughed and gave her a squeeze as he held her tight.

“Bloody hell, you don’t look like a ghost darling!

You’re lovely and I adore your pale skin. 

It’s so smooth and soft too…”

Leaning down he started slowly kissing from her shoulder blades all the way up to her neck and behind her ear before nibbling on her earlobe and starting the process all over again going downwards.

Hope moaned quietly trying to keep quiet in case they had anyone in the near vicinity that could hear them.

“Mmmmm….Newt…We have to get changed soon…Everyone’s going to be waiting for us. 

I can already tell that we’re going to be fashionably late everywhere we go from now on if we keep this up…” 

 

Newt sighed and gave one more kiss to her shoulder before getting up and pulling her to her feet as he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around both of them drying them both off simultaneously. 

Hope wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him flush up against her hiding her face underneath the towel nuzzling into his chest where his mating mark was.

“I’m so glad I have you babe. I love you so much.”

Newt stopped drying them momentarily as he wrapped the towel tightly around them and held her close nuzzling her cheek with his nose in an Eskimo kiss. 

“I’m glad I have you too love.

Moment’s like this mean everything to me where I can just have you all to myself when no one else is around.

I love when it’s just the two of us enjoying being together. 

We don’t even need to be having sex or making out or anything. 

We can just be close and know that we have each other through thick and thin. 

I love you more than you will ever realize.” 

 

They cuddled together for a few moments before pulling away and getting dressed into their swim suits. 

Hope got dressed in a white underwire push up bikini top with small roses all over it and a matching bikini bottom.

She decided to leave her hair slightly wet and threw it up in a messy bun on top of her head while she slipped on a pair of sparkly white flip flops with a long white lacey swim cover up.

Newt got dressed in a pair of dark blue swim trunks and a white fitted t shirt leaving his hair wet and shaggy as he slipped into a pair of black flip flop sandals. 

Putting their beach towels that Newt had grabbed from home in Hope’s hot pink mesh beach bag, they made their way out of the bathroom and down the dirt road headed towards the beach. 

When they reached the beach they saw that everyone was already there in a variety of different swim wear. 

 

Thomas was the first to notice them as he padded up the sand dunes to meet them at the bottom of the stairs heading towards the crashing waves. 

He was dressed in a pair of black swim trunks wearing a braided leather rope necklace that rested on his chest.

His hair was already wet from taking a plunge in the cool ocean water as he grabbed Newt and pulled him into a bro hug. 

“Hey, glad you could join us.

Everyone’s already here.

We’ve been waiting for you. 

The girls are all laid out over there and the guys are just kinda doing whatever.

Now that you’re here the party can really start.”

 

Newt smiled and hugged back before nodding and turning to look down at Hope who was giggling at their very obvious bromance. 

“You want to take the bag over and spread out the towels in a good spot near the rest of the girls, love? 

I think I’m being summoned for some dude time.”

Hope smiled at them both before nodding in approval. 

“Sounds good.

I’ll go catch up with the girls and get my tan on. 

Let’s just hope I won’t get burnt to a crisp or anything. 

Have fun with your bromance, babe.” 

With that she sent them a wink and made her way to where the other girls were laying out wearing sunglasses on their beach towels.

Sonya was laying out in gingham check purple push up bikini top with matching bottoms, Harriet was next to her in a white and mint green polka dot high waisted bikini set and Brenda was on the other side of her in a yellow floral print bustier bikini top with matching bottoms. 

 

Hope laid her towel next to Brenda as she laid back and put on her sunglasses before turning her head in Brenda’s direction.

“Hey girls, how’s life?

The weather looks perfect for catching some rays today.

And watching the boys get into mischief of course while we lay here and look pretty.” 

Brenda snorted as the others giggled.

“Yeah I vote for not getting involved unless someone needs a med jack.

I’m fully intending to lay her all day and get the best tan on the beach.” 

Sonya shook her head lightly as she patted Brenda’s arm.

“Honey you go ahead with your bad self. 

No one’s moving from this spot until we need drinks and refreshments.

In which case we’ll call the guys over to serve us.” 

 

Harriet rolled her eyes turning over onto her stomach while unhooking the back of her bikini top. 

“We can try.

But something tells me their new boost in wolf testosterone will nix that idea. 

I’m determined to not have one single tan line making a nice even tan. 

Just if I fall asleep, someone please wake me before I roll over and give Gally a heart attack from being topless in front of everyone.”

Hope laughed and looked over at her.

“Will do, babe will do.”

Suddenly the sun went dark as a shadow of a figure hovered over her as she took off her sunglasses to see more clearly who had taken away the sun. 

When she took off her sunglasses she saw the only person who she really would allow to disturb her tanning session. 

It was none other than her big brother who smirked down at her playfully.

“Aus…I’m trying to get a tan so I don’t look like a frickin ghost…What do you need?”

Gally paused and then looked down at her intently.

“Bethy I hate to tell you this but our family tree is full of Irish decedents.

We’re supposed to be really pale.” 

Hope’s look turned sour as she glared at her older brother who just shook with laughter in response to her pouting. 

 

“Yeah well, I’m going to try anyways. Maybe a miracle will happen…”

Gally shook his head before brushing some stray hair out of her eyes.

“You can try little one but I’m afraid you’ll only burn. 

I brought some sun screen for both of us. 

Get one of the girls to help you put it on, okay?

I don’t want a fried little sister.

Although I’ll still love you even if you are burnt to a crisp.”

Sending him another death glare, Hope took the bottle of sun screen that he put next to her and sat up while he walked away back to where the guys were taking turns throwing each other into the water. 

She turned back to the girls who all gave her sympathetic looks. 

Brenda smiled and sat up patting the spot in front of her on the towel. 

“Well I guess there’s no arguing with that. 

Come on, I’ll put it on for you. 

We’ll make sure that you’re not gonna turn into a fried wolf.” 

Hope giggled and rolled her eyes before scooting over in front of Brenda as they watched the boys in a state of happy bliss.


	59. Eternal Wolves Chapter 59

Eternal Wolves Chapter 59

A couple hours later, the sun was at its peak in the sky as it shone down brightly on the wolf pack.

The boys were currently teaching their mate’s how to body surf while Hope and Minho had decided to take a break up on the beach. 

Newt was demonstrating how to catch a wave and ride it out while Brenda, Sonya and Harriet looked on with skeptical looks. 

Thomas and Gally laughed as the girls attempted to follow his instructions and ended up crashing through the waves landing on their backsides with wet sticky sand covering them all over. 

Hope and Minho rolled their eyes as Brenda and Newt got into a shouting contest. 

Turning towards her newest Beta, Hope smiled as she spoke quietly. 

“So how’s life as a wolf, Minho? 

Is it all that you expected and more?” 

Minho raised an eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah it’s great…I just thought I’d have the power to time warp or something, ya know? 

It’s such a frickin let down knowing I’ll never be able to do that…”

 

Now it was Hope’s turn to scoff and roll her eyes as she sent him a playful glare. 

“But seriously though, are you and Sonya doing okay with all of this?

I know it’s gotta be a lot to take in at once.”

Minho looked over to where Sonya and Newt were laughing together as he helped her off the sand and back into the water before turning back to look down at his young friend. 

“Honestly, it has been a really big change for us. 

But I think it’s working out really well. 

I keep thinking back to before the transformation, when all me and her did was fight because we couldn’t figure out how to work things out. 

Now, I can feel and see anything she’s thinking or needing.

It’s been a blessing in disguise I think…It’s brought Sonya and me closer in a way I never really imagined that we would.

In the past all I thought about was just dating her and not really thinking about the future. 

But I think now I could really see me marrying her one day and I can’t imagine life without her now. 

Mating her made it so she’s the other half of my soul. 

Without her I’d be nothing.”

Hope smiled and pulled him into a gentle hug as he hugged back before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

“Thank you for revealing to me how much I need Sonya in my life. 

Before I was a little unsure of how our future was going to be. 

But now there’s no doubt in my mind that she’ll be by my side always.” 

 

“There’s no need to thank us, Min. 

We’re basically family now. 

Whatever you need, we’ll always be there to make sure you have it. 

You’ll always have someone to watch your back and what’s ours is yours.” 

Minho smiled at her kind words and looked out over the horizon watching the ocean move and flow in flawless motion. 

“You’re a good Alpha, Hope. 

Both you and Newt are the best Alpha’s that we could’ve gotten. 

You’re fair and honest but above all, you’re kind. 

You lead with your hearts on your sleeves. 

And for that, all of us will be forever grateful.”

Hope stood and brushed the sand off of her while pointing in the direction of the others who were now resting up on the sandy beach a few feet away. 

“Let’s go find the others before trouble finds them first, eh?”

Laughing Minho stood as well and together they walked over to where the others lay and sat about on the sand. 

 

Newt immediately perked up when he spotted his mate as he reached up and pulled her down into his lap while he leaned his head against hers as he toyed with her bikini tops string.

“Hello little wolf. Where did you run off to?”

Smirking Hope turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his chest while running her fingers over his mating mark gently.

“Well Minho and I decided to take a break while you were teaching your makeshift body surfing class. 

Which by the way honey, don’t quit your day job okay?”

Newt’s shoulders shook with silent laughter as he continued to fiddle with the ends of her bikini top string.

“Yeah, I can’t say I’m really meant to be a teacher. 

But I still have plenty of other redeeming qualities I think.” 

 

Giggling Hope looked up him with a sly look. 

“Oh yes, I have to agree with you. 

Although I have to say, you’re amazing at teaching me in the ways of love making.” 

Newt’s eyes twinkled with mischief as he peered down at his little vixen of a mate. 

“Right you are, love. 

I’ll be happy to teach you more once we recover a bit.

Shall we pencil in some private tutoring sessions for some time next week?” 

Sending him a smoldering look Hope looked up at him through her lashes.

“I think that can be arranged…”

Leaning down and giving her a swift kiss on the lips, Newt pulled her close and leaned her back in his arms unaware to all that was going on around them.

Gally had his eyebrow quirked up in surprise at them as he observed the two wolves with caution. 

Thomas followed his gaze and rolled his eyes. 

“Oh come on, Gally. Give them a break. 

It’s not like we were any better last night.” 

Gally blushed several shades of magenta before looking away and fixing his eyes on his mate who sat gossiping with the other girls close by. 

“Guilty as charged.” 

The group sat around on the sand watching as the sun set sending tendrils of magnificent light across the cerise and plum sky. 

Thomas had borrowed Frypan’s lighter earlier so that they could lit up the start of a fire so they could fix dinner.

Everyone waited until the fire was big enough before Newt turned to them to see what they managed to sneak out of the kitchen to eat.

“Alright so we’ve got the fire started, now what do we have to eat?”

Everyone looked at each other before Sonya stepped forward and pulled a plastic bag of ingredients out of her beach bag and held them up to show off to everyone. 

“I couldn’t get an actual dinner for us to eat tonight so I took some stuff to make s’mores out of the supply building.”

Newt looked up from his place in front of her like she had lost her mind while everyone else cracked up at their friends’ crazy antics. 

Minho leaned down and dropped a kiss onto his mate’s cheek. 

“Good job, babe. Making me proud every day.”

Hope stepped forward and helped Sonya lay out the ingredients on little paper plates around the fire so everyone could take what they wanted. 

Once everything was laid out, Hope looked up and pointed to the food. 

“Come and get it if you’re hungry, if not there’s more for me.”

There was a second of pause before the boys scrambled forward and started piling their graham crackers high with marshmallows and chocolate pieces. 

Newt sat down next to Hope as he munched on handful of chocolate watching the group place their s’mores over the fire in a little pan that sat on top. 

“I take back my skepticism. This was a bloody good call. We have to do this again sometime.” 

Hope nodded as he offered her a piece of chocolate while smiling brightly. 

“Yeah I think that sounds like a plan, babe.” 

Together they ate s’mores and laughed until it was late and everyone headed home to get some sleep. 

Snuggling under the covers that night with Newt’s arms around her, Hope sent up a quick thank you to whatever higher powers were above them for the new life that she had just begun.


	60. Eternal Wolves Chapter 60

Eternal Wolves Chapter 60

Two weeks later, Hope was sitting cross legged on their makeshift bed on the floor of the mess hall while Newt was going over reports and maps at one of the dining tables. 

Construction had started a week ago on their new house and they were living with the rest of the wolf pack in the mess hall until the work was completed. 

Newt and their male Beta’s had been having quite a busy week so far as one of the builders had been chopping wood in the forest and had a nasty run in with a bear. 

Currently Newt was going over the maps for a Gathering that was going to be held within the hour to discuss the updated sighting locations of where the bear had been spotted.

It had proved to be extremely elusive, always leaving before the wolves got there to deal with it. 

Newt and his Beta’s had gone into their protective mode with their mates and the rest of camp seeing as how a rabid bear was on the loose nearby. 

 

To keep their mates from worrying, the male wolves had kept them in the dark for the most part. 

Hope had her suspicions that something was up with her mate and the others but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. 

She had tried to read into her mate’s emotions but he had put up a block on their connection so that none of his emotions or worries were shown.

Growing concerned with her mate’s distant behavior, Hope was currently trying to convince him that they needed some time to themselves for a few hours away from whatever had been stressing him. 

Looking up at her mate whose brown eyes shone with worry and etched in concentration as he scribbled away taking notes on the reports that were spread out in front of him. 

“Newt, you have to take a break sometime. 

This isn’t healthy. You’re going to cause yourself to get sick again if you don’t take some time off…”

Newt didn’t even glance up from his work as he answered briskly. 

“Love, I have something that I’m trying to work out right now. 

I don’t have any bloody time to take off. 

For the rest of the week and until further notice I’m going to be swamped with work.

You’re going to have find some way to spend your time since I’m going to be busy.” 

Hope’s eyes flashed with hurt before she steeled herself to answer him. 

“Don’t be like that with me. You know I’m only trying to make sure you’re okay.

Excuse me for trying to make it so you don’t end up with the frickin med jacks again…” 

Newt scowled before shaking his head and looking back down at the note he was currently writing. 

“I don’t have time for this Hope. 

I need to get this done. I have a Gathering in 20 minutes that I have to give out instructions at. 

We’ll talk about this later.”

Hope stared at him for a moment while he scribbled furiously away at whatever had stolen his attention away from his mate.

Her eyes welled with tears before she shook her head and headed out the door to get away from the stress of her mate’s impatience.

Right before she closed the door she called to him over her shoulder.

“I’m going out to take a walk. 

I’m your mate, not your Beta.

Maybe you should think about that while you go about ignoring me.” 

After slamming the door behind her, Newt sat back and looked shocked at the angry words from his mate. 

They had never really had a fight before and he instantly felt guilty for the way he had treated her.

He knew that this bear incident had created a panic between him and his Beta’s as they worried about keeping their mates safe. 

He didn’t even realize that while he was only trying to take care of his mate he ended up ignoring her and then hurting her in the process.

Looking down at the maps and reports that lay about on the table, he threw them angrily across the room letting out a frustrated growl becoming angrier with himself.

He could feel his mate’s hurt as she walked around camp and could practically feel the hot tears that stung her eyes.

Sadness welled up in him as he thought of how unloved she must feel right now after he had used cutting words to talk to her. 

Slamming his fist into the wall it broke the wall as he pulled his fist back out, blood pouring from the cuts all over his knuckles. 

He was so preoccupied with his anger that he barely heard the door to the mess hall open and hear the footsteps of Gally coming towards him.

Gally stopped right next to him and his eyebrows raised at the bloody wounds and Newt’s ragged breathing as he stood and watched the mate of his sister let his anger rage.

Placing a hesitant hand on his Alpha’s shoulder, Gally spoke in a calm even voice as if talking to a scared animal. 

“Newt, are you alright? What happened? Where’s Beth?” 

Newt squeezed his eyes shut as he flexed his fist open and closed making more blood pour from the wounds. 

Gally’s eyes darkened as he tapped into the connection that he had with his sister through the wolf pack bond and felt her sadness and hurt as it washed over him in emotional tidal waves. 

“What did you do, Newt? 

I felt her here just a minute ago and now I can sense she’s on the fucking other side of camp and she’s crying. 

I’m only going to ask one more time. 

What.Did.You.Do!?!” 

Newt turned slowly to face his mate’s angry older brother and stepped back a few steps when he saw the dark rage burning in his eyes. 

Newt never was one to cower but he found himself shrinking down to the size of a grain of sand as he looked up at the imposing figure of the angry black wolf whose eyes flashed bright turquoise as a loud growl ripped from his throat. 

Newt swallowed hard before stepping forward hesitantly and answered his Beta showing no signs of his Alpha position but instead was acting only as Gally’s little sister’s mate who had been caught red handed upsetting the little wolf.

“Gally, I didn’t mean what I said. 

Really I didn’t…We just had a misunderstanding. 

Hope went to take a walk.

I was just about to go find her and apologize for my stupid behavior.”

Gally quirked an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes at his beaten down Alpha. 

“Oh, and what did you say to my sister who’s weaker and younger and who only lives to make everyone else happy?” 

The Alpha’s eyes slid to the floor as his shoulders shook slightly. 

“I said that I didn’t have time for her and that I was too busy with looking over the reports for the Gathering.

I feel bloody awful so don’t worry you don’t need to beat me into a fucking pulp because I think I’ve managed to do that to myself already…” 

Gally took a deep breath in trying to control the utter rage that was boiling beneath his skin. 

He couldn’t believe that his little sister’s kind hearted mate could have said something so stupid to her. 

He rubbed a hand over his face as he felt his sister’s tears fall from her eyes as the beginnings of depression set in.

“Newt with all due respect, what the fuck were you thinking?

You know how sweet and sensitive she is. 

And for God’s sake’s she tries so hard to do anything and everything to make you happy. 

You need to watch what you say to her.

She doesn’t deserve for you to treat her that way.

Now I suggest we both go and find her before the depression that I feel radiating off of her causes her to do something reckless and equally as stupid.” 

Newt’s eyes widened as he looked to the door and then back at Gally who wore a similar worried expression.

Not even answering his Beta, he took off in a run out of the mess hall with Gally right on his tail as he searched for the aura of his hurt and vulnerable mate. 

10 minutes into walking around camp frantically searching for her, they heard a scream come from the forest and a growl that shook the ground and trees. 

Newt’s breath caught in his throat as Gally shoved him forward as they both transformed into their wolf forms and took off a dead run towards the forest.

Newt knew he should have never let her go out by herself while there was danger nearby.

Now only if he could get to her before the bear got to her first.


	61. Eternal Wolves Chapter 61

Eternal Wolves Chapter 61

The auburn Alpha and his midnight black Beta raced through the forest searching for their lost Alpha female frantically scouring every corner of the forest trying to pin point her location. 

The bond had become muddled and fuzzy as Newt shook his head back and forth getting confused as to where his mate was. 

Gally whined as they both let out distressed howls alerting the rest of their pack of the dire situation in the woods. 

Immediately they heard the responding howls of the rest of the pack as they neared what sounded like a small creek flowing through the forest. 

Newt put his nose to the ground and finally caught the faint scent of Hope in the direction of the creek direction in front of them. 

Picking up speed he barked alerting Gally to the presence of his sister as they flew through the trees until they spotted the glistening water of the creek with small bits of light bouncing off of it through the canopy of trees. 

Newt stopped suddenly as Hope’s scent vanished as he scanned through the trees desperately needing to make sure she was safe. 

A loud roar shook the ground as a weak howl sounded close by. 

Newt and Gally froze instantly recognizing the howl that belonged to Newt’s mate. 

Taking off in the direction the sounds came from, Newt and Gally’s hearts almost stopped at the scene that played out before them. 

On the ground beneath the large black bear was the injured form of a small pink and white wolf. 

Blood soaked the ground as the bear swiped down his claws stabbing deep into Hope’s dirty fur. 

Newt let out a roar before charging and jumping into the air and unleashing his fury onto the rabid animal. 

The bear swatted at him, throwing him off into a nearby tree as it continued to let its rage out on the beaten little wolf.

Gally let out a fierce roar as he immediately threw himself in front of Hope’s bloody figure as he laid on top of his sister, blocking the blows from hitting her already weakened body. 

Newt saw stars as he stood back up from where he landed next to the tree as he watched his brave Beta taking the blows that were meant for his mate.

Jumping into the air his fangs tore through the bears flesh as he attacked with a renewed vigor. 

The bear roared out in pain as bits of fur flew around them as it bled onto the forest floor.

Pulling away from attacking the two injured wolves on the ground, it turned its focus on the ferocious Alpha wolf who hit it again and again blow after blow. 

Noticing that the bear wasn’t going down fast enough, Newt decided to put an end to it quickly as he jumped into the air changing back to his human form and pulling out his machete midair dropping down onto the bear and stabbing it through its heart putting it out of its crazed misery. 

Once the bear stilled finally, Newt stood pulling his machete from the animal and sheathing it once again before running over to where his Beta and his fallen mate laid on the ground in a pool of blood that trickled down into the murky waters of the creek. 

His Beta’s black coat was soaked with blood as he whimpered in pain up at his Alpha before he changed back to his human form and passing out still on top of his sister protecting her even when he could fight no more. 

Newt gently rolled his Beta to the side laying him out next to his little sister as he leaned down and looked over the damage that was done to his poor mate. 

Hope’s coat was caked with blood as her breath was shallow and fading in and out. 

Tears sprung from Newt’s eyes as he watched his beautiful little wolf change back into her human form while he scooped her up in his arms and cradled her broken body before she passed out completely. 

Newt shook with sadness as a floodgate broke inside him that unleashed a fit of sobs that wracked his body. 

Just then the rest of the pack broke through the tree line as Thomas jumped into midair and landed in his human form crouched down beside Newt who held Hope to his chest protectively.

Immediately the rest of the wolves went to Gally’s broken figure doing their best to check over his injuries and care for him. 

Thomas reached out and attempted to take Newt’s mate out of his arms but Newt growled viciously at him while holding Hope’s bloodied form even tighter. 

“N-No…please don’t take her…She needs me…I can’t let you fucking take her away from me…” 

Thomas kneeled in front of Newt who snarled at the former Creator. 

“Newt you need to let me take her back to Clint and Jeff. 

She’s still alive.

She’s immortal remember? We all are. 

No one’s going to die today.

They’re just really injured right now and need to get their injuries healed. 

Please let’s just get her and Gally to the med jacks as quickly as possible. 

She’s losing a lot of blood which means it’ll take her longer to wake up and heal.

I swear she won’t die. 

She’s not leaving us ever, okay?

Now get a fucking grip and come help me carry her.”  
At Thomas’s reassuring words, Newt slowly loosened his grip on his broken mate finally letting Thomas take her in his arms. 

Thomas gently cradled the girl who had become like a daughter to him to his chest and nodded to Minho and the other’s to bring Gally before turning back to Newt. 

“They’ll get Gally. You need to come with us. 

 

You’re the one that she’ll want when she first wakes up. 

You need to stay with her.

You left her by herself once before, you’re not fucking doing it again.”

Newt shakily stood and wiped at his eyes with his shirt before following after Thomas and the other’s out of the forest and into camp heading for the med jacks building where Clint and Jeff were waiting for them. 

There they waited as Clint shooed them from the room and went to attending to their fallen pack mates injuries.

Thomas sat next to Newt in the hallway as blood covered their clothes and hands while they waited for news on the little white wolf and her older brother who had ultimately tried to sacrifice himself to save his only family. 

Newt still shook as the image of Hope laying in her own blood underneath the bear played over and over in his mind. 

He vowed from this moment on, that he would never leave her side ever again. 

Wherever she went, he would go. 

And if he couldn’t he would make sure that one of the Beta’s went with her. 

She would never be left alone and unprotected ever again.


	62. Eternal Wolves Chapter 62

Eternal Wolves Chapter 62

Two hours later, Newt stood next to his mate’s bed in the med jack hut with Harriet, Thomas, and the Keeper of the med jacks.

Most of the injured wolves’ injuries had been tended to except the deepest wounds and most serious injuries. 

Newt turned to Clint with a worried look before he began pacing next to Hope’s bedside. 

“Why isn’t she healed yet? 

They both should be healed by now. 

They’re bloody wolves for crying out loud. 

What do you mean there’s nothing more you can do?!”

Clint sent a nervous glance to Thomas as he turned back to Newt with fear written on his features.

“We did all we could, Newt.

I think it has something to do with your mating bond. 

I don’t know what you need to do though since I’m obviously not part of the pack…” 

 

Newt glared at the slightly cowering med jack before turning to Thomas speaking with his voice full of desperation. 

“Tommy there’s got to be something we can do.

You have to know something on how to get her and Gally healed…I mean I know they can’t bloody die but I can’t think they’re going to be any better off if we can’t fully heal them…”

Thomas looked thoughtful as he kept his eyes trained on Hope’s still form. 

“I think losing so much blood drained her life energy. 

I think you need to replenish it in her. 

You’re the only one who can heal her, Newt. 

Same goes for Harriet with Gally. 

It’s through the mating bond that they can be healed. 

You two are essentially the same wolf. 

The balance between you is uneven right now. 

You have to balance out the life energy so both halves of the wolf are complete.” 

 

Newt shared a look with Harriet before sitting on the edge of his mate’s bed. 

“Leave us. If it’s only us who can heal them then that’s what we’ll do. 

Clint, you have the night off. 

Thomas, you and the rest of the pack do as well. 

We’ll call off all Gatherings until both of our mates are completely healed and back on their feet. 

Even then I think some time off for all of us to spend with our mates is in order for at least a couple of days until further notice.”

Thomas nodded once before turning and walking out the door with Clint close on his heels. 

Once the door was closed, it was just the two wolves and their injured mates.

Newt let out a long breath before turning off the light next to his mate’s bed and pulled back the covers climbing in with her while he kicked off his boots.  
The darkness was enough privacy for the two wolves to be alone with their mates but it was close enough for them to help each other if needed. 

Newt brushed the matted hair out of his mate’s face as he stroked his thumb down her cheek trailing down her bare body.

Her clothes had been ripped to shreds in the attack and were cut away upon arrival at the med jacks.

Pulling the covers away slightly he scanned over Hope’s bare body for any signs of injury before he wrapped the covers around them both.

He wrapped his arms around her gently laying his head on her chest listening to her steady heartbeat that beat softly inside of her.

“Come on, love. Let’s get you well again.

You have no bloody idea how fucking sorry I am for this happening.

I never thought that when you left that I’d find you like that with a fucking bear on top of you.

You look liked death. I don’t know if I can ever handle seeing you like that ever again.

You’re already so little and fragile.

I can’t believe this happened…It’s all my fucking fault.

I know I failed you my sweet little wolf but I’m here now. 

And I promise you from this day forward I will always make time for you and will never let my work keep me away from your loving arms.” 

Tears fell from his eyes as he ran his hands up and down her body gently massaging away the aches and pains. 

As he trailed his hands down his little mate’s body, his hands began to glow making him jump a little in surprise.

A sparkling golden glow enveloped them completely as life energy flowed freely from Newt to Hope as he healed her broken body.

After a few moments the glow faded and all that remained was Newt staring down at Hope with glowing red eyes as he watched hers open slowly glowing the familiar bright pink that he fell in love with all those weeks ago.

Hope coughed a few coughs before her eyes widened as she looked up at her mate with a wonder he had never seen. 

“Newt! What are you doing here? 

I thought I was dead.

The bear…It killed me. 

I thought I’d never see you again.

I was so sure that after the fight was the last time I’d ever see your big brown eyes.” 

 

Newt’s eyes shone with tears as he looked down at his now healthy mate. 

“God Hope I thought I’d lost you! Please baby don’t ever do that again.

If you had died, I would’ve thrown myself off the cliffs so I could follow you because wherever you go, I go. 

And if you died I would follow you to heaven…” 

Hope cried as she looked up into the big brown eyes that she swore she would never be able to see again.

“I promise to never leave if you promise to never leave too…” 

Holding up his pinky finger Newt wrapped it around hers in a love filled vow. 

“I swear I’ll never leave you again.

I’m so bloody sorry, Hope.

I can’t bear to have you not by my side forever. 

I need you. 

All of you forever and ever.” 

Hope smiled a megawatt smile up at him before leaning forward carefully and pulling him down into a kiss that rocked the universe as time slowed.

Their wolf’s magic swirling around them just like the night of their mating.

Harriet and Gally had fallen asleep long ago as Newt and Hope melded their bodies together reaffirming their love for one another while the clouds dragged over the darkness of the night. 

Thomas sat in his arm chair with Brenda asleep on his chest as he looked out the window up at the bright harvest moon.

He felt the powers of the injured wolves heal and bond together once more with their mates signaling that the pack was whole once more.

Sighing he smiled softly as his eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off into a night of restful sleep thankful that his adopted daughter and her brother healed and rested their weary bodies in preparation for the days to come.


	63. Eternal Wolves Chapter 63

A/N: Hey ya’ll I know the last couple of chapters have been really intense so we’re gonna slow things down a bit now and get back to the fluffiness. Going to try and get three chapters out today. We’ll see… 

I do NOT own The Maze Runner. All Rights go to James Dashner. 

Eternal Wolves Chapter 63

The next day Hope and Gally were released from the med jacks and declared fully healed.

Every member of the wolf pack had a couple days off because of the recent events so everyone was spending it with their mates. 

The problem with all of this was that the construction of the new homes had been put on hold until Gally got back from a few days of vacation so the wolf pack found themselves very crowded living in the mess hall.

Newt and Hope had currently come back from the showers and getting dressed for the day. 

Hope wore a hot pink sequined tunic top with a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of pink bow flip flops. 

Her hair was down and in curly ringlets. 

Newt was wearing a white fitted t shirt with a navy blue sweatshirt with a pug wearing nerd glasses on it over it and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of blue vans. 

His hair was fluffy and messy and made Hope laugh every time he ran his hands through it making it even cuter. 

 

Walking into the mess hall they noticed that their friends were scattered around in different corners doing various things to keep from getting bored. 

After waving and saying hello to everyone, Hope lay down on the mess of sleeping bags and pillows in their secluded corner while Newt sat cross legged to the side of her.

Ever since the attack and Newt healing Hope, they had become inseparable. 

Neither left the other even for the smallest of things.

Hope lay with her eyes closed after giving a tired sigh. 

“What do you want to do today, babe?

I’m all out of ideas. All I can think about is sleep and food.

After everything that happened I’m just worn out.” 

Newt looked down at his sleepy mate and took her hand gently rubbing soothing circles on the back before bringing it to his lips and leaving a small kiss on her open palm.

“I think you need to bloody rest. 

It was only just yesterday that you were injured, sweetheart. 

Maybe we could stay here for the rest of the day and just cuddle and give each other kisses?” 

Hope giggled and opened her eyes only to be greeted with Newt’s big brown ones. 

“Are you suggesting that we be lazy?

Because I think today I could totally be down for that. 

I guess one day being lazy couldn’t hurt.

I mean everyone else is doing it too.” 

Newt nodded and lay down on his side facing her as he reached out and ran his hand up her shirt and lightly rubbed her toned stomach before rubbing up and down her sides.

“Yup. If all the bloody cool kids are doing it, then we should too. Let’s give in to the peer pressure, love.”

Smirking Hoped scooted closer and ran her hands up under his shirt and sweatshirt wrapping her hands low on his waist while leaning in and giving him an Eskimo kiss on the nose. 

“Mmmmm…I missed this.

Just snuggling together not having to worry about a thing. 

I think we need to take time and do this every day.

I love the feeling of being so close to you, babe. 

It’s the best feeling in the world.”

Newt made a happy noise that turned into a small whimper while he moved his hands up her back toying with the clasp on her bra hidden from the view of the others. 

“Fancy making a little love, little wolf?

I could do with being even closer to you.

Or rather, inside of you.” 

 

Hope snorted and shook her head before placing a soft kiss on his cheek while wrapping him in a gentle hug. 

“I’m sorry babe but I don’t think I’d feel very comfortable having sex with our friends in the room. 

Somehow I think Gally would have your head on a platter if he saw you doing his little sister right in front of him.” 

Newt pouted and then quirked an eyebrow playfully. 

“He didn’t blood mind it last night when he was right next to us when we were having hot sex in the med jack building. 

Come to think of it, he and Harriet were quite loud themselves…”

Letting out a high pitched whine, the little white wolf buried her head into her mate’s chest as she tried to hide her fierce pink blush that had invaded her face. 

 

The thought of her big brother doing anything of the sort was quite repulsive to her. 

 

Newt nodded in understanding before wrapping his arms around her tight and throwing a leg over her legs to secure her to him before leaning in and dropping a kiss on top of her head. 

“You know, we could always find another place to have sex tonight, love. 

There are so many places that we could manage to escape to for a couple hours. 

Or if you want to hold off and do something else I’m up for that too. 

Did you have anything in mind for what you’d like to do today if you don’t want to stay cooped up inside all day?” 

Hope’s brows furrowed momentarily as she thought about a good answer. 

Suddenly her face lit up when an idea hit her. 

Turning to look up at her mate her voice was full of new found energy. 

“Let’s ask Gally and Harriet if they want to go out to the fields below camp and throw around a Frisbee or something. 

I think some fresh air outside of this one room might do us some good.” 

Newt nodded eagerly while sending a cute smirk down at her. 

“Yeah that sounds like a good time. 

I would invite Tommy and Min but they’re going down to the beach to do some more fishing. 

Apparently Tommy finally taught Min how to fish the correct way since we were there last.”

 

Hope laughed as she remembered how it took Thomas forever to teach Minho how to fish properly.

He had taken him down to the beach for an afternoon of tutoring on fishing and they ended up being there until late into the night. 

But it really did seem like Minho now understood the concept and was really enjoying it.

Frypan had even enlisted him and Thomas to go out on a regular basis and bring back fresh fish to cook up for the rest of the camp’s dinner. 

Looking over to the other side of the room, Hope noticed that Gally was laying with Harriet while looking over the blueprints for the construction and seemed quite intent on staying where he was for the next couple of hours. 

She knew though that Harriet had told her that Gally was the type of builder who wouldn’t stop working on it even to eat a meal and would stay inside for days just working on the blueprints and details of a new build.

So that was when Hope decided to stage an intervention for her older brother. 

Locking eyes with her mate she nodded her head in the direction of her older brother before taking off and heading towards the older wolf and his mate. 

Harriet looked up immediately from where she was watching Gally scribble away on the blueprints with a bored expression as her face morphed into a look of relief when Hope sat down in between her and Gally. 

“Please tell me you’re here to rescue me. He’s been like this all day.

He hasn’t moved since breakfast this morning and I’m starting to think he’s forgotten he can move at all.”

Quirking an eyebrow at her older brother, Hope lay down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his middle. 

Gally immediately stopped what he was doing and laid what he was working on aside before wrapping his arms around his little sister. 

“Well hello to you too, little one. 

To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? 

I thought you and your mate have been joined at the hip since yesterday.

Although this is a nice change from working all day.

Did you just need some cuddles from big brother or did you want to tell me something?”

Hope nuzzled into his shoulder while giving him a squeeze. 

“I just missed you is all.

And Newt and I wanted to see if you and Harriet wanted to go play with a Frisbee outside.

It’s a really nice day today and tomorrow it’s supposed to rain so I thought it’d be good to get out and enjoy the beautiful weather while we can.” 

 

Gally smiled down at her while he stroked her hair gently. 

“I think that’d be great idea. 

I think Harriet was getting tired of me working all day on blue prints. We’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

Hope went to get up but Gally tightened his grip around her and held her snuggly to him rocking her back and forth gently while dropping a million kisses all over her face. 

“Not so fast, little sister. 

I haven’t gotten enough cuddles yet.

I rarely get to hold you like this. 

You could at least stay for a few more minutes and let me enjoy it.”

That sent Hope into a giggle fit as she squirmed in her big brother’s arms while he continued to snuggle her. 

“Aus, come on. 

Newt’s probably getting jealous and lonely over in our corner.

You have to let me go back to him sometime.” 

Gally shook his head and smirked down at her. 

“Alpha’s mate or not, you’re still my baby sister and I still have priority over getting cuddles and love first. 

He can just sit his wolfy ass down and wait for a few minutes. 

Honestly I swear, it’s not like it’s gonna kill him to let me have some time with you every once in a while.” 

 

Hope glanced over to where Newt was laying with his head propped up on one hand while he smirked over at them knowingly.

“He’s right you know. He is your only living relative, love. 

He does tend to get more priority when it comes to you.

It’s only right since he’s your brother.

Big brother’s need a chance to spoil their little sisters.

In case you’re wondering I’m not at all jealous or threatened. 

And that’s because I know I get to have you to myself every other second of the day. 

You just love me and him in different ways.” 

Gally seemed to be listening to their little conversation because he smiled and waved over to Newt who just continued to smirk and nodded back at him.

“Alright little one. Time to let you go back to your mate.

Off you go. I’ll be outside with Harriet in about ten minutes.” 

Dropping one more kiss on top of her head, Gally let go and Hope found herself racing over to where Newt lay and jumping on top of him as he quickly caught her in his arms while they both laughed together.

Newt leaned in and gave her a slow passionate kiss which seemed to amuse Minho who was not too far away who let out a wolf whistle. 

“Keep it PG, kids while your friends are in the same room.”

Newt and Hope didn’t hear a word of it or if they did they chose to ignore it as they continued their kiss before breaking apart and heading out the door hand in hand to wait for the others to get ready so they could continue their fun filled day.


	64. Eternal Wolves Chapter 64

Eternal Wolves Chapter 64

Newt and Hope waited until Gally and Harriet had come outside to then make their way to the supply building to see if they could find a Frisbee or any other type of thing to play with out in the fields.

Upon entering the supply building, Gally and Newt quirked an eyebrow at the mess that lay around on the floor.

Gally turned to Newt with a curious expression before glancing around again.

“Looks like everyone else took the day off too. 

This place is a mess. 

I think we’re going to need to assign some clean up teams in here in the next few days.” 

Newt leaned down and signaled for Hope to jump up as he lifted her up piggy back style and waded through the cluttered piles.

“Oh absolutely. That’ll be something to add to the list of things to talk about in our next pack meeting. 

This needs to be made right and the sooner the better. Right love?”  
Hope nodded and eyed the mess warily. 

“I think mess is the understatement of the year babe.

 

This looks like a tsunami hit and wiped out everything. 

We need to get on this right away.

I vote for calling a wolf pack meeting for tomorrow night.” 

 

Gally who was helping Harriet step through everything safely glanced up with wide eyes at his sister. 

“I think that’s an excellent call, Beth. 

I don’t know how we’re ever going to even find the exact section that we need. 

This place looks like it hasn’t been cleaned and organized in two weeks.”

Newt looked up trying to figure out the exact place he was standing in and nodded. 

“Yup so that’s settled. Tomorrow night, 6:00 p.m. at the back room off the kitchen.

We’ll all have a grand time discussing how we’re going to put the camp back together seeing as everyone’s taken a bloody holiday.” 

Hope tugged lightly on the back of Newt’s shirt and pointed across the room. 

“I think I see some sports and recreation things over there.

Let’s go find a needle in a haystack.” 

Newt looked close and could finally make out the shape of a Frisbee and some picnic blankets lying about. 

Once they made it over to that section of the room, Gally reached down and grabbed three Frisbees and two large picnic blankets before nodding back at Newt. 

Newt was currently holding his mate bridal style while surveying the room. 

 

“I think that’s it. Alright now let’s try and not bloody kill ourselves while making our way back out the door.”

Turning on his heel, he walked purposely through the rubbish on the floor and headed back out the door and placed Hope’s feet back on the ground once they were outside in the bright warm sunshine.

Gally and Harriet made it out next and shut the door behind them following to the edge of town where they made their way through the tall grass and into the meadows down below the camp. 

Once they arrived, Gally and Harriet spread out the picnic blankets before sitting down on one.

Newt dropped the three Frisbees onto the ground in the middle of the meadow before turning to Hope.

“Fancy playing a bit of catch, darling? 

I promise to not throw it too hard.” 

Hope giggled and stepped back so she was far enough away to catch it. 

“You don’t have to baby me, Hun.

I can catch it no matter how you frickin throw it. 

Now throw the damn Frisbee please.” 

Newt snorted with laughter before reaching back and sending the Frisbee flying off in his mate’s direction.

Hope reached up to grab it but the Frisbee ended up flying right over her head and landing in a patch of flowers behind her. 

Newt covered his mouth with his hand as he tried really hard not to laugh at how short his mate was.

Hope scowled and wagged her finger at him.

“That wasn’t a fair throw. You knew I couldn’t catch that one. 

Behave yourself, Newton.”

Bursting out laughing, the Alpha wolf doubled over in laughter.

His mate shot him a sour look before walking over and picking up the Frisbee getting ready to chuck it at him. 

 

Hope raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips while still holding the Frisbee. 

“Babe, if you don’t stop making fun of me I’m going to chuck this at your face.

Now pull yourself together, wolf.”

Newt who was finally able to breathe normally raised his head with his hands on his knees and quirked an eyebrow back at his feisty mate. 

“Touchy today aren’t we? I’m only playing, love. 

You being so small and cute is one of your best qualities.

Now are you going to throw the Frisbee or not?”

They continued to play until they grew tired and decided to stop and take a rest on the picnic blanket that was spread out a little ways away from Harriet and Gally. 

Newt threw the Frisbee off to the side before he threw his arms around Hope’s waist and pulled her down into his lap on the blanket. 

Moving her curly hair over to one side, he leaned down and placed gentle kisses from her neck down to along her shoulder pulling her top down slightly so he could kiss more of her. 

Hope’s breath caught in her throat as she glanced over at her big brother and his mate who seemed to be actively ignoring them facing a different direction. 

 

Newt looked up momentarily and followed her gaze before smirking and slowly moving his hands down and up underneath her shirt placing one hand on her toned stomach and with the other taking his fingers and lightly caressing the underside of her bra clad breasts. 

“You don’t need to worry, love.

Gally and Harriet have agreed to give us some time to ourselves.

Just as long as I don’t strip you down and lay you out to have to myself with them right there.

Your brother asked that we could take that to a more private location where we can be completely alone. 

But he’s not bloody watching right now so I can still do this.” 

 

Turning her in his lap to face him he pulled her close as he took one hand and pulled her shirt up slightly so he could slip his hand inside her bra and take her waiting breast into his open palm careful to not let anything indecent show in the process. 

Pulling her bra strap and cup down on one side he carefully squeezed her breast in his palm, wrapping two finger around her rosy nipple pulling and massaging it gently to make it perk up at attention.

Once it was firm between his fingers he took his thumb and lightly rubbed it in circles around the base of her nipple and pressing in gently making Hope press her face into his chest to bite back a moan which only came out as a little whimper.

His other hand slipped down underneath her clothes and unbuttoned the button to her skinny jeans as he reached down and carefully pulled her close as he slipped it down into her underwear cupping her already soaking core. 

Hope mewled lightly into his chest with pleasure as he took two fingers and slid them inside of her running them along her inner walls until he pressed them into her g spot. 

Hope bit her lip to keep from screaming and alerting her brother to what they were doing and instead bit into his sweatshirt clad shoulder leaving little fang marks in the fabric. 

 

Newt pulled her cup and bra strap up on the one side before repeating the whole process on her other breast while he stroked the inside of her picking up the pace quickly.

“Babe…I’m...gonna come…”

Hope whined quietly trying to keep her voice down so Gally wouldn’t hear them.

Newt’s breathing was ragged as he attempted to keep everything under control without lying her down and taking her right then and there.

Hitting her g spot again and again he spoke firmly asserting his dominance as her mate. 

“Not yet…right…now.”

Pressing his two fingers down and holding them to her g spot he felt her walls clench around him as she came around his fingers hard. 

Hope whimpers and panted as she came and Newt held his fingers there until she rode out her orgasm completely and only pulled back when she was completely worn out.

Collapsing in a heap pulling his mate on top of him, he held his little wolf close as he stroked his fingers through her hair and whispered loving words to her as she came down from the high of her orgasm. 

 

“How was that love? I think we did pretty well seeing as how your brother has yet to come over here and pummel me.

I’m thinking that he didn’t even notice at all. 

Score 1 for us Score 0 for him.”

Winking up at her he watched as she raised her head tiredly. 

“Mmmm…Yes I think that was the most fun we’ve had in a while.

I think I like being a little naughty when others are around. It’s much more exciting.

The fact that we could get caught just makes it even more enjoyable. I feel like such a bad girl.” 

Newt raised both eyebrows in shock as he looked up at her with wide eyes. 

“Holy fuck I think that definitely makes you a bad girl. 

I’ve got a little minx as a mate, huh? 

We’ll there’ll definitely be more from where that came from. 

We’re going to have to brainstorm some fun scenarios where we can be a little naughty in a group setting.

That right there was just downright daring.

How’d you manage to keep quiet so well, love?”

Hope smirked and ran her fingers over the two little fang marks that were pierced through his shirt as she sent him a saucy look. 

“Well, I may or may not have ruined your sweatshirt in the process….” 

Glancing down at the tears in his shirt, Newt looked from her to the bite marks and then leaned in and took her lips captive in a steamy kiss.

“That is so bloody hot. Please bite me every time we do naughty things, love. It’s such a fucking turn on.”

Hope smiled into the kiss and kissed him harder, nibbling on his bottom lip with her fangs. 

“Your wish is my command, my sexy mate.”


	65. Eternal Wolves chapter 65

Eternal Wolves Chapter 65

When the sky grew dark and the stars came out, Hope and Newt had been out in the meadow for hours just laying on their picnic blanket enjoying some much needed time for themselves.

Gally and Harriet had left a few hours ago to head back for dinner but Newt and Hope had decided to not rush and just pass the day away out where no one could find them. 

As the darkness surrounded them, Newt stretched his arms over his head and looked down to where his mate was fast asleep curled up on top of the picnic blanket. 

Looking up, he noticed that dark clouds were coming in and he guessed that a storm wasn’t as far away as they thought. 

He was glad that he got to spend the day with Hope though before it started storming. 

It would’ve been a bloody shame if they had to stay inside because of the rain. 

Giving the dark clouds an exasperated look, he figured that that was going to be the plan for tomorrow during the day seeing as how it was going to rain for 48 straight hours. 

Looking back down to where Hope lay curled in a ball, he smiled as little snores and sleepy noises came from her.

He knew it was getting late and that they had better head out before the rain started so he figured he had better wake her so they could head back. 

Leaning down over her he slipped his hands up her shirt and started to tickle her sides showing no mercy with a smirk firmly planted on his lips.

Hope’s eyes flew open as she started to shriek that dissolved into flow blown laughter as she attempted to wiggle away from him. 

“NEWT!!! What are you doing???!!! 

I was sleeping damnit!!! 

Can’t a girl get some decent beauty rest around here?” 

Newt only smirked and continued tickling her as she tried to roll to the side. 

“Well love I’m terribly sorry but there seems to be some bloody rain clouds overhead and we need to get back to camp so you don’t melt into a wolfy puddle in the rain.

Come on, up you go. Don’t make me throw you over my shoulder because I can and I will.” 

 

With that Newt suddenly stopped tickling her and jumped to his feet while taking her hands and pulling her up with him. 

Hope groaned and rolled her eyes before putting on her best pouty face.

“I’m sure the rain will hold off just a little while longer…” 

The Alpha wolf shook his hand and intertwined their hands while he carried the picnic blanket in the other. 

“Nope. I’m afraid not. 

Let’s go see if there’s anything left that we can have for dinner and then let’s see if we can convince Frypan to let us sleep in the back room with the wood stove.

I was bloody freezing last night. 

Perhaps later tonight when everyone’s gone to bed we can make hot chocolate and have a slumber party for us only.” 

Hope’s eyes lit up as she squeezed his hand swinging it back and forth as they walked. 

“Okay now that sounds like fun.

Slumber party for two, eh?”

Smirking down at her he nodded excitedly. 

“Yup just the two of us. No one else. 

We can stay up as late as we want and just talk or whatever the hell we want to do. What do you say, love?” 

Hope leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before continuing walking through the tall grass.

“I say let’s hurry back so we can have some fun.” 

A little after 8 that evening, Hope and Newt were in the process of moving all of their belongings and sleeping bags to the back room where Frypan had agreed to let them stay the night. 

Hope had changed into a pink fuzzy robe with bows on it and a pair of matching pink fuzzy slippers while Newt had changed into a fuzzy grey robe with a pair of fuzzy jack skellington nightmare before Christmas slippers. 

Once they had successfully moved everything into the room, they were beginning to settle in when a soft knock sounded on the door. 

Newt went to open the door to reveal Thomas standing there in dark plaid pajama bottoms and a grey tank top. 

Thomas smiled and leaned against the doorway as Newt crossed his arms across his chest. 

“Tommy, it’s a tad late to be stopping by, don’t you think?” 

Thomas rolled his eyes and looked across the room to where Hope was sitting and lighting the fire in the wood stove. 

“I just thought I’d stop by and see how you’re doing.

I hadn’t seen either of you very much today so I came to see what’s up.” 

Newt followed his gaze that was still on Hope before smiling and stepping aside gesturing for Thomas to come in before closing the door behind him. 

“We’re doing fine. We spent some time out in the meadows today just relaxing. How was your day today?”

Thomas went over and sat down next to Hope who grinned widely before throwing her arms around him tightly.

“My day was alright. 

Brenda’s been a little stressed about some things but we’ll be okay. 

I went down to the beach with Min today and caught some nice salmon. 

Frypan thinks that’s what dinners going to be tomorrow night.” 

Leaning down so he could look into Hope’s eyes he spoke gently into her mind. 

“And how are you, little wolf? 

Did you have fun with your mate today?

Brenda and I missed you while you were out today. 

Maybe you’d like to hang out with us for a bit tomorrow? 

I’ve learned some new things about your powers that I’d really like to share with you.

And perhaps I could even spend some time teaching you how to use them as well. 

Would that sound fun to you?” 

 

Hope nodded and buried her face in his chest as he stroked her hair lightly. 

“I’d love that. I’m really curious about what you found out. Can you tell me now?”

Thomas laughed and shook his head before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Not now, little one.

I’m afraid that’ll all have to wait until tomorrow. 

Until then you and Newt have a good night okay?

And I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast. 

Goodnight, Beth. I love you.”

Hope’s breath caught in her throat as she looked up meeting her adopted father’s eyes.

It hadn’t been since she was a little girl that Thomas had told her he loved her.

And she knew that he didn’t say it often, but when he did he always meant every word. 

Wrapping her arms around him tightly she whispered into his chest. 

“I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

With that she pulled away and stood up going over to where Newt stood and wrapping her arms around his waist before burying her head into his chest. 

Thomas stayed on the floor in front of the fire for a minute as a slow smile appeared on his lips.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed lightly. 

The little white wolf had never told him that she loved him. 

Until now.

He took another deep breath as he reigned in the emotions that threatened to overtake him before standing quickly and nodding to Newt and sending a small smile to Hope before walking out and shutting the door behind him. 

Newt smiled knowingly at the door, knowing everything that had occurred in the last few minutes because of the bond that he had with the wolf pack. 

Turning his attention to his mate who still had not come out of hiding, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.

“Love, can I please ask why your hiding?

Because if you’re hiding I can always hide with you.” 

Hope was quiet for a moment as she was still stuck on the fact that after all these years, Thomas still loved her like a daughter. 

He had always told her when she was little that his girlfriend Teresa never wanted children, even though she knew how much he had wanted to be a father. 

And how when he saw her, whose parents had died and left her and her brother an orphan, he knew that right at that moment he had to do something to help them. 

So when Gally was sent into the maze with Newt and the others, leaving only her behind, he took her under his wing and cared for her just like he would his own child.

He was a young teenager who had a world of responsibility on his shoulders from being chosen as the head Creator for the Kill Zone Department but he was wise beyond his years already having lived through enough to qualify him to be years older than his actual age. 

And when the time came that he had to go into the maze himself, he instructed his team at Wicked to take care of his adopted daughter and send her to Paradise with the other’s after the trials were over so they could be together as a family once and for all. 

Hope was pulled back to the present as she felt her sweet mate kissing her neck and rubbing her back soothingly. 

Taking a couple deep breaths she felt herself calm down to the point of where she could finally answer her mate’s lingering questions.

But to her surprise Newt seemed to understand already as he asked no further questions and just continued to love her while she stayed in his arms. 

“Hope, darling do you want to sit down in front of the fire and talk for a while with some hot chocolate? 

I can go make some and bring it back for us to enjoy tonight.”

Looking up into the eyes of her concerned mate, she nodded before kissing him gently. 

“That would be perfect. Thanks babe. 

I’ll just relax and wait for you.” 

 

Newt nodded and took her hand bringing it up to her lips before placing a kiss on the back of it.

“Then I shall be right back. Chocolate to the rescue.”

With a small smirk he turned and left to go to the kitchen as Hope wandered over and plopped herself down in front of the wood stove as she watched the flames dance. 

God she was lucky she thought.

Ever since she came to Paradise, Newt had done everything in his power to make sure she was happy here. 

He was such a doting, and caring mate. 

He always put her first and that made her heart swell with joy.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in the smell of the fire as it soothed her into relaxation.

After a few minutes she sensed Newt come back into the room and the smell of chocolate filled her nose as she opened her eyes to see her mate sitting crossed legged beside her with two mugs of hot chocolate in hand. 

Smiling she took the mug that he offered and leaned over giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before sipping the contents of the mug. 

 

Newt smiled and sipped his hot chocolate before setting his mug down in front of him and looking intently into the fire.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Hope did the same as they sat watching another piece of wood get engulfed by the embers. 

Just then thunder and lightning crashed heavily outside as the rain started to pour out of the shadowy sky.

Reaching over Newt pulled his little mate close as she leaned into him wrapping her arms around his waist.

Resting his head on her shoulder he whispered softly to her.

“Penny for your thoughts, love? I can see the wheels turning in that little head of yours.” 

Hope giggled as she sifted through her thoughts for ones that she could share.

“Well, I’m really glad that we got to spend the day together. I know that when we start work again that it’ll be really busy and we won’t see each other much during the day though.”

Newt simply nuzzled into the crook of her neck smiling against her milky skin. 

“Yes, but you’ll see me every night when we come home and we can stay up late and do whatever you want until the wee hours of the morning, love.

You don’t have to worry. I’ll always come home to you. 

Plus it shouldn’t take too long for Gally to complete the new house so we’ll have a lovely home to spend the rest of our lives in too. 

Are you excited to see what the new house will look like when it’s done?” 

Hope perked up and nodded eagerly. 

“Oh my God, I almost forgot that the new house will be done sooner rather than later. 

In a couple of weeks it’ll all be done and we will have so much room to spread out in.

I can’t believe we’re going to have a kitchen and a bathroom of our own as well. 

And no I haven’t forgotten that you’re going to have your man cave as well.”

Newt smirked against her skin before reaching down and cupping her backside and giving it a squeeze.

“Of course I’m going to have a bloody man cave.

Men need a place where they can escape to every once in a while. 

It’s a necessary item on any guy’s list for a new home.”

Hope giggled and reached down with her hand and untied his robe letting it fall open so she could run her hands up and down his body. 

“I get that that’s a guy thing.

Although I hope you won’t spend too much time in there or else I’m going to miss you a lot.” 

 

Newt shrugged his robe off his shoulders before reaching down and untying his mate’s robe and sliding it off her shoulders as well before running his hands down her naked body while pulling her closer. 

“I’ll always be in our bed at night.

Don’t worry, we’ll still have lots and lots of fun exploring each other at night when we’re at home.

Although I’m tempted to start exploring you tonight as well…”

Hope shook her head and pulled him down beside her as she wrapped the covers around them. 

“No, I’m too tired tonight, babe. 

Let’s wait until tomorrow to make love.

I need to rest my body. 

I’m a tad sore from all the fun we had today. 

You really worked me out hard today.

Let’s try something different for tomorrow. 

I want to be more adventurous.” 

Newt smirked before kissing her bare shoulder and wrapping his arms around her small thin figure. 

“I think I have an idea about that. I’ll wait until tomorrow to show you it though.

For now, let’s get some sleep, okay? I’m bloody exhausted. 

Goodnight my little wolf. I love you.”

Hope smiled up at him as she moved closer resting her head on his chest and holding him tight. 

“Goodnight babe I love you too. Sweet Dreams.” 

They both fell asleep to the sound and feeling of each other’s hearts beating in time together as they held each other close as the rain poured and raged in the hot summer night.


	66. Eternal Wolves Chapter 66

Eternal Wolves Chapter 66

The rain poured down in the dead of the night as the wolf pack slept happily inside the dark mess hall.

Newt and Hope were curled together in a warm cuddle as sleepy noises filled the room. 

The fire had gone out long ago and the room was chilled and shrouded in darkness.

Newt shook in his sleep curling his naked body closer around his little love. 

But body heat did nothing to warm him from the cold air surrounding them. 

Quietly he moved away from his mate and sat up peering around into the dark room. 

Taking a loose wool blanket that had fallen away from them as they slept, he wrapped it around himself and ambled over to the window watching as the rain beat against it mercilessly. 

 

He could tell that it was in the very early hours of the morning glancing at the clock on the wall he saw that it was about 3 in the morning to be exact. 

Wrapping the blanket around himself tighter he turned to look down at his mate who was trembling in the cold air as well. 

“Well that won’t do.”

He thought as he shook his head and carefully stepped over to the wood stove.

Crouching down, he placed some logs inside to start the fire going again.

As soon as the flames jumped onto the logs, he sighed in relief as he sat on the rug in front of it letting its soft warmth encompass him completely.

He sat quietly for a few moments until he heard a small groan coming from the bed of blankets behind him. 

 

He smiled light heartedly as he heard petite footsteps coming towards him sensing his mate as she sat beside him and leaned her head onto his shoulder while snuggling close.

He sighed happily as he wrapped the blanket around both of them and pulled her into his side.

Resting his chin on top of her head, he whispered through the darkness.

“Did I wake you, love?

I noticed it was quite chilly in here so I thought I’d start the fire up again. 

I didn’t mean to wake you. 

You can go back to sleep if you want.

I’ll be back in bed in a few.” 

Hope shook her head sleepily before kissing his bare shoulder. 

“No, I was already awake. 

I’ve been up for a couple of hours. 

I can’t sleep for some reason tonight. 

I guess I have too much energy or something.”

Newt chuckled and ran a hand down her body before squeezing her thigh. 

“Energized, eh? 

I think we could fix that easily. 

We’ve got an unlimited amount of time it seems to enjoy being alone for a while.” 

Looking up and meeting his eyes she quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Newt, the others are just in the other room…It would be so embarrassing if we got caught at this hour.”

Leaning his forehead against hers, Newt wrapped his arms around her protectively.

“Love, they’re in a completely different part of the building than us. 

Why do you think I talked Frypan in letting us stay in here?

I knew at some point in time we’d want some time to make love without any interruptions.

Trust me on this one, they’re not going to hear a thing. 

Please little wolf…let me make love to you.

It feels like forever since the last time…” 

 

Hope shot him an amused look as she reached up and stroked his cheek. 

“It was just the other day, Newton. 

Aren’t you getting a little obsessive about having sex so much?” 

Newt put on a fake hurt face before giving her the best puppy dog look that she had ever seen. 

“Babe, I can’t bloody help it if you’re so sexy and I want to ravish you every minute of the day…

We’re mated now…

Mated wolves are driven by their hormones to make love very frequently…

You can’t tell me that you don’t enjoy it and feel it as much as I do…”

Letting out a sigh, she nodded reluctantly before giving him a small smile.

“I know…I totally understand the feeling.

And of course I enjoy it. 

You know that, Hun. 

Very well I might add. 

But just remember we’re wolves, not rabbits.

We don’t need to have sex all the time…”

Newt’s eyebrows raised before he shot her a look that clearly said that what she just said was utter bullshit. 

“Hope, you know and I know that we can’t ever keep our hands off each other. 

No matter how hard we try, we can’t deny our bond. 

The more sex we have the better we’ll feel.

It gives us strength and replenishes the life energy of our wolf. 

Remember, to keep us balanced we need to replenish it a lot. 

And plus, if we like it then who gives a shit how many times we have sex in a week or day even? 

We’re mated now and it’s what we do. 

If anyone has a bloody problem with that then they’ll have to answer to me.” 

 

Hope couldn’t help the slow smirk that made its way onto her face.

She loved when Newt made love to her. 

As frequently as possible. 

Being in his arms was her favorite place to be. 

He seemed to be able to read her mind tonight because slowly he leaned down and hooked one arm under her legs and the other holding her steady as he let the blanket fall to the floor.

He stood up and carried her bridal style over to the mess of blankets and pillows on the floor.

He laid her down gently on the bed and hovered over her for a second before swooping down and giving her a slow tantalizing kiss.

Hope whimpered lightly knowing exactly where this was going. 

Her body already hummed with anticipation, her core already soaked and ready for him.

Newt pulled away momentarily to grab a pillow and place her lower half on top of it tilting her upwards.

Smirking mischievously at her he paused and went over to where his clothes were laying in a pile on the floor and reached into the pockets of his sweatshirt pulling out none other than the little pink vibrator that he had used a few times before. 

 

Kneeling in front of her he spread her legs as wide as they could go. 

“Let’s see how wet you are already, little wolf.

I have a few new ideas for us tonight that I’d like to try out. 

Does that sound okay, love?” 

He paused and waited for her answer looking at her with a questioning look.

Hope smiled softly and nodded.

“It’s okay Newt.

I’m your mate now. 

My body is yours now just as yours is mine.

You don’t need to ask anymore. 

Although I appreciate it when you do.” 

Newt blushed and gave her a small smile before nodding.

“I know.

I just always would rather make sure you’re okay with anything new before we do it.”

Grabbing his hand she squeezed it reassuringly before sending him a saucy wink.

Feeling more reassured in what he was doing, he leaned down between her legs and gently slid two fingers into her glistening lower lips pushing lightly up against her inner walls. 

Hope’s breath caught in her throat as she bucked her hips against his fingers. 

“Babe, you’re already so wet.

You’re practically dripping for me.” 

 

Hope continued to buck her hips in time with his fingers before he lay the vibrator to the side of them as he laid his hand down onto her flat stomach gently stopping her bucking. 

“Alright love, here’s where we’re going to try something new.

I want you to lift your right leg and place it over my shoulder. 

Then I’m going to push forward so I can get a deeper angle inside of you.

I’ve been told that it will be much more fun this way for you.”

Hope followed his directions as he leaned forward between her legs bending her leg that was thrown over his shoulder back up towards her chest before taking the vibrator and inserting it inside of her moving it around until she cried out with pleasure when he hit her g spot. 

Holding it there he turned on the vibrator as Hope lost all control and screamed at the sensation that was pulsing inside of her. 

Newt then began to thrust it in and out of her at a slow speed before picking up the pace while she moved her hips in time to his rhythm. 

Right when she thought she was about to come, he suddenly stilled before pulling the vibrator out and tossing it to the side and lining his large shaft in front of her entrance before giving one solid thrust into her making her gasp in surprise.

Soon her breaths turned into pants as he sped up until he was pounding into her, as both their moans filled the room.

Newt felt his mate’s inner walls clench around him making his shaft twitch before he came spilling his seed deep within her. 

She came only seconds later as he continued thrusting sloppily helping her ride out her orgasm. 

Newt collapsed on top of her laying his arms on either side of her head after bringing her leg off of his shoulder and pulling out of her.

Hope clung to her mate’s sweaty body wrapping her arms weakly around his torso. 

Panting, Newt leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips as they came down off of their love making highs together. 

He propped himself up on his arms while he looked down at her with a lopsided wolfish grin. 

“How was that something a little new, love? 

I found out that position by a familiar yet wanting to remain unnamed source.

You did really well.

I had no idea you were so flexible, little wolf.”

Giggling, Hope ran her hands down his body stopping at his backside and giving it a light slap making him jerk in surprise before giving her a sexy look. 

“Only for you, babe would I be so flexible for. 

I think we can chalk it up to my wolf genes for that one.”

He nodded in agreement running his hands up and down her sides soothingly after rolling over to lay next to her throwing a leg over hers securing her in his arms protectively.

“Think you can sleep now, love?

I think I could do with a couple more hours of shut eye before we’re forced to go socialize with the others.”

Hope nodded tiredly nuzzling into his chest right where his mating mark was making him growl a low satisfied growl in turn.

“Have a good sleep babe. 

Thanks for reserving a private room for us to play in. 

Do you think Frypan will let us stay in here for the rest of the construction period or will we have to be all sneaky trying to find alternative places to have sex?” 

Newt whose eyes had been closed opened one eye before closing it again and nodding.

“I think we could arrange to stay in here for now. 

Maybe I could talk to Min about scheduling you to help in the kitchen for a few days. 

I know Fry would love to spend some more time with you.

And I’m really curious to see how well you can cook.”

Hope let out a snort of laughter. 

“Yeah I think that’d be fun.

I miss hanging with Fry and I want to be able to prove once and for all that I won’t burn any buildings to ashes if I cook for you guys.” 

Laying a gentle kiss on her cheek, Newt yawned tiredly.

“Then it’s settled.

I’ll talk to Min at breakfast later this morning and figure it out. 

Goodnight my love.

I love you. 

Get some good beauty rest.”

Following in suit and yawning, she clung to him tightly letting sleep overtake her until the sun rose and shone brightly in the sky.


	67. Eternal Wolves Chapter 67

Eternal Wolves Chapter 67

 

Later that morning, the two Alpha wolves headed back to the mess hall after having a quick shower and changing into fresh clothes.

They had been walking in a comfortable silence until Newt glanced down at Hope with an appraising look.

“I don’t think I’ve told you yet today, so I’ll tell you now. 

You look beautiful today, my love. 

That’s a lovely top on you.

I love how it shows off your figure. 

I really fancy those combat boots too. 

It makes me want to get out mine as well so we can match sometime.”

Hope smiled happily up at him before looking down at her outfit choice of the day. 

Today she had chosen a geo print bustier style crop top with a black skater skirt that showed off her toned stomach and a pair of lace up knee high combat boots. 

Stealing a glance over at her mate, she gave him the once over taking in his outfit as well. 

He was currently wearing a green Pac Man t shirt with a pair of black basketball shorts and a pair of black men’s flip flops. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, babe.” 

 

Looking down at the ground as they continued to walk side by side he muttered under his breath. 

“I would’ve looked better if the Sloppers returned our laundry to us sooner.

It’s bloody taking them forever to get it done...” 

Hope let out a small chuckle and squeezed his hand sympathetically. 

After giving her a squeeze back, he let go of her hand and poked her in her ticklish spot between her ribs making her squeal in surprise. 

“So are you going to make me something especially tasty for dinner tonight since you’ll be working hard in the kitchen today?” 

Hope gave his shoulder a light shove. 

“But of course.

I’ll be helping Fry make dinner for ALL of camp not just you. 

You’ll have to wait and find out what we end up making though and don’t get your hopes up too high cause it is only my first time cooking that I can remember and all that jazz.” 

Newt scowled before he pouted sticking out his lower lip pathetically. 

“You mean I can’t come visit you and get a sneak peek and lots of special yummy snacks?

That’s not fair…

I was rather looking forward to dropping by for some food and a make out session sometime during the day today.” 

 

Hope shook her head and shot him a playful look. 

“Oh no babe. 

I’ll be too busy working to take time to visit. 

You’ll just have to wait until dinner to see me. 

I don’t need any distractions in the kitchen while I work.”

Newt looked down at her with a sad expression crossing his features. 

“I’m going to bloody miss you if I can’t see you all day. 

I’ve always found it hard being away from you for a day. 

Are you sure you don’t want me to stop by just for a minute? 

I think it’d be good for both of us to at least be with each other even if it’s just a quick kiss and a hello before going back to work. 

Our bond can get quite finicky if we’re apart for too long, remember?”

Nodding in understanding she leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek before snaking her arm around his waist and pulling him into her side as they walked. 

“We’ll be okay. 

Don’t worry it won’t be for that long.

It’s just a few hours of work and then I’ll be right at the table for dinner waiting for you.

We can spend all evening together too.” 

 

Newt nodded reluctantly as Hope turned to him with a questioning look.

“Hey babe, do you think that I can enter Fry’s mind and speak to him that way just like I do with you and the other wolves?

I think that’d be really helpful when we’re cooking since I won’t have my hands free to write notes all the time.” 

Looking down at her intently he spoke in a thoughtful tone. 

“I don’t see why not. 

Thomas could talk to us without even being a wolf so I don’t see why it should be any different with Frypan.”

Hope’s brows furrowed as she thought about it. 

Turning to meet her mate’s eyes again she asked the question that both were thinking but hadn’t said. 

“But was that because of our powers as wolves or because he was the Creator who created the virus in the first place?” 

 

Newt turned serious for a moment as he stared off into the distance. 

“That is a very good question, love.

I’m afraid none of us know the answers to that except him and possibly Brenda.

The Creators used advanced technology to do all kinds of things with our brains and had the knowledge to create anything they wanted even if it seemed impossible. 

Maybe you should ask him sometime when the time is right. 

I’m sure for you he’d answer that question.

You’re the closest person to him. 

I think it’s safe to say your closer to him than Brenda even with some things.”

Hope nodded determined to try and reach out telepathically to Frypan and also ask Thomas sometime about the specifics of their telepathic abilities as wolves.

Turning back to Newt, she spoke in a soft voice. 

“I really am looking forward to seeing Frypan again.

I feel bad that the only time that we ever really got to spend time together I was upset from when you were sick. 

I really want to show him that I’m not such a mess as I was then.” 

 

Newt stopped for a moment and placed his hands on her hips pulling her close as he looked down at her with a loving expression. 

“Hope you may not know this but I think out of all of us you’re his favorite as well. 

I don’t think anyone in this place can resist how sweet and caring you are. 

Don’t feel bad for showing your emotions during a tough time. 

None of our friends, wolves or human will judge you for that. 

And don’t say you were a mess, love.

You had every right to be upset because the closest person to you was ill and there was nothing you could do about it.” 

Laying her head down onto his chest she let out a heavy sigh. 

“You always know just what to say, babe. 

Thanks for making me feel better. 

I knew you were destined to be my mate for a reason.” 

Wrapping his arms around her thin frame he held her close dropping a kiss on top of her head. 

“There’s no need to thank me, love. 

It’s my job as your mate and lover to be here when you need me.

I love doing all that I can to make you happy and more reassured.” 

 

She nuzzled into his chest while her hands slipped up and under his shirt massaging his bare lower back. 

Tightening his grip on her hips, her mate suddenly turned serious. 

“The only thing is Frypan and the rest of the human immunes are just that. 

Humans.

They don’t know the ways of us wolves and don’t have to follow the pack rules that we’ve set. 

None of them know how to treat and act around a mated female wolf.

They will have to learn to mind their manners and keep their hands where we can see them and not try anything stupid. 

There will most definitely be harsh consequences for anyone who tries to lay hands on you or any of the other female betas in our pack.

I am the only one allowed to touch you like this. 

No exceptions.” 

 

Looking up at him her faced scrunched up in confusion. 

“But you always let Aus and Thomas get close to me.

It doesn’t seem to bother you at all.”

Newt looked down at her and held her gaze. 

“Yes, that’s because they’re your family. 

Thomas may not actually be your father by blood but the way I see it he might as well have.

In our world, you are considered his daughter, blood relation or not.

Your brother is obviously allowed to be close to you because he’s your brother.

I trust both of them with you more than anyone else in the world. 

Whenever I’m not near you, I know that they will step up and take care of you for me. 

That’s what families are for, love.”

Hope nodded thought about his words as he stroked his hand up and down her back soothingly. 

“I don’t think we need to worry though, sweetheart. 

Anyone who tried anything would have to be a bloody fool. 

It’s not just me that’s protective of you. 

Your brother and Thomas would give their lives to protect you from harm and put anyone in their place who laid a hand on you. 

The whole pack is protective of you, as well as me because we’re the Alphas.

They would protect us at all costs.

That’s just the way of the pack.” 

 

A shiver went down Hope’s spine at her mate’s honesty. 

She knew her family and the rest of the pack were protective but she never really thought that they’d be willing to die for her or her mate. 

Thinking back to the bear attack, she remembered how her brother had taken the blows meant for her willing to give the ultimate sacrifice. 

Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of those awful flashbacks that had entered her head. 

Newt tensed and tightened his grip on her dropping his head down into the crook of her neck. 

He knew all too well the flashbacks that he just witnessed that crossed his mates mind.

They clung to each other for a few moments before he regained his composure and pulled away except for wrapping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her forwards towards the mess hall once more. 

He didn’t want her to worry anymore about her safety or anything too serious having to do with the pack. 

They’d experienced enough in the past month that would drive anyone mad. 

He’d be damned if he or any of his pack let anyone hurt her again.


	68. Eternal Wolves Chapter 68

Eternal Wolves Chapter 68

Hope and Newt opened the door to the mess hall and saw that breakfast was now being served to everyone. Walking over and joining the line, they grabbed their plates of food and carried them over to their regular table where Minho was calling out to them loudly over the noise of the other immunes. No sooner had they sat down and begun eating, Minho leaned forward and gave them a roguish smirk. He glanced over at the other male betas before turning back to the resident Alpha wolves. “So it sounded like you two were having fun last night. Didn’t know you could scream that loud Hope. Our boy Newtie over her must’ve done a fabulous job with you.” Giving Newt a saucy wink he continued much to everyone’s dismay. “You were pretty loud yourself there, dude. Reminds me that we need another annual guy’s night sometime away from our main squeezes.” 

 

Thomas and Gally glared at Minho whose smirk only faltered for a moment before resuming its place across his lips. Hope buried her face in her arms as she lay her head down onto the table, pushing her food away from her cowering from utter embarrassment. Newt scratched the back of his head with a light blush spreading over his cheeks as he looked from each of his betas awkwardly. Gally rolled his eyes dramatically before leaning across the table giving his Alpha a stern look. “I’m really starting to not like you having your hands all over my baby sister. It was torture hearing her like that last night. Perhaps you two need a break from sleeping together for a few. Bethy can stay with Harriet and me tonight until I say otherwise.” Newt’s head shot up his eyes widening in horror. “But she’s my mate, Gally. You can’t just bloody take her away from me. You’re too new to the life of a wolf to realize the consequences that happen when two mates are separated for a period any longer than a few hours. You would be doing more harm than good.” 

 

Hope started to whimper from where she lay tucked in her arms on the table as she started to shake lightly. Gally was too busy having a stare down with Newt to notice the distress that he had put his sister in. Thomas immediately took notice and got up to sit next to Hope and gently pull her in his arms as he cradled her against his chest giving both of the warring male wolves a stern look. “That’s enough you two. Now you’ve gone and upset the little wolf. Austin I know you don’t approve of Newt being intimate with your sister but they are wolves as are we. Wolves need to be intimate frequently so the balance can be maintained being them. They’re not doing anything wrong. They’re just wolves in love. And Newt has a good point. There are dangerous consequences for us as mated pairs to be away from our mates for too long. The best thing for all of us is to stay together as much as possible so we won’t grow weak and drained.” 

 

Gally started to protest, but both Newt and Thomas let out low warning growls clearly saying that the conversation was over. Gally rolled his eyes and set his face into a scowl as he muttered under his breath. “I can’t believe this…he was banging my baby sister with only a wall separating all of us…Don’t think I’m going to try and sleep while hearing my sister moaning and screaming all night…that’s just wrong and torture.” Thomas shot him a look making him immediately shut up before he turned back to the little wolf that was curled up in his arms. “Sweetie you alright? You need to finish your breakfast before it’s time to go to work. I heard you were working with Fry in the kitchen today. I know that’s going to be lots of fun. Maybe he’ll even be making some sweets today that he might let you share with Newt when he comes home.” 

 

Hope raised her head and nodded before glancing over at her mate who still had a light blush on his cheeks as he tried to pick at his food awkwardly. Catching her eye, he gave her a small smile before scooting over next to Thomas and giving her sweet kiss on the cheek before brushing the hair out of her eyes gently. Hope turned in Thomas’s arms and placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in giving him an Eskimo kiss on the nose. Thomas watched the two, his eyes shining with love for both of them. He was thankful that his daughter had found such a loving and sweet mate to take care of her. Out of the corner of his eye he could even see that the little wolf’s big brother couldn’t resist cracking a smile at their adorable antics.

Newt reached out his arms and Hope scooted out of Thomas’s lap took her place by her mate’s side. Both finished eating as everything went back to the usual types of conversation that they had at breakfast before they cleared their plates and got ready to leave for their separate jobs throughout the day. Thomas came over and dropped a kiss on top of Hope’s head before waving and walking off to assist the builders with the new construction. Gally hesitantly came over reaching out to his little sister who jumped into his arms happily as he spun her in a circle before placing her on her feet giving her a loving squeeze in his arms as he gave her a kiss on her cheek before nodding to the others and taking off to go direct the rest of the builders. 

 

The other girls gave them a wave before they went to help with the cleanup of the supply building with Minho who threw a wink over his shoulder at them before leaving. The dining room was now empty except for Newt and Hope who stood holding hands before Newt wrapped his arms around his little mate while leaning their foreheads against each other. “You don’t think I could hide out in the kitchen with you all day, do you? I kind of hate being told off like a small child who got his hand caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar. I think I got enough scolding to last a lifetime from your brother.” Hope giggled and gave him another eskimo kiss before reaching up and running her hand over the back of his neck and the fine hairs that were there sending a shiver through her mate. “I wish you could, babe but you’ve got to oversee the camp today. Min’s counting on you to keep the place running while he supervises the cleanup at the supply building with the girls. You have to go play big badass Alpha wolf leader now.” Newt groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder while giving her a gentle squeeze around the waist. “I don’t bloody feel like a badass Alpha wolf right now after your brother telling me off…Did he really think that was necessary…” Hope ran her fingers through his hair soothingly while she wrapped her other arm around him holding the brooding wolf close. “Now babe, you know he was just being overprotective as always. He can’t help it. He’s always been that way, remember?” Newt nodded wearily into her shoulder before raising his head up and standing tall trying to regain his composure. “Yeah, unfortunately I do remember. He was a pain in the ass for so many years to the rest of us. Thank God you came along so he would calm down at least a little bit.” 

 

Nodding she gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and walking off into the kitchen. She felt Newt’s presence leave the mess hall as he started to make his round around camp. His voice made her smile as he continued to keep her company even if he wasn’t here in the same room. “Don’t get into too much trouble today with Fry. If I see smoke coming from the mess hall, I will most definitely be coming to save you. I’ll see you later, love. I love you my little wolf.” Hope smiled and turned in the direction that he was walking in camp. “Will do babe. I’ll be right here waiting for you when you come home. I love you more, Isaac Newton.” With that they both went their separate ways to complete their days work before they reunited once again that evening.


	69. Eternal Wolves Chapter 69

Eternal Wolves Chapter 69

An hour later, Hope was covered head to toe in white flour as she worked hard with the cooks making a batch of cookies to take to the builders on their break. Mixing the cookie dough frantically with a wooden spoon, the little wolf tried hard to concentrate on her baking. Frypan came over and watched with his hands on his hips smiling softly at the young girl’s attempt to mix the dough. He had to admit that she actually was pretty good at cooking and knew that Gally and Thomas would be very surprised when he sent her with a batch of cookies for them and the rest of the builders that she had made herself. Walking over to her he took a bowl of cookie dough that had yet to be mixed and placed it beside hers on the counter beginning to mix it with ease. Suddenly he jumped as he heard a familiar female voice floated through his mind. 

 

“It’s just me Fry. I just thought that I’d try this way to talk instead of pulling out my notebook while we worked. I think I’m getting the hang of this mixing thing. The batter is very yummy too if I do say so myself.” Frypan stopped mixing and rubbed his hand down his face before turning to her with a perplexed look. Hesitantly he reached out to her through the apparent bond that they now shared. “All be damned little lady. Way to scare the crap out of me. I have to say I had heard rumors of you wolves being able to speak like this to each other but I never thought you could speak to one of us humans this way. Although this does seem like a much more practical way to talk while we work.” Hope nodded in agreement before giving him a small smile as she turned back to mixing the dough. “Yeah, we can. This is the first time that I’ve tried talking to a human except for Thomas before he changed. He seemed to be able to do that even though he wasn’t a wolf. I guess it’s because he created the virus himself.” Frypan quirked an eyebrow over at her before scraping the sides of the bowl that she was working in, freeing the cookie dough that was stuck on the side before nodding at her to mix it more. “So he was the one who created this whole thing. I’m not surprised to be honest. He and Teresa always were up to no good in that lab of theirs.” 

 

Hope stilled slightly for a moment as a tense air surrounded them. She never heard anyone speak of her father’s former lover and her few memories that she did have of her were nowhere near pleasant. It surprised her that Frypan spoke of her so freely and wondered how much he knew about her. Turning to the cook who was stealing glances at her nervously she whispered softly to him. “Frypan, why is it that no one speaks of Teresa around here? You’re the first person that I’ve heard even say her name except for my father a few times.” Frypan’s whole body tensed before he stilled and turned slowly to the young girl that had so much curiousity burning in her eyes. “We don’t speak of her ever. It was a mistake for me even to mention her name. She betrayed all of us during the trials, but she especially betrayed Thomas. I never understood what he ever saw in her. I guess it had something to do with their lives while they were together at Wicked. If you ask me, I think he’s much better off now that Brenda and him are together.”

 

Just as Hope was going to respond, Frypan shook his head sternly and spoke in a no nonsense voice. “Now you know why we don’t speak of her. Never mention her name around here again, Hope. There’s no sense in dredging up old demons. This place is called Paradise for a reason. We’re free from that life that held us in chains for so long. Forget we even had this conversation and just enjoy life without those painful memories.” Hope watched as his expression softened for a moment as he spoke in a more gentle tone. “You’re safe now. No one will ever hurt you again. Don’t worry your pretty little head about things that now aren’t worth shit. Just focus on this life full of happiness and know that you’re one of us. Once a Glader, always a Glader. And we take care of our own.” 

 

Hope nodded and gave him a small smile as she silently promised her father and the rest of the remaining Gladers that she would never bring up Teresa’s name again. The older cook was right. There was no need to bring pain into this Paradise. They were all safe now and never had to worry about being in Wicked’s grasp ever again. Frypan turned to walk away giving orders to the rest of the cooks but turned back to face her once more with the corners of his mouth turning slightly upwards. “Best be getting finished mixing that dough pretty soon. We have to get these batches of cookies in the oven so I can send your pretty little self over to surprise your brother and father and the rest of builders during their break time. I’m sure everyone’s going to be awfully surprised that you can cook pretty well on your own. Have the dough ready in the five minutes and then we’ll get them into the oven so you can see your family sooner. And I may or may not have seen your boyfriend passing by the window to the kitchen on more than one occasion. Maybe after you’ve fed the builders you can finally go calm him down. He looks to be missing you a hell of a lot right now.” 

 

Hope perked up at the mention of her mate and blushed while turning away to smile shyly at the floor. She knew Newt couldn’t stay away even if he tried and wondered how much of her cooking he had witnessed so far. Her heart filled with happiness knowing that he and the rest of the wolf pack would be extremely proud of her for learning how to cook on her own. Finishing up mixing the dough she carried it off to the cookie sheet station where one of Frypan’s other cooks helped her place the dough onto the sheet before nodding at her and putting the cookies into the massive brick oven. Taking a seat on a stool in the corner of the kitchen she smiled happily when Frypan came over with a smile and offered her a glass of cold lemonade as they waited for the cookies to be ready. Taking a sip she glanced out of the window of the kitchen’s back door as she thought of how excited she was to see her brother and father and maybe even find her mate wandering aimlessly around camp. The day was definitely a good day so far and she looked forward to seeing what would happen later that night. Sighing she drifted off into daydream after daydream about her mate and her wolf pack family.


	70. Eternal Wolves Chapter 70

Eternal Wolves Chapter 70

Thirty minutes later, Hope walked along the dirt path seeking out her brother and father’s energy as she neared the wolf packs houses. Pinpointing their location, she stopped in front of Brenda and Thomas’s house waiting patiently for Gally and Thomas to notice her presence. Inside, Gally immediately noticed his sister’s scent as he laid down his tools and nudged Thomas who followed closely behind him. Once they reached outside both smiled when seeing the little wolf who held up a basket full of treats. Gally was by his sister’s side in an instant throwing an arm around her shoulder and lifting up the top of the basket making Hope swat his hand away playfully. “Hey Bethy what’d you bring me? Are those cookies? They smell delicious.” 

 

Hope giggled and nodded before turning and walking to Thomas who was leaning up against his home. Handing him the basket she smiled when he leaned down and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead. “Thanks, sweetheart. Tell me, did you make these yourself?” Looking down to the ground shyly she nodded as he watched amused. “Fry taught me how to cook today. I hope they taste alright. Otherwise I might need a few more lessons.” Gally appeared at their side once more as both he and Thomas reached into the basket and pulled out a cookie for each of them before taking a bite and smiling happily down at her. “These are amazing Beth. You did a great job. I’m impressed. Perhaps we should let you be with Frypan more often.” Thomas said as he munched happily on his cookie as Gally made a sound of agreement that came out muffled while cookie pieces spilled from his mouth. 

 

Hope smiled brightly up at them she spotted a familiar wolf eyeing them from across the street. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she turned to her mate approaching them. All three male wolves turned to look at her as they heard her heartbeat skip a few beats. Newt smirked wrapping his arms around her tilting her head to the side before leaning down and nipping at her neck. Hope whimpered softly as she clung to him burying her nose into his shirt as she inhaled his delicious scent. Newt tightened his grip on her as he continued to nip at her neck with his fangs. “I missed you too, little wolf. Did you have a good time working with Fry and are those cookies that I smell?” Hope nodded reluctantly as he pulled away making her let out a small warning growl. Going over to the basket, he pulled out a cookie and broke off a piece before tapping her bottom lip with his fingers that held it asking for entrance. As soon as she opened her mouth he popped the piece into her mouth watching as she chewed happily. 

 

Satisfied that his mate was enjoying it he popped the rest of the cookie into his mouth before finishing it never taking his eyes off of her. “You make delicious cookies, love. How’d you like the fruits of your labor?” Hope tilted her head to the side as her brows furrowed slightly. “Well, I liked it but I think it needs more chocolate chips next time.” Newt nodded and gave her a small smile. “Well, I think they were perfect. And I think your brother and Thomas would agree with me it seems.” Hope followed his gaze as she watched her brother and her father digging through the basket eating every cookie that was in there. Her eyes widened as she put her hands on her hips giving them a look. “Those cookies were supposed to be for all the builders, not just you two.” Thomas had the decency to look ashamed while Gally just rolled his eyes and continued pulling out cookies to eat. “In our defense, we were getting hungry while we were working. I had no idea how exhausting it can be as a builder…” Thomas muttered as he met his daughter’s eyes. 

 

Hope shook her head as the corner of her lips turned up into a smirk. “Why’d you agree to help them if you think it’s too hard?” Thomas scowled and looked over to Gally. “Somebody had to make sure he did my house right. Brenda would murder me if it wasn’t perfect...” Gally’s head shot up as he sent a glare over to him. “My builds always turn out alright, thank you very much.” The two started to bicker as Newt came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Let’s leave those two to sort themselves out. I think now would be a lovely time to go find a quiet place and take some time to ourselves for the rest of the day. What do you say love?” Leaning down he started to kiss down her neck, his breath ghosting over her skin making her whole body heat up with anticipation. Biting her lip to keep from moaning, she nodded as he took her hand and led her away from the others and off to find a secluded area where they could be alone. 

 

A few minutes later they arrived at the cliffs that overlooked the sandy beaches below. Newt pulled her down onto the ground as they sat criss crossed facing one another. Hope picked a few blades of grass as Newt looked around them at the beautiful view. “Guess what I had to go deal with today?” Newt said making Hope glance up at him. “Don’t know. Tell me.” Fixing his gaze on the horizon his voice dropped to barely above a whisper making her lean forward slightly so she could catch his words. “Another female immune became pregnant and then lost the child after a few weeks. Ava Paige sent a note up in the supplies shipment saying that she thinks something might be wrong with us making it so we can’t conceive and keep the children we create. She’s worried that we won’t be able to repopulate which would mean the end of the immunes. We’re the last hope for the earth seeing as how we’re the only ones that can repopulate that aren’t infected with the Flare virus. I can’t help but say that I’m a bit worried myself about all of this…” 

 

Hope placed a hand on his arm before taking his hand and squeezing it tightly in reassurance. “Do you think we will have a better chance of getting pregnant because we’re wolves? Or is this going to affect all of us?” Newt glanced down at her intently while rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. “I don’t honestly know. Thomas has been working with Brenda trying to figure out what the problem is. The fact that she can’t conceive worries him a lot. We don’t know if it’s just her or if it’s going to be all of you that won’t be able to conceive until we try.” Blushing her eyes fell to the ground as she digested his words. “I don’t think we’re ready yet to be parents, Newt. I’d prefer to wait until after we’re married and are more settled before we start trying…” Newt kneeled in front of her and pull her into a tight embrace. “Don’t worry love. I didn’t mean we had to try now. We’ve got time. We wolves are not going to die off like the rest of the immunes. It could be a century from now and we could wait until then to have children. I will wait until you’re fully ready, love. Please don’t let this worry you too much.” 

 

Hope sighed in relief as she fiddled with the hem of his shirt absentmindedly. “Thank God. I don’t think I could deal with being newly mated and getting pregnant at the same time…” Chuckling, he kissed her gently. “No worries, love. Let’s just enjoy being together as a couple for right now.” With that, he leaned down and took her earlobe between his teeth, tugging and biting down on it gently. “Mmmmm…Newt…” The Alpha wolf let out a growl that rumbled deep in his chest as he moved down her neck kissing and sucking until he pulled back her shirt slightly so he lay a kiss onto her mating mark making her arch her back in pleasure. To her surprise he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers rubbing his hands up and down her sides gently. “I love you. So much. I’m not going to lie and say I haven’t been dreaming of the day that a litter of pups that we created will be inside of you. And I will wait patiently until we’re both ready. But for now, I just want to be as close to you as possible. Stay with me for the rest of the day, love. I don’t think I can stand to have you apart from me any longer.” Hope dropped her head and nuzzled over his mating mark making him let out a deep rumble in his chest as he tightened his grip and held her close. Looking up into her mates beautiful brown eyes she smiled softly. “One day everything you dream of will come true. Only time will tell when it’s right for us.” Newt’s eyes sparkled as he leaned in and captured her lips with his in a hungry kiss but just as he was about to deepen the kiss, they heard a voice break through their private moment. “Mr. Newt, Thomas told me to come get you. Something’s wrong with Gally. He collapsed and isn’t waking up!!!!” Hope froze as she started shaking uncontrollably as tears formed in her eyes. Newt stood to his full height and pulled his distressed mate up with him as he held her to his side protectively. He studied the little boy immune who had been the messenger and nodded as he glanced down at Hope. “Go back to Thomas and tell him we’re on our way. I’m assuming they’re taking him to the med jacks, correct?” The boy nodded as Newt leaned down and locked eyes with Hope who seemed to be losing control by the minute. “We need to head to the med jacks, love. I’m sure they’ll take good care of him. Now come on, let’s go find your brother.” Hope barely registered his words but allowed him to take her hand as they ran quickly to the med jack building. Hope couldn’t help but think “Why can’t we ever have peace…And why did it have to be him?” Newt heard every word of her thoughts as he squeezed her hand trying to bring her comfort but he felt the worry and anguish rolling off her in waves and as he led her into the med jack building he could feel the emotions of the pack and he knew that whatever they were about to walk into, it wasn’t going to be good.


	71. Eternal Wolves Chapter 71

Eternal Wolves Chapter 71

Newt braced himself for what they were about to walk into but he was shocked at the scene before him. The whole wolf pack was there gathered around where Gally lay in one of the beds. His heartbeat was erratic and his breathing was slow and labored. Hope let out a pained whine as she rushed to her brother’s bed side pushing the others out of the way as she leaned down and rubbed her nose against his cheek as her tears fell freely. Newt stood still for a moment unsure of what to do. As far as he knew, Gally was immortal like the rest of them. But it didn’t explain why he seemed to be on the edge of death now at this very moment. Thomas, Clint, Minho and Harriet came over and surrounded him as they spoke with their voices low. Newt turned to Thomas first with a questioning look which he only received a grim look in return. “Tommy, we just saw you two. What in the bloody hell happened? We couldn’t have been gone for even half an hour. He seemed fine when we left.” 

 

Thomas’s mouth was set in a thin line as he glanced over at the others looking like he was debating something internally. Finally turning back to their Alpha, his voice wavered slightly as he met his eyes. “We both went back to work and Gally went to grab some more tools out of his workshop. We waited for him to come back, but he didn’t show so I sent a builder out to find him and he found him on the ground not breathing. He was able to resuscitate him and bring him back here to us. He’s been this way ever since.” Just as Newt went to ask them more questions they heard Hope gasp as Gally made a choking sound as black liquid spilled out of his mouth. Brenda quickly turned him on his side as they raced over to see the liquid fall making a puddle on the floor. Hope screamed as Newt ran over and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back from her brother and into his arms as he turned her away from the heartbreaking scene before them. 

 

Thomas and Clint leaned forward and watched as Gally threw up more black liquid as everyone watched with grim expressions. Standing up Thomas quickly leaned over and spoke to Clint who nodded as he turned to address the group. “His body is rejecting something. This is what happens when something enters our bloodstream and our wolf genes try and fight it off. We need to check for any signs that can give us clues as to what has entered his bloodstream.” Newt held Hope tight as she whimpered into his chest leaving a wet stain on his shirt from where her tears had fallen. Brenda looked up at Thomas and they seemed to share a look before he nodded. Brenda’s face scrunched up in deep concentration as she spoke her thoughts out loud. “Most times it’s cause by some type of infection. Maybe he has a wound that hasn’t healed properly or something.” Everyone looked to Harriet who looked to the ground before raising her head nervously. “I noticed what looked like a bite mark on his side when we were taking a shower earlier. I asked him about it and he said it was nothing.”

 

Clint and Jeff immediately pulled up Gally’s shirt and noticed a large bite mark that looked to be extremely infected with what looked like a purple powdery substance mixed all along the wound. Thomas’s breath caught in his throat as he closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose before standing back and falling back into a chair that was in the corner of the room putting his head into his hands. He knew this was bad, but he had no idea that it was going to be anything like this. The bite and the purple substance confirmed what he already knew. All eyes were on him as Minho approached him cautiously and gave him a questioning look. “You know what’s wrong with him, don’t you? Care to share so we can fix it?” Thomas’s head shot up as he gave Minho a leveling stare before turning and meeting everyone’s eyes. “The purple powder. It’s wolfs bane. He’s been poisoned by it. It’s the only thing that can effect an immortal werewolf. The bite….it’s not a normal bite. It’s a bite like ours but it’s not at the same time. It’s a dark bite. Which he’s now feeling the effects of.” 

 

Everyone froze as they took in the information. Newt’s gaze hardened as he narrowed his eyes at Thomas before placing Hope next to Harriet who clung to her protectively as he stalked over to where his beta sat. “What are you saying, Thomas? It sounds like you already knew what the problem was before it happened. I suggest you start talking before something unpleasant happens.” Hope broke away from Harriet’s arms and ran in between the two wolves who glared at each other menacingly. “Newt, no. I don’t know what he knows but I will not sit here and listen to you threaten him. You know if you hurt him, I’ll never forgive you. So both of you just stop this fucking shit and let him finish.” Newt was taken aback by the venom in his mate’s voice as she glared up at him. Taking a step towards her he shrunk back when she shook her head and moved towards her father. His eyes filled with hurt as he bowed his head guiltily. He knew better than to threaten someone so close to his mate. Thomas had become family after all and it wasn’t right to let his temper get the best of him. Turning and walking to the back of the room he leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest giving a heavy sigh as he watched his mate and her father nervously. 

 

Thomas seemed to exchange some words with his daughter as he nodded to where Newt was standing as he gave her a small smile. Newt was shocked when Hope made her way over to him and gave him a small smile before kissing the corner of his lips and nuzzling his neck. “I know you’re just frustrated with not going on, babe. Please try and hear him out. And for the love of all things great and wonderful please stay calm. All of us are counting on you to help us through this. Especially me. I’m trying to hold it together as much as possible even though it feels like my hearts broken into two pieces…” Newt leaned his forehead against hers as he held her tightly to him. “I’m sorry love for snapping. I didn’t mean to do that. I just lost my head for a moment. I’ll get us all through this I promise.” Just then Harriet’s voice broke them out of the silence that had fallen. Keeping her eyes trained on Gally’s sickly form she spoke barely above a whisper. “There’s another pack here isn’t there?” Everyone’s eyes fell on Thomas who nodded. “Yeah. There is. There was a pack of wolves that was created by a team led by Janson that was supposed to be an experiment here in Paradise. These wolves aren’t like us. We have good magic running through us. The wolves in the other pack have a dark magic that seemed to evolve into something demonic and truly evil. Wicked couldn’t control them so the experiment was a failure. Ava Paige and I didn’t think that here were any of them left though. We figured that they had been wiped out years ago without the support of Wicked. But apparently we were wrong. It seems there aren’t just wolves in the pack either. I suspect that a few humans were left with them and knew how to use wolfs bane as a weapon. Wolfs bane is the only thing that can weaken an immortal wolf. It shouldn’t usually kill the wolf, but with the effects of the dark bite and the wolfs bane together, Gally is in a grave condition.” 

 

Newt and the rest of the pack sat in stunned silence before he spoke with authority filling his voice. “There has to be a cure though. Surely we can do something.” Hope peeked out from where she hid against Newt and met her father’s tired eyes. Thomas gave her a sad look before glancing down at her brother. “I don’t know honestly. All records of the details of the pack were destroyed after they decided the experiment had failed. Ava Paige and I decided that if anything were to threaten the immunes in Paradise, that we’d have a way to contact each other. I’ll see if I can get ahold of her and see what she remembers. But right now, it’s not looking good. I’m going to be honest with you all and say that there is a chance that he may never wake up from this. Or there’s a chance that the dark magic could take over him and make him like the wolves of the demon pack. Either way, I doubt he’ll ever be the same if he does wake from this.” Hope’s eyes filled with tears as she let out a heartbreaking howl before running out the door and off to a place where no one would find her so she could grieve in peace. Newt’s heart fluttered when he heard his mate cry out and didn’t hesitate to run out after her. Thomas turned away from the group as his eyes filled with tears as he felt his daughter’s grief wash over him as well as the other members of the pack. Turning back around to face the group he steeled himself and took a deep breath as he met the eyes of everyone in the room. Each member of the pack came to a silent agreement that no matter what, they were in this together and they would stop at nothing to bring back the brother of their little Alpha female and mate of Harriet. Looking at each other in turn, they knew that this was the start of a war.


	72. Eternal Wolves Chapter 72

Eternal Wolves Chapter 72

Newt changed into his wolf form as he barreled through the trees of the forest with his nose to the ground tracking his mate’s scent. He let out a sad howl that shook the trees as he tried to stumble upon wherever Hope had managed to hide away. The forest became darker as he ran deeper into the trees suddenly realizing where she was. Taking off he sprinted until he reached the clearing where Gally and Harriet lived. He honed in on her location by following the sound of soft whining that came from the direction of Gally’s workshop. Padding over towards it, he saw that the door was wide open as he made his way up the steps and inside his eyes glowing as he adjusted to the dim lighting until he spotted the little white wolf who had curled up on Gally’s workbench as if waiting for him to return. 

 

Upon seeing her mate, she surprised him by turning her head away as her tears soaked her white and pink fur. Cautiously making his way over to her he changed back into his human form before leaning down and picking her up, laying her across his lap while stroking her fur gently. Laying a kiss on top of her furry head, his breath ghosted over her fur as he closed his eyes and continued to give her comfort in her time of need. Hope whimpered as she felt hot tears fall onto her fur as Newt grieved for his mate as he felt her sadness. She realized that there were very few times that Newt had ever cried. And found her heart warm at the fact that he chose to let her be with him while he cried. In a way, she knew that this new threat would bring them all together. They needed each other more than ever before. She knew Newt would have to be the one who led them through this and would have to be the one who would land the first blow in a fight. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought about how much danger this put them in. But mostly how much danger it put her mate in. If this pack had humans who used wolfs bane as a weapon, chances are they were all in a lot of danger. She remembered how Thomas had told her about the purple flower that would be the only thing that could ever hurt them as immortal wolves. But that wasn’t what worried her the most. The fact that he had said that her brother would never be the same after this and that there would be a possibility of him turning into a dark wolf, was like a knife to her heart that someone twisted. 

 

Her brother was her last remaining blood relative and was the closest person to her besides Newt and her father. Without him, she couldn’t even imagine how she’d survive. That was the question. Would she be able to survive without him? Or would she fade away because he was no longer by her side? Newt’s head shot up as he looked straight into her eyes as that thought flashed into his mind. He let out a low growl that forced her to transform back into her human form as she locked eyes with her mate who was now in full Alpha mode. “Don’t you ever let a thought like that enter your head again, Hope. You will survive even if your brother is no longer with us. I will NOT let you by any means hurt yourself or fade away because of what’s happened. You are my mate and my best friend. I refuse to lose you to this sadness. Never let me hear you say something like that again, do I make myself clear?” Hope’s eyes widened as she bowed her head and tilted it to the side in the ultimate act of submission to her mate and Alpha. Even though she was an Alpha female, Newt still held more power than she did. And she knew better than to challenge her Alpha, even if it was her mate. Newt dropped his head down into the crook of her neck and breathed in her warm scent as he wrapped his arms around her tightly almost as if he was afraid she’d disappear. “Please Hope…Never say anything like that again…I know…what it’s like to lose control and do such things. Please don’t make me do this alone. I love you too much to let you go. Please don’t ever leave me…” Hope wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close before their eyes found each other and she leaned in giving him a slow and sweet yet sad kiss. Newt pulled her as close as possible so there was no space left between them and poured all that he was feeling into the kiss. Never would he let his little mate go through what he had before. 

 

Newt held her there in her brother’s workshop for what seemed like forever as she continued to cry at the prospect of losing the only family she had ever known. The room grew dark except for the light of a small candle that Newt had lit as the sun set and darkness covered the land. Hope’s cries eventually quieted down into small whimpers as she lay fully exhausted in his arms. He cradled her to his chest but suddenly tensed and held her tighter as he heard someone coming up the steps of the workshop. He got into a more relaxed stance when he realized it was just Thomas. Carrying a lantern that illuminated the room and cast dark shadows on the wall, he entered the room as his gaze fell on the heartbroken form of his daughter. Setting the lantern on Gally’s work table he made his way over to where Newt held her as they sat down at a small table in the back of the room that had chairs side by side. Thomas reached out his hand and placed it on Hope’s back as he ran his hand up and down soothingly. His hand glowed and Newt realized that he was absorbing his daughter’s pain and heartbreak making her calm and sleepy. Newt gave a grateful smile to Thomas as they heard her heart slow signaling that she was fast asleep. Newt’s voice filled Thomas’s mind through their pack bond as they watched Hope’s chest rise and fall in a calm rhythm. “How’d you know where to find us? I even had trouble finding her.” Thomas’s eyes twinkled as he glanced down at his daughter before answering his Alpha. “She’s my daughter, Newt. Even if we didn’t share a bond mentally from being wolves, I’m still her father. I know her and her brother like the back of my hand.” Running a hand through her hair gently as to not wake her he smiled softly. “Her brother means everything to her. Of course she would run here first to the place that makes him happiest. Places where a wolf is happiest is where the bond with them is the strongest.” Newt nodded and looked thoughtfully down at his mate before meeting Thomas’s eyes. “I don’t know what to do, Tommy. How are we going to fix this and bring her brother back? If there really is a demonic wolf pack out there, do we even stand a chance against them?” Thomas’s eyes hardened and he grew serious as he spoke with a stern tone. “It won’t be a cakewalk that’s for sure. But there are ways to bring them down. I sent a message to Ava Paige back on the other side and see if she can track down any of the files that may not have been destroyed when the experiment failed. We will fix this, and we will get rid of them. Mark my words, Newt. We’re going to give them hell.” Softening his gaze, his fingers ghosted over his daughter’s cheek as he wiped away the last remnants of tears from her face. “It’s time to get her back to the mess hall to get some rest. I’ve sent her into a deep sleep for tonight. She shouldn’t be waking at all tonight and perhaps not until about mid-morning tomorrow. Watch over her and never leave her side, Newt. She needs us now more than ever before. She has to be our first priority despite everything that is going to happen.” Newt nodded in understanding and kiss Hope’s forehead before brushing the loose strands of hair out of her eyes. “I give you my word, Tommy that I’ll be with her at all times. I’ll get her through this no matter what.” Thomas smiled softly and nodded before standing and picking up the lantern once again and heading out the door before turning back in the doorway to face him once again. “You’re a good mate for her, Newt. I’m proud to say you’ll not only be my best friend, but also my son-in-law one day. I think you should give some serious thought on when you’re going to propose to her. I think the sooner the better really. But after all, it is your choice.” Newt blushed and simply nodded keeping his eyes trained on his mate. With that Thomas walked off into the night leaving the two mates alone again. Newt pondered Thomas’s words as he blew out the candle and walked out into the night holding his mate close as they headed back to get some sleep. Newt knew he’d get no sleep tonight but it was the thought of his mate curled up against him under the covers that made it all bearable. He would get them through this. And he would make Hope his wife. The question now was when.


End file.
